


Behind a Smile

by TaniSuwa



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor is Bad at Feelings (Hazbin Hotel), Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Aromantic, Aromantic Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Aromantic Asexual Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Asexual Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Asexual Character, Blood, Blood and Gore, Creole, Dancing, Deutsch | German, Emotional Manipulation, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Human, Human Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Humor, Magic, Manipulation, Murder, Music, New Orleans, Potions, Prohibition, Radio, Radio Host Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Rituals, Seduction, Serial Killers, Sexual Tension, Speakeasies, Violence, Virgin Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Voodoo, Voodoo doll
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:07:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 56,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25927123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaniSuwa/pseuds/TaniSuwa
Summary: Alastor Morgan ist ein berühmter Radiomoderator im New Orleans der 20er Jahre.Gutaussehend, talentiert, intelligent und charmant.Doch hinter seinem stetigen Lächeln verbirgt sich eine finstere Seele, die Spaß dabei hatandere zu quälen und ihre Überreste für Voodoo zu nutzt. Sein Leben wird auf den Kopf gestellt als er der jungen Charlotte Magnebegegnet, die ihn unverhofft mitten in sein schwarzes Herz trifft. Er beginnt Dinge zu fühlen, dieer nie zuvor Empfand und zum ersten mal weiß er nicht wie er mit diesen Umgehen soll
Relationships: Alastor/Charlie Magne
Kudos: 60





	1. Ein Neuanfang

**Author's Note:**

> Mein erster Fanfic den ich öffentlich mache!  
> Ich bin etwas aufgeregt und hoffe, dass euch dieser gefällt. Ich hab vorher keine FFs auf deutsch hier gesehen und wollte es hier mit ändern. Updates kommen unregelmäßig, aber ich werde mein bestes geben euch nicht zu lange warten zu lassen. Der Slang der 20er ist mit eingebaut und wenn ihr wünscht, werde die Bedeutungen am Ende dran hängen.  
> Falls jemand Interesse hat, suche ich noch einen Korrekturleser.  
> Updates und Infos werden auf Twitter gepostet unter @TaniSuwa.  
> Genug gelabert und viel Spaß!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Achtung!  
> Behind a Smile wird stellenweise sehr brutal werden, wenn ihr dies nicht vertragt, lest es bitte nicht. Auch wird es die eine oder andere sexuelle Handlung geben.

Entspannt lehnte der Braunhaarige sich zurück und blickte über die Gäste, die sich in der Bar befanden. Die Leute tranken heiter den schwarzgebrannten Fusel und lachten, während einige zur Musik mit sangen. Vorsichtig nahm er einen Zug von seiner Zigarette und atmete in einem langen, langsamen Strahl den Rauch aus, welcher sich zu dem restlichen Qualm unter der Decke gesellte. Seine Augen suchten. Diese dummen Geschöpfe. Jeder von ihnen fühlte sich sicher und geborgen. Sie amüsierten sich, gaben sich den irdischen Gelüsten hin, sorglos, frei, ungezwungen. Oh, wenn sie nur wüssten dass einer von ihnen diesen Abend nicht überleben würde! Die einzige Frage die auf kam war: Wer?  
War es die junge Dame mit den roten Haaren, die grade herzhaft lachte, während ihre Zigarettenspitze munter vor sich her glühte? Der Herr am Fenster, der sich grade die zweite Flasche Rum gönnte oder doch eher die ältere Frau an der Tür, die wie er selber sich dieses Spektakel an sah während sie mit dem Schrank von Türsteher tratschte.  
Der junge Mann griff hinter sich nach seinem Getränk, doch als er es ansetzten wollte, merkte er das dies leer war. So drehte sich der junge Mann um.  
„Husker, mein Bester! Wärst du so freundlich mir noch ein Gläschen ein zu schenken?“  
Der Barmann, ein schwarzhaariger, großer Mann mit Koteletten, breiten Kreuz und einem grimmigen Blick, sah zu ihm und holte die Flasche unter der Theke hervor.  
„Du säufst wie ein Loch, Alastor!“  
Husk öffnete die Flasche Gin und goss diese dem Braunhaarigen ein.  
„Nun, zumindest liege ich nicht nach Feierabend betrunken hinter der Theke.“  
Konterte Alastor mir seinem üblichen Lächeln auf den Lippen.   
Der Schwarzhaarige hob eine Augenbraue.  
„Hast du ein Problem damit? Immerhin ist das hier meine scheiß Bar.“  
„Nicht im geringsten, alter Knabe. Aber sei froh das deine Gäste sich betrinken. Immerhin ist das doch Sinn eines solchen Établissement.“  
Husk verdrehte die Augen.  
„Hör zu, ich weiß genau wonach du suchst und ich warne dich, wehe es lässt sich auf meine Bar zurück führen.“  
Alastor rückte seine Brille zurecht und grinste böse, wodurch seine Wangen auf der gebräunten Haut Grübchen warfen.  
„Wenn die falschen Leute von deiner Bar wissen, wirst du sie eh dicht machen müssen und lange Zeit hinter Gittern verweilen. Denk an die Prohibition, alter Freund. Eine Flüsterkneipe ist alles andere als Legal.“  
„Ich weiß. Mir wissen schon zu viele Leute von diesem Ort.“  
„In wie fern?“  
„'ne halbe Stunde vor dir tauchte eine Puppe hier auf und hat nach einen Job gefragt.“  
„Oh, dann spricht sich das ja doch schnell herum. Hast du sie weg geschickt?“  
„Nein. Ich könnte wirklich etwas Hilfe gebrauchen. Morgen kommt sie hier her um alles wichtige zu besprechen.“  
„Ob das so gut war? Etwas naiv. Von einem ehemaligen Soldaten hätte ich mehr erwartet, Husker. Sehr ernüchternd“  
„Pff. Was Interessiert es dich?“  
„Nun, ich schätze diesen Ort hier sehr und hoffe doch, dass ihm kein Schaden zu gefügt wird.“  
Alastor drückte seine Zigarette aus und hob sein Glas.  
„Immerhin dient er mir nicht nur zum amusez-vous. Sondern finde ich hier auch ein paar besondere, nun, 'Zutaten' wie du weißt.“  
Mit seinem üblichen Lächeln prostete er dem Barmann zu und wandte sich wieder den anderen Gästen hin.  
„Und unseren kleinen Deal habe ich sicher nicht vergessen, alter Freund.“  
Husk musterte den jungen Mann eine weile. Er kannte Alastor schon lange genug um zu wissen was er tat und lange genug um den Fehler gemacht zu haben, einen Deal mit ihm ein zu gehen. Entgegen seinem besseren Wissen solchen Leuten aus dem Wege zu gehen. Doch Alastor wusste wie man andere bezirzte. Er war jemand der Menschen Wünsche erfüllen konnte, doch der Preis war hoch.  
Der Schwarzhaarige beobachtete Alastor, wie er zu einer jungen Frau mit braunem Pixicut und Sommersprossen ging. Sofort sah, wie sie begeistert kicherte, dieses dumme Ding, als er sich vor stellte und ihr einen Kuss auf die Knöchel gab, nicht wissend dass sie sich in Gefahr begab und ein Monster hinter einem hübschen Gesicht vor sich hatte.  
Alastor setzte sich zu der Dame und fing an mit ihr zu plaudern. Höflich und charmant flüsterte er ihr süße Dinge ins Ohr. Ein schweres Seufzen kam von Husk und er nahm einen großen Schluck aus seinem Glas. Dieses arme Mädchen würde gnadenlos in die Falle des Anderen laufen und nie wieder gefunden werden. Hoffentlich genoss sie ihre letzten Stunden.  
Irgendwann standen sie auf und Alastor zog sich seinen Mantel an. Der Braunhaarige legte Husk ein paar Münzen auf den Tisch und sah ihn mit selbstgefälligen Blick an.  
„Mein Guter, ich verabschiede mich für heute. Die Drinks der Dame zahle ich gerne. Wir sehen uns dann Morgen in aller Frische wieder!“  
Gab er kund. Husk hob eine Augenbraue und sah zum Schatten des anderen, der sich mit einem löchrigen Lächeln die schwarzen Hände zu reiben schien. Gentleman wie Alastor nun mal war, hielt er dem Mädchen die Tür auf und verließ die Bar mit ihr. Eine weile sah Husk die Tür schweigend an. Nie hätte er diesen dummen Deal mit Alastor eingehen dürfen.

  
Sachte strich er über ihren schönen, langsam erkaltenden Bauch. Die roten Schnitte leuchteten förmlich auf ihrer hellen Haut, verzierten sie wie ein Kunstwerk.  
Er hob seine Hand zu ihrem Gesicht, strich ihr einige der braunen Strähnen aus diesem und lächelte.  
„Arme Miss Jones. So jung und naiv. Sie hatten sich etwas anderes vorgestellt als ich Sie ansprach, nicht wahr? Zu schade das Ihre und meine Definition von Spaß so verscheiden sind.“  
Er ging zum Tisch und nahm sich ein Messer.  
„Ich danke Ihnen vom Herzen. Zum einen für den netten Abend und zum anderen für ein paar Zutaten.“  
Langsam drang die Klinge seines Messers in die linke Brust der jungen Frau. Schnitt vorsichtig das Fleisch von ihrem Brustkorb. Stück für Stück. Legte immer mehr das Weiß der schön gebogenen Rippen frei. Kurz blickte er in ihre toten Augen, wie sie leer und starr zur Decke hinauf sahen.  
Diese dumme Dora hatte sich so gefreut, als er sie ansprach und fing an zu strahlen, nachdem er ihr gesagt hatte wer er war. Ohne Widerstand war Miss Jones mit ihm gegangen, hatte sich auf ein bisschen nookie gefreut um ihren Freundinnen zu erzählen dass sie eine Nacht mit New Orleans bekanntesten Radiomoderator hatte, Achterball.  
Er war nicht Interessiert an diesen primitiven Gelüsten, welche die gesamte Menschheit kontrollierten und nichts weiter als einer der animalischsten, niedrigsten Instinkte waren, die einem Mensch nicht von einem Tier unterschieden.   
Alastor stand über diesem. Kein Rock trübte seine Sinne, lies ihn schwach, unsicher oder gar nachlässig werden. Doch er wusste wie er dieses Verlangen der Anderen nutzen konnte um an seine Ziele zu gelangen .   
Der junge Mann war ein echter Gucker mit seiner von Natur aus gebräunten Haut, den dunkelbraunem Haar, welches im Sonnenlicht leicht rot schimmerte. Seine braunen Augen wirkten verführerisch und mysteriös, selbst die dezente Brille auf seiner geraden Nase entstellte sein hübsches Gesicht nicht, welches bei seinem stetigen Lächeln Grübchen auf den Wangen warf. Seine Schultern waren einladend und seine große Gestalt schlank ohne schlaksig zu wirken.   
Ein Liedchen summend nahm er eine Knochensäge, legte bald das nicht mehr schlagende Herz frei, nahm es aus seinem fleischigen, roten Verlies und legte es in ein Gefäß mit Formaldehyd. Die perfekte Aufbewahrung zum späteren verwanden! Wieder nahm er das Messer zur Hand, Schnitt langsam das Fleisch ihres Bauches auf und entfernte dort die Organe. Nach und nach legte Alastor alles in weitere Gefäße, wandte sich am Ende ihrem Gesicht zu. Mit leichter Gewalt öffnete der Braunhaarige den Mund der jungen Miss Jones, lies die Klinge seines Messers hinein gleiten, während seine andere Hand ihre Zunge heraus zog und schnitt sie mit einigen kräftigen Bewegungen ab. Er legte den Muskelkörper dieses mal in eine Schale, da er ihn sehr bald verarbeiten musste. Sachte strich er über ihre Tasse hin zu ihren Augen und sah sich diese lange an.  
Augen waren der Spiegel der Seele, hieß es. Doch wer war in der Lage zu deuten was sich wirklich hinter ihnen verbarg?   
Alastor nahm von dem Tisch ein Skalpell und hielt es etwas in das Licht, worauf die Spitze leicht aufblitzte. Er spreizte ihre Augenlider mit Daumen und Mittelfinger auseinander und drehte den Augapfel mit seinem Zeigefinger etwas wobei er versuchte so wenig Druck wie möglich auf die empfindliche Kugel aus zu üben. Mit dem Skalpell schnitt er nun die Bindehaut durch. Er drehte das Auge mehr bis Augenmuskel und Sehnerv zu sehen waren, welche Alastor auch gleich durchtrennte. Selbiges tat er bei ihrem anderen und entfernte beide mit einem Löffel um sie ebenso in Formaldehyd einzulegen.   
Der junge Mann sah auf den ausgeweideten Körper und wischte sich mit seinem Ärmel den Schweiß von der Stirn. Sein Schatten flackerte im Licht, machte auf sich Aufmerksam. Alastor lächelte.  
„Keine Sorge, alter Freund. Wir haben nun alles was wir brauchen. Der Vorrat wird aufgefüllt sein, die Geister sind erst einmal befriedigt und wir beide haben uns köstlich amüsiert, oder nicht?“  
Die schwarze Gestalt nickte mit einem löchrigen Grinsen.   
„Nun...um die Überreste kümmern wir uns später.“  
Der Braunhaarige nahm die Schale mit der Zunge und stieg die Treppe zum Rest des Hauses hinauf. Mit einem Schnipsen war sämtliches Blut von seiner Haut und Kleidung verschwunden. Sein Weg führte in die Küche, wo er sich einen kleinen Topf nahm und diesen mit Wasser fühlte. Er stellte ihn auf den Herd, schaltete ihn an und setzte sich an den Esstisch um darauf zu warten, dass das Wasser kochte. Alastor zündete sich eine Zigarette an und lehnte sich entspannt zurück. Nur noch dieser Trank, und dann konnte er morgen alle bestellten Sachen abliefern. Aqua de Belleza, ein Aphrodisiaka, Gelee - Royale waren bereits in seiner Tasche verstaut und konnten so mit bald zu ihren Käufern. Er schloss für einen Moment die Augen und atmete den zuvor eingesogenen Rauch aus. Nun würde es wohl wieder eine ganze weile langweilig werden und er musste sich eine andere Beschäftigung suchen.  
Als Alastor das blubbern des Wasser vernahm stand er auf, legte den Dincher in seinen Aschenbecher und warf die Zunge hinein. Es Folgten Efeu, Knoblauch und Pestwurz. Alles zusammen musste nun fünf Stunden kochen was für ihn die perfekte Zeit war, sich ein wenig hin zu legen. Der junge Mann war ein schlechter Schläfer und kam mit drei bis vier Stunden gut aus. So rauchte er seine Zigarette auf, stellte den Herd auf eine niedrige Stufe, duschte noch einmal und ging ins Bett um zumindest ein wenig Endspannung zu bekommen.   
Doch lange hielt es nicht, da pünktlich der Wecker klingelte. Schlaftrunken stand er auf um sich frisch zu machen und anschließend in der Küche Kaffee zu kochen. Er sah in den Topf, der noch auf leichter Flamme köchelte und stellte ihn beiseite zum auskühlen während er ausgiebig frühstückte.  
Nach der Stärkung filterte er Zunge und Kräuter aus der Flüssigkeit und füllte letztere in einer Flasche.  
„Nun, Mimzi, sieht so aus als könntest du heute Abend doch auftraten.“  
Flüsterte er grinsend und packte den Trank in seine Tasche.

  
~Vierundzwanzig Stunden zuvor~

  
Mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Kreischen hielt der Zug im Bahnhof von New Orleans an. Nervös griff Charlie nach ihrem Koffer und verließ das eiserne Gefährt. Die junge Frau atmete tief ein und aus. Sie hatte es wirklich getan! Sie hatte allen Mut aufgebracht, ihre nötigsten Sachen zusammen Gesucht und war mit ein bisschen Startguthaben aus dem Tresor ihrer Eltern von zuhause weg gelaufen. Nun war sie hier in dieser Stadt von der sie schon so viel gehört hatte. New Orleans, die Sichelstadt und Wiege des Jazz! Der für sie perfekte Ort für einen Neuanfang. Das blonde Mädchen spürte wie ihr Herz aufgeregt gegen ihre Brust schlug, ja fast hüpfte.  
Charlie nahm einen Zettel aus ihrer Jackentasche, entfaltete das Papier und sah sich noch einmal die darauf befindliche Adresse an. 

**Vagatha Hernandez**  
**Maple Street 8**

Sachte drückte sie den Zettel an ihre Brust.  
„Du schaffst das, Charlie.“  
Flüsterte sie sich selber zu und verließ den Bahnhof. Schnell fand die junge Frau eine Haltestelle für die Straßenbahn, wo bereits einige Menschen standen und warteten. Sie Fragte sich einfach durch, wo sie aussteigen musste. Die Menschen hier waren jetzt schon freundlicher als in ihrer Heimat, denn sie bekam eine genaue Beschreibung wo sie nach dem Ausstieg hin musste. Heiter und glücklich stieg sie ihn die Bahn, als diese eintraf und setzte sich.  
Charlie umklammerte ihren Koffer lächelnd und sah aus dem Fenster. Sie fuhren an bunten Häusern und Geschäften vorbei. Eine Straßenband spielte an einer Ecke und einige Passanten blieben stehen und lauschten ihrer Musik. Es war alles so Aufregend und Spannend. Hier war nun ihre neue Heimat. So frisch und anders.  
Als sie an der Haltestelle, nahe der Maple Street ausstieg und den Weg zu der Adresse einschlug, hatte sie das Gefühl die Stadt würde vibrieren. Aus offenen Fenstern hörte man Plattenspieler und in den Restaurants spielten Lieder aus dem Radio. Die Menschen schienen gut gelaunt, egal aus welcher Schicht sie stammten und die Luft war angenehm warm. Sie hörte Lachen, aufgeregte Unterhaltungen und spielende Kinder. Überwältigt von alle dem musste sie sich erst einmal auf die Terrasse eines kleinen Cafés setzten und nach Luft schnappen. Eine Kellnerin kam freundlich auf sie zu und bat ihr einen Kaffee an, welchen Charlie gerne an nahm. Die junge Frau schloss die Augen und lauschte dem Lied im Radio. Die Kellnerin kam schnell wieder und stellte Charlie den Kaffee mit einem Kännchen Milch und einer kleinen Dose Zucker hin. Nachdem Charlie sich bedankt hatte goss sie etwas der Milch in die Tasse und versüßte das braune Getränk mit drei Löffeln Zucker. Als sie grade einen Schluck trinken wollte, hörte sie eine Stimme im Radio.  
  
**„Das war After You've Gone von Marion Harris, Ladys und Gentleman!**  
**Ist das nicht ein herrlicher Tag heute in unserem wunderschönen New Orleans? Ganz Fantastisch. Dabei sah es heute Morgen noch sehr nach Regen aus, nicht wahr? Haha! Nutzen Sie das schöne Wetter gut aus, wer weiß wie lange es noch so bleibt, meine Lieben. Ich verabschiede mich dann für heute und Wünsche ihnen ein wunderschönes Wochenende. Wir sehen uns Montag in alter Frische wieder. Zum Schluss gibt es noch den guten Benny Godman. Bleibt dran, Ihr Alastor Morgan!“**

Fasziniert lauschte sie dieser angenehmen Männerstimme, doch als er sich verabschiedete kam sie wieder zu sich und trank ihren Kaffee weiter. Je mehr sie sah und hörte, je mehr verliebte Charlie sich in diese bunte, schillernde Stadt. Sie war voller Bewegung und doch so entspannt, laut und leise zu gleich und so unglaublich herzlich. Ganz anders als ihre alte Heimat. Als sie den letzten Schluck ihres Getränks genommen hatte, legte die blonde Frau das Geld auf den Tisch und stand auf um sich auf die Suche nach dem Haus zu machen. Wie diese Vagatha wohl war? Charlie wusste nur das sie die Nichte eines der Dienstmädchen ihrer Eltern war und derzeit für ihre Wohnung einen Untermieter suchte, da ihre vorige Mitbewohnerin ausgezogen war und auf Dauer es alleine zu teuer wurde.  
Schon bald erreichte Charlie das Haus und musste allen Mut zusammen nehmen um zu klingeln. Etwas nervös spielte sie mit ihren Fingern bis endlich die Tür aufging. Vor ihr stand eine junge Frau, die in ihrem Alter zu sein schien, mit einem schwarzen Bob der ihr rechtes Auge verbarg. Ihre Haut sah aus wie Karamell und das freie braune Auge musterte Charlie skeptisch worauf die blonde Frau schluckte.  
„H-hallo. Mein Name ist Charlotte. Ich sollte mich hier melden?“  
Nun weiteten sich die Augen der anderen Frau.  
„Charlotte Magne? Ah! Das Mädchen von dem meine Tante sprach, nicht wahr?“  
Charlie nickte.  
„Ich dachte du würdest erst morgen ankommen, ich hätte dich doch von Bahnhof abholen können.“  
„A-alles gut. Ich bin einfach früher gefahren. Hoffentlich störe ich nicht.“  
„Keines Wegs. Komm ruhig rein. Ich bin übrigens Vagatha aber nenne mich ruhig Vaggie.“  
„Oh, ja, gerne! Dann bin ich Charlie.“  
Vaggie lächelte und nickte. So kamen sie in die Wohnung und die Schwarzhaarige zeigte Charlie ihr Zimmer. Dies war klein, reichte aber vollkommen. Es beinhaltete ein kleines Bett, einen Schrank und einen Nachttisch, so wie einen Spiegel.   
„Ruh dich ruhig etwas aus, Charlie. Du bist sicher müde von der Fahrt.“  
Kam es von der jungen Frau. Sie reichte Charlie ihre Schlüssel und verließ den Raum um sie in ruhe zu lassen.  
Die Blonde stellte ihren Koffer ab und ging zum Fenster. Schnell öffnete sie dieses, so dass die davor stehenden Tauben davon flogen. Mit einem breiten Lächeln sah Charlie ihnen nach und sofort füllte ein Duft von frischem Gebäck und Blumen den Raum. Sie konnte nicht anders als ein freudiges Quietschen von sich zu geben. Die junge Frau war viel zu aufgeregt um sich aus zu ruhen. Sie wandte sich vom Fenster ab, öffnete ihren Koffer und zog sich ein frisches Kleid an. Charlie setzte sich ihren Glockenhut auf, schnappte ihre Tasche und stürmte aus dem Zimmer.  
„Vaggie! Ich bin ein wenig draußen! Bis später!“  
Verwirrt sah Vaggie von der Küche aus in ihre Richtung.  
„Charlie, warte doch. Ich-“  
Doch schon viel die Tür und Charlie rannte auf die Straße. Überall Musik und dieser wunderbare Duft! Sie wollte sich umsehen und vor alledem brauchte sie Arbeit. Natürlich wäre es vielleicht schlauer gewesen mit Vaggie zu gehen, immerhin kannte sie diese Stadt ein bisschen besser, aber Charlie wollte selber entdecken. Das hier war ihr Abenteuer. So ging Charlie an Bäckereien und Kleidungsgeschäften vorbei und beobachtete etwas die Menschen um sich herum. Die angenehme Frühlingssonne wärmte ihr Gesicht und eine leichte Brise wehte durch ihre goldblonden Locken. Immer wieder ging sie in Geschäfte und fragte nach Arbeit, leider erfolglos, und so führte ihr Weg sie zum Harfen.   
Möwen kreischten über ihren Kopf und der Blick der jungen Frau schweifte über die Schiffe.  
Es war alles so herrlich und neu!  
„Sucht du etwas, Puppe?“  
Riss sie nun eine männliche Stimme aus den Gedanken. Charlie drehte sich um und sah hinter sich einen Blonden, etwas feminin wirkender, jungen Mann. Er war sehr schlank, hatte ein blaues und ein braunes Auge und war groß.  
„J-ja. Um ehrlich zu sein suche ich einen Job.“  
„Ah, kein Problem! Du birst recht hübsch. Wenn du den Hafen etwas weiter runter gehst ist da ein Bordell was immer wieder nette Mä-“  
„Nein! Oh, ich-ich meine nicht solche Arbeit!“  
Rief Charlie erschrocken aus und wedelte panisch mit den Händen hin und her. Der Mann hob eine Augenbraue.  
„Herrje! Bist du prüde! Dabei kannst du dort so gut verdienen. Nun, wäre Kellnerin eine alternative?“  
Skeptisch sah sie ihn an, doch dann nickte die junge Frau.  
„In der nähe des Jackson Square befindet sich ein rotes Backsteinhaus mit gelben Gardinen. Neben diesem ist eine kleine Gasse. Wenn du dieser Folgst ist am Ende eine Metalltür. Klopfe an dieser, das Passwort ist „Betrunkene Katze“ und du kommst in eine Bar. Der Besitzer ist Husk Williams und soweit ich weiß kann der derzeit etwas Hilfe gebrauchen.“  
„Eine Bar? Aber sind die nicht verboten?“  
„Ja, aber sieh es doch als kleines Abenteuer und so lange du niemanden davon etwas erzählst, sollte alles gut gehen.“  
Eine weile überlegte Charlie. Das könnte ihr liegen und der Mann hatte recht, es war ein Abenteuer!  
„Da haben Sie recht.“  
„Ach Bitte! Lass das Sie mal stecken. Anthony mein Name! Nenn mich aber ruhig Angel.“  
Er reichte ihr die Hand, Charlie lächelte und schüttelte diese.  
„Ich bin Charlie! Freut mich sehr!“  
Sie war immer begeisterter von New Orleans! Die Menschen hier waren so wunderbar.  
„Ich danke dir vielmals, Angel. Du hast bei mir etwas Gut.“  
„Ach, dafür nicht, Mädel. Dann sehen wir uns wohl die Tage in der Bar.“  
„Bestimmt!“  
Anthony erklärte ihr wie sie zum besagten Platz kommen konnte. Frohen Mutes machte sich die junge Frau auf den Weg und fuhr mit der Straßenbahn an den Jackson Square.  
In der Gasse angekommen, schluckte sie. Es sah doch etwas gruselig aus. Hoffentlich war überhaupt jemand da. Schweren Schrittes ging sie voran und stand vor der Metalltür. Sie klopfte und ein kleiner Schlitz an der Tür öffnete sich. Zwei Grüne Augen sahen sie durch den Spion an.  
„Betrunkene Katze!“  
Gab sie von sich und schon öffnete sich die Tür. Nervös trat Charlie ein, kurz blickte sie den Türsteher an und nickte ihm zu. An der Bar stand der schwarzhaarige Husk und hob eine Augenbraue.  
„Was willst du hier, Mädchen? Ich hab dich noch nie gesehen.“  
Kam es skeptisch von ihm. Er war mehr als misstrauisch wenn er ein fremdes Gesicht um diese Uhrzeit sah.  
„I-Ich, also-  
Nervös rieb sich Charlie den Arm.  
„Ich suche einen Job! Man hatte mir gesagt dass Sie vielleicht Hilfe gebrauchen könnten.“  
Der Mann musterte sie ganz genau.  
„Nun, das ist wahr. Es ist gut besucht hier.“  
„Dann, also dann würde ich ihnen gerne Helfen! Ich werde auch niemanden von der Bar erzählen.“  
Husk fuhr sich über den Nacken und seufzte schwer.  
„Wer hat dir von der Bar erzählt, Puppe?“  
„Ähm, ich glaube sein Name war Anthony?“  
„Ah! Dieser verdammte Strichjunge! Ich bring ihn um.“  
Fauchte der Riese und haute mit der Faust auf die Theke. Kurz zuckte Charlie erschrocken zusammen, hatte aber schnell wieder Husks Blick auf sich.  
„Ach verdamme mich! Komm morgen Siebzehn Uhr hier her. Dann klären wir alles. Also den ganzen Blödsinn wie Bezahlung, Aufgaben und den ganzen beschissenen Schrott.“  
Kam es genervt von ihm. Charlie fiepte heiter auf.  
„Oh, Gott! Ich danke Ihnen vielmals!“  
Aus einem Impuls heraus umarmte das junge Mädchen Husk, welcher überrascht zu ihr runter sah.  
„Äh, ja, ja schon gut! Wie heißt du eigentlich?“  
„Charlotte! Aber nennen Sie mich ruhig Charlie.“  
„Freut mich, Ich bin Husk.“

  
~~

  
So betrat Alastor das Bordell von seiner alten Freundin Mimzi. Sofort gierten die anwesenden Damen nach ihm, wurden aber Ignoriert. Ein blonder Mann kam auf ihn zu.  
„Ah! Mister Grinsebacke! Haben Sie das Zeug dabei?“  
Alastor legte seine Hände hinter seinen Rücken.  
„Einen wunderschönen Tag, Mister Anthony. Natürlich hab ich Ihre Bestellung dabei.“  
Er nahm aus seiner Taschen eine Flasche heraus.  
„Ihr Aphrodisiaka. Ein kleiner Schluck reicht und die Person die Sie verführen wollen gehört ganz Ihnen für diesen Abend.“  
Anthony riss ihm förmlich die Flasche aus der Hand.  
„Ha! Sehr gut.“  
Dann nahm der Blonde aus seiner Hosentasche Geld und reichte es Alastor.  
„Sagen Sie, würde das Zeug auch bei Ihnen wirken? Ich frag für einen Freund.“  
„Gewiss doch. Nur weil ich es herstelle, heißt es nicht, dass ich dagegen Immun bin.“  
Alastor hob eine Braue bei Anthonys gierigen Blick.  
„Gut zu wissen. Wir sollten mal zusammen trinken, Mister. Vielleicht bring ich Sie noch dazu das Ufer zu wechseln. Ein paar geschickte Berührungen haben schon den treust Mann dazu gebracht seine Alte zu betrügen!“  
Der Blonde zwinkerte dem Mann zu vorauf Alastor nur dezent angewidert das Gesicht verzog und schnell dem anderen das Geld abnahm.  
„Kein Bedarf.“  
„Schade aber auch! Naja, Ihr Pech. Danke für den Fusel.“  
„Beehren Sie mich bald wieder. Wo ist den die Chefin?“  
„Bestimmt in ihrem Büro.“  
Alastor verabschiedete sich von dem Blonden und klopfte an der Tür zu Mimzis Büro. Er hörte ein heiseres „Herein“  
Der Braunhaarige drückte den Knauf und trat ein.  
„Mimzi, Liebes! Du hörst dich ja furchtbar an, Haha! Wie gut das ich die Heilung da habe.“  
Sagte er mit einer überschwänglichen Gäste.  
Die blonde, pummelige Frau zog kurz die Augenbrauen zusammen, lächelte aber.  
„Du bist meine Rettung, Al-Schatz! Ich hab einen wichtigen Auftritt.“  
Krächste sie mit erstickender Stimme.  
„Immer doch, Schatz.“  
So nahm er aus seiner Tasche die Flasche mit dem Trank, der aus der Zunge von Miss Jones gemacht wurde.   
„Wenn du das trinkst, wird innerhalb einer Stunde deine Stimme besser. Jeden Uhrenschlag ein Glas und heute Abend kannst du wieder fröhlich vor dich hin trällern.“  
Alastor reichte ihr den Trunk. Nun holte er noch das Aqua de Belleza, eine Schönheitscreme, welches sich in einem kleinen Gefäß befand heraus und stellte es ihr auf den Schreibtisch.  
„Deine Lieblingscreme hab ich dir auch mit gebracht.“  
„Oh, was würde ich nur ohne dich tun, Liebling! Ich hab dir übrigens bei deiner Sendung heute Morgen Zugehört. Du warst wieder einmal Großartig.“  
„Danke, Schatz. Es war mir ein Vergnügen dich zu Unterhalten.“  
Der junge Mann setzte sich zu ihr an den Schreibtisch.  
Die Beiden unterhielten sich entspannt. Mimzi bot ihm noch eine Tasse Tee an, aber Alastor lehnte ab, da er Nudelwasser nicht mochte.  
Nach einigen Stunden verließ er das Gebäude um wieder in die Bar von Husk zu gehen. Er klopfte an der Tür, brauchte nicht einmal mehr das Passwort sagen, da der Türsteher ihn erkannte und lies ihn hinein. Husk sah zu ihm und verdrehte die Augen, goss Alastor aber gleich etwas zu trinken ein.  
„Husker, mein guter alter Freund!“  
Dankend nahm er den Drink entgegen.   
„Du hast deinen Pop gestern gemacht?“  
Fragte der Barmann und gönnte sich auch einen Drink.  
Alastors Grinsen wurde breiter und sofort kannte Husk die Antwort. Der Schwarzhaarige murmelte etwas unverständliches und nahm einen kräftigen Schluck von seinem Getränk.  
„Heute fängt doch deine kleine Kellnerin an, nicht wahr, Husker?“  
„Nein, heute kommt sie nur zum besprechen. Aber die ist für dich trotzdem Tabu.“  
Ein fragendes summen kam von Alastor und seine Augen verengten sich.  
„Du hast richtig gehört! Sie ist hier angestellt. Somit gehört sie zur Bar und zu unserem Deal gehört nun mal das du die Bar in Ruhe lässt. Such dir von mir aus immer mal einen Gast raus und mach mit dem was du willst, aber mein Personal ist für dich verboten.“  
Eine weile war stille, da nur sie beide und der Türsteher in der Bar waren.  
„Nun, Husker. Da hast du recht.“  
Stimmte er zu und der Blick das älteren strahlte Überraschung aus. Husk kannte Alastor schon seit Jahren, sie hatten sich damals kurz vor Ende des Krieges kennen gelernt und nie hatte Alastor ihm bei irgendetwas recht gegeben.   
„Gut, da sind wir uns ja einig.“  
Verwirrt nahm er ein Glas und fing an es zu polieren. Nach und nach wurde die Bar voller.  
Der Braunhaarige sah sich entspannt um, unterhielt sich ab und an mit einigen Gästen.  
Um kurz vor siebzehn Uhr ging die Tür auf. Alastor sah zu dieser und in dem Moment wo der Türsteher ein junges Mädchen rein lies, weiteten sich seine Augen und sein Herz setzte einen Schlag aus.  
Das Mädchen hatte Kinnlange, blonde, leicht gelockte Haare. Ihre Haut sah aus wie Porzellan, so rein und unschuldig. Ihr hübsches rundes Gesicht hatte apfelrote Wangen und ihre Figur war zierlich. Ihre Obsidianverarbeitungen, großen, mit langen Wimpern verzierten Augen trafen seine und das Mädchen lächelte ihn lieb an.   
Husk blickte zu Alastor und er könnte schwören das sein stetiges Lächeln sich für eine Sekunde verringerte. Doch dann Begrüßte der Schwarzhaarige den neuen Gast.  
„Miss Charlie. Setz dich zu mir, dann können wir alles wichtige für wegen des Job besprechen.“  
Sie nickte und kam auf die Männer zu.  
„Darf ich mich zu Ihnen setzten?“  
Fragte die Blonde Alastor. Er sah sie weiter sprachlos an, und brauchte eine weile bis er wieder zu sich kam. Ihre sanfte Stimme hallte in seinem Ohr wieder.  
„Oh! Ja, ja, sicher doch.“  
Mit einem bezaubernden Lächeln bedankte sie sich und setzte sich neben Alastor, der nun auch seinen Blick abwendete.  
Was war das? Was löste dieses Mädchen in ihm aus? Er hatte sie vorher noch nie gesehen. Der Braunhaarige nippte an seinem Glas und sah wieder zu Husk der ihr ein Glas Wasser eingoss während er der jungen Frau erklärte wie es in seiner Bar ablief. Alastor blendete alles um sich herum aus. Lediglich ihre Stimme vernahm der Braunhaarige. Wie sie immer wieder kicherte und mit ihren schlanken Fingern spielte.   
„Und wie heißen Sie?“  
Fragte die Blonde Alastor nach einer weile. Aus seinen Gedanken gerissen und überrascht, richtete er sich etwas auf.  
„Oh, hab ich mich noch gar nicht vorgestellt? Wie unhöflich von mir.“  
Sagte er und griff einfach nach ihrer Hand.  
„Mein Name ist Alastor Morgan. Es ist mir eine Ehre Sie kennen zu lernen.“  
Sachte platzierte er einen Kuss auf ihre Knöchel. Ihre Augen wurden größer und ihr Gesicht lief etwas rot an. Herrje! So jemanden Charmanten hatte sie schon lange nicht mehr erlebt.  
„Freut-freut mich auch. Mein Name ist Charlie.“  
„Sehr angenehm, Schatz, Wirklich sehr angenehm.“  
Charlie lächelte doch dann viel ihr etwas auf.  
„Warte Sie! Alastor Morgan? Sind-sind Sie nicht der Radiomoderator der morgens immer das Programm machte?“  
„Richtig, Liebes.“  
Nun bildete sich auf ihren Lippen ein breites Lächeln.  
„Ich hab Ihre Show gestern das erste mal gehört! Sie sind wirklich gut.“  
„Oh, das erste mal?“  
„J-ja. Ich bin erst seit gestern hier.“   
Er beobachtete sie ganz genau. Woher sie wohl kam? Nun, dass würde er sicher noch heraus finden.  
„Da haben Sie sich eine exquisite neue Heimat gesucht, Liebes. New Orleans hat viel zu bieten.“  
Sie nickte heiter und musterte den Mann nun genauer. Er sah wirklich gut aus und schien ein heiterer Geselle zu sein! Zumindest lächelte er die gesamte Zeit über.  
„Ignoriere den dummen Bastard einfach! Der lungert hier jeden Abend herum.“  
Sagte Husk genervt zu der jungen Frau. Alastors Grinsen wurde breiter.  
„Na, redet man so über einen alten Freund, Husker?“  
„Pff.“  
Der Schwarzhaarige wandte sich lieber seinen Gläsern zu. Von Charlie kam ein kichern und Alastor drückte seine auf gerauchte Zigarette aus.  
„Nun, Miss Charlie, haben Sie sich schon eingelebt?“  
Etwas schüchtern strich sie sich ein paar Strähnen hinter das Ohr und spielte mit dem Rand ihres Glases. Eines musste der Mann zugeben: Sie war nicht nur wunderschön, sondern von ihrer ganzen Art, Gestik und Mimik wirklich süß.   
Gut dass sie nun öfter hier sein würde, perfekt um sie etwas auszuspionieren! Auch wenn das eigentlich nicht sein Stil war.  
„Ja, schon. Vor alledem nun mit Job! Aber ich denke es wird lange dauern, bis ich mich nicht mehr verlaufe und alle interessanten Orte kenne.“  
„Oh, das glaube ich gerne. Es gibt viele schöne Orte hier, einige davon etwas versteckt.“  
„Ich bin echt gespannt.“  
Doch dann kam dem Mädchen eine Idee.  
„Sie wohnen doch sicher schon lange hier, oder, Mister Morgan?“  
„Ja, ich bin hier geborgen und Aufgewachsen.  
„Also kenne Sie jede Ecke?“  
„Vom Eingang bis hin zur letzten Ecke das Bayou.“  
Sie klatschte begeistert in die Hände. Alastor hob eine Augenbraue.  
„Hervorragend! Sagen Sie, hätten Sie morgen etwas Zeit mir vielleicht ein paar Ecken zu zeigen? Meine Mitbewohnerin kennt leider auch noch nicht alles, da sie erst seit einem Jahr hier wohnt, und kann mir daher nicht viel zeigen.“  
Überrascht weiteten sich seine Augen und er spürte Husks giftige Blicke, ignorierte diese jedoch.  
„Ist es nicht etwas gefährlich für eine so junge, hübsche Dame sich mit einem fremden Mann zu treffen, der sie sonst wohin führt?“  
„Ja, schon, aber wir sind ja in der Stadt unterwegs, und dort gibt es viele Menschen. Also wenn etwas passieren sollte, kann ich einfach nach Hilfe rufen.“  
Alastor lachte nun. Da hatte sie recht.  
„Haha! Nicht übel, Miss Charlie, nicht übel.“  
Er lehnte sich etwas mehr zurück und sah sie eine weile an, während er an seinem Drink nippte.  
„Nun, meine Liebe, Ich würde mich geehrt fühlen Ihnen unsere schöne Stadt zu zeigen.“   
Sie quietschte heiter auf und war kurz davor ihn zu umarmen, konnte sich aber grade noch bremsen.   
„Vielen, vielen Dank, Mister Morgan!“  
„Sehr gerne, Schatz! Aber nennen Sie mich ruhig Alastor. Lassen Sie uns doch am Jackson Square treffen.“  
„Liebend gerne!“  
Kam es gut gelaunt von ihr. Oh, wie sie sich freute! Was der Mann ihr wohl alles zeigen würde?  
Charlie war so aufgeregt und konnte kaum noch still sitzen. Sie würde ein paar schöne Ecken von New Orleans sehen und hatte auch noch einen charmanten, gutaussehenden Fremdenführer.  
Doch dann stand die Blonde auf.  
„So, ich werde dann mal nach Hause um fit für Morgen zu sein. Welche Uhrzeit denn?“  
„Gegen elf?“  
„Gerne!“  
Charlie verabschiedete sich auch noch von Husk und verließ nun die Bar. Als sie weg war sah der Schwarzhaarige zu Alastor.  
„Was hast du vor, Al?“  
Zischte der Barmann und packte den anderen am Kragen, worauf Alastor überrascht drein sah.  
„Wenn du weißt was gut für dich ist, lässt du los, Husker.“  
Seine Augen wurden dunkler und verengten sich scharf, während sein Lächeln sich zu einer fiesen, zahnigen Grimasse verzog. Nun bemerkte Husk seinen Fehler und lies von ihm ab. Er hatte vergessen dass der andere es hasste angefasst zu werden.  
Alastor richtete seine Fliege und dann seine Brille.  
„Ich werde ihr nichts tun, alter Knabe. Das habe ich dir versprochen und daran halte ich mich auch. Immerhin haben wir doch einen Deal, nicht wahr? Das einzige was ich möchte, ist sie ein bisschen kennen zu lernen und als Gentleman zeig ich ihr gerne die Stadt.“  
Verwirrt sah Husk zu Alastors Schatten der mit den Schultern zu zucken schien. Sonst interessierte ihn doch sonst kein Mädchen. Was war anders als sonst?“   
„Weißt du, mein Bester, ich hatte schon die Befürchtung das es nach meinem fang gestern langweilig wird. Zum Glück hat sich das nun Erledigt.“


	2. Willkommen in New Orleans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Behind a Smile sollte Ursprünglich eine ganz andere Geschichte werden. Leider hab ich bei der Recherche Mist gebaut und es wieder verworfen. Nun haben wir diese hier!   
> In diesem Kapitel gibt es tatsächlich einen kleinen geschichtlich Einblick über einige Sehenswürdigkeiten in New Orleans. Dadurch hatte es sich für mich ein wenig langgezogen und schwermütig angefühlt. Hoffentlich seht ihr das nicht so und ihr kommt auf eure kosten. =)  
> Genug geredet!  
> Weiterhin viel Spaß euch!
> 
> Alastor sing= Fett  
> Charlie singt= Kursiv  
> Beide singen = Fett und Kursiv

Nervös strich Charlie ihr Kleid zurecht und musterte sich kritisch im Spiegel.  
Saß alles? War das Make-up nicht zu aufdringlich? Das Kleid zu kurz oder hatte die Seidenstrumpfhose eine Laufmasche?  
Natürlich, der Mann zeigte ihr nur die Stadt. Es war kein Date und sie gingen auch auf keine Feierlichkeiten. Dennoch traf sie sich gleich mit einem bekannten Mann. Auch Vaggie kannte sein Programm, sie schien dies und ihn aber nicht zu mögen. Charlie verstand nicht wieso. Zu ihr war er sehr höflich und charmant und gut aussehen tat er auch.  
Nun kam sie aus ihrem Zimmer und ging den Wohnbereich zu Vaggie.  
„Ich bin dann jetzt los.“  
Die schwarzhaarige Frau, sah von ihrem Buch aus zu Charlie. Eine weile musterte sie ihre Mitbewohnerin und richtete sich dann auf.  
„Du willst also wirklich dahin?“  
Charlie strich sich ein paar Strähnen aus dem Gesicht.   
„J-ja, sicher. Ich meine, er nimmt sich extra die Zeit an seinem freien Tag. Da kann ich ihn doch nicht einfach versetzten.“  
Vaggie seufzte schwer.  
„Ich fühl mich damit nicht gut dass du dich mit einem Fremden triffst. Vor alledem wenn er so arrogant wirkt.“  
Sie hatte ihn nie persönlich getroffen. Aber er wirkte in seinen Shows suspekt auf die junge Frau.  
„Vaggie, mach dir keine sorgen. Ich passe schon auf mich auf und wir sind die gesamte Zeit unter Menschen.“  
„Lass dich nur nicht irgendwo hinführen wo dies nicht mehr der Fall ist, ja? Versprich es mir.“  
„Versprochen.“  
Nun lächelte Charlie. Es war schon schön zu wissen, dass jemand sich hier um sie sorgte.   
„Ich weiß nicht wie lange wir unterwegs sind, aber ich schau auf jeden Fall vor der Arbeit vorbei. Bis dann.“  
So verließ die Blondine die gemeinsame Wohnung und wartete auf die Straßenbahn. Was Alastor ihr wohl zeigen würde? Vor Aufregung hatte sie nicht einmal gefrühstückt. Charlie beobachte entspannt die Menschen um sich herum. Sie fühlte sich so unglaublich wohl in der Sichelstadt. Bis jetzt ist sie nur freundlichen Menschen begegnet und bekam viel Zuspruch. Sie war glücklich.  
Die Straßenbahn kam und Charlie stieg ein. Sie setzte sich auf einen freien Platz, ihre Handtasche Fest im Griff und sah aus dem Fenster. Die Straßen fingen an Vertraut zu werden und langsam prägte sie sich Gesichter ein.Verträumt und mit einem Lächeln auf dem Lippen lehnte sie ihren Kopf an die Scheibe.  
Als sie an der Haltestelle am Jackson Square ausstieg sah sie schon die große Statur mit dem Reiter und seinem Pferd. Gut gelaunt ging Charlie den Weg entlang und langsam erkannte sie, Schritt für Schritt, immer besser die Silhouette des Radiomoderators. Ihre Augen weiteten sich. Alastor sah so unglaublich gut aus! Die Haare schick zur Seite gekämmt, das Hemd glatt gebügelt, Ärmelhalter akribisch genau auf selber Höhe, den Kragen akkurat aufgestellt und um den Hals eine dunkelgrüne Fliege. Auch seine Weste war dunkelgrün mit schwarzen Rücken, Revers und Hose.  
Über seinem rechten Arm hing ein Sakko und in der linken weiß behandschuhten Hand war eine fast auf gerauchte Zigarette.   
Als er sie sah, winkte sie ihm zu und sein Lächeln wurde breiter. Der Mann kam ihr entgegen.  
„Ah! Miss Charlie! Wunderschön sehen Sie heute aus, einfach reizend, wirklich.“  
Ihre von Natur aus roten Wangen wurden noch intensiver.  
„Danke, Mister Alastor. Das Kompliment gebe ich gerne zurück.“  
Er lachte und reichte der jungen Frau seinem Arm. Sofort harkte sich die Blonde ein und der Geruch seines Parfüms stieg ihr in die Nase. Er roch nach einer Mischung aus Vanille, Sandelholz und Haselnuss mit Moschus als Basisnote. Für sie hatte es etwas Weihnachtliches und veranlasste Charlie sich bei ihm wohl zu fühlen.  
„Oh, als erstes zeige ich ihnen alles um den Jackson Square herum.“  
„Ich richte mich ganz nach Ihnen, Alastor.“  
Interessiert sah er zu der Dame runter. Sie war so angenehm anders. So frisch, erheiternd und dieses faszinierende Lächeln! Herrje, noch nie hatte er eine so einzigartige Frau kennen gelernt. Sie würde ihn sicher gut Unterhalten. Doch dann schritten sie voran und Alastor fing an ihr von der Stadt zu  
erzählen.  
„Das Gebiet in dem wir uns befinden, von der Canal Street bis hin zur Esplanade Avenue, heißt Vieux Carré, auch bekannt als French Quater.“  
„Ich nehme an das ist groß?“  
„Durchaus, meine Liebe. Es sind 13 Blocks um genau zu sein.“  
Er erzählte weiter. Charlie war immer erstaunter von dem Mann. Alastor konnte zu allem etwas sagen und hatte zeitgleich die passenden Geschichten dazu. Die junge Frau lauschte jeden einzelnen Wort, sog alles in sich auf und klebte an seinen Lippen, die eine so angenehme Stimme hervor brachten. Er zeigte ihr die Bourbon Street, ging mit ihr an Kunstvoll verzierten Balkonen vorbei, sahen sich Galerien, Kunst- und Antiquitätenläden an. Der Mann führte sie zu Madame John's Legacy, ein im französischen Kolonialstil gehaltenen Haus, zum Garden District, mit seinen üppigen Gärten und die St. Louis Cathedral. Mal zu Fuß, mal mit der Straßenbahn. Doch grade als sie wieder aus der Bahn ausstiegen, knurrte Charlies Magen laut. Sie lief rot an und Alastor lachte.  
„Oh, Liebes. Sagen Sie doch dass Sie hungrig sind. Ich kenne ein wunderbares Restaurant mit französisch-kreolischer Küche, exquisit sag ich Ihnen.“  
Die junge Frau überlegte kurz, nun ja, sie hatte noch nichts gegessen aber ein Essen war von ihr auch nicht eingeplant gewesen. Doch dann nickte sie.  
„Sehr gerne, Mister Alastor.“  
„Dann Folgen Sie mir, Liebes!“  
Kam es von den Braunhaarigen und so führte er die junge Frau in Antonies Restaurant.  
Von Außen sah es aus wie eines diese bunten Wohnblöcke mit eisernem Balkon.   
„Das ist ein Familienrestaurant und wurde 1840 gegründet. Durch den hohen Grundwasserspiegel haben sie keinen Weinkeller sondern eine Weingasse.“  
Sie hörte ihm aufmerksam zu. Es war erstaunlich was es hier nicht alles gab.  
„Lassen sie uns eintreten, Miss Charlie.“  
Er öffnete ihr die Tür und als die junge Frau hinein ging, weiteten sich ihre Augen. Das Restaurant war viel größer als es von außen vermuten lies. Es hatte etwas rustikales aber auch elegantes und wirkte dennoch gemütlich. Während die Beiden zu einem freien Platz schritten, wanderten Charlies Augen umher. Es war gut besucht und in der Luft lag der Geruch bin frischem, gut gewürztem Essen. Die Menschen unterhielten sich und lachten zusammen. Eine wirklich herrliche und familiäre Stimmung herrschte hier.  
Alastors schob ihr einen Stuhl vor, auf den sich die Blonde dankend setzte.  
Nun nahm auch er platz und ein Kellner kam zu ihnen um ihre Getränke auf zu nehmen und ihnen die Karte zu reichen. Beide bestellten sich einen Kaffee und so beobachtetet der Braunhaarige Charlie wie sie sich ratlos die Karte an sah. Sein Blick wanderte zu ihren schönen schlanken Hals. Wie herrlich dieser wohl zwischen seinen Händen lag? Und wie wunderschön rotes Blut auf dieser fast weißen Haut aussehen würde? Sie könnte sein Meisterwerk werden! Er musste nur warten, bis sie irgendwann nicht mehr zu Husks Bar gehörte.  
„Ich kenne kein einziges Gericht auf dieser Karte.“  
Unterbrach sie seinen Gedanken resignierend.  
Alastor sah wieder zu ihrem nun verzweifelten Gesicht.  
„Mh, gibt es irgendetwas was Sie überhaupt nicht mögen, Liebes?“  
„Nein, nicht das ich wüsste.“  
Sein lächeln wurde breiter.  
„Dürfte ich Ihnen den etwas aussuchen? „  
„Ja gerne! Dann bin ich gespannt was Sie mir bestellen.“  
Kam es gut gelaunt von ihr.   
„Nun, wo wir uns schon etwas besser kennen, wollen wir nicht da vielleicht das Sie ablegen?“  
Fragte Alastor die Blonde nun und sofort funkelten die dunklen Augen der jungen Frau.  
„Sehr gerne. Sehr, sehr gerne sogar.“  
Sie klatschte begeistert in die Hände und Alastor merkte wie ein Blitz seinen gesamten Körper durchzog. Verdammt, was war mit ihm los? Irgendetwas war anders an Charlie und der junge Mann konnte es sich nicht erklären. Ihre Art war so belebend.   
„Erzähl mir doch ein bisschen von dir, Charlie. Woher kommst du, was hast du vorher gemacht?“  
Fragte der Braunhaarige sie als der Kellner ihnen den Kaffee servierte. Alastor bestellte nun für sie beide Gumbo, ein Eintopf der typisch für diese Gegend war und zum Nachtisch eine Portion Beignets für Charlie, welche ein frittiertes Brandteiggebäck mit Puderzucker und Honig waren.  
Charlie bereitet ihren Kaffee vor und überlegte was sie dem Mann von sich preisgeben sollte. Für die Wahrheit kannte sie ihn einfach noch nicht gut genug.   
„Nun, ich komme aus New York und bin hier her gekommen wegen einer Meinungsverschiedenheit mit meinen Eltern.“  
„Eine Meinungsverschiedenheit?“  
„Ja, also eigentlich eher mit meinen Vater und dies seit längerer Zeit schon. Ich hab es einfach nicht mehr ausgehalten.“  
Interessiert stützte Alastor seine Arme auf den Tisch, faltete seine Hände zusammen und lies sein Kinn auf seinen Handrücken ruhen. Charlie sah auf ihre Tasse und strich sich ein paar Strähnen hinter ihr Ohr.  
„Warum grade New Orleans?“  
„Weil...“  
Sie blickte ihm wieder in die Augen. Er hatte eine so schöne Augenfarbe, fast wie Karamell.  
„Ich hab so viel über diese Stadt gelesen und gehört. Sie ist als Wiege des Jazz bekannt und hat so viele wunderbare Musiker hervor gebracht. Für mich war sofort klar, wo ich leben möchte.“  
„Also bist du Musikliebhaberin?“  
Sie nickte.  
„Ja! Ich komme aus einer sehr musikalischen Familie.“  
Nun hatte sie noch mehr seine Aufmerksamkeit. Wenn Alastor etwas wirklich mochte, dann war es Musik. Er war selbst sehr talentiert in diesem Bereich, konnte singen und mehrere Instrumente spielen.  
„Dann kannst du gewiss dass eine oder andere Instrument spielen, oder?“  
„Ja und ich hatte auch Gesangsunterricht.“  
„Oh, wie wunderbar!“  
Kam es nun heiter von Alastor. Fragend sah sie ihn an und verstand seine Begeisterung nicht.  
„Da kommt mir gleich eine gute Idee, Liebes!“  
„Welche denn?“  
Er winkte ab und sein lächeln wurde seltsam.  
„Alles zu seiner Zeit, Schatz.“  
Die junge Frau legte den Kopf schief und beobachtete den Mann wie er seine Arme vom Tisch nahm, nach seiner Tasse griff und an seinem Kaffee nippte.  
Was hatte er vor? Doch dann seufzte sie und fand sich damit ab überrascht zu werden, immerhin schien Alastor nicht preis geben zu wollen was er plante.   
Charlie beobachtete den Kellner wie er mit ihrem Essen kam und es vor sie stellte.   
Alastor wünschte ihr einen guten Appetit und beide prosteten sich mit einem Glas Wasser zu.  
Die junge Frau nahm den ersten Löffel und im selben Moment, wo ihr Essen ihre Zunge berührte, weiteten sich ihre Augen.  
„Das ist unglaublich Lecker!“  
Kam es Überrascht von ihr und Alastor lachte.  
„Willkommen in New Orleans, Liebes!“

Husk füllte die Gläser auf dem Tablett und schob es Charlie hin. Diese nahm es dankend entgegen und ging alles an die Getränke verteilen.   
Er und Alastor sahen ihr nach. Doch dann drehte der Braunhaarige sich wieder zur Theke und zündete sich einen Gasper an.   
„Und du hast ihr also wirklich die Stadt gezeigt?“  
Fragte Husk den Braunhaarigen, der grade den Rauch ausatmete.  
„Gewiss doch, alter Knabe. Ich sagte dir doch dass ich ihr nichts tue. Zumindest so lange sie bei dir arbeitet.“  
„Und wenn sie das irgendwann nicht mehr tut?“  
Husks Augen verengten sich und er blickte den Anderen kritisch an wie sein Grinsen breiter wurde.  
„Dann ist sie nicht mehr Teil unseres Deals“  
Alastor nippte an seinem Drink.  
„Und dann kann es dir egal sein was ich mit ihr anstelle.“  
Der Schwarzhaarige biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Die Kleine war ihm sympathisch und er hoffte, dass er sie vor Alastor beschützen konnte. Charlie unterbrach seine Gedanken und sagte ihm was sie brauchte. Grade als er wieder nachschenken wollte, lies der Türsteher ein allseits bekanntes Gesicht hinein: Anthony.   
„Ah! Das Püppchen hat also wirklich 'nen Job!“  
Sagte er grinsend und lümmelte sich an die Theke.  
„Angel! Schön dich wieder zu sehen.“  
Kam es begeistert von der Blonden worauf er abwinkte. So ging Charlie wieder die Gäste bedienen und Anthony sah nun auch Alastor.  
„Ah! Unser großer böser Voodoodaddy ist ja auch hier! Herrlich. Zwei echte Gucker mit mir an einer Theke.“  
Beide älteren Männer seufzten genervt, dennoch goss Husk Anthony Kicherwasser ein. Dieser trank sofort einen kräftigen Schluck und schielte wieder zu Alastor.  
„Heute sind Sie ja ein richtiger Joe Brooks, Mister Grinsebacke. Gibt es ein Schlafküken zu beeindrucken?“  
Das Lächeln des Braunhaarigen wurde schief als sich der Strichjunge zu ihm beugte um ihn genauer zu betrachten. Schelmisch leckte sich der Blonde über die Lippen.  
„Nichts was Sie zu interessieren hat, Mister Anthony.“  
Kam es von Alastor und er sah zu der Straßenband, die ebenso fast jeden Abend mit ihren Instrument diesen Joint besuchte. Sein Lächeln wurde breiter und so drückte er seinen Dincher aus.  
„Husker? Wärst du so freundlich das Radio aus zu machen?“  
Ohne auf Husks verwirrten Blick zu achten, ging er zu den Männern, welche ihn auch gleich bemerkten.  
„Meine Herren, hätten Sie vielleicht Interesse daran etwas mit mir und unserer wunderschönen Bedienung zu musizieren?“  
Charlie drehte sich verwirrt um, als Alastor auf sie zeigte.  
„Na, gewiss doch, Mister Morgan!“  
Sagte einer der Becher grinsend und alle standen auf um sich zu platzieren.   
„Nun, Charlie, Wollen wir?  
Die junge Frau winkte hektisch ab und sah ihn mit großen Augen an.  
„N-Nein! Ich bin am arbeiten.“  
Der Mann grinste und lauschte den ersten Klängen des Liedes. Seine Arme ruhten elegant hinter seinem Rücken und sachte wippte Alastor etwas mit ehe er seine Stimme erhob.

**„If you're running low you know where to go,**   
**Lets feel alive, I'm jumpin' Jive**   
**If you need a lift I'm the cat with the gift,**   
**I'm heart and soul, I'm cool creole.“**

Der Mann fing an in Charlestonmanier zu tanzen und die Gäste klatschen im Takt, erfreut über die spontanen Unterhaltung. Charlie umklammerte ihr Tablett und drückte es fest an ihre Brust, doch schon kam Alastor auf sie zu getanzt.

**„If you go with the flow down to "Basement Joe"**   
**With your greenbacks and your cadillacs**   
**You'll find me with the honeys and the VIPs**   
**I'm Mister Nice, come and roll the dice.**

**The latest craze of the dance floor days is right here in my pocket**  
There are things that can give you wings but I'll give you a rocket.“

Er war ein unglaublicher Sänger und mit den letzten Worten hielt er ihr seine Hand hin um sie zu animieren mit zu machen.  
Die Band übernahm den Refrain.

„Come and try my Dixie biscuit.

Dixie biscuit, bababa

You can't lose so why not risk it,  
That's right“.

Charlie sah fragend zu Husk, dieser lächelte sie an und nickte der Blonden zu. Sie sollte ihren Spaß haben. Kurz zögerte die junge Frau, doch dann nahm sie die Hand des Mannes und fing an mit ihm zu tanzen. Sie wartete darauf das die Trompete ihr Solo beendete und sang nun auch.

 _"When the lights are low but you've got the glow_  
 _Lets do the hop until we drop._ “

Alastor gluckste begeistert. Sie hatte eine wirklich wunderbare Stimme. Sanft und Kraftvoll. Dämon und Engel zu gleich. Sein Herz machte einen Sprung als sie ihm in die Augen sah und er nicht einmal merkte wie seine Wangen sich in ein zartes Rot färbten

_„The fillies fly when you feel this high,_   
_Just standing room at the boogie saloon._   
_No jelly beans on the mezzanine_   
_Don't hit the pipe if you ain't ripe_   
_So blow your wig if you really dig_   
_Lets lose control let the good times roll“_

Husk und Anthony beobachteten wie sie zusammen die Beine und Arme schwangen, einige Gäste hatten sich dazu gesellt und amüsierten sich.  
Der Blonde sah verwirrt den Blick den die Beiden austauschten.  
„Ach du Scheiße! Siehst du das auch, Schnucki?“  
Der Ältere war so perplex das er den Spitznamen nicht einmal registrierte den der Kleinere ihm gerade gegeben hatte. Gab es also doch jemanden der das schwarze Herz des Radiohost zum leuchten brachte?  
Charlie und Alastor sangen zusammen die letzten Strophen wie auch des erneut kommenden Refrain.

**_„Its all around the sight and sound I'll give you some assistance_ **   
**_Fun is free if get dizzy with me, don't put up no resistance“_ **

Sie sangen und Tanzten fast den gesamten Abend, natürlich musste Charlie nebenbei auch arbeiten, aber dennoch hatten sie weiter ihren Spaß. Als Husk die Bar schloss, brachte Alastor Charlie nach Hause. Er legte ihr sachte sein Sakko über die Schultern, damit sie nicht fror.  
„Ich muss sagen, du hast mich schwer beeindruckt, Liebes! Selten habe ich so eine äußerst himmlische Stimme vernommen.“  
Charlie kuschelte sich etwas in das Kleidungsstück und roch sein Köln in dem Gewebe.  
„Das Kompliment gebe ich gerne zurück. Du steckst voller versteckter Talente, nicht wahr?“  
„Hoho, Liebes! Nichts was man mit der Zeit nicht heraus finden könnte. Nun, Ich muss gestehen dass der Tag wirklich sehr amüsant war. Das sollten wir wiederholen! Vielleicht dann eine kleine Tour mit dem Schaufelraddampfer durch den Bayou?“  
„Das klinkt wunderbar, Alastor.“  
Der Mann sah sie sanft an, dann neigte er sich etwas, nahm ihre Hand und gab ihr einen Kuss auf ihre Knöchel als sie ihr Ziel erreichten.  
„Ich wünsche eine angenehme Nacht, Miss Charlie.“  
Flüsterte er gegen ihre weiche Haut, den Blick nicht von ihren Augen lösend, doch grade als er sich wieder erheben wollte, spürte er ihre freie Hand an seiner Wange, wie diese sein Gesicht näher an ihres zog und ihre Lippen, die seine andere sachte küsste.  
„Das wünsche ich dir auch, Alastor. Komm gut nach Hause.“  
Sie löste sich von ihm und ging mit hoch rotem Kopf hinein, vergessend dass sie noch sein Sakko trug. Drinnen schloss sie die Tür und drückte ihren Rücken gegen das Holz.  
Oh je! Sie war nicht einmal drei Tage hier und fing schon an sich in jemanden zu verlieben.   
„Oh, Charlie. Du dummes naives Ding.“  
Sagte sie zu sich selbst. Aber wer konnte solch einem charmanten Gentleman schon widerstehen?  
Alastor hingegen stand perplex auf der Straße. Sie hatte es gewagt ihn ohne seine Zustimmung zu berühren und doch fühlte sein Körper keinen Ekel, wie es üblich für diesen war, wenn ihn Fremde einfach anfassten. Stattdessen verspürte sein Fleisch Euphorie und sein Gesicht glühte. Das war für Alastor nicht normal. Ganz und gar nicht. Irgendwas stelle diese Puppe mit ihm an und er verstand einfach nicht was es war. Doch er musste etwas dagegen tun. Charlie musste weg, bevor sie noch mehr mit ihm anstellte was er nicht kontrollieren konnte, und zwar schnell.

//Alastor beugte sich über sie, strich ihr sachte ein paar Strähnen aus ihrem hübschen Gesicht und lies seine Hände auf ihren Wangen ruhen. Die schwarzen Augen sahen ihn erwartungsvoll an, während ihre zarten Hände über seinen Rücken streichelten.   
„Oh, Liebes. Wer hätte gedacht das wir beide so schnell hier enden?“  
Fragte er sie und beobachtete wie die Lippen der Blonden unter ihm vor Aufregung zitterten. Bei diesen herrlichen Anblick konnte er nicht anders als sich zu ihr runter zu beugen und sie leidenschaftlich zu küssen. Ihre Nägel krallten sich in sein Fleisch und er spürte wie sie mit ein stimmte und ihr nackter Körper sich an den seinen presste. Schüchtern löste sich die junge Frau nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit von seinen Lippen.  
„Alastor, Bitte. Ich-ich möchte das...“  
Weiter kam sie nicht da er ihr wieder einen sachten Kuss aufdrückte.  
„Dein Wunsch sei mir Befehl, meine Schöne.“  
Hauchte er und richtete sich wieder etwas auf. Seine Hände glitten von ihrer Tasse hinab zu ihrem schlanken Hals und legten sich um diesen. Das Lächeln des Braunhaarigen wurde breiter.  
Wie perfekt lag dieses Rohr in seinen Händen! Genau wie er es sich vorgestellt hatte.   
„Oh, Charlie-Liebes. Weißt du eigentlich, dass du grade fast die Erste gewesen wärst?“  
Ihre Augen weiteten sich und sahen ihn verwirrt an.  
„In wie fern 'fast die Erste'?“  
Er lachte etwas.  
„Die Erste mit der ich das Bett teile. Doch ich denke, ich würde lieber andere Sachen mit dir anstellen, Schatz.“  
So drückte er zu und Charlie versuchte nach Luft zu schnappen.  
„A-Ala...stor...“  
Keuchte sie in einem erstickenden Ton, versuchte den Mann von sich runter zu drücken, kratze ihm panisch über das Gesicht, riss ihm dabei fast die Brille von der Nase, doch der Braunhaarige blieb standhaft. Auch der Tritt in seine Seite, wurde ignoriert. Wie sie um ihre Leben kämpfte erregte ihn auf einer ganz anderen ebene. Ja! Sie würde sein Meisterstück werden. Doch langsam verließ sie die Kraft. Charlie wurde immer schwächer und ihre wunderbaren Obsidianaugen drehten sich nach oben, bis das Leben aus ihnen vollständig verschwand und ein letzter Ruck ihren nun toten Körper durchfuhr. Vorsichtig nahm er seine Hände von ihr und Blickte auf die rotblauen Spuren auf ihrer weißen Haut, die sie hinterlassen hatten.  
„So ist es brav, meine Schöne.“  
Flüsterte er und strich ihr sachte über die Wange.  
Der Mann griff in seiner Nachtschublade nach dem Messer und sah wieder auf ihre wunderschönen weißen Haut.   
„Alles wird gut, Charlie.“  
Die Klinge schnitt in ihre Porzellanhaut, angefangen an ihrer Brust bis knapp vor ihrer Weiblichkeit. Ein Zweiter folgte unter ihrer rechten hin zu der Linken Brust. Heißes Blut floss aus den Wunden über das weiß ihrer Haut, tränkten das Laken rot.  
„Wollen wir doch mal Gucken ob dein Inneres genau so einzigartig schön ist“  
Sagte er mehr zu sich selber. Er beugte sich erneut über sie und gab ihr einen liebevollen Kuss auf die Stirn. Sie war so herrlich weich und zart! Seine Lippen wanderten weiter, hinterließen immer wieder keusche Küsse auf Schläfe, Wangen, Hals. Bewegten sich ihren Arm entlang, bis er ihre Hand hob und auf deren Rücken weitere verteilte.  
„Alastor?“  
Der Mann zuckte zusammen als er die engelhafte Stimme vernahm, die von Charlie stammen musste.Verwirrt sah er in ihre toten Augen und lies sein Messer aus seiner Hand gleiten.  
„Charlie?“  
Etwas seltsames machte sich in ihm breit, schnürte Magen und Kehle zu. Er hob seine Hand, legte sie auf ihre Wange, strich sachte mit dem Daumen über diese. Nun hatte er dass was er immer wollte, doch warum fühlte er sich so schwer?  
Vorsichtig hob er ihren Kopf und drückte ihn gegen die Beuge seines Halses. Er verstand nicht warum, aber seine Augen füllten sich mit Tränen.  
„Charlie, oh, liebe Charlie...“  
Kam es mit zittriger Stimme von ihm. Sie sollte sein Meisterstück werden. Sein Magnum Opus.  
Doch als ihm bewusst wurde, nie wieder ihre Stimme zu hören, mit ihr zu singen, tanzen, lachen, war es nicht das hoch, was er sich erhofft hatte.  
„Was hast du mit mir angestellt? Oh, was habe ich nur getan?“  
Schluchzte er unter Tränen. Plötzlich verspürte er einen starken Schmerz in seinem Bauch. Alastor schrie auf aber ehe er weiter reagieren konnte, drückte ihn etwas von Charlie weg, mit einer Kraft das er nach hinten weg fiel mit dem Rücken auf dem Bett. Reflexartig und unter schmerzen griff er nach der Stelle an seinem Bauch und spürte das Messer, welches er zu vor an Charlie benutzt hatte. Keuchend versuchte er es hinaus zu ziehen, bis eine weiße Hand sich auf den Griff legte. Der Braunhaarige sah auf, folgte dem Fluss des Armes hoch zu den Schultern und sah nun in Charlies Gesicht. Seine Augen weiteten sich. Die Skala ihrer Augen waren Scharlachrot, ihre Iris Golden und ihre Pupillen ähnelten den einer Raubkatze. Ihr grinsen war teuflisch und unnatürlich breit. Sie zog das Messer hinaus, worauf Alastor aufschrie.  
„Du hast dein Ziel erreicht, nicht wahr, Alastor?“  
Fragte sie. Ihre freie Hand hielt ihren Bauch und langsam Bewegte sie sich über ihn um sich auf die Lenden des Mannes zu setzten.  
„Ch-Charlie?“  
Die Blonde beugte sich vor, griff mit beiden Händen nach seinem Hals, ohne das Messer los zu lassen, lies ihr Inneres und Blut auf ihn nieder.  
Er spürte ihre Organe auf seine Haut, wie das noch warme Blut auf ihm trocknete, doch Alastor konnte ihr nur in die Augen sehen.  
„Wenn du mein Untergang sein willst, dann werde ich dich mit mir ziehen.“  
Sie hob ihre Hände, die Klinge nun fest in beiden, über ihren Kopf.  
„Wir sehen uns in der Hölle wieder, Alastor Morgan.“  
Mit diesen Worten schnellten das Messer auf ihn zu...//  
Alastor riss die Augen auf, panisch keuchend und schweißgebadet.  
Der Mann griff blind nach seiner Brille, erhob sich und setzte sich diese auf.  
Orientierungslos sah er sich in seinem Zimmer um. Der Blick des Braunhaarigen viel auf seinen Schatten der ihn fragend an sah.  
„Mein alter Freund, wir haben ein Problem.“  
Kam es atemlos von Alastor, während die schwarze Gestalt den Kopf schief legte.  
„Wir brauchen das Mädchen lebend.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lied: Tape Five - dixie biscuit


	3. Der Entschluss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dieses Kapitel war ein Krampf! Vier mal habe ich neu Angefangen.  
> Ich glaube, dass ich mich auch etwas unter drück gesetzt habe und von der Idiotie jede Woche ein Kapitel raus zu bringen runter kommen muss.   
> Daher auch gleich die Ankündigung: nächste Woche kein Kapitel!  
> Ich arbeite leider die gesamte Woche ohne frei und wenn ich ehrlich bin, will ich mir wieder Zeit fürs schreiben lassen^^. Daher wird es frühstens in zwei Wochen ein neues geben.  
> Viel Spaß beim lesen!

**Alastor singt** , ~Radio spielt~

  
  


Alastor strich sich angespannt über seinen Nacken. Er war nie ein guter Schläfer, aber die letzten Tage war es noch schlimmer gewesen. Auch grade war er schon über vierundzwanzig Stunden wach. Er hatte die Bar gemieden, auch wenn er sonst jeden Abend Gast dort war, aber er brauchte diesen Abstand zu Charlie.  
Nach und nach goss er die Flaschen mit Rum in einen großen Topf, stellte die Gläser beiseite und nahm sich aus kleinen Tüten die Zutaten für den Trank: Zimt, Vanille, Folia Damianae, Wermutkraut, Chilischoten, Lavastein, Brauner Zucker und Honig. Vorsichtig rührte er alles um und Deckte es ab.   
„So... die nächste Ladung Aphrodisiaka...“  
Sagte er und wusch sich die Hände. Der Braunhaarige nahm den Topf und stellte ihn, ein Liedchen summend, in den Keller. Von dort aus nahm er einen anderen Topf, der schon eine Woche mit dem selben Inhalt, und brachte ihn hoch in die Küche. Alastor spülte die leeren Flaschen aus. Setzte auf die Erste einen Trichter auf den er ein Tuch zum Filtern spannte.  
Nun goss er langsam den Inhalt des Topfes in die Flaschen. Nach und nach.  
Als der Topf leer war, schraubte er die Flaschen fest zu. Der Inhalt sah nun nach braunem Rum aus.  
Dieser Trank lies sich sehr gut verkaufen! Vor allem waren Mimzis Mitarbeiter sehr an dem Gebräu interessiert.   
So schrieb er auf das Etikett ein “A“ und stellte die Falschen zum restliche Alkohol in seiner Speisekammer.  
Alastor lehnte sich an die Theke und sah auf die Uhr während er sich die Wange rieb die Charlie am Sonntag geküsst hatte. Dieser Traum war so seltsam gewesen. Er konnte sich nicht erklären was in ihm vor ging. Alles in ihm schrie danach sie wieder zu sehen, aber dieses Mädchen stellte Dinge mit ihm an, die ihm angst machten. Angst: Ein Gefühl welches er seit Jahren tief in sich verschlossen hatte und von dem er ausging vergessen zu haben wie es sich anfühlte. Diese seltsamen euphorische Schauer, der durch ihn ging als sie ihn berührte, mit der Frechheit ihn nicht einmal zu fragen ob sie es durfte... So etwas hatte er nie zuvor verspürt.  
Der Braunhaarige setzte sich an den Küchentisch. Er kippte mit seinen Körper den Stuhl auf dem er saß, legte seine Füße auf das Holz und zündete sich eine Zigarette an. Er warf seinen Kopf nach hinten und lauschte dem Lied ihm Radio. Nachdenklich fing er an fast flüsternd mit zu singen.

**„I walk the streets of New Orleans**  
**With a girl of my dreams**  
**I've seen a dozen brass bands play and swing**  
**While little children laugh, dance, and sing**

**I've seen old men, drunk, singin' the blues**  
**With top hats and canes and spectator shoes**  
**I consider myself lucky to have fallen in love**  
**With a girl, the city, and the river of mud“**

Er nahm einen kräftigen Zug von seiner Zigarette, atmete den Rauch in Ringen aus.  
Vor seinem inneren Augen spiegelte sich die Silhouette von Charlie wieder.

„ **Let me know, let me know“**

Ihr zauberhaftes Lächeln, diese unglaublich sanfte Stimme mit diesen herrlichen klang wenn sie sprach oder sang, die goldenen Locken in ihrem Bob die ihr schönes rundes Gesicht umrahmten und diese wunderschönen von Natur aus geröteten Wangen.

**„Where I can go to save my soul**  
**Let me know, let me know**  
**Where I can go to save my soul**  
**Where I can go to save my soul, yeah“**

Mit der Freien Hand für er sich durch das Haar, sah zu seinem Schatten, während er eine weitere Rauchwolke langsam aus seinem Mund aufstiegen lies. Alastor beobachtete die schwarze Gestalt an der Wand und hörte auf zu singen, doch das Radio lief weiter. 

~I had a drink with old Louie's ghost  
He was the most gracious host  
I've heard Gabriel singin' and playing his horn  
And lived to see the day both my babies were born

I love Jelly, Fats, Fes and King  
They were the ones that taught the world to swing  
I consider myself lucky to have fallen in love  
With the music, the city, and the river of mud~

Sein Schatten zeigte auf den Mantel an der Tür.  
„Du willst raus, richtig?“  
ein Nicken kam.  
„In die Bar?“  
Wieder ein Nicken. Alastor seufzte und sah erneut an die Decke. Dieser Traum ging ihm einfach nicht aus dem Kopf. Es war definitiv eine Warnung. Wenn er Charlie etwas an tat, würde es auch sein Untergang sein. Aber wieso? Sie war etwas Besonderes. Etwas höheres stellte sie in Schutz. Vielleicht sogar die Geister höchst persönlich? Einen Moment schloss er die Augen.

~Let me know, let me know  
Where I can go to save my soul  
Let me know, let me know  
Where I can go to save my soul  
Let me know, let me know  
Where I can go to save my soul  
Where I can go to save my soul~

Die letzten Strophen hallten in seinem Ohr wieder, strömten von dort aus in seine Venen, füllten seinen Körper und hinterließen ein seltsames Gefühl in seinem Magen.

~New Orleans, New Orleans  
Where I can go to save my soul  
New Orleans, New Orleans  
Where I can go to save my soul  
Where I can go to save my soul~

Alastors grinsen wurde breiter und ein amüsiertes Geräusch kam von ihm.  
Er stand auf, drückte den Gasper aus und ging zum Mantel. Diesen zog er sich an.  
Sein Blick viel wieder zu seinem Schatten der den Kopf schief legte.  
„Wir werden sehen wo das ganze hin führt. Wer weiß? Vielleicht wird es ja unterhaltsamer als gedacht.“  
So verließ der Mann das Haus.

Anthony gähnte laut und nippte an seinen Hooch. Interessiert beobachtete er Charlie wie sie etwas niedergeschlagen die Gläser verteilte.  
„Was ist den mit unserer Puppe los?“  
Husk schielte zu ihm, nahm einen Zug von seiner Zigarette und atmete langsam den Rauch aus.  
„Sie ist traurig wegen Alastor.“  
„Hä? Wieso?“  
„Weil der Arsch ihr den Kopf verdreht hat und nun sich seit drei Tagen nicht mehr blicken lässt. Geschweige denn dass sich der Penner bei ihr meldet.“  
„Oh! Dabei hätte ich gedacht das unser Voodoospinner auch Interesse an ihr hatte!“  
„Pff, der Wichser interessiert sich nur für sich selbst. Er hätte sein Spielchen mit ihr gespielt um sie dann in den langen Schlaf geschickt.“  
Anthony lacht.  
„Husk, mein Hübscher. Hast du die Blicke der Beiden am Sonntag nicht gesehen? Unser großer böser Voodoodaddy ist voll in das Püppchen verknallt!“  
„Der Tag an dem Alastor Morgan für jemand anders als sich selbst was empfindet, friert die Hölle zu.“  
Der Blonde seufzte bei dem was Husk sagte und sah zurück zu Charlie. Diese unterhielt sich mit Gästen. Er selber hätte es ja interessant gefunden, wie sich jemand wie Alastor in einer Beziehung verhielt. Wäre eine Seite gewesen, die er nicht von ihm kannte. Der Blonde kicherte bei dem Gedanken eines liebestrunkenen Alastors der wie wachs in den Händen des blonden kleinen Rocks war. Immerhin tat dieser Becher ja gerne einen auf unnahbar mit seinem ekel vor Berührungen.   
Sein Blick wanderte nun wieder zu Husk und ein seine Lippen umspielte ein schelmisches Lächeln.  
„Und was ist mit dir, Husk? Gibt es bei dir jemanden der dein Herz höher schlagen lässt? Jemanden den du liebst?“  
„Ich habe die Fähigkeit zu lieben bereits vor Jahren verloren.“  
Grade als Anthony etwas sagen wollte, öffnete der Türsteher die Tür und lies Alastor herein. Charlie sah auf und ihre Augen weiteten sich, während sie grade einen Tisch abräumen wollte.  
Selbstsicheren Ganges wie immer kam der Braunhaarige herein und ging auf die beiden Männer an der Theke zu.  
„Guten Abend, die Herren.“  
Mit seinem üblichen Lächeln sah zu Charlie.   
„Wo wart du denn die letzten drei tage?“  
Fragte Husk ihn und war gespannt was er zu sagen hatte. Es war untypisch für dem jungen Mann nicht in der Bar zu erscheinen.  
„Ich hatte ein bisschen zu tun. Hast du mich etwa vermisst, alter Freund?“  
„Pff...du bist sonst auch jeden Abend...“  
„Still jetzt.“   
Fauchte Alastor ohne sein Lächeln zu senken und ging nun an ihnen vorbei um zu Charlie zu gelangen, die ihn immer noch mit großen Augen an sah, während Anthony und Husk verwirrt drein blickten. Sachte nahm er ihre Hand, führte sie zu seinem Mund und küsste ihre Knöchel. Es war für einen Moment so als wenn die Zeit stehen blieb als ihre Blicke sich trafen und Charlies Gesichtszüge wieder weicher wurden.  
„Verzeih, dass ich auf mich warten lassen habe. Ich war etwas beschäftigt die letzten Tage.“  
Flüsterte Alastor gegen die Haut ihres Handrückens. Die Blonde wagte es nicht ihre Hand aus seiner zu ziehen, doch spürte sie die Hitze und Röte in ihr Gesicht steigen.  
„A-Alles gut, Alastor. I-Ich hab mich nur ein, nun, ein bisschen gewundert.“  
Sie schluckte und beobachtete wie er sich aufrichtete, ihre Hand aus der seinen glitt um nun verlassen und erkaltend an ihre runter zu hängen. Grade als der Mann wieder zur Theke wollte, überkam sie eine Welle des Mutes.  
„Alastor, warte!“  
Überrascht über die etwas zu laut gesagten Worte, tat der Braunhaarige war sie verlangte und sah sie lieb lächelnd an.   
„K-könnten wir nachher vielleicht reden? Also unter vier Augen?“  
Fragte sie nervös und umklammerte ihr Tablett fest. Dann gab Alastor ein bestätigendes summen von sich.  
„Gewiss doch, Liebes! Ich bringe dich gerne nach der Arbeit wieder nach Hause.“  
Die junge Frau nickte und brachte nun auch ein Lächeln hervor.   
Ja, sie brauchte dieses Gespräch unbedingt und es war nichts was sie hier in der Bar besprechen wollte. Doch als Alastor wieder zu Husk und Angel ging, machte sie sich wieder an die Arbeit.  
Die junge Frau spürte Erleichterung in sich, da Alastor wieder da war. Sie hatte angst gehabt etwas falsch gemacht zu haben, weswegen er von ihr weg blieb. Dennoch wollte sie noch einmal mit ihm reden um auf sicher zu sein.  
Immer wieder sah sie zu ihm. Jeder riet ihr sich von Alastor fern zu halten, ihn zu meiden und zu ignorieren. Sie meinten er sei kein netter Mensch. Nur Angel schien ihr Zuspruch zu geben, dem Mann näher zu kommen.   
Was wussten die anderen, was sie nicht wusste? Ihr gegenüber war er nett und höflich. Vielleicht etwas exzentrisch, aber nichts was ihr sorgen machte. Sie musste heraus finden wer er war und das würde sie auch tun! Charlie wollte alles über ihn wissen. Jedes einzelne Detail und heute würde sie den Anfang machen!

Alastor zog den Kragen seines Mantel etwas höher. Frühlingsnächte waren doch ab und an noch etwas kalt und so wartete er vor der Gasse auf Charlie. Der Mann schnippte seinen Zigarettenstummel weg und lehnte sich etwas an die rote Backsteinwand. Nun, wenn Charlie laut Traum sein Untergang werden würde, wenn er ihr etwas tat, würde er sich mit ihr zusammen tun. Es war schlauer sich seine Schwächen zum Freund zu machen. Auch wenn er nicht verstand in wie fern Charlie ihm etwas antun könnte und warum grade sie seine Schwäche war oder viel mehr sein sollte. Aber das würde er noch heraus finden.   
Der Braunhaarige spitzte die Ohren als er das Geräusch der Tür vernahm. Er löste sich von der Wand und sah die Gasse runter zu Charlie, die nun auf ihn zu kam.   
Die junge Frau harkte sich bei Alastor ein, als dieser ihr den Arm reichte und beide spazierten am leicht mit neben bedeckten Jackson Square vorbei.  
Als Charlie die Kirchenglocken zwei Uhr schlagen hörte, fiel ihr etwas auf.  
„Sag, Alastor, musst du nicht in vier stunden wieder auf der Arbeit sein?“  
Der Mann lachte einmal laut und winkte mit einer übertriebenen Geste der freien Hand ab.  
„Durchaus, Liebes, aber zerbrich dir darüber nicht deinen hübschen Kopf! Ich komme mit wenig schlaf sehr gut aus.“  
„Oh.“  
Flüsterte die Blonde leise. Sachte drückte sie sich etwas mehr an seinen Arm, roch erneut sein herrliches Parfüm und schloss die Augen. Dieser Mann hatte es geschafft ihr in kurzer Zeit den Kopf zu verdrehen. Er behandelte sie wie das kostbarste der Welt, egal ob in der Bar oder auf ihrer kleinen Stadttour. Höflich, charmant, zuvorkommend und noch dazu ein echter Gucker! War es ihr zu verübeln sich, jung und naiv wie Charlie nun einmal war, in so einen Mann zu verlieben? In einen Mann mit einer so wunderbaren Stimme und der ein begnadeter Tänzer zu sein schien?  
Er war all das was sich eine Frau wünschen konnte und Charlie wollte mehr erfahren. Wie lebte der Mann? Hatte er noch Familie? Wie verlief seine Kindheit?  
So viele Fragen schwirrten in ihrem Kopf, doch zuvor gab es etwas anders zu tun, während sie im Mondschein durch die Straßen der Sichelstadt voran schritten und schon kurz vor der Maple Street waren.  
„Alastor?“  
Gab sie nun von sich und nahm allen Mut zusammen, als dieser ein bestätigendes Summen von sich gab. Die Blonde blieb stehen, was den Mann ebenso dazu brachte und er nun fragend, aber sein Lächeln nicht ablegend, zu ihr sah.  
Charlie blickte ihm in die Augen und schluckte kurz, ehe sie die richtigen Worte fand.  
„Es-es tut mir leid wenn ich am Sonntagabend so forsch war. Ich hätte dir nicht einfach einen Kuss auf die Wange geben dürfen. Es war nur so, nun, der Tag war einfach toll gewesen und ich hatte unglaublich viel Spaß. Du hast mir wirklich damit eine Freude gemacht und wenn ich ehrlich bin, würde ich dich gerne viel besser kennen lernen.“  
Nervös sah sie ihm in die Augen, versuchte zu lesen was er dachte, welches ihr aber nicht gelang. Doch dann gab Alastor ein amüsiertes Geräusch von sich und legte ihr unverhofft die Hände auf die Schultern.  
„Du machst dir Sorgen dass ich wegen des Kusses die letzten Tage nicht da wahr?“  
Schüchtern nickte sie und versuchte seinem Blick stand zu halten, der sie förmlich durch drang.   
„Oh, Liebes, ich muss zu geben dass du mich erst wirklich damit überrascht hast. Ja, ich habe durchaus nicht mit einem solchen emotionalen Ausbruch gerechnet. Gewiss nicht. Aber...“  
„Es tut mir leid!“  
Unterbach die junge Frau ihn schnell. Alastor kicherte und nahm nun einfach ihre Hände in die seinen.  
„Lass mich bitte ausreden, Liebes.“  
Bat er sie mit sanften Ton.  
„Ja, du hast mich überrascht und ja, ich habe damit nicht gerechnet, zumal ich nicht unbedingt gerne ohne mein Einverständnis berührt werde. Aber du scheinst ein sehr leidenschaftlicher Mensch zu sein und ich muss zu geben, dass dich dies wirklich charmant macht, Schatz. Also: ich nehme dir das nicht übel, bitte dich aber drum mich nicht einfach so zu an zu fassen, sondern mich wenigstens zu fragen oder vor zu warnen.“  
Er sah ihn ihre dunkeln Augen wie dies selbst in der Nacht noch funkelten. Eine seiner Hände, ließen die ihre los, hob sich zu ihrem Kinn und hielt dieses zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger fest.  
Sein Gesicht näherte sich dem ihrem, ging jedoch an ihm vorbei und kam zum stillstand als sie Wange an Wange waren.  
„Außerdem würde auch ich mich freuen wenn wir uns näher kennen lernen würden, Schatz.“  
Flüsterte er in ihr Ohr und als Charlie spürte wie nun er seine Lippen auf ihre Wange drückte, hatte sie einen kurzen Moment das Gefühl die Fähigkeit des Atmens verloren zu haben. Es war nur ein kurzer Kuss und doch hämmerte ihr Herz kräftig und laut gegen ihre Brust, drohte fast zu explodieren und in tausende kleine Splitter zu fallen.  
Der Braunhaarige hob seinen Kopf wieder und lachte als er das scharlachrote Gesicht der jungen Frau sah.  
„Nun, meine Teuerste, ich denke wir sind jetzt quitt, nicht wahr?“   
Charlie brachte nur unverständliches stammeln hervor, den Blick nicht von ihm lösen könnend, doch ehe sie wieder zu Sinnen kam, legte Alastor seinen Arm um sie und brachte die Blonde dazu wieder in Richtung der Wohnung zu gehen, die sie sich mit Vaggie teilte. Die junge Frau erlaubte sich diese letzten paar Meter dezent an den Mann zu schmiegen, mehr von seinem wunderbaren Duft ein zu atmen und etwas vor sich her zu träumen. Seine Worte hatten Charlie zwar aus der Fassung gebracht, machten sie aber auch glücklich und ließen sie Mut schöpfen.  
Er strahlte so viel Selbstbewusstsein und Überlegenheit aus, welche ihr in diesem Moment der Nähe Sicherheit gab.  
Jegliche Zweifel der letzten Tage waren wie weg gewischt und ein warmes Gefühl machte sich in ihr breit. Ja, der Gedanke hier in dieser schönen Stadt mit jemanden wie Alastor an ihrer Seite den Rest ihres Lebens zu verbringen gefiel Charlie wirklich sehr.  
Nach wenigen Minuten erreichten sie Wohnung, doch ehe Alastor sich verabschieden konnte, bat sie ihn kurz zu warten. Die junge Frau verschwand in das Haus. So tat der Braunhaarige was sie verlangte und legte seine Hände hinter seinem Rücken. Er wippte etwas auf seinen Füßen hin und her, bis Charlie wieder heraus kam mit seinem Sakko in der Hand, welches er ihr vor ein paar Tagen über die Schultern gelegt hatte.  
„Ich hatte Sonntag vollkommen vergessen es dir wieder zu geben. Danke nochmal.“  
Lächelnd nahm er ihr es ab.  
„Gern geschehen, Liebes. Nun wünsch ich dir schöne Träume und wir sehen uns abends in der Bar, ja?“  
Charlie nickte schüchtern lächelnd.  
„Dir auch schöne Träume.“  
Die junge Frau drehte sich um und ging zur Tür. Einmal sah sie noch zurück zu ihm, sah das er darauf wartete bis sie sicher drinnen war und kicherte bei diesem Anblick verliebt. Doch nun trat sie ein. Der Braunhaarige sah zu seinem Schatten.  
„Blieb bei ihr bis ich dich zurück rufe.“  
Befahl Alastor. Der Schatten löste sich von seinem Besitzer, glitt über den Boden hin zur Tür, durch dessen Spalt er sich quetschte. Leichten Fußes machte der Mann sich auf dem Weg, etwas abseits der Stadt zu seinem kleinen Haus an dem ein kleiner Schuppen angrenzte, vorbei an den eigen aufgezogenen Kräutern und Blumen, welche als Zutaten für seine Magie dienten.  
Der Braunhaarige trat ein, zog seinen Mantel aus und ging in den Keller aus dem er ein Pulver, wie auch Kreide besorgte und wieder nach Oben ging. Er nahm die zuvor geholten Sachen und zeichnete auf den Rand des großen Standspiegel in seinem Zimmer Symbole. Aus seinem Nachtisch nahm er das Messer, Schnitt sich in die Handfläche und wischte das Blut, welches aus der Wunde trat, über die Fläche des Spiegels während er eine Formal murmelte. Er streute das Pulver über sein Blut und sah sich das Werk noch einmal an.  
„Loa, ich bitte euch mich durch die Augen meines Schattens sehen zu lassen.“  
Sprach Alastor und der Spiegel leuchtete kurz auf. Als das Licht erlosch zeigte der Spiegel das Schlafzimmer von Charlie. Sein Schatten glitt auf ihr Bett zu wo durch sein Meister die darin schlafende junge Frau erblickte, welche sich in einem Haufen von Kissen und Decken eingekuschelt hatte, lediglich nur noch ihr Nachthemd tragend. Charlie hatte ein Lächeln auf den Lippen und schlief bereits so tief, das sie nicht einmal merkte wie sie beobachtet wurde.   
Der Mann gab ein amüsiertes Geräusch von sich, während das Blut von seiner Hand langsam auf den Boden tropfte und in den Holzboden sickerte.  
„Nun, Liebes. Du willst mich also näher kennen lernen?Mh~, dann stell dich schon einmal darauf ein dass du mein und nur mein sein wirst.“  
Seine Augen verdunkelten sich und sein Lächeln wuchs zu einer gruseligen Fratze. Er würde die Person, die sein Ende sein könnte, zähmen und sich untertan machen. Koste es was es wolle!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zum Thema Voodoo: Zwar bin ich im Besitz eines solchen Buches und ich werde es auch verwendet, für den ein oder andere Zauber / Trank. Aber einige der Zauber die Alastor anwendet sind frei erfunden! Daher bitte nicht nachmachen ^^
> 
> Lied: Big Bad Voodoo Daddy - Save my Soul


	4. Eine Feier mit Überraschungen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fragt einfach nicht warum ich doch keine zwei Wochen gebraucht habe...  
> Ich liebe es Angel zu schreiben! Nein, ernsthaft: Er ist großartig und ich will mehr von ihm XD.  
> Mit Vaggie werde ich einfach nicht warm, aber sie wird noch wichtig für einige Dinge.^^  
> Derzeit geht es etwas mehr romantisch zu, vergesst aber nicht dass dies hier auch ein Thriller mit netten Goreanteil sein soll. Muhahahaha. Oh, wenn ihr wüsstet!  
> Viel Spaß!

Anthony ging durch den Laden, warf ein Kleid nach dem anderen über seinen Arm.  
„Das wirst du alles anprobieren!“  
Sagte er und drückte Charlie alles in die Hand. Verwirrt klammerte sie sich an den Wäschehaufen.  
„Das alles?“  
„Ja! Bis wir ein perfektes Kleid für dein Date haben.“  
„Das ist kein Date! Er ist auf diese Feier eingeladen und nimmt mich als Begleitung mit, Angel.“  
„Ich nenn das Date.“  
Warf er ein und schob Charlie nun in die Kabine.  
„Anprobieren! Keine Widerrede!“  
Befahl der Blonde und setzte sich vor die Umkleide. Neugierig beobachtete er die anderen Frauen im Laden, wie sie tratschten und kicherten. Einige sahen verächtlich zu ihm, da sie wohl wussten was er war, aber das interessierte ihn nicht. Wenn diese Kühe es ihren Männern nicht richtig besorgen konnten, war er eben zur stelle. Pech gehabt!  
Der Blonde lächelte überheblich.  
„Wie lange geht ihr nun eigentlich zusammen? Drei Wochen, oder?“  
Charlie lies ihr Kleid, welches sie trug, auf den Boden fallen, stieg aus diesem heraus und griff das erste von Angel ausgesuchte.  
„Wir lernen uns erst kennen...noch gehen wir nicht miteinander.“  
„Mein Gott! Ihr lasst euch auch Zeit. Ist er ein guter Küsser?“  
Von Charlie kam ein schweres Seufzen. Warum war er nur so neugierig? Ja, Alastor und sie verbrachten viel Zeit miteinander, aber irgendwie bewegten sie sich nicht vom Fleck. Dabei würde sie ihm so gerne näher kommen.   
„Wir haben uns bis jetzt nur auf die Wange geküsst...“  
Flüsterte sie niederschlagen während sie den Reißverschluss des Kleides hoch zog. Es war Violett und hatte einen V Ausschnitt. Der untere Teil war in A-Form geschnitten. Die junge Frau trat aus der Kabine und wartete auf Angels Antwort, der war jedoch noch bei einem anderen Thema.  
„Wie jetzt?! Ihr habt keinen Sex?!“  
Rief er durch den Laden und alle Köpfe drehten sich ihn ihre Richtung. Charlie verbarg ihr Gesicht, welches hoch rot anlief in ihren Händen und verschwand wieder in der Kabine um den Blicken zu entkommen.  
„Nein! Oh je! Wie kommst du darauf? Wir haben doch grade nur über das Küssen geredet!“  
„Das eine führt zum anderen. Sei nicht so prüde! Das Kleid sieht übrigens scheiße aus. Zieh ein anderes an.“  
Befahl er einfach. Der junge Mann streckte sich ausgiebig während Charlie das nächste Kleid anzog. Dies war ein Schwarz-Goldenes Flapperkleid.  
„Willst du nicht oder warum geht es nicht voran?“  
„Doch, schon, aber...“  
Herrje! Warum redete sie eigentlich mit ihm darüber? Aber im Grunde vertraute sie Anthony.  
„Ich glaube, naja, dass er vielleicht noch nicht so weit ist? Ich weiß nicht. Er sagt dass er an mir interessiert ist und wir machen wirklich viel zusammen, aber es geht nicht voran, verstehst du? Vielleicht sieht er es nicht so ernst, wie ich gehofft habe.“  
Sachte strich sie das Kleid zurecht und kam aus der Umkleide. Anthony sah sie eine weile an.  
„Auch scheiße. Nächstes.“  
Sagte der Blonde und überlegte was er auf ihre Worte sagen sollte.  
„Weißt du, ich bin nun seit acht Jahren in New Orleans und seit dem kenne ich unsere Grinsebacke. Immerhin ist er ein guter Freund meiner Chefin! In der ganzen Zeit hat er noch nie ein einziges mal mehr als nur ein paar Stunden der Unterhaltung Zeit mit einem Mädchen Verbracht. Auch mein Boss hat Interesse an ihm, aber er hat sie abgelehnt. Nun kommst du, verdrehst ihm in weniger als 24 Stunden den Kopf und bist innerhalb von nicht mal einem Monat seine ständige Begleitung. Ich glaube dein Liebster ist nur eine prüde kleine Jungfrau die du erst einmal richtig einreiten musst, damit er weiß wie er mit dir umzugehen hat!“  
Am liebsten würde Charlie grade im Boden versinken. Warum konnte Angel so offen über dieses Thema reden? Die Blonde ging wieder zurück und nahm sich nun ein rotes langes Split Dress , welches den Rücken frei legte. Der Schlitz am rechten Bein ging bis zur Mitte ihres Oberschenkels, der Herzförmige Ausschnitt betonte ihre Brüste, die dünnen Träger lagen akkurat auf ihren schmalen Schultern und es lag sehr eng an ihrem Körper. Charlie sah sich eine weile im Spiegel an, nicht auf Anthonys Worte antwortend. Dieser wurde ungeduldig.  
„Was ist los, Puppe? Du bist so still. Bist du etwa auch noch Jungfrau?“  
Fragte er etwas schelmisch grinsend und hörte nur ein schweres, leicht genervtes Stöhnen von Charlie.  
„Nein, Angel, aber können wir das Thema wechseln?“  
Fragte sie verzweifelt.  
„Das Kleid ist zu freizügig...“  
Ohne Vorwarnung schob der Blonde den Vorhang bei Seite und sah sie eine weile an.  
„Nichts da! Das Kleid ist perfekt. Damit bekommst du selbst einen Mann wie Alastor Morgan in die Kiste!“  
Als er den Namen des Braunhaarigen laut sagte, wurde es totenstill im Laden. Es fühlte sich für Charlie wie eine Ewigkeit an, in denen sie von den anwesenden Frauen angestarrt wurde, die langsam begannen zu tuscheln.   
„Ich werde nie wieder mit dir Kleider kaufen gehen!“  
Rief die junge Frau und Anthony lachte.  
„Das wirst du bestimmt wieder tun.“  
Nun zeigte er auf den Spiegel und drehte Charlie zu diesem.  
„Schau dich doch an! Du siehst in dem Ding echt heiß aus! Selbst ich würde mir überlegen mit dir durch zu brennen.“  
Die Blonde blickte eine weile in den Spiegel und betrachtete sich nun genauer. Eigentlich sah es wirklich gut aus.  
„Würdest du wirklich?“  
Anthony lachte laut auf und winkte ab.  
„Nein, nein! Dafür lutsche ich zu gerne Schwänze.“  
Nun sah sie ihn Überrascht an und fing selbst an zu lachen.  
„Du bist unmöglich, Angel.“  
„Ja, ich weiß. Aber nun mal ernsthaft: Wenn er dir zu langsam ist, ergreife doch die Initiative und mach den ersten Schritt.“  
Charlies Augen waren wieder auf den Spiegel gerichtet. Im Grunde hatte Angel ja recht. Sie könnte auch den ersten Versuch starten.   
„Ich denke du hast recht.“

  
Der Braunhaarige kämmte sich die Haare zurück. Lediglich eine Strähne weigerte sich wie so oft hinten zu blieben.  
Letzten Endes gab Alastor auf und betrachtete sich im Spiegel.  
Der edle schwarze Frack mit passender Hose, das weiße Seidenhemd, goldfarbene Weste mit schimmernden Muster, eine dazu passende Krawatte, weiße Stoffhandschuhe und die schwarzen Cap Toe Oxfordschuhe ergaben ein stimmiges Bild. Seine Brille hatte er durch ein Monokel getauscht. Es passte besser ins große Ganze. Er kontrollierte seine goldfarbenen Manschettenknöpfe ehe er sich noch ein paar Spritzer Musc, sein Lieblingsparfüm, auf den Hals auftrug. Ja, so konnte er sich blicken lassen.  
Der Mann steckte sich noch seine Zigaretten und Feuerzeug ein, zock seinen schwarzen, knöchellangen Mantel an und verließ sein Haus. Ein Liedchen summend streifte er durch die Straßen, Hände elegant hinter seinem Rücken. Es war das erste mal das er so einer Einladung folgte. Alleine war es ihm zu langweilig, aber mit einer netten, unterhaltsamen Begleitung wie Charlie könnte es ganz amüsant werden.   
Die Nacht war angenehm kühl und nach einer weile erreichte er die Wohnung in der Maple Street.  
Mit einer sanften Fingerdruck betätigte er die Klingel, doch anstelle von Charlie, öffnete ihre lästige kleine Mitbewohnerin Vagatha die Tür. Innerlich verdrehte der Mann die Augen als diese ihn böse anblinzelte. Charlie hatte sie einander schon vorgestellt, doch lief dieses Treffen nicht grade friedlich ab. Vaggie hatte von Anfang an eine ablehnende Haltung ihm gegenüber und er selber machte sich einen Spaß daraus sie so zu ärgern dass Charlie es nicht mit bekam.  
„Schönen guten Abend, Miss Hernandez.“  
„Sparren Sie sich ihre gespielte Freundlichkeit, Mister Morgan!“  
Fauchte sie ihn an und hielt die Tür soweit zu, dass er lediglich nur einen Teil von ihr sah.  
Alastor gluckste amüsiert und sein Grinsen wurde breiter.  
„Warum so verstimmt, Miss? Möchten Sie mit kommen? Ich denke das dürfte kein Problem sein.“  
Die Augen der Schwarzhaarigen verengten sich und sie riss die Tür auf um weiter auf ihn zu zu gehen.  
„Nun hören Sie mir mal zu, Sie aufgedunsener Radiovollidiotenspinner! Ich lasse nicht zu dass Sie Charlie verletzten!“  
Der Mann lachte laut.  
„Liebes, wenn ich irgendjemanden hier verletzen wollen würde, hätte ich es schon längst getan.“  
Beide sahen sich eine weile mit fiesen Blick an, bis Charlie ihr Blickduell unterbrach.  
„Vaggie? Warum lässt du Al den nicht rein?“  
Fragte sie verwirrt und stand schon in voller Monteur. Alastor sah sie an und seine Augen weiteten sich bei ihrem Anblick. Der Braunhaarige spürte wie sein Herz höher sprang und sich in seinem Gesicht ein leichter Rotschimmer bildetet. Charlie sah so unglaublich schön aus in diesem ungewöhnlichen Kleid. Der Schlitz am rechten Bein war kokett, wirkte aber nicht zu aufreizend, ihren Hals zierte eine schlichte Goldkette mit ein paar Edelsteinen drin verarbeitet. Ihre Hände bedeckten weiße Handschuhe die bis zur Mitte ihres Oberarmes gingen und um die Schultern trug sie eine weiße Pelzboa. Eine dunkle transparente Seidenstrumpfhose umschmeichelte ihre langen Beine und an den Füßen trug sie rote Lackpumps.  
Ihre Haare waren etwas mehr gelockt und sie schien sie frisch geschnitten zu haben, während ihre Augen schwarz umrandet und ihre Lider dunkel geschminkt waren. Die Lippen hatte sie sich Rot bemalt.  
Sie sah aus wie die Göttin der Verführung und Alastor schaffte es nicht irgendetwas zu sagen.  
Er starrte sie einfach nur mit offenem Mund an, worauf Charlies Lächeln breiter wurde. Ja, der Tag mit Angel war peinlich, aber er hatte recht gehabt: Alastor schien das Kleid zu gefallen.  
Doch auch Charlie war von seiner Kleidung angetan und so ging sie auf ihm zu. Sachte griff sie nach seiner Krawatte um diese zu richten und blickte nun hoch zu seinen Augen,.  
„Bereit?“  
Fragte sie sanft und lächelte ihn weiter lieb an. Von dem Braunhaarigen kam ein Lächeln.  
„Gewiss doch, wenn du es auch bist.“  
Charlie lies von ihm ab und nahm sich ihre Jacke und Handtasche.  
Kurz warf Alastor noch Vaggie einen fiesen grinsend Blick zu, als diese vor Wut fast über kochte, doch als Charlie sich von ihr verabschiedete, reichte er der Blonden den Arm und sie gingen entspannt los.  
Charlie berichtete ihm von ihrem Tag, lobte seine Moderation am Morgen und schmiegte sich sachte an ihn, ohne den Mann zu sehr zu bedrängen.   
„Was ist das eigentlich für eine Feier?“  
Fragte die junge Frau kurz vor dem Ziel.  
Alastor richtete sein Monokel.  
„Von einer mir sehr wichtigen Person, Liebes. Normal sind mir solche Veranstaltungen eigentlich zu langweilig. Aber da du und ich beim Tanzen die selbe Wellenlänge haben, könnte es doch durchaus amüsant werden.“  
Charlie schwieg darauf. Das er sie einer ihm wichtigen Person vorstellen wollte war im Grunde ein gutes Zeichen, aber der letzte Satz wirkte als wenn sie nur mittel zum Zweck war. Sollte sie wirklich Anthonys Rat befolgen? Vielleicht täuschte er sich ja. Aber der Blonde hatte mit dem Kleid schon recht gehabt und wenn jemand Ahnung haben sollte, was Männer anging, dann war er es!  
„Alles in Ordnung, Schatz?“  
Riss Alastor sie nun aus den Gedanken, worauf sie zu ihm blickte.  
„Ja! Ja, auf jeden Fall. Ich bin nur etwas Aufgeregt.“  
Der Mann summte zufrieden mit ihrer Antwort während sie weiter gingen und langsam zum Viertel der Villen und Paläste in den die Oberschicht lebte kamen  
Schon bald erreichten sie das große Anwesen in den einige Menschen mit ihren Autos strömten. Charlie sah überrascht drein. Dies Erinnerte sie an Zuhause. In so einem Palast ist auch sie groß geworden und hatte ihr ganzes Leben verbracht. Sie schritten voran und Charlie spürte mit jeden weiteren schritt wie der Prunk und die Pracht sich über sie legte. Was war das für eine Person die Alastor kannte? Hatte sie gutes Geld an der Börse gemacht? Vielleicht besaß sie wie ihr Vater einige Zuckerrohrplantagen oder gar Baumwollfelder?  
Immer mehr fragen bildeten sich in ihrem Kopf, doch sie passte sich dem selbstsicheren Schritten des Mannes an. Man öffnete ihnen die riesige Flügeltür, nahm ihnen an der Garderobe ihre Mäntel ab und sie folgten den restlichen Menschen, vorbei an hohen Wänden und Säulen, an Blumen und Gemälden, während jeder Schritt auf dem Marmorboden laute Geräusche verursachte, der von den Wänden hallte und durch die Menge an Füßen fast ohrenbetäubend war. Im Hintergrund war Musik zu hören und je weiter sie diesen Gang entlang gingen um so lauter wurde diese. Wieder wurde ihnen eine Flügeltür geöffnet und sofort überflutete sie der Lärm von Gelächter und Instrumenten. Funkelnde Girlanden hingen an Säulen und der Decke, Luftballons flogen in der Luft herum, wurden von Händen, die zu tanzenden und trinkenden Körpern gehörten daran gehindert zu Boden zu fallen, während Kellner sich durch die Menge drängelten um etliche Spirituosen an die Gäste zu verteilen.   
„Willkommen auf einer echten Rosie Winkler Feier, Liebes.“  
Rief Alastor ihr ins Ohr, da sie ihn anders wohl nicht verstehen würde.  
Sprachlos sah Charlie sich um, sah die tanzende Menge, Menschen die sich an Büfett zu schaffen machten, einige Betrunkene die auf dem gut verteilten Chaiselongue saßen und der Ohnmacht schon nahe waren.  
Alastors Blick ging suchend durch die Menschen, die dicht an dicht gedrängt sich dem Vergnügen hin gaben, Seine Augen glitten weiter auf eine Stelle in der sich die Menge etwas lockerte, da es dort in den Garten ging und schon erblickte er seine Zielperson, die grade auf dem Weg nach draußen war. Mit sanften Lächeln sah er zu der jungen Frau, die sich etwas fester an ihn gedrückt hatte.  
„Komm, Schatz. Nehmen wir uns etwas zu trinken und gehen in den Garten, dort ist es etwas ruhiger.“  
Die großen Obsidianaugen sahen zu ihm hoch und Charlie nickte. Alastor griff nach ihrer Hand, zog sie sanft mit sich. Charlie lies ihn und folgte seinen schritten. Auf dem weg nach draußen, nahmen sie einem Kellner zwei Gläser Champagner ab und traten auf den riesigen Balkon, der links und rechts durch Treppen mit dem Garten verbunden war. Alastor sah die gesuchte Person am Ende des Balkons sich am Geländer fest haltend und in den Garten blickend. Er ging mit Charlie weiter auf die ältere Frau zu, welche sich nun zu den beiden Jüngeren umdrehte. Die Ältere hatte kurze, hübsch frisierte Haare, helle Haut und dunkle Augen. Sie war sehr schlank und groß gewachsen. Ihre schmalen dunkelroten Lippen, formten sich zu seinem Lächeln.  
„Ah, Alastor. Das ich dich auf einer meiner Feiern auch mal antreffe.“  
Der Mann nahm die Hand der Frau, als diese ihm sie hin hielt und platzierte einen Kuss auf ihren Knöchel.  
„Rosie, Liebes. Darf ich dir meine Begleitung vorstellen? Das ist Charlie.“  
Er sah lächelnd zu seiner Begleitung.  
„Charlie? Das ist Rosie. Sie ist so etwas wie meine Ziehmutter.“  
Grade als Charlie ihr ihre Hand reichen wollte, sah sie nur noch wie Rosie Alastor eine Schelle auf den Hinterkopf gab.“  
„'So etwas wie' kannst du dir gleich abschminken! Ich kenne dich von deiner Geburt an und habe dich Jahre lang erzogen! Erfolglos wie ich sehe!“  
Lachte sie während der Braunhaarige sich überrumpelt den Kopf rieb. Doch nun sah die Grauhaarige zu Charlie und reichte ihr die Hand, welche die junge Frau fast automatisch ergriff.  
„Freut mich dich kenne zu lernen, Kind.“  
„Mich ebenso, Misses Rosie!“  
Charlie grinste über beide Wangen. Sie lernte also eine wirklich wichtige Person im Leben von Alastor kennen. Seine Ziehmutter hatte er gesagt, also hatte sie so etwas wie ein treffen mit seinen Eltern und das machte sie sehr glücklich! Man stellte schließlich nur besondere Menschen seiner Familie vor.  
Eine weile musterte Rosie die Jüngere, bis sie kicherte.  
„Ich hätte nicht gedacht dass Alastor mir mal ein Mädchen vorstellt und dann noch so ein äußerst hübsches.“  
Sie drehte sich zu Alastor.   
„Ich hatte schon angst du würdest einer dieser einsamen Wölfe werden.“  
Gestand Rosie , doch dann harkte sie sich bei den beiden jungen Menschen ein.  
„Lasst uns Feiern, Kinder!“

Leichten Schrittes spazierten Rosie und Alastor durch den Garten, wieder auf dem Weg zum Haus. Die Ältere war bei dem Braunhaarigen eingeharkt Charlie war kurz zur Toilette verschwunden, somit war Zeit für ein kleines Vieraugengespräch.  
„So, du willst also diesen weg einschlagen, Alastor?“  
Der junge Mann nickte.  
„Ja, es war anfangs nicht so geplant gewesen, wirklich nicht. Ich sah sie dass erste Mal und wollte sie zu meinem Opus Magnum machen. Mit jeder Minute die ich mit ihr zusammen verbrachte wollte ich es so sehr. Einfach meine Hände um ihren schönen Hals legen und zu drücken, sehen wie das Leben langsam aus ihren Augen weicht, wollte ihre Haut rot Färben und ihre reine Seele den Loa opfern. Doch dann hatte ich diesen Traum.“  
„Traum? Du Träumst doch eigentlich nicht viel.“  
„Richtig. Daher nehme ich ihn auch sehr ernst.“  
„Erzähl mich davon.“  
„Ich Träumte das ich es schaffte sie zu verführen, sie mit zu mir nahm in mein Schlafzimmer. Erst deutete alles darauf hin dass wir miteinander schlafen würden, doch dann würgte ich sie. Drückte immer fester zu, bis sie aufhörte sich zu wehren und erschlaffte. Ich nahm ein Messer und schnitt sie auf, doch dieser Kill war nicht zu befriedigend wie sonst und ich fing mit einem mal an meine Tat zu bereuen und zu weinen.“  
Rosie hob eine Augenbraue, hörte aber weiter zu.  
„Ich drückte sie weinend an mich, doch dann schob sie mich, obwohl sie tot war, von sich weg auf die Matratze und setzte sich auf mich. Als ich sie ansah wirkte sie wie ein Dämon, Rote Skala, goldene Iris, ein Lächeln voller spitzer Zähne. Sie sagte wenn ich ihr Untergang sein würde, würde sie mich mitziehen und erstach mich. Zum Glück wachte ich in diesem Moment auf.“  
Der Mann seufzte und sah in die ferne.  
„Ich habe den Plan verworfen, sie zu töten und verbünde mich lieber mit ihr, um auf der sicheren Seite zu sein.“  
„Willst du wissen was ich vermute?“  
Fragte die Ältere und Alastor nickte. Er vertraute ihr blind und sie hatte schon mehr als einmal recht mit ihren Vermutungen gehabt. Wie er war auch Rosie der Voodoomagie mächtig. Er hatte viel von ihr gelernt und sie war eine alte Freundin seiner viel zu früh verstorbenen Mutter. Sie hatte ihn gerettet als er am Boden war und später bei sich aufgenommen, ihn wie ihr eigenes Kind groß gezogen.   
„Du willst es vielleicht nicht wahr haben, Alastor, aber du hast dich hoffnungslos in diesen Rock verliebt.“  
Augenblicklich blieb Alastor stehen und sah Rosie fragend, mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an.  
Selbst sein stetiges Lächeln war gefallen.  
„Schau mich nicht so an, Alastor. Ich weiß dass du nicht das Bedürfnis nach Liebe oder der Fleischeslust hast, aber das heißt nicht dass du davor befreit bist. Es ist ein animalischer Trieb in jeden von uns und wir können nichts dagegen tun.“  
Ihr Lächeln wurde hingen breiter.  
„Es ist primitiv, macht uns aber auch genau so menschlicher.“  
Sie harkte sich aus seinem Arm und ging weiter.  
„Du bist nun 28 Jahre alt. Ein perfektes Alter um sich eine hübsches, liebes Frauchen zu suchen, zu heiraten und Kinder zu bekommen.“  
Rosie legte ihre Arme hinter ihren Rücken und blickte zurück zu dem Mann.  
„Deine Mutter würde es sicher freuen. Es war immer ihr Wunsch eines Tages Enkel zu haben.“  
Der Braunhaarige ging schnellen Schrittes auf sie zu.  
„Das ist Nonsens... Rosie, Liebes, warum sollte jemand wie ich mich grade in eine Person wie...“  
„Weil sie dich ergänzt.“  
Alastor war nun auf der selben Höhe wie sie und beide setzten ihren Weg fort.  
„Ich hab euch die letzten beiden Stunden beobachtet. Wie du sie ansiehst, wie sie dich ansieht. Habe beobachtet wie liebevoll und sanft sie ist. Anders als die meisten Mädchen heutzutage. Ich schätze sie weiß von deiner Abneigung gegenüber Berührungen, denn sie hält sich sehr zurück, immer darauf bedacht dich nicht zu bedrängen. Ein Segen für dich, nehme ich an. So ein braves Kind.“  
Wieder harkte sie sich bei ihm ein, wissend dass er nichts dagegen hatte, da sie bis zu diesen Tag die einzige Person war, die ihn ohne Nachfrage anfassen durfte.  
„Doch lass sie nicht zu lange warten, mein Junge. Sie ist sehr hübsch und viele Männer träumen von einen solchen Schatz.“   
Der Mann schwieg und sah ohne sein Lächeln in die ferne während sie den Treppen immer näher kamen. Rosies Worte hallten in seinem Kopf wieder.   
Diese Hochs wenn Charlie in seiner nähe war, dieses warme Gefühl wenn sie ihm in die Augen sah...  
Es ergab alles irgendwie mit einem mal Sinn. Als sie die Treppen hoch stiegen, vorbei an trunkenen Körpern die sich auf dieser ausruhten, kam sein Lächeln Maskenhaft zurück.  
Alastor nahm sich ein Glas Wein und fing an Charlie zu suchen, Rosie immer noch nah bei ihm.  
Als sie die junge Frau fanden, war sie grade mit einem Mann am reden. Dieser hatte sehr lange schwarze Haare und trug einen Zylinder. Der Braunhaarige beobachtete aus der ferne, wie sie immer wieder lachten und sich anscheinend gut verstanden, Seine Augen verengten sich und sein griff um das Glas wurde so fest das es einfach in seiner Hand zersprang. Rosie lächelte und gab ein kurzes kichern von sich als Alastor überrascht zu seiner Hand sah. Der weiße Handschuhe war nun durch den Wein rot gefärbt, so zog er diese aus. Ehe er sie in seine Tasche stecken konnte, nahm die Ältere ihm diese ab.  
„Ich sehe zwei Wege. Entweder du machst sie zu deinem und findest vielleicht sogar deine Seelenfrieden, oder du machst kehrt und wirst daran zerbrechen.“   
Sie nickte zu Charlie rüber.  
„Eifersucht ist kein guter Weg, Alastor. Er macht blind für das Notwendige und du bist zu tief in der Welt der Geister um es aus den Augen zu verlieren. Ich empfehle dir dein Mädchen zu nehmen und deine innere Ruhe zu finden. Menschen sind nicht zum alleine sein geschaffen.“   
Ein seufzen kam von ihm.  
„Vielleicht hast du recht.“  
Ohne weiter drüber nach zu denken drängte er sich zwischen die dicht an dicht stehenden Körper. Er erreichte Charlie und nahm ihre Hand, ohne sich dem anderen Mann vor zu stellen.  
„Lass uns tanzen, Liebes! Draußen ist genug Platz und man kann auch von dort die Musik hören.“  
Schlug er lieb Lächelnd vor. Charlie blickte erst überrascht drein, nickte aber dann heiter zustimmend. Die Blonde verabschiedete sich von dem Anderen und folgte nun Alastor, der mit ihr auf den Balkon ging. Kaum waren sie draußen, spielte ein ruhiges Lied und Alastor wusste sofort dasS Rosie hierbei ihre Finger im Spiel hatte. So legte er eine Hand auf die Hüfte der jungen Frau, während die andere Ihre hielt. Charlie selber legte ihre freie auf seinen Oberarm. Sachte fingen sie an sich im Takt zu wiegen, sahen sich dabei tief in die Augen. Leise summte Alastor mit der Melodie mit und spürte wie die Ruhe in seinen Körper strömte. Ihre dunklen Augen die so unendlich warm wirkten. Er fühlte sich so unsagbar leicht und in seinem Kopf schwirrte nur sie. Ihre Stimme, ihr Lachen, die Art wie sie sich bewegte.  
Vielleicht hatte Rosie recht und er war in sie verliebt. Sollte er diesen Gefühl wirklich nachgehen?  
„Sing für mich, Charlie.“  
Bat er sie nun. Einen kurzen Augenblick sah die junge Frau ihn überrascht an, etwas aus diesem schönen Moment raus gerissen, gab aber seinem Wunsch nach und fing an zu singen als ein neues Lied spielte und sie die Melodie erkannte

_„I've seen the world, done it all_  
_Had my cake now_  
_Diamonds, brilliant, in Bel-Air now_  
_Hot summer nights, mid July_  
_When you and I were forever wild_  
_The crazy days, city lights_  
_The way you'd play with me like a child“_

Flüsterte Charlie singend, ihren Blick nicht von seinem lösen könnend. Sie hatte seine gesamte Aufmerksamkeit und in diesen Augenblick vergaß sie alles um sich herum während sie sich weiter im Takt bewegten.

_„Will you still love me_  
_When I'm no longer young and beautiful?_  
_Will you still love me_  
_When I've got nothing but my aching soul?_  
_I know you will, I know you will_  
_I know that you will_  
_Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful?“_

Ihre Schritte wurden etwas schneller und Alastor drehte Charlie um die eigene Achse, ehe er sie wieder sachten an sich zog.

_„I've seen the world, lit it up_  
_As my stage now_  
_Channeling angels in a new age now_  
_Hot summer days, rock and roll_  
_The way you play for me at your show_  
_And all the ways, I got to know_  
_Your pretty face and electric soul“_

Der Mann war einfach verzaubert von ihrer Stimme, wagte es nicht mit ein zu stimmen als sie weiter sang. Er lauschte dem Refrain, drehte sie immer wieder langsam und wiegte sich mit ihr.  
Auch als die letzte Strophe kam.

_„Dear lord, when I get to heaven_  
_Please let me bring my man_  
_When he comes tell me that you'll let him in_  
_Father tell me if you can_  
_All that Grace, all that body_  
_All that face, makes me wanna party_  
_He's my sun, he makes me shine like diamonds“_

Charlie spürte die Röte in ihrem Gesicht. Ihr Herz klopfte erbarmungslos in ihrer Brust, während sie so eng tanzten und der Mann sie mit diesen herrlichen Blick an sah. Doch als sie das letzte mal des Refrains singen wollte, stimmte Alastor mit ein.   
  
_**„Will you still love me**_  
_**When I'm no longer young and beautiful?**_  
_**Will you still love me**_  
_**When I've got nothing but my aching soul?**_  
_**I know you will, I know you will**_  
_**I know that you will**_  
_**Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful?**_  
_**Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful?**_  
_**Will you still love me when I'm not young and beautiful?“**_

Sie sahen sich weiter in die Augen, dann lehnte Alastor einfach seine Stirn an ihre und lies seine Lider sinken.  
Charlie starrte ihn förmlich an. Er war so unglaublich nah. Sollte sie es wagen? Sollte die Blonde wirklich Anthonys Rat befolgen? Es riskieren?  
Alastor nahm ihr diese Entscheidung ab, als er sich mit einem mal von ihr löste und etwas von ihr weg ging. Er sah sie neutral an und Charlie merkte Nervosität in sich aufsteigen. Hatte sie nun etwas falsch gemacht und ihn vergrault? Aber was?  
Ehe sie einen klaren Gedanken fassen konnte, spürte sie wie er seine Hände auf ihre Wangen legte. Ohne jegliche Vorwarnung zog er die junge Frau an sich und drückte nun seine Lippen auf die ihren. Die Augen der Blonden weiteten sich, nicht in der Lage sich weiter zu bewegen. Es fühlte sich für Charlie wie eine Ewigkeit an, bis auch sie ihre Augenlider niederschlug und ihre Hände zu seinem Wangen hob um diese auf sie zu legen. Sie erwiderte denn Kuss und Alastor schlang seine Arme um sie, drückte sie fester an sich.  
In dem Braunhaarigen machte sich in seinem Inneren eine seltsame Wärme breit, die sich nach und nach in ein Feuer verwandelte, dass alles in ihm zu verbrennen drohte, seine Organe, sein Fleisch, Knochen, all das was ihn ausmachte. Es brannte lichterloh, würde nichts weiter als Asche und Staub hinterlassen und er lies es geschehen!  
Es fühlte sich viel zu gut an um dieses Gefühl wieder in seinem Keim zu ersticken und so lies er sich fallen. Dieser Abend... er würde alles verändern.   
Der Mann beugte sich seinen Gefühlen, akzeptierte sie und nahm sie an. Doch dies hieß für Charlie, dass sie nur ihm gehörte. Er würde jeden ausmerzen der ihr zu nahe kam, sie falsch berührte oder ihr den Hof machte! Sie hatte keine andere Wahl mehr, nun wo sie diesen Kuss erwiderte, auch wenn sie es noch nicht wusste. Ein Nein würde er nicht erlauben.  
Gefühlt nach einer Ewigkeit, löste sich der Mann von ihren Lippen und suchte atemlos ihren Blick, als sie ihre Augen öffnete und ihn , traurig über den Verlust seines Mundes auf ihrem, an sah.  
Sachte hob Alastor seine Hand und fuhr ihr durch die blonden Locken.  
„Ich liebe dich, Charlie“  
Flüsterte er ihr zu. Charlies Herz machte einen Sprung und ihre Lippen bildeten ein ehrliches lächeln. Von ihr kam ein begeistertes kichern und vorsichtig strich sie mit den Daumen über seine Wangen.  
„Ich liebe dich auch, Alastor.“  
Ohne weiter Zeit mit reden zu verschwenden zog sie ihn etwas herunter und küsste ihn erneut, dieses mal inniger. Sie bekam nicht einmal das Feuerwerk mit, welches im Hintergrund angefangen hatte den Himmel bunt zu färben. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lied: Lena Del Ray- young and beautiful  
> \-----------------  
> Ich habe einige Gatsbybilder im Kopf beim schreiben dieses Kapitels gehabt (der große Gatsby ist ein wirklich guter Film/Buch! Kann ich nur empfehlen)! Wir haben einen ganz kurzen Einblick in Charlies Leben bekommen doch auch in Alastors. Kapitel 5 wird übrigens ganz Alastor gewidmet sein und wir kommen weg von dem derzeitigen Flaum. Ich Freue mich schon richtig dieses zu schreiben und denke das es sehr lang sein wird.


	5. Vom Kind zum Monster: Teil 1/2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Das war erst mal genug Flaum, kommen wir zurück zu den versprochenen Thriller. Wir lernen Alastor viel besser kennen. Wieso ist er wie er ist? Was ist mit seiner Familie, die bis jetzt wenig Erwähnung gefunden hatte und wie wurde Rosie seine Ziehmutter?   
> Die Antworten sind hier!

~1906: 20 Jahre vor den aktuellen Geschehnissen~  


Der Junge streckte seinen Arm aus, während der Ast unter ihm zu knarzen begann. Ganz Ruhig. Eine Falsche Bewegung und er würde unten landen, sich wahrscheinlich sehr weh tun. Kurz blickte der Kleine runter zu den Anderen, die sehnsüchtig auf den nächsten Apfel warteten, und fast verlor er das Gleichgewicht, fing sich aber wieder indem er den Arm wieder herunter nahm und sich fest heilt. Erleichtert atmete er aus. Das war knapp. Nun griff er wieder zu und bekam den Apfel.  
Ein breites Grinsen bildete sich auf seinen Lippen.  
„Hab ihn!“  
Rief der Braunhaarige und warf ihn runter zu den Kindern die ihm zu jubelten.  
Er stieg langsam von dem Baum herunter und klatschte sich den Schmutz von den Fingern.  
Im klettern machte ihm niemand etwas nach!  
„Du bist der Größte, Alastor!“  
Riefen die Kinder heiter, die nun jeder einen Apfel in den Händen hatten. Alastor kicherte und zeigte einen Daumen nach oben.  
„Lasst euch die Äpfel schmecken.“  
Kam es gut gelaunt von ihm und so biss Alastor herzhaft in seinen. Doch schon hörten sie eine vertraute, wütende Stimme aus dem Haus, in dessen Garten sie sich befanden, rufen  
„Ihr schon wieder! Weg von meinem Äpfeln, ihr Gören!“  
Rief ein alter, dicklicher Mann, der sofort den überraschten Alastor fixierte.  
Seine Augen verengten sich und sein Schädel lief rot an.  
„Ah! Der Bastard wieder ganz vorne mit dabei! Wenn ich dich in die Finger bekomme, du kleine Ratte!“  
Rief der Mann und stürmte auf die Gruppe Kinder zu, welche auf kreischten und die Beine in die Hand nahmen. Mit einem eleganten Satz sprang Alastor über den Zaun. Er war der schnellste, wendigste und pfiffigste aus der eingeschworenen Gruppe von Kindern. Ein bisschen fühlte er sich, als Kopf des ganzen, verantwortlich und so drehte er den Kopf zu ihnen. Alle waren dicht hinter ihm.  
„Wir teilen uns auf! Bis morgen!“  
Rief er, zog sich die Schiebermütze weiter in sein Gesicht und verschwand in dem Gemenge auf dem Marktplatz. Der Braunhaarige drängte sich zwischen die tratschenden und gackernden Körper. Sein Weg führte in eine kleine Seitenstraße und schon bald war er am Haus der Winklers angekommen. Schnell kramte er den Schlüssel aus seiner Hosentasche und öffnete die Tür auf.  
Sachte Schloss er diese wieder, als er ins Haus trat, wo er gleich die hitzige Diskussion von seiner Mutter Susan und deren engste Freundin Rosie vernahm. Heiter und fast hüpfend folgte er diesen Geräuschen und fand beide im Wohnzimmern wieder, vor ihnen verschiedene Gefäße, Flüssigkeiten und Organische Dinge wie Blumen und Kräuter.  
Susan, eine hübsche, zierliche Frau ende Zwanzig, mit heller Haut, braunen Augen und blondem Haar, welche zu einen Dutt hochgesteckt waren, stemmte die Hände in die Hüften.  
„Wenn du noch mehr Zündpulver rein machst, knallt es gleich.“  
Schimpfte sie mit Rosie welche grade eine Paste anrührte.  
„Ach was. Sei nicht albern Susan. Wenn es wirklich die Wirkung verstärkt, kann ein bisschen mehr nicht...“  
Doch in dem Moment als sie mehr rein goss, fing die Paste an qualmen.   
Schnell nahm Susan die Schale und warf sie in den Garten, wo sie explodierte.  
„Ich hab es doch gesagt. Mit Salben und Tränken kenne ich mich aus.“  
Rosie, eine sehr große und elegante Frau, fuhr sich durch das schwarze kurze Haar.  
„Schon gut, schon gut! Die Tränke gehören dir, Rituale mir.“  
Seufzte sie und winkte ab.  
Alastor, der dies alles vom Türrahmen aus beobachtete hatte, legte den Kopf schief.  
„Was macht ihr da?“  
Fragte er und sofort drehten sich beide Frauen zu ihm um.  
Susan lächelte.  
„Mütze vom Kopf, das ist unhöflich.“  
Sie ging zu ihm und nahm dem Jungen die Schiebermütze ab, ehe sie ihm durch den braunen Schopf strich.  
„Deine Mutter und ich haben an einem Haarwuchsmittel gearbeitet. Leider hat es nicht ganz so geklappt. Naja, Achterball. Bekommt Franklin halt eine Glatze.“  
Gab die Schwarzhaarige kund und goss sich und Susan Whisky ein. Danach nahm sie sich ihre Zigarettenspitze, zündete sich einen Gasper an und steckte diesen hinein, ehe sie einen tiefen Zug nahm.  
„Irgendwann leg ich diesen Hurensohn eh um.“  
Schnell drückte Susan Alastor die Ohren zu.  
„Rosie! Nicht solche Ausdrücke wenn der Kleine hier ist!“  
„Papalapap!“  
Die Schwarzhaarige atmete den Rauch aus.  
„Er ist ein cleveres Kerlchen und weiß selber das Franklin ein Arschloch ist.“  
So befreite sich Alastor von seiner Mutter als Rosie auf ihn zu ging und ihm in die Wange kniff.  
„Apropos! Langsam wird es Zeit das er auch was lernt!“   
Sie ging in den Garten und brachte einen Blumentopf mit Erde mit.  
„Setz dich.“  
Sagte sie zu Alastor, was dieser auch zusammen mit seiner Mutter tat.  
„Er ist erst Acht. Ich finde es nicht gut wenn er jetzt schon mit Voodoo anfängt.“  
„Je früher um so besser, Susan. Eines Tages wird er es eh nutzen. Es liegt in seinen Genen.“  
Sie stellte den Topf vor ihn und legte ein Stück Kreide hinzu.  
Interessiert beobachtete der Junge Rosie wie sie ein Messer aus einer Schublade holte und sich nun ihm gegenübersetze. Sie reichte ihm ein Zettel.  
„Diese Runen schreibst du nun auf den Rand des Topfes. Lasse aber einen Daumen breite frei zwischen Anfang und Ende.“  
Alastor nickte und tat was sie sagte. Seine Mutter schüttelte nur den Kopf und lies die Beiden machen. Aufhalten ließen sie sich eh nicht wenn es darum ging Blödsinn an zu stellen.  
Rosie seufzte.  
„Halt den Topf nicht so dicht vor deine Augen, sonst brauchst du bald eine Brille...“  
„Jaha!“  
So heilt er ihn etwas weiter weg und stellte den Topf hin als er fertig war.  
„Und nun?“  
„Zeigefinger her.“  
Kurz zögerte Alastor als er sah wie Rosie das Messer, welches sie auf den Tisch gelegt hatte, wieder in die Hand nahm. Er schluckte, tat aber was sie sagte und ohne weitere Vorwarnung schnitt sie ihm in den Finger.  
Schnell zog er die Hand zurück und heilt sie.  
„Aua! Was soll das?“  
„Drück das Blut auf die Lücke zwischen den Runen.“  
Er sah zurück auf dem Topf und drückte den Finger auf die besagte Stelle. Was das hier wohl werden sollte? Als das Blut platziert war blickte er hilfesuchend zu Rosie.  
„Halt deine Hand links und rechts neben den Topf als wenn du einen unsichtbaren Ball halten würdest, Kind, und konzentriere dich nur auf den Blumentopf.“  
Sie lehnte sich zurück und sah einmal kurz zu Susan, die ebenfalls gespannt auf das Ergebnis war. Dies war eine kleine Übung um zu sehen welches Potenzial es in einem angehenden Voodoomagier gab.   
Alastors Augen verengten sich und er starrte gebannt auf den Topf. Eine weile passierte nichts, doch dann leuchteten die Runen auf und Licht strahlte aus der Erde. Es formte sich langsam und bildete die Umrisse einer Pflanze, welche immer größer wurde.  
Der Junge war fasziniert von diesem Anblick und als das Licht verschwand hinterließ es eine violette Hyazinthe.  
Verwundert sahen die Beiden Frauen zu der Blume während Alastor jubelte.  
„Ah! Schau, Mama! Ich kann auch Voodoo!“  
Fiepte er begeistert. Susan zog ihn mütterlich lächelnd an sich und strich ihm durch das Haar.  
„Das hast du gut gemacht, mein Großer.“  
Doch dann sah sie zu Rosie die immer noch die Blume anstarrte. Warum grade eine Hyazinthe? Hatte das eine Bedeutung? Immerhin stand diese Pflanze für Schmerz und Vergänglichkeit.  
Beide Frauen schwiegen jedoch und ließen dem Jungen seinen Triumph.  
„Nicht schlecht, Kleiner! In dir steckt eine menge Talent. Es muss nur gefördert werden.“  
„Jetzt erst einmal nicht, lass ihn noch Kind sein, Rosie.“  
Bat Susan und gab ihrem Sohn einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Er war alles für sie und er sollte seine Kindheit genießen. Alastor würde ohne hin viel zu früh erwachsen werden, dadurch das sein Vater Susan verließ nachdem sie schwanger wurde und sich später heraus stellte dass er in Boston, seiner Heimat, bereits eine Frau hatte.  
Oliver hatte sie zu einer unehrenhaften Frau und Alastor zu einem Bastard gemacht.  
„Schon gut, schon gut!“  
Winkte Rosie ab und sah zu dem Jungen.  
„Aber wenn es soweit ist, zeige ich dir wie du deinem Schatten zum Leben erweckst.“  
„Das klinkt super!“  
Strahlte der Junge heiter. Ja, er interessierte sich für die Magie die seine Mutter und Rosie nutzten. Der Braunhaarige war mit dieser aufgewachsen, wusste bereits einiges über sie, auch das sie gefährlich sein konnte, und dennoch wollte er alles wissen!

Mit schnellen Bewegungen schnitt Susan den Sellerie in Würfel, während der Topf erhitzte. Sie blickte zu ihrem Sohn welcher ihr wie so oft beim kochen half.  
„Schneide die Paprika nicht zu klein. Sie soll später noch biss haben.“  
Sachte schob sie Alastor beiseite und zeigte ihren Sohn wie er schneiden sollte.  
Langsam schnitt das Messer durch das grüne Gemüse. Zerteilte es in mundgerechte Stücke.  
„Siehst du, Schatz? So gehört es.“  
Der Braunhaarige sah ihr aufmerksam zu und wippte dabei etwas mit den Füßen hin und her.  
„Das schaffe ich!“  
Trällerte er motiviert und machte sich sofort an die Arbeit. Kichernd strich sie ihm durch das dicke Haar.  
Er war so ein lieber Junge! Zwar spielte er gerne Streiche und konnte sehr frech werden, doch in seinem Herzen war er ein guter Junge und machte ihr nie Kummer.   
Alastor war ein fleißiger Schüler, ordentlich und sehr talentiert. Die musikalisch-kreativen Sachen lagen ihm, egal ob singen, tanzen oder Instrumente und beim Kochen lernte er schnell.  
„Sehr gut. Nun erst einmal Fleisch und Wurst anbraten.“  
Sie gab diese nun in das heiße Fett.  
„Dadurch entstehen Röstaromen, die wir für den Geschmack brauchen. Wenn das Fleisch gar ist, wird es raus genommen und es werden mit Abstand in folgender reihe die Zutaten rein getan Zwiebeln, Sellerie, Paprika, Knoblauch, Tomaten und dann...“  
Sie wurde unterbrochen als es an der Tür klingelte.  
Fragend sahen beide zur dieser.  
„Ich mach auf!“  
Rief Alastor und machte sich gleich auf den Weg um die Tür aus zu reißen, während Susan lieber den Topf ausmachte. Falls es Rosie war, würden sie sich verquatschen und das Essen anbrennen.  
Doch es war nicht die Schwarzhaarige. Vor ihm stand ein großer Mann mit dunklem Haar, gebräunter Haut, grünen Augen und Grübchen in den Wangen. Er sah aus wie eine ältere Version von Alastor.  
Misstrauisch, klammerte der Junge sich an den Griff der Tür  
„Kann man Ihnen Helfen?“  
Der Mann lächelte und beugte sich zu dem Jungen herunter,  
„Gewiss doch. Ist deine Mutter anwesend?“  
Alastor wich etwas zurück und musterte den Mann skeptisch. Er trug ein teures Seidenhemd und der dunkelgraue Anzug schien maßgeschneidert zu sein. Was wollte so jemand von ihnen?  
Der Junge zögerte und schluckte einmal kräftig.  
„Mama? Da ist jemand für dich an der Tür.“  
Rief er, lies den Mann aber nicht hinein und versperrte ihm den Weg in das Haus. Stattdessen sah er ihn weiter skeptisch an, bis seine Mutter kam und weit die Augen riss als sie den Mann erkannte.  
„Oliver?“  
Fragte sie nach und drückte sofort ihren Sohn an sich.  
„Lang ist es her, Su...“  
„Verschwinde!“  
Rief Susan und wollte die Tür gleich zu schlagen, doch stellte der Becher seinen Fuß in den Türrahmen. Wütend blitze sie ihn an.  
„Susan, hör zu und lass uns entspannt reden, bitte.“  
Bat er sie mit flehendem Blick und sah ihr in die Augen. Alastor klammerte sich an seine Mutter, etwas hinter ihr versteckt. Er verstand nicht was hier vor sich ging. Von Susan kam ein seufzen und widerwillig lies sie den Mann hinein. Sie führte ihn ins Wohnzimmer, ihren Sohn immer noch an sich gepresst.  
„Mama? Wer ist das?“  
Flüsterte Alastor und schielte zu ihr hoch. Ein schweres seufzen kam von Susan und sie ging in die Küche um Oliver einen Kaffee ein zu gießen.  
„Dein Vater...zumindest soweit man ihn so nennen kann.“  
Fragend blickte der Braunhaarige in das Wohnzimmer, welches gleich an der offenen Küche angrenzte. Das sollte also der Mann sein, der seine Mutter und ihn verlassen hatte? Es gab eine Zeit da hatte Alastor sich gewünscht ihn zu treffen und kennen zu lernen, aber diese Zeit war schon lange vorbei und wenn er ehrlich war, interessierte ihn sein Vater nicht mehr. Auch jetzt wo er hier war, wünschte sich der Junge eher, dass er wieder ging und seine Mama mit ihm weiter kochte.   
Sie waren bis hier hin auch ohne ihn ausgekommen.  
Der Braunhaarige folgte seiner Mutter zurück zu Oliver, welchem Susan nun die Tasse hin stellte und sich gegenüber von ihm auf das Sofa setzte. Alastor blieb hinter ihr und versteckte sich etwas.  
Der Mann bedanke sich für den Kaffee und nahm auch gleich einen Schluck während er gemustert wurde.  
„Was willst du nun hier?“  
Fragte die Blonde direkt und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Oliver blieb unbeeindruckt und musterte sie entspannt.  
„Ich möchte meinen Sohn kennen lernen. Immerhin haben wir eine Menge nach zu holen.“  
Kurz wanderte sein Blick zu dem Jungen, der nun ganz hinter dem Sofa verschwand um den Augen des Mannes zu entkommen. Alastor lehnte seinen Rücken gegen das Möbelstück und fummelte an seinen Schnürsenkeln herum.  
„Kommt ein wenig spät, findest du nicht? Immerhin ist es über acht Jahre her. Wie kommt dieser Sinneswandel? Sind dir deine versprechen von damals wieder eingefallen? Oder etwas anders? Bekommt deine Frau vielleicht keine Kinder oder einfach nur keinen Jungen und du hast dich deswegen spontan daran erinnert das du ja noch ein Kind hast?“  
Grade ärgerte sie sich darüber ihm damals einen Brief geschickt zu haben in dem sie erwähnte dass sein Kind ein Junge war. Damals hatte sie gehofft das er dadurch wieder zu ihnen zurück kam, aber er hatte den Brief einfach ignoriert.   
Doch dann viel ihr sein schweigen und der ernste Blick auf.  
„Oh, bei den Geistern! Ich hatte recht.“  
Sie stand schnell auf und zeigte Richtung Haustür.  
„Raus hier, Oliver! Aber ganz schnell!“  
Fauchte sie ihn an, doch der Mann blieb sitzen.  
„Lass mich erklären, Susan. Ja, meine Frau kann mir keine Kinder schenken. Das heißt ich habe keinen Erben für mein Vermögen. Überlage doch mal! Der Junge wird für den Rest seines Lebens ausgesorgt haben! Er wird eine der besten Ausbildungen überhaupt bekommen und..“  
„Du willst ihn mir also weg nehmen?“  
Fasste Susan zusammen und verschränkte die Arme. Sofort sah auch Alastor auf und kletterte über das Sofa um sich wieder an seine Mutter zu klammern.  
„Nein! Mama, ich will hier nicht weg!“  
Rief er sofort ängstlich. Er wollte hier bei seine Mutter, Rosie und seinen Freunden blieben, hier in dieser so bunten schönen Stadt, die seine Heimat war.   
Susan hockte sich vor dem Braunhaarigen und strich ihm zärtlich durch den Schopf.  
„Mach dir keine Sorgen. Niemand wird dich hier weg bringen und denk an unser kleines Sprichwort. Ohne ein Lächeln ist man die ganz ange...“  
Ein Schuss war zu hören. Alastor spürte wie etwas nasses dickflüssiges sein Gesicht benetzte, langsam viel seine Mutter zur Seite während Blut aus einem Loch aus ihrer Stirn trat. Seine Augen weiteten sich.  
„M-Mama?“  
Kam es stotternd vom ihm, nicht in der Lage sich zu bewegen. Dies war nicht geschehen! Nein, Das war nicht Wirklichkeit. Es musste ein böser Traum sein.   
Seine Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. Doch ehe er sich zu seiner Mutter beugen konnte, stand Oliver auf und ging auf ihn zu. Reflexartig sprang Alastor über das Sofa.  
„Was hast du getan?!“  
Rief er wütend und weinend, versuchte noch mehr Platz zwischen ihm und seinem Erzeuger zu schaffen, welcher um das Möbelstück ging und sich versuchte zu nähren.  
„Sie hätte dich nicht gehen lassen, deswegen musste...  
„Ich werde nicht gehen!“  
Unterbach der Junge.  
„D-du hast sie einfach....“   
Doch schon schloss sich die Lücke zwischen ihnen und Oliver packte den Braunhaarigen grob am Arm.  
„Du hast keine Wahl. Was meinst du was mit dir hier passiert? Sie stecken dich in ein Waisenheus und keiner wird dir glauben dass ich deine Mutter umgebracht habe. Ich hab genug Geld um es so dar stehen zu lassen als wenn du es warst und dann wird dich niemand mehr aufnehmen. Ist es das was du willst?“  
Ängstlich blickte Alastor ihm in die Augen doch als Oliver ihn mitziehen wollte, kämpfte er gegen an.  
„N-nein! Lass mich los! I-ich kann Mama nicht a-alleine... Aua! Du tust mir weh!“  
Mit der andern Hand versuchte Alastor dem festen Griff seines Vaters durch kratzen und schlagen zu entkommen.   
An der Haustür hielt er sich dem Türrahmen fest, doch ein starker Ruck seitens seines Vaters genügte um ihm von diesem zu Lösen.  
„Nein! Ich will das nicht!! ich...“  
Er bekam vor Panik kaum noch Luft und drückte die Hacken fest in die Kiesweg um so zum stoppen zu kommen, während Oliver fester zog und den Jungen dadurch fast zum stolpern brachte.  
Tränen liefen seine Wange herunter und mit jeden Meter, die sie näher an das Auto kamen, wurden sein Kampf hälftiger.  
Der Mann öffnete die Tür zum Rücksitzen und versuchte Alastor hinein zu zerren, doch drückte dieser sich mit allen Vieren von der Karosserie weg, die Sicht von Tränen getrübt.  
„I-Ich geh nicht! Nein!“  
Oliver verlor langsam die Geduld.  
„Du wirst mit kommen! Ich bin dein Vater und somit gehörst du mir!“  
Er drückte den Jungen fester ins innere des Autos.  
„Schrei so viel du willst, hier wird dich eh niemand hören so weit wie ihr von der Stadt wohnt!“  
Nun verließ dem Braunhaarigen die Kraft und seine Finger rutschen vom Blech, so dass sein Vater ihn endlich hinein zwingen konnte und die Tür sofort verschloss, da Alastor sofort versuchte wieder aus den Auto zu springen.  
„Dir werde ich deine Faxen noch austreiben! Hat dich Susan überhaupt erzogen?“  
Fragte er mehr sich selber und sah auf seinen Arm der den Jungen gehalten hatte und nun einen zerrissenen Ärmel aufwies, während Alastor heftig und unter Tränen gegen die Scheibe hämmerte und versuchte die Tür auf zu bekommen.   
Oliver ging zur Fahrertür, setzte sich und sah durch den Rückspiegel zu Alastor, der immer noch panisch versuchte hinaus zu kommen und nun mit den Füßen gegen die Scheibe trat.  
Er lehnte sich nach hinten und packte ihm wieder grob am Arm.  
„Nun hör mir genau zu, sonst bekommst du die Prügel deines Lebens!“  
Drohte der Mann und Alastors Augen weiteten sich, während weiter Tränen seine Wange runter liefen.  
„Du wirst jetzt mit mir kommen, verstanden? Wie ich bereits sagte könnte ich dir das ganze in die Schuhe schieben. Ich könnte die Polizei schmieren und du wärst für immer alleine.“  
Olivers Augen verengten sich und Alastor spürte die Angst in sich wachsen, nicht mehr in der Lage sich zu rühren.  
„Wem wird man mehr glauben? Einen Bastard oder einem Mann der mit beiden Beinen im Leben steht? Also setzt dich verdammt nochmal endlich hin und sei ruhig!“  
Zögernd setzte sich der Braunhaarige nun, wobei er immer wieder schluchzte.  
„Geht doch.“  
Oliver setzte den Wagen in Bewegung und Alastor zog seine Beine an seine Brust während er bitterlich weinte und aus dem Fenster sah. Würde er New Orleans je wieder sehen? Er war noch nie wo anders gewesen. Hier hatte er seine Freunde, kannte jede Ecke und jedes Versteckt. Dies musste er nun alles hinter sich lassen und nur weil sein Vater mit einem mal Interesse an ihm hatte.  
Der Mann, der seine Mutter kaltblütig ermordet hatte.   
Die Frau, die immer an seiner Seite war und ihm alles beigebracht hatte. Der Junge musste wieder zurück zu ihr und er würde dafür Kämpfen!  
Alastor überlegte wie er hier raus kommen konnte, doch dann fuhren sie mit einem mal an Rosie vorbei, die verblüfft den Wagen hinterher sah, als sie den Jungen entdeckte. Für Alastor der Moment in dem sein Kampfgeist wieder kam und so rüttelte er wieder an der Tür, versuchte mit den Kinderfäusten die Schiebe ein zu schlagen.  
„Hörst du auf!“  
Fauchte Oliver und blickte in den Rückspiegel wie sein Sohn wieder anfing zu randalieren. Doch dann fuhr er ran und beugte sich zwischen Fahrer- und Beifahrersitz zur Rückbank. Wieder griff er nach dem Arm des Jungen, welcher sofort versuchte sich zu befreien.  
„Lass mich endlich los! Ich will das nicht! Ich...“  
Schon spürte Alastor einen Schmerz in seiner Magengegend und alles um ihn herum wurde schwarz.

Langsam wachte Alastor auf. Er spürte unter sich etwas weiches. Eine Matratze vielleicht? Zumindest roch es nach frisch gewaschener Wäsche. Sein Griff krallte sich etwas in den Stoff und langsam öffnete er seine Augen. Der Junge schaffte es noch nicht sich auf zu richten und so glitt sein Blick durch das Zimmer. Er sah einen Kleiderschrank, Standspiegel, einen Schreibtisch mit Stuhl. Und einen Nachtisch neben ihm auf dem eine Lampe stand. Dieser Raum wirkte so kalt, er hatte nichts persönliches oder etwas was ihm Leben einhauchte. Alastors Augen brannten vom Weinen und am liebsten würde er es wieder tun, doch er hatte einfach keine Tränen mehr übrig. Der Junge richtete sich auf, rutschte vom Bett und ging mit wackeligen Beinen zu der dunkeln Holztür. Vorsichtig drückte er die Klinke, merkte aber bald darauf dass diese verschlossen war  
„Nein..nein, nein, nein, nein!“  
Alastor fuhr sich durch das Haar, krallte sich darin fest und ging ein paar Schritte zurück.  
„Das kann nicht sein.“  
Mit einem mal ging die Tür auf und Alastor sah in die Augen seines Vaters, der sofort wieder hinter sich schloss.  
Eine weile starrte Alastor in ängstlich, ja, fast panisch an.  
„Ausgeschlafen?“  
Fragte Oliver, doch als er näher kam, rannte der Junge zum Bett, kletterte über dieses und stieg auf der anderen Seite wieder runter um sich nun zu seinem Vater zu drehen.  
„Stell dich nicht so an. Dies hier ist jetzt dein Zuhause. Es wird dir an nichts mangeln und eines Tages wirst du alles Erben, anstelle in einem heruntergekommenem Haus im Bayou von New Orleans zu leben.“  
Er ging auf den Braunhaarigen zu.  
„Du bekommst Bildung, Sicherheit und Luxus. Alles was sich ein Mensch wünschen kann.“  
Alastor drückte seinen Rücken gegen die kalte Wand als sein Vater nun vor ihm stand. Grob packte er den Jungen mit einer Hand am Kinn und quetschte mit Zeigefinger und Daumen seine Wangen zusammen während dieser versuchte sich zu befreien. Erfolglos.  
„Hier weht ein anderer Wind, mein Sohn. Ich werde dich erziehen und dich zu einem wahren Gentleman formen. Du wirst Manieren beigebracht bekommen und..“  
Weiter kam er nicht da Alastor ihm ins Gesicht spuckte. Oliver richtete ich auf, nahm ein Taschentuch und wischte sich den Speichel weg.  
Doch dann verpasste er dem Jungen eine so harte Ohrfeige, das dieser keuchend zu Boden ging.  
„Du wirst hier bleiben. Finde dich damit ab.“  
Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um und verließ das Zimmer.  
Alastor hielt sich mit Tränen in den Augen die Wange.   
Seine Mutter hatte ihn nie geschlagen und nun war er hier, hier in diesem fremden Haus, in diesem fremden Zimmer und diesem fremden Mensch, der seine Mutter getötet hatte und ihn nun hier fest heilt. Ein Gefangener...   
Alastor war hier ein Gefangener! 

Müde beobachtete Alastor den Fotografen wie er seine Kamera aufbaute.   
Man hatte den Jungen grob gebadet, in Sachen gezwungen die er nicht tragen wollte und ihm die Haare nach hinten gekämmt. Trotz der Umstände genoss er grade die Sonne und frische Luft auf seiner Haut. Drei Tage war es her seit er diese das letzte mal gespürt hatte, denn nach wie vor war er in seinem Zimmer eingesperrt, durfte lediglich zum Essen aus hinaus.  
Seine Stiefmutter, Helena, eine mollige, rothaarige Frau, normaler Größe, stand schmollend neben seinen Vater. Sie war überhaupt nicht begeistert das Oliver nun das Kind der Frau mit nach Hause gebracht hatte mit der er sie vor Jahren betrog. Sie hatte den Jungen sofort Ablehnung entgegen gebracht und lies an ihm nichts gutes aus. Nun, es wart nicht so als wenn Alastor sich welche geben würde irgendwen zu beeindrucken. Er würde weiter kämpfen. Egal was noch komme. Doch grade war er einfach nicht in der Lage. Alastor sah über seine Schulter zu dem Becher der ihn festhielt. Ein Bär von einem Mann mit Glatze und Schnurrbart. Sie rechneten wohl damit dass er abhauen würde, immerhin waren sie hier in einem Park der sich der Öffentlichkeit befand.  
„Geht das nicht schneller?“  
Fauchte Helena und sah genervt zu ihrem Mann.  
„Familienfoto... so ein Schwachsinn, Oliver.“  
Besagter seufzte genervt.  
„Akzeptiere es endlich, Weib. Wenn du es schon nicht hin bekommst mir Kinder zu schenken, war es wohl doch keine dumme Idee eine Affäre zu haben.“  
Ihre Augen weiteten sich.  
„Du wagst es?!“  
Alastor hob eine Augenbraue als die Beiden anfingen sich zu streiten und auch der Fotograf sah fragend drein.  
„Sollen wir den Termin lieber verschieben?“  
Fragte der Mann nach und Oliver schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Nein! Wir machen dieses dumme Foto heute und damit Ende.“  
Helena verdrehte die Augen und der Fotograf machte weiter. Als alles aufgebaut war, drückte der Mann hinter Alastor ihn nach vorne, damit er sich zu seinem Vater bewegte, der sich mit seine Frau bereits in Position gestellt hatte, doch Alastors Pläne waren andere. Er biss dem Becher, der ihn an den Schultern gepackt hatte, in den Arm, worauf dieser auf schrie und den Jungen los lies. Ohne zu zögern rannte Alastor los.  
Sein Vater rief etwas, doch er würde sich bestimmt nicht nach ihm umdrehen. Schnell hatte er das Ende des Park erreicht und seine Beine trugen ihn über die Straße. Er wusste nicht vorhin, wollte aber einfach nur weg von alle dem, weit weg. Sogar die scharf bremsenden und hupenden Autos wurden ignoriert die für ihm hielten. Ein sicherer Ort, das war es was er nun brauchte, danach könnte er immer noch überlegen wie es weiter ging.   
Ein Blick nach hinten verriet ihm das Oliver ihm auf den Fersen war. Alastor bog in eine Fußgängerzone ein, vorbei an Geschäften und anderen Passenten.  
„Hilfe!“  
Rief der Junge atemlos, doch die Leute an denen er vorbei lief sahen nur fragend drein.  
„Verdammter Mist....“  
Dachte er, wissend das sein Vater immer näher kam. Alastor war vielleicht flinker, aber Oliver hatte längere Beine und war damit schneller.  
„Oh bitte! Irgendwer...Hilfe! Ich...“  
Seinen Satz schaffte er nicht zu Ende, da seine Beine nachgaben und er zu Boden ging. Mit letzter Kraft versuchte er sich auf zu rappeln, wurde aber schon grob hoch gehoben und unter den Arm seines Vaters geklemmt. Schreiend, tretend und kratzend versuchte Alastor erneut zu entkommen, aber anstelle dass Umstehende vielleicht halfen, fingen die Leute an zu tuscheln. Als der Wagen seines Vaters vor fuhr, lies Alastor sich kraftlos hängen. Er würde nie wieder nach New Orleans zurück kommen. Dies hier war seine höchst persönliche Hölle und er wusste nicht wofür er dies erlebte. Für die geklauten Äpfel vielleicht? Die Streiche die er gerne spielte?  
Man setzte ihn auf die Rückbank zu Helena, die ein abfälliges Geräusch von sich gab, als sie zu dem Jungen schielte. Oliver stieg auf der Beifahrerseite ein worauf der Mann, der Alastor vorhin fest hielt und nun auf der Fahrerseite saß, zu ihm sah.  
„Der Fotograf meinte Sie sollten das ganze verschieben bis der Junge sich benehmen kann..“  
Oliver biss sich auf die Unterlippe.   
„Leider hat er recht...“  
Alastor lehnte seine Stirn an die Scheibe des Autos. Er wollte das alles nicht! Nein, der Junge wollte zurück nach New Orleans, zu seiner Mutter, auch wenn es nur ein Grab war, welches er besuchen konnte.  
Auf dem Anwesen zog Oliver den Kleinen aus dem Auto, nachdem er ausgestiegen war. Er sah noch kurz zu dem Becher.  
„Ich melde mich wenn ich deine Hilfe brauche..“  
Kam es fast gleichgültig von ihm und widerwillig ging Alastor mit ihm in das Haus, seine Stiefmutter sah ihnen schadenfroh nach. Alastors Augen verengten sich und er streckte ihr die Zunge raus, bevor sein Vater ihm in sein Kinderzimmer schubste, mit hinein ging und die Tür hinter sich schloss.  
„Du hast mich bis auf die Knochen blamiert, Kind.“  
Alastor hatte ihm den Rücken zu gewandt und schwieg. Er blieb einfach still stehen und sah aus dem Fenster, dessen Scheibe bis zum Boden ging. Olivers Fäuste ballten sich, als sein Sohn keine Reaktion zeigte, ihn schlichtweg Ignorierte.  
Nun öffnete der Mann seinen Gürtel und zog diesen aus seinem Bund.  
„Dir werde ich schon noch Manieren bei bringen, wenn es deine Mutter schon nicht geschafft hat.“  
Knurrte er und grade als Alastor, bei der Erwähnung seiner Mutter, sich umdrehen wollte, spürte der Braunhaarige einen brennenden Schmerz auf seinem Rücken, der ihm aufschreien lies. Dem ersten Schmerz folgten weitere. Der Gürtel! Es war der Gürtel!  
Alastor ging beim vierten Hieb in die Knie. Sein Rücken brannte wie Feuer und jeder weitere Schlag hinterließ weitere brennende Streifen. Er spürte wie sich sein Hemd Rot färbte, sein Körper es nicht schaffte sich wieder auf zu stellen und immer mehr einknickte.  
Seine Augen füllten sich erneut mit Tränen, wie viel zu oft seit er hier war. Nein, seine Mutter hätte ihm so etwas nie angetan. Sie war immer lieb gewesen, selbst wenn sie durchgreifen musste, lies ihn sich frei entfalten, hielt immer die Hand über ihn, aber an diesem Ort?  
Er war ein Fremder und niemand wollte ihn wirklich hier behalten. Sein Vater brauchte einfach einen Erben, dieser Elefant von Stiefmutter hasste ihn nur weil er das uneheliche Kind ihres Mannes war.  
Was konnte er dafür? Niemand hatte ihn je gefragt ob er das alles gewollt hatte. Ihm hatte sein vorheriges Leben gefallen. Seine Mutter und Rosie waren seine Familie, New Orleans seine Heimat in denen er seine Freunde hatte. Den ganzen Tag draußen sein, musizieren, streiche spielen. Das war sein Leben! Nicht dies alles hier.  
Keuchend drückte er seine Stirn auf den kalten Marmor.   
Dann endlich hörte sein Vater auf, fädelte seinen Gürtel wieder ein und blickte auf den Jungen herab.  
„Ich hoffe du hast deine Lektion gelernt, Alastor...“  
Er verließ das Zimmer und lies den Jungen zurück, welcher sich versuchte wieder auf zu rappeln.  
Keuchend wischte er sich die Tränen weg und schleppte sich auf das Bett. Noch bevor er das Laken berührte war er einfach eingeschlafen, trotz der schmerzen. 

  
Rosie stieg aus dem Zug und sah sich gelangweilt um. Das war also Boston? Da gefiel ihr die Sichelstand weit aus mehr. Aber sie war nicht ohne Grund hier.   
Die Frau holte einen Zettel aus ihrer Tasche und sah sich die Adresse an. Es hatte eine weile Gedauert bis sie diese heraus gefunden hatte doch nun konnte sie ihren Schützling wieder zurück holen. Die Frage war nur, wie wollte er damit umgehen? Was war sein Wunsch? Sie setzte sich in Bewegung und nach gut zwei Stunden erreichte Rosie das Anwesen. Eine Augenbraue hob sich.  
„Oh, Oliver. Anscheinend musst du irgendetwas Kompensieren, nicht wahr?“  
Kam es kichernd von ihr, Interessiert sah sie sich um, während sie weiter voran schritt und am Ende des Weges an die Tür klopfte.   
Ein alter Mann im Frack, die Nase hoch bis zur Sonne öffnete ihr.  
„Sie wünschen?“  
„Ich habe einen Termin bei Mister Oliver Delacroix. Mein Name ist Rosie Winkler.“  
Der Alte musterte Rosie eine weile.  
„Der Grund, Miss Winkler?“  
„Misses, bitte. Er hat mich her bestellt wegen der Erziehung seines Sohnes. Alastor nicht wahr?“  
Kurz rümpfte der Mann diese Nase und schien zu überlegen. Immerhin hatte sein Herr nichts von Besuch erzählt. Doch nun lies er die junge Frau herein.  
„Folgen sie mir einfach.“  
Rosies Grinsen wurde breiter und so tat sie was von ihr verlangt wurde. Sie spazierten an schön verzierten Mosaikfenstern vorbei, an Bildern von Jägern die ihre Beute präsentierten und Staturen die irgendjemanden dar stellten, den die Frau nicht kannte. Schon bald erreichten sie das Büro von Oliver. Kurz kündigte der Butler Besuch an, vorauf Oliver aufmerksam von seinen Zetteln hoch sah, immerhin hatte er nicht mit einem Gast gerechnet. Doch als dieser eintrat sprang er auf.  
„Rosie? Was zur Hölle machst du Hexe hier!“  
Fauchte er und Rosie deutete mit einer Handbewegung an, dass er den Mund zu halten hatte.  
„Sei lieber still. Du weißt was ich kann und du weißt auch dass ich nicht so lieb und naiv bin wie Susan.“  
Mahnte sie ihn. Oliver sah zu ihrem Schatten der sich von der Frau löste und mit löchrigen Augen und Grinsen ihn umkreiste. Er schluckte und blickte wieder zu ihr.  
„Was willst du?“  
Ein kichern kam.  
„Du weißt genau was ich will. Mein Ziehsohn ist hier und ich will ihn sehen.“  
Die Augen des Mannes verengten sich. Wie konnte er diese Hexe nur wieder los werden?  
„Er wird hier blieben, Rosie, immerhin ist er mein Sohn.“  
„Um den du dich einen Scheiß gekümmert hast, Oliver! Es war dir jahrelang egal.“  
Knurrte sie ihn an und legte die Hände hinter ihren Rücken.  
„Ich nehme an du hast Probleme damit ihn zu erziehen, nicht wahr? In ihm tobt der gleiche freiheitsliebende Wirbelsturm der auch in seiner Mutter wehte. Wild und ungebändigt. Er ist ein waschechter New Orleanser Bengel. Der Bayou und die Musik fließen durch seine Adern.“  
Sie bewegte sich leichten Fußes auf und ab.  
„Und du weißt das er noch ein anderes erbe in sich trägt.“  
Ihr Schatten schien zu lachen und Oliver wich einige Schritte zurück.  
„Er ist ein Kind einer Voodoomagierin und hat die besten Voraussetzungen ebenso ein Magier zu werden.“  
„Was willst du hier? Ich gebe ihn dir nicht mit.“  
Sie hob die Hand und wedelte etwas mit dem Zeigefinger.  
„Tze, tze tze. Du solltest freundlicher sein. Immerhin kann ich dir helfen. Ich könnte ihn für dich zu dem erziehen was du willst immerhin bin ich seine zweite Bezugsperson.“  
Nachdenklich knetet Oliver seine Finger.  
„Und was willst du dafür?“  
„Meinen Ziehsohn sehen. Ohne Einschränkungen, ohne Überwachung. Wir dürfen uns zusammen frei Bewegen.“  
„Und wer sagt mir das du nicht mit ihm abhaust?“  
Rosie legte die Hand an ihr Kinn und überlegte.  
„Machen wir einen Deal. Du weißt dass für Menschen wie mich ein Deal bindend ist?“  
Ein Nicken kam von dem Becher und Rosie überlegte wie sie den Deal formulieren sollte.  
„Ich, Rosie Winkler, werde Alastor Morgan erziehen und ihm alles Beibringen was sein Vater verlangt und was ich für richtig halte. Ich gelobe ihn immer nach Hause zu bringen und nicht mit ihm zu verschwinden, solange Oliver Delacroix lebt. Im Gegenzug dafür muss Oliver Delacroix mir gestatten Alastor Morgan jederzeit zu sehen, mich frei mit ihm auch außerhalb des Anwesens bewegen zu können, ohne Überwachung. Haben wir einen Deal?“  
Die junge Frau streckte ihm die Hand entgegen. Oliver zögerte, kurz zu ihrem Schatten schielend,d er ihn weiter beobachtete, doch dann schlug er ein und ein Ruck durchführe seinen Körper. Fragend blickte er auf seine Hand als Rosie diese los lies.  
„Gut, gut. Dann möchte ich jetzt zu Alastor.“  
Widerwillig ging der Mann zur Tür und deutete ihr an ihm zu folgen. Oliver war nicht wohl dabei, aber sie schien eine enge Bindung zu seinem Sohn zu haben. Auf sie würde er vielleicht eher hören als auf ihn. Rosie sah sich weiter interessiert den weg an.  
„Meine Herren, Oliver. Hat sich anscheinend wirklich gelohnt reich zu heiraten, nicht wahr?“  
„Sei Still, Rosie. Wir sind gleich da.“  
Knurrte er und blieb wenige Schritte später vor einer Tür stehen. Oliver holte einen Schlüssel aus seiner Tasche und reichte ihn Rosie.  
„Dann will ich für dich hoffen dass du etwas ausrichten kannst...“  
„Was sonst? Willst du mich auch erschießen?“  
Beide sahen sich mit verächtlichem Blick an. Doch am Ende, gab der Mann auf und lies die Schwarzhaarige alleine. Sie gab ein triumphierendes Schnaufen von sich und schloss die Tür auf.  
Beim eintreten viel ihr Blick direkt auf das Bett auf dem sie ein Zusammengerollten Kinderkörper sah, der mit dem Rücken in ihre Richtung lag. Er zuckte kurz als der Junge das Geräusch der Tür vernahm, die in das Schloss viel.  
Langsam und Vorsichtig ging sie auf ihn zu. Sie setzte sich auf die Bettkante, sah ihn eine weile schweigend an. Anscheinend versuchte er sie zu ignorieren in der Hoffnung dass sie ging. Rosie streckte die Hand nach ihm aus, doch bevor sie ihn Berühren konnte, sprang Alastor auf und ging vom Bett weg.  
„Nicht anfassen!“  
Rief er panisch mit weit aufgerissenen Augen. Er brauchte eine weile des Anstarrens ehe er begriff wer da auf seinem Bett saß.  
„Rosie?“  
Wimmerte er schon fast, seinen Augen nicht trauend.  
Die Frau lächelte sanft.  
„Na, Kurzer? Ich hab doch etwas lange gebraucht um dich zu finden. Verzeih mir.“  
Der Braunhaarige schluckte, kroch langsam auf das Bett zurück und legte zögernd seine Hände auf ihre Wangen, als er bei ihr auf dem Laken kniete.  
Es war kein Traum! Sie war es wirklich!  
Alle Last viel auf einmal von ihm und so schlang er seine Arme stürmisch und weinend um ihre Hüften.  
„Rosie! Nimm mich bitte wieder mit zurück! Ich-ich will hier nicht mehr sein. Bitte, ich will zu Mama und nach New Orleans zurück!“  
Schrie Alastor schon fast hysterisch während Rosie ihm sachte über den Rücken strich. Durch sein Hemd spürte sie Wunden.  
„Alle wird gut, Alastor. Nun bin ich bei dir.“  
„Dann lass uns gehen! Bitte!“  
Liebevoll fuhren ihre Finger durch seinen Schopf.  
„Wie möchtest du denn gehen.“  
Alastor hob seine Kopf und sah sie fragen an.  
„Wie meinst du das?“  
„Nun...“  
Fing sie an.  
„Es gibt mehrere Möglichkeiten für uns zu gehen. Abhängig davon ob du deine Mutter rächen willst oder nicht.“  
Die braunen Augen musterten sie mit Verwirrung und suchten Antworten.  
„Du kennst den unterschied zwischen dem Voodoo deiner Mutter und dem meine?“  
Alastor nickte und wischte sich die Tränen weg.  
„J-Ja... Du nutzt für deinen menschliche Opfer statt tierische.“  
„Ganz genau. Der Unterschied darin besteht in der Macht die durch das Opfer entsteht. Tierische sind Willkommen aber menschliche mögen die Geister viel mehr und so wird auch der Zauber den du ausübst stärker.“  
„Aber was hat das hier mit zu tun?“  
„Oh, du bist doch sonst so ein cleverer Junge. Aber nun gut. Ich bringe dir Voodoo bei und gebe dir die Möglichkeit selber Susan zu rächen. Du wirst von mir in die dunkelsten Ecken dieser Magie geführt und erlangst eine hohes Maß an macht. Aber das brauch Zeit. Ich konnte deinen Vater überreden deine Erziehung zu übernehmen dafür...“  
„Wie das?“  
Unterbrach Alastor und Rosie lächelte sanft. Sachte strich sie dem Jungen über die Wange.  
„Durch einen Deal. Diese sind für uns und auch für die, die sie mit uns eingehen bindend. Sonst holen die Loa die Seele Dealbrechers, aber lass mich ausreden.“  
Alastor nickte und kuschelte sich etwas an sie. Es tat so gut wieder jemanden Vertrautes bei sich zu haben, jemanden der einen wohlgesonnen war.  
„Nun, Wir erziehen dich zu dem was dein Vater will, aber was er nicht wissen wird, ist dass ich dir all mein Wissen weiter geben werde. Es wird einige Jahre dauern bis du es beherrschst, aber es wird sich lohnen und sobald der perfekte Zeitpunkt gekommen ist, wird Oliver es bereuen zurück nach New Orleans gekommen zu sein.“  
Ihre Worte hallten in seinem Ohr wieder.  
„Du meinst ich soll ihn den Geistern opfern?“  
„Wenn dies dein Wunsch ist, ja. Oder ich erledige es.“  
Der Junge schwieg und dachte über ihre Worte nach. Das hieß also dass er noch länger hier sein musste. Er wiegte alles innerlich ab. Eigentlich wollte er so schnell wie möglich nach Hause.  
„Was ist mit Mama?“  
„Als ich euch an mir vorbeifahren gesehen habe, bin ich sofort zu dem Haus... Leider konnte ich nichts mehr tun.“  
Wieder strich sie ihm durch das Haar.  
„Aber ich hab ihr ein schönes Grab für sie ausgesucht und wenn wir zurück nach Hause fahren, ist unsere erste Anlaufstelle genau dieses Grab.“  
Alastor holte einmal tief Luft.  
„Bring es mir bei, Rosie...“  
„Wie du Wünschst. Und nun denke an den Lieblingsspruch deiner Mutter. Sie würde nicht wollen dass du so traurig bist. Lächle...“  
„...denn ohne bist du nie ganz Angezogen.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich hatte mir es einfacher vorgestellt dieses Kapitel zu schreiben, aber es war verdammt schwer und ich bin auch nicht wirklich zufrieden damit. Aber ich wollte nicht schon wieder 20 Seiten löschen...  
> Es gibt nicht wirklich schöne Momente und genau das hat geschlaucht. Gegen meinem eigentlichen vorhaben muss ich es leider in 2 Kapitel aufteilen, wobei das nächste bereits angefangen ist, sich angenehmer schreiben lässt und kürzer wird. Ab 7 haben wir dann auch wieder unsere Liebe Charlie dabei. Bis dann, meine Lieben^^


	6. Vom Kind zum Monster:Teil 2/2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hier haben wir den letzten Teil aus Alastors Vergangenheit! Zumindest vorerst. Wenn ihr Interesse daran habt, würde ich später noch ein Kapitel verfassen wie er Husk traf. Aber das würde erst später kommen, da wir in Kapitel 7 wieder die liebe Charlie dabei haben^^

~1912: 14 Jahre vor den Aktuellen Geschehnissen~

Vorsichtig hing Rosie die frisch gezogenen Kerzen auf. Ordentlich nach Farben sortiert. Ihr Blick wanderte zurück zu ihrem Schützling, der weiterhin neue Kerzen zog. In den letzte Jahren war er optisch seinem Vater sehr ähnlich geworden. Braunes, dunkles Haar, Grübchen in den Wangen beim Lächeln, der gebräunte Teint, die Schultern, die langsam breiter wurden. Doch von Susan hatte er definitiv die großen braunen Augen und die feinen Gesichtszüge.  
Für seine Vierzehn war Alastor sehr groß und man würde ihn, mit seinen langen Gliedmaßen, gut vier Jahre älter schätzen.  
Ein seufzen entwich dem Jungen, der nun seine Brille zurecht rückte, welche er seit einem Jahr trug, und er richtete sich auf.  
„Wäre es nicht einfach gewesen welche zu kaufen?“  
„Ja, aber es wäre nicht so effektiv! Überlege doch mal: über was würdest du dich mehr freuen wenn du eine Kerze Geschenk bekommst? Eine schnell im Laden gekaufte oder eine von Hand gemachte, wo sich der Schenker die Zeit und Mühe gemacht hat, sie selber zu ziehen?“  
„Du hast ja recht... aber es sah früher bei dir und Mama viel einfacher aus.“  
„Oh, das kommt mit der Zeit, je öfter du es machst um so leichter und schneller gehen dir die Dinge von der Hand. Außerdem kann man so etwas gut vorbeireiten und sobald dein Schatten erweckt ist hast du auch einen sehr nützlichen kleinen Helfer.“  
Er summte zustimmend und brachte ihr die letzten Kerzen. Hier in diesen Keller , der zu Rosies Haus in der nähe des Anwesens seines Vaters gehörte, hatte sie dem Jungen alles beigebracht was sie wusste. Er konnte seine Arbeitsmaterialien selber herstellen, machte Tränke, Pasten und Salben von hoher Qualität. Die Runenschrift und Symbole lernte er in beachtlicher Geschwindigkeit auswendig, genau wie die Namen der Loa und ihrer Funktion. Er war ein wahres Naturtalent. Ja, sie war Olivers Wunsch nachgegangen und hatte ihn, wie sie versprochen hatte, zu einem wahren Gentleman gemacht, aber in ihm floss weiter das Blut des jungen kreolischen Bengels, der im Bayou von New Orleans nahe des Mississippi geboren und aufgewaschen war. Etwas was Oliver ihm nie nehmen konnte.   
„Nun, wir wären so weit. Dir ist bewusst das es danach kein zurück gibt, wenn du erst einmal Marinette beschworen hast?“  
Alastor nahm kurz seine Brille ab um diese mit einem Taschentuch, das er aus seiner Westentasche holte, zu säubern.   
„Ja, das weiß ich und ich will es nach wie vor. Mein Vater soll dafür büßen was er getan hat. Ich will ihn und diese Stadt, die jemanden der um Hilfe ruft ignoriert, brennen sehen!“  
Knurrte er zwischen seinen Zähnen und schlang die Arme um seinen Körper, nachdem er die Brille wieder aufgesetzt hatte.  
„Ich werde ihn leiden lassen. Für den Mord an Mama, für jeden einzelnen Gürtelschlag, wenn sich diese Metallkappe in mein Fleisch bohrte und für jede Lüge die er anderen über Mama erzählt hat um zu begründen warum ich mit einem mal hier war. Er hat ihre Ehre in den Dreck gestoßen ohne dass sie je wieder die Chance hatte sich zu verteidigen und die Dinge richtig zu stellen!“  
Die Ältere betrachtete ihn eine weile schweigend, nickte aber dann.  
„Gut, Gut. Dann bereite deine Beschwörung genau so vor, wie ich es dir beigebracht habe.“  
Der Braunhaarige nickte und räumte erst einmal. Als alles wieder in Ordnung war stellte der Junge in jede Himmelsrichtung eine rote Kerze, die Lieblingsfarbe des Loa den er beschwören wollte, und malte danach zwei Bögen an die freie Wand in Rosies Keller. Einen innen und einen etwas höher außen. Zwischen den Bögen zeichnete er Symbole und Runen. Der Braunhaarige ging in die Mitte der vier Kerzen und streute um sich herum einen Kreis aus Maismehl, welcher ihm als Schutz vor einem möglichen Angriff des Geistes diente. Kritisch betrachtete er sein Werk, doch dann nahm er aus einer Eisbox einen gepfählten Hahn und positionierte ihn zwischen sich und den Bögen. Er stellte sich wieder in den Maismehlkreis und sah kurz zu Rosie.  
„Sehr gut, Alastor. So dürfte nichts schief gehen. Also brauchst du keine Angst haben.“  
„Ich habe keine Angst.“  
Kam es entschlossen von ihm. Rosie gluckste amüsiert und zündete mit einem Fingerschnippen die Kerzen an.  
„Dann nur zu. Du weiß was du sagen musst.“  
Ein nicken kam von dem Jungen und so sah er mit entschlossenem Blick zurück zu der Wand mit den Bögen.   
„Oh, Marinette, die du zu den Nachon der Petro gehörst, erhöre mich, Alastor Morgan oder nach meinem Vater Alastor Delacroix, denn ich gebe dir diesen Hahn als Geschenk und möchte dir dienen!“  
Rief er aus und die Symbole in den Bögen fingen an zu leuchten. Fasziniert beobachtete der Braunhaarige wie das innere des ersten Bogens sich eine Art Portal öffnete und den Raum in Grünes Licht hüllte. Eine Leichte Brise wehte aus diesem und lies die Kerzen leicht flackern während jedoch der Maismehlkreis unberührt blieb. Alastors Augen weiteten sich als eine Geisterhafte, aus Licht bestehende Kreischeule aus dem Portal flog und sich auf den Pfahl mit dem Hahn setzte.  
Verwundert legte sie den Kopf schief und betrachtete den Braunhaarigen eine weile.  
,,EIN KIND? WIE VIEL HASS KANN IN EINEM KIND STECKEN, DASS ES DEN LOA DER GEWALTÄTIGKEIT RUFT UND IHM DIENEN WILL?''  
Fragte sie mit angenehmer Frauenstimme die von den Wänden hallte und drehte ihren Kopf einmal um die eigene Achse.  
,,WEIßT DU NICHT WER ICH BIN, MENSCHENKIND MIT DEM NAMEN ALASTOR?''  
Alastors Lächeln wurde breiter.  
,,Ich weiß wer du bist und genau deswegen habe ich dich gerufen, verehrte Marinette, denn ich habe ein verlockendes Angebot für dich.''  
Wieder legte sie den Kopf schief.  
„Ich kann dir rund dreißig Seelen auf einen Schlag geben, du darfst mit ihnen anstellen was du willst und dich nach Herzenslust austoben.''  
Ein amüsantes Geräusch kam von der Eule.  
,,UND WAS MÖCHTEST DU DAFÜR HABEN, JUNGE?''  
,,Ich möchte meinen Schatten zum Leben erwecken. Misses Rosie Winkler und mir darf auf der Feier nichts passieren und was Mister Oliver Delacroix angeht... so darfst du auch seine Seele haben aber ich möchte derjenige welche sein, der ihn tötet.''  
Marinette schwieg eine weile und betrachtete ihn ganz genau. Sie sah von seinen Augen aus direkt in sein Inneres.   
,, FÜR EINEN MENSCHEN MIT SOLCHEN ANFORDERUNGEN SCHEINST DU DOCH GROßE ANGST ZU HABEN, KIND.''  
,,Ich habe keine angst.''  
,,WARUM STEHST DU DANN IN DIESEM KREIS? KOMM EIN STÜCK NÄHER UND BEWEISE ES MIR, ALASTOR MORGAN.''   
Rosies Augen weiteten sich als sie hörte was Marinette sagte, doch ehe sie Alastor aufhalten konnte, tat dieser was der Loa von ihm verlangte und trat aus dem Kreis. Kurz vor ihr, lies er sich auf die Knie sinken.  
,,Schau, ich vertraue dir ,Marinette, und gebe mein Leben in deine Hände.''  
Die Loa lachte auf als sie den Jungen so sah und auch Rosies besorgten Gesichtsausdruck , am anderen Ende des Raumes bemerkte.  
,,DU HAST MUT, SO ETWAS FINDET MAN HEUT ZU TAGE SELTEN. NUN, ICH BIN DAMIT EINVERSTGANDEN. WIR HABEN EINEN DEAL, ALASTOR DELOCROIX MORGAN.“  
Die Eule würgte mit einem mal etwas aus und lies es vor sich auf den Boden fallen. Es sah aus wie eine schwarze Murmel.  
„IN DIESER KLEINEN KUGEL BEFINDEN SICH MEINE HELFER. SCHATTEN DIE ALLES VERSCHLINGEN WAS IHNEN IN DIE QUERE KOMMT. NIMM SIE UND WIRF SIE ZU GEGEBENEN ZEITPUNKT AUF DEN BODEN. SIE WERDEN IHRE ARBEIT VERRICHTEN UND DIE VON DIR ANGEGEBENEN PERSONEN VERSCHONEN.“  
Vorsichtig hob Alastor die Murmel auf. Sie war erstaunlich warm und er spürte förmlich die Macht die von ihr ausging.   
„Ich danke dir, Marinette, aus dem tiefsten meines Herzens.“  
Sie nickte, nahm den Hahn in ihre Krallen und flog mit ihm durch das Portal.  
„ICH WÜNSCHE DIR VIEL ERFOLG.“  
Hörte man nur noch einmal von ihr doch dann schloss sich es sich wieder, lies die Bögen, die er gezeichnet hatte verschwinden und Alastor richtete sich wieder auf, doch ehe er etwas sagen konnte, verpasste Rosie, die zu ihm geeilt war, ihm eine Nackenschelle.  
„Bist du des Wahnsinns, Junge? Wie oft habe ich dir gesagt, du darfst den Kreis nicht verlassen, sie könnte versuchen dich zu verschlingen und was machst du?“  
Der Braunhaarige rieb sich den Hinterkopf und sah zu ihr.  
„Es war ein Test, Rosie, und ich habe ihn bestanden. Also ist doch alles gut gelaufen.“  
Sie seufzte.  
„Du bist stur wie deine Mutter.“  
Nun zog sie ihn an sich und legte die Arme um ihn.  
„Irgendwann sterbe ich wegen dir noch an einem Herzinfarkt.“  
Er erwiderte die Umarmung und seufzte zufrieden.  
„Es ist doch alles gut gelaufen und schon bald können wir nach Hause.“  
„Gewiss. Endlich wieder zurück nach New Orleans.“ 

  
Oliver sah durch den Raum, während sich seine Geburtstagsgäste heiter unterhielten. Helena hatte sich wahrscheinlich irgendwo unter die Leute gemischt während sein Sohn brav an der Stelle stand, wo er ihm befohlen hatte zu warten. Doch dann fand der Mann endlich die Person die er suchte: Rosie.  
Diese stand etwas abseits vom Geschehen, ihre qualmende Zigarettenspitze in der linken Hand, während der rechte Arm in ihre Wespentaille gestemmt war. Sie hatte einen wachen Blick auf ihren Schützling gelegt. Als sie bemerkte das jemand auf sie zu kam, sah sie zu Oliver, wobei sie eine Augenbraue hob.  
„Was möchtest du? Ich habe keine Interesse an einem Plausch mit dem Mörder meiner teuersten Freundin.“  
Versuchte sie ihn abzuwimmeln, worauf dieser lachte.  
„Du bist viel zu nachtragend, meine Teuerste. Genieße lieber die Feier.“  
Rosie gab ein verächtliches Geräusch von sich, doch Oliver lies sich nicht beirren und sah nun wieder zu seinem Sohn.  
„Ich hätte nicht gedacht das du ihn tatsächlich erziehen kannst.“  
„Überraschung und ich brauchte dafür keinen Gürtel.“  
„Ein Vater muss eben tun was ein Vater tun muss um seinem Kind die Flausen aus zu treiben und du weißt ganz genau dass er früher mit seinen Streichen mehr als nur übertrieb.“  
Nun musste Rosie grinsen.  
„Ich fand die Kaulquappen im Wasserkrug deines Hausdrachens eine hervorragende Idee!“  
„Sie nicht, nachdem sie es beim ersten Glas nicht gemerkt hatte und ich war genau so wenig erfreut.“  
„Ihr habt ja auch keinen Humor.“  
Der Mann verdrehte die Augen.   
„Wie dem auch sei. Ich danke dir dafür, Rosie. Ich kann ihn nun überall mit hinnehmen und auch auf Feiern wie diese präsentieren ohne befürchten zu müssen, das er uns blamiert. Ich habe sogar sehr gute Angebote von Vätern bekommen, die ihre Töchter mit ihm verheiraten wollen. So wie ich es mir gewünscht habe.“  
„Alastor wird begeistert sein. Erst zarte vierzehn Jahre und darf sich schon darauf vorbereiten bald eine Braut aufgezwungen zu bekommen, wo andere Jungen nicht einmal wissen, dass ihr Penis zu mehr im Stande ist als um im stehen zu pinkeln. Grandioser Einfall, Mister Delacroix.“  
„Schenk dir deinen Sarkasmus. Wir wissen beide das Heiraten nicht viel mit Liebe zu tun hat.“  
„Vielleicht in deiner Welt. Aber nicht in der aus der Alastor und ich stammen.“  
„Ach ja? Soweit ich weiß bist du doch auch mit einem Mann verheiratet den du nicht liebst.“  
Beide sahen sich eine weile mit scharfem Blick an. Es war ein Blickduell der Macht und keiner von Beiden gab nach.  
„Oh, ich habe Franklin am Anfang sehr geliebt. Bevor er dauernd nach Europa reiste um dort “Geschäfte“ zu erledigen. Es ist kein Geheimnis dass er dort in verschiedenen Ländern mehrere Gespielin hat. Am Anfang hat es mir das Herz gebrochen, aber wie du weißt bin ich sehr hart im nehmen und er wird seine Rechnung dafür noch bekommen.“  
„Das ihr Frauen immer so einen Aufstand machen müsst. Hat nicht jeder Ehemann irgendwo eine Geliebte?“  
Sie zuckte mit den Schultern.  
„Sei versichert dass ich Alastor so erziehen werde, das er nicht so ein widerlicher Hurensohn wie du wirst, Oliver... Schönen Abend noch.“  
Sie ging von ihm weg Richtung Alastor. Nein, sein Geschwätz wollte die Schwarzhaarige nicht weiter ertragen. Die Haltung des Jungen entspannte sich als er Rosie sah und sie sich zu ihm stellte.  
„Bald ist es soweit.“  
Kam es von ihm und Rosie nickte.  
„Du wartest darauf das sie alle genug beschwipst sind?“  
„Gewiss.“  
Sein Blick viel auf die Wand mit den Hirschtrophäen. Oliver hatte eine schwäche fürs Jagen und brachte es auch ihm bei. Wie verlockend es doch gewesen war ihn einfach von hinten zu erschießen, so wie der Mann es mit seiner Mutter getan hatte, doch Alastors Pläne waren andere.   
„Lassen wir ihnen den Spaß noch ein bisschen. Immerhin wird es ihr letzter Abend sein.“  
„Dir ist bewusst das Marinette von Natur aus ein sehr ungeduldiger Loa ist?“  
„Durch aus. Aber ich denke in den nächsten zwanzig Minuten wird es soweit sein.“  
Sein Blick wanderte umher. Dieser Abend würde das reinste Blutbad werden und er hatte es angezettelt. Dennoch verspürte er keinerlei Gewissensbisse, Reue oder Zweifel, fast so als wenn er verlernt hatte solche Dinge zu fühlen. Etwas, was ihn selber überraschte, da so etwas doch eigentlich menschlich war, oder nicht?  
Als Rosie sich in Bewegung setzte, tat er es ihr gleich und beide hatten einen wachen Blick über diese Veranstaltung. Alastors Hand glitt in die Tasche seines Sakkos wo er nun die kleine Kugel zwischen seinen Fingern hin und her schob. Es gab kein zurück mehr. Hier und heute würde er das Ende seiner Hölle erreichen und endlich wieder frei sein. Alastor war nicht mehr der selbe wie vor zuvor, das war ihm durchaus bewusst. Er würde wohl keine Äpfel mehr aus Gärten mit seinen Freunden stehlen oder auf der Straße spielen, denn man hatte ihn um seine Kindheit betrogen.   
Doch heute würde er sich für dies alles rächen! Jeder der Anwesenden hatte weg gesehen wenn sein Vater ihn geschlagen hatte. Seine Hilferufe wurden ignoriert und mit jeder weiteren Narbe auf seinem Körper wuchs der Hass in Ihm.   
Lieber gab er sich in die Hände eines bösen Loa wie Marinette als weiterhin dies alles hier zu ertragen.   
Nach wenigen weiteren Minuten stellte sich Oliver in die Mitte des Raumes und sprach einen Tost aus. Rosie und auch Alastor verdrehten beide zeitgleich die Augen als der Mann wieder in Selbstherrlichkeit badete.  
„... Zum Schluss möchte ich noch meiner wunderschönen Frau Helena für ihre Unterstützung danken, wie sie immer an meiner Seite blieb in guten und in schlechten Tagen...“  
Er winkte Sie heran und etwas genervt ging sie zu ihm.  
„...Und meinem Sohn, der all dies eines Tages erben und fortführen wird!“  
So deutete er auch Alastor an zu ihm zu kommen. Mit seinem eingemeißelten Lächeln gab der Junge dem Wunsch seines Vaters nach. Doch bevor er ihn erreichte, lies er die Kugel aus seiner Tasche auf den Boden fallen. Schatten huschten über den Boden und Oliver sah ihn verwirrt an.  
„Was war das, Alastor?“  
Der Braunhaarige schwieg und lächelte weiter. Mit einem Mal schlossen sich automatisch alle Türen und fingen sämtliche Lichter an zu flackern. Die Gäste sahen sich verwundert um und man hörte nur noch lautes Gemurmel.  
Oliver blickte zu Rosie, die neben Alastor trat und nun dämmerte es ihm.  
„Was war das, Rosie?! Verdammt, du Hexe hast doch damit etwas zu tun!“  
Sie kicherte amüsiert und legte die Hand auf die Schulter des Jungen.  
„Ich habe damit nicht viel zu tun, Oliver. Lediglich habe ich ihm beigebracht mit den Geistern zu arbeiten.“  
Olivers Augen weiteten sich.  
„Du hast ihm Voodoo bei gebracht?!“  
„Natürlich. Ich hab dir doch gesagt, dass ich ihm alles bei bringe, was ich für richtig halte und dazu gehört auch Voodoo. Immerhin liegt es in seinen Genen.  
Die Gäste waren ruhig geworden und beobachteten verängstigt das Gespräch der Beiden. Alastor schielte zu dem Wänden an denen sich den freigelassene Schatten drängten, noch unbeachtet von den Anwesenden.  
„Seine Mutter war des Voodoos mächtig, ich bin es und es ist ein Teil von New Orleans, dem Ort, an dem du ihn dir einfach genommen hast.“   
Helena blickte zu ihrem Mann.  
„Du hast dich auf eine Hexe eingelassen?“  
Fragte sie verwirrt. Doch bemerkte sie, eher durch Zufall an die Schatten an den Wänden, die mit ihren löchrigen Grinsen und Augen auf etwas zu warten schienen. Fast Automatisch wich sie zurück.  
Alastor räusperte sich.  
„Rosie hat nur das getan worum ich sie gebeten habe und nun sind wir hier! All das habe ich so gewollt und ich bin derjenige der diese Geister beschworen hat.“  
Er breitete seine Arme aus und nun bemerkten auch alle Anderen die Wesen an den Wänden. Man spürte förmlich wie langsam die Panik in den Anwesenden stieg und die ersten Alastor als “Teufelskind“ oder “Sohn Satans“ bezeichneten. Doch dies interessierte den Jungen nicht.  
Oliver schluckte.  
„A- Alastor! Hör auf mit dem Unfug. I-ich hab dir alles gegebenen was sich ein Kind wünschen kann und ...“  
„Was hast du mir gegeben?“  
Unterbrach Alastor seinen Vater scharf und sah ihm in die Augen.  
„Einen Körper voller Narben? Ein Leben ohne Mutter? Ein Haus wie ein Käfig?“   
Er trat näher, worauf Oliver einen Schritt zurück wich, Helena löste sich nun ganz von ihrem Mann und versuchte in der herumstehenden Menschen zu verschwinden, die sich ängstlich dicht an dicht drängten umzingelt von all diesen Schatten.  
„Ich hatte ein sehr schönes Leben bevor du aufgetaucht bist. Mama hat alles getan damit es mir gut ging und das obwohl wir nicht viel Geld hatten. Ich war damals glücklich, doch du hast mir dieses Glück genommen und nun nehme ich dir alles was du besitzt und liebst.“  
Er schnippte mit den Fingern und die Schatten setzten sich in Bewegung, lösten sich von den Wänden wie eigenständige Personen aus Fleisch und Blut. Sie stürzten sich auf die Anwesenden, die hysterisch zu schreien begannen, versuchten aus den verschlossenen Türen zu fliehen und zerrissen sie wortwörtlich in dem sie in sie eindrangen und von innen heraus zerfleischten oder an ihnen zerrten bis ihre Körper nachgaben.   
Es war ein wahres Massaker aus dem es kein entrinnen gab und nach und nach tränkte der Boden sich mit Blut und Eingeweiden. Alastor schloss kurz die Augen als etwas der roten Flüssigkeit ihn traf, doch dann richtete er seinen Blick wieder auf seinen Vater, der sich auf den Boden kauerte und die Hände auf sein Gesicht drückte um nicht sehen zu müssen was vor sich ging, die Geräusche reichten vollkommen. All das Geschreie, Weinen, das Blut, welches auf den Boden floss. Langsam nahm die Luft einen metallischen Geruch an und die Schreie fingen nach und nach an zu verstummen.  
Rosie nahm einen Zug aus ihrer Zigarettenspitze und beobachtete das ganze schweigend, immerhin hatte sie nichts zu befürchten. Alastor hatte den Deal gut ausgehandelt und Marinette würde mit dem was er ihr lieferte sehr zufrieden sein. Der Loa hatte mit ihm einen wertvollen Diener gefunden.  
Susan hätte dies alles sicher nicht gewollt, aber Alastor selber hatte sich diesen Weg ausgesucht.  
Wahrscheinlich wäre es anders gelaufen, wenn sie noch leben würde, doch hier hatte Oliver sich sein eigenes Grab geschaufelt. Als der letzte Schrei verstummte, die Geister verschwanden und nur noch Berge aus Menschenfleisch und Innereien in einem Meer aus Blut zurück ließen, trat Alastor näher an seinen Vater heran. Jeder Schritt durch das rote Meer gab ein Geräusch von sich, als wenn man durch Pfützen stapfte.  
Alastor nahm ein Messer aus seinem Sakko, welches er den gesamten Abend gut unter diesem versteckt hatte. Der Kopf seiner Stiefmutter rollte vor seine Füße, doch ohne irgendein Anzeichen einer Emotion, trat er diesen beiseite. Oliver versuchte auf zu stehen, doch als dies nicht klappte, kroch er von seinem Sohn weg.  
„A-Alastor! K-komm schon! D-d-du kannst doch deinen eigenen Vater nicht umbringen wollen!“   
Der Junge gab ein amüsiertes Geräusch von sich.  
„Warum nicht? Immerhin hat dieser Mann ja auch die Frau töten können, die ihm ein Kind geschenkt hat, nicht wahr?“  
Oliver stoppte als er mit einem mal merkte, wie er nicht mehr weiter kam, als wenn ihn etwas fest hielt. Der Becher sah zur Seite und erblickte den Schatten seines Sohnes, der den eigenen fest hielt und somit ein weiterkommen verhinderte. Sofort weiteten sich seine Augen erneut und er blickte panisch zu seinem Sohn.  
„Nein, nein, nein! K- Kind! W- was willst d- du dafür haben u-um mich zu verschonen?“  
Alastor lachte, als er vor seinem Vater stand.  
„Das was ich will kannst du mir nicht geben und dein Geld interessiert mich nicht im geringsten.“  
Das Messer in seiner Hand senkte sich zum Hals seines Vaters herunter, welcher immer noch versuchte sich zu befreien, erfolglos. Alastor sah ihm in die Augen und mit einer kräftigen Bewegung schnitt er dem Mann die Kehle durch. Der Schatten lies ihn los und Oliver versuchte langsam mit gurgelnden Geräuschen nach seinem Hals zu greifen. Doch ehe seine Hand diesen erreichen konnte, verließ das Leben ihn und sein Körper legte sich erschlaffend in die Blutlache unter ihm, während sein eigenes sich dazu gesellte. Der Junge atmete einmal tief aus. Es war zu Ende. Sein Blick wanderte zu Rosie hinüber, die ihm zu nickte und mit einem Fingerschnippen ihre und seine Kleidung vom Blut befreite.  
„Lass uns nach Hause, Alastor.“  
Sagte sie mit sanften Lächeln. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zitat:“Das nächste Kapitel wird kurz.“ Ja ja...ich und “kurz“...Ha!  
> Gerade Frage ich mich selber wie ich dieses Kapitel beenden konnte...vermutlich dank sehr wenig schlaf (BAS hat allen anderen Projekten über großen Vorrang). Leider kann ich euch keinen Zeitraum für das nächste Kapitel geben, da ich derzeit auf der Arbeit sehr eingebunden bin. Andere Gastronomen wissen sicher was ich meine. Könnte auch durchaus sein dass den restlichen Oktober nichts kommt.   
> Jedoch ist Kapitel 7 schon vorbereitet, muss es nur noch Umstrukturieren weil ich jemanden ohne Absicht gespoiler habe (böse Insanity). Das will ich aber nicht auf mich beruhen lassen und schreib es eben noch einmal um XD 


	7. Der Deal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Da sind wir also wieder zurück im Jahr 1926, meine Lieben. Ich möchte euch einmal vom Herzen danken für die lieben Kommentare auf FF, die Kudos und Bookmarks auf AO3. Als ich das erste Kapitel von BAS online stellte, hätte ich nie gedacht das es überhaupt jemand wirklich lesen wird. Gott, was war ich nervös XD  
> Danke euch *alle einmal knuddle*  
> (Ps. Meine Zweitaste ist während des Schreibens kaputt gegangen. Daher sind im verlaufe die Zeichen seltsam.)

~zurück ins Jahr 1926~

  
  
  
  
**„Helen Morgan mit Me And My Shadow, Meine Damen und Herren!**  
**Apropos Morgan: Hier ist wieder Ihr Alastor Morgan und ich freue mich für Sie feinsten Jazz, leidenschaftlichen Swing und emotionalen Blues spielen zu dürfen. Lassen Sie sich von den hervorragenden Klängen treiben und genießen Sie das Programm!**  
**Hier habe ich nun für Sie Kitchen Man von der guten Bessie Smith!“**  
  
Als Alastor das Mikrophone ausstellte, wurde ihm ein Kaffee rein gereicht.  
Diesen nahm er dankend entgegen und gönnte sich auch gleich einen Schluck. Er liebte seinen Job. Nach zwei weiteren Liedern meldete er sich wieder zu Wort.  
  
**„Das war Weary Blues von unserem guten Freund Louis Armstrong, meine lieben Leute da draußen vor dem Radio! Ich hoffe Ihnen allen geht es gut? Heute vielleicht schon an der Börse spekuliert?Auch weiterhin laufen die Geschäfte dort gut und sie können einiges an Grün nebenbei verdienen und im Luxus schwelgen, Herrlich oder? Genießen Sie dies alles hier, liebe Leute und lasst die guten Zeiten rollen.**  
**Nun werde ich Sie aber nicht weiter stören und es löst mich nun Lizzie Miles mit Cotton Belt Blues ab. Amüsiert Sie sich!“**  
  
Sprach er nun mit geschmeidiger Zunge und leidenschaftlicher Stimme, als wenn er nie etwas anders gemacht hätte. Dies hier war sein Reich. Er hatte die Laune einer ganzen Stadt in der Hand nur durch Worte die er von sich gab und so gut wie jeder hörte sie! Die Stimme von New Orleans!  
Ein unsichtbarer Virus der über die Grenzen dieser kleinen Gemeinde hinaus, sich in das Ohr pflanzte und sein Unwesen dort trieb.  
Mit seinem üblichen Lächeln summte er entspannt mit. Der Braunhaarige holte aus seiner Westentasche seine Zigaretten und steckte sich eine in den Mund. Schnell war diese angezündet und er schob den Aschenbecher näher an sich. Sein Fuß fing an im Takt zu wippen und er widmete sich der Mappe die vor ihm lag. Die alltäglichen Sachen standen dort über die er Berichten sollte. Derzeit war es aber Ruhig, da sein letzter Mord auch eine weile her war. Es juckte ihn schon sehr in den Fingern danach. Leider viel die Bar derzeit weg um sich ein neues Opfer aus zu suchen. Charlie würde es sicher nicht schmecken wenn er mit jemand Fremdes diese verließ. Somit brauchte er einen neuen Plan.  
Alastor drückte seine Zigarette aus, nachdem er diese auf geraucht hatte, und besorgte sich einen neuen Kaffee, ehe er sich wieder setzte und sich durch das Haar fuhr. Er richtete seine Brille mit dem Handballen und genoss sein heißes Getränk während er die Beine übereinander schlug.  
Ja, seine süße Charlie. Sie war ein sehr ruhiges, schüchternes Mädchen, aber in ihre brennt doch so viel Leidenschaft und Temperament. Man musste es nur hervor bringen. Es war herrlich dass sie selbst wütend einfach bezaubernd aus sah, denn ab und an reizte er sie auch gerne mal, wusste aber wie er sie schnell wieder beruhigen konnte.  
Alastor hörte wie die Tür hinter ihm aufging. So drehte er sich um und sah zu seinem Chef.  
„Morgan? In der Lobby wartet ein Mädchen auf Sie. Blonde, kurze Haare, dunkle Augen. Ich glaube sie hat sich mit Charlie vorgestellt?“  
Überrascht hob der Braunhaarige eine Augenbraue. Da hatte er grade an sie gedacht und schon war sie bei ihm.  
„Ich komm runter.“  
Alastor legte die nächste Platte auf, die nun erst einmal durch laufen konnte und erhob sich um in den Empfangsbereich zu gehen, dicht gefolgt von seinem Chef, der aus reiner Neugierde mit ging. Immerhin hatte seinem Star noch nie ein Mädchen auf der Arbeit besucht, welches er auch zu kennen schien.  
Charlie stand etwas nervös in der Lobby, in den Händen etwas, was in Butterbrotpapier gewickelt war. Als sie den Braunhaarigen auf sich zu kommen sah, brachte sie ihm ihr schönstes Lächeln entgegen, doch ehe sie etwas sagen konnte, legte er die Hand an ihr Kinn und gab ihr einen sachten Kuss auf die Lippen.  
„Liebes! So früh schon wach? Ist alles in Ordnung?“  
Fragte er sie gleich. Normal schlief sie um diese Zeit aufgrund der Arbeit noch.  
Etwas überrumpelt strich Charlie sich eine Haarsträhne aus hinter ihr Ohr und sah ihm mit rotem Wangen in die Augen.  
„A-alles gut! Ich bin nur recht früh mit Vaggie verabredet und da dachte ich mir... nun ja, ich hab etwas ausprobiert was typisch für New Orleans sein soll und es ist mir eigentlich ganz gut gelungen, daher wollte ich dir auch etwas davon ab geben. Ich glaube es nannte sich... Muffuletta?“  
Aufmerksam hörte er ihr zu. Es war schon niedlich wie sie so herumdruckste.  
Doch ehe er reden konnte, drückte sie ihm ihr Mitbringsel in die Hand.  
„W-wenn du es nichts magst, dann...dann kannst du es einfach weg werfen! Ich bin wirklich keine gute Köchin aber ich hoffe zumindest das ein Sandwisch schmeckt.“  
Alastor gab ein amüsiertes Geräusch von sich und nahm es entgegen, während Charlie nervös mit dem Kragen ihres Kleids Spielte und sich nicht traute ihn an zu sehen. Seine umher stehenden Kollegen, die neugierig das geschehen beobachten, trugen zu ihrer Nervosität bei. Es wird mir sicher schmecken, immerhin hast du es ja für mich gemacht.“  
Unterbracht der Braunhaarige die stille und nun sah Charlie ihm endlich wieder in die Augen.  
„Darf ich dich berühren?“  
Fragte sie vorsichtig nach und als von Alastor ein Nicken kam, legte sie sachte ihre Hände auf seine Wangen und zog seinen Kopf etwas zu ihrem Gesicht herunter um ihn nun zu küssen.  
Der Mann lies sie gewähren und schloss einen Augenblick die Augen. Ihre Berührung taten so ungewöhnlich gut und waren wie Balsam für seine Seele.  
Er löste den Kuss mit einem Lächeln.  
„Weißt du was, mon cher, ich werde demnächst für dich als danke kochen!“  
Überrumpelt sah Charlie ihn an.  
„Kochen? Kannst du das denn auch?“  
Bis jetzt kannte sie keinen Mann der Kochen konnte. Ihr Vater zum Beispiel war der miserabelste Koch auf der Welt!  
„Natürlich, sonst würde ich dir das ja nicht anbieten, oder Schatz?“  
Sie musterte ihn eine weile, wie er so dicht vor ihr stand, ihren Augenkontakt sucht und sie weiter lieb ansah.“  
„Nun, dann bin ich gespannt!“  
„Exzellent! Wir besprechen dann heute Abend alles weitere, Haha!“  
Der Braunhaarige gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn während Charlie verliebt zu ihm hoch sah. Er war einfach wunderbar! Manchmal verstand sie seine Beweggründe für gewisse Sachen nicht und er gab nicht viel von sich Preis aber er war so unbeschreiblich liebevoll zu ihr. Es war ein wenig so als wenn ihn jeder Mensch egal war, nur sie nicht. Doch dann löste er sich von ihr.  
„So, mein Schatz. Ich muss wieder ans Werk! Meine Zuhörer warten.  
„JA! Ja klar! Ich wollte dich auch nicht aufhalten!  
Sie strich sich eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht grade wollte sie gehen, da drehte sie sich wieder um und schenkte ihm ihr schönstes Lächeln.  
„Je t'aime, Alastor..“  
Alastors Herz machte einen Sprung und sein Blick wurde sanfter.  
„Je t'aime aussi, mon cher.“  
Charlie fiepte freudig auf und verließ den Sender.  
Der Braunhaarige gluckste kurz amüsiert und wollte grade wieder nach Oben gehen, da hielt ihn sein Chef auf.  
„Mister Morgan! Hat es also auch endlich Sie mal erwischt. Herrlich! Wurde ja auch langsam mal  
Zeit das Sie Sesshaft werden. Immerhin sind Sie doch schon fast Dreißig. Da sollte man langsam mal Heiraten und Kindern in die Welt setzten, nicht wahr?“  
Innerlich verdrehte Alastor die Augen, aber der Mann vor ihm war nun einmal sein Chef und dem wollte er wirklich nicht vor den Kopf stoßen.  
„Ja ja, Sie ist etwas besonderes.“  
„Auf jeden Fall! Immerhin hat sie meinem Starmoderator den Kopf dreht. Der sonst immer unnahbar war. Behalten Sie diesen Rock. So hübsche Mädchen die ihren Liebsten Essen zur Arbeit bringen findet man nur noch selten. So gut erzogen.“  
„Hören Sie, Cheffchen. Ich möchte hier nicht wirklich über mein Liebesleben reden. Charlie ist wunderbar und wir werden sehen wohin das führt. Kann ich nun wieder an die Arbeit?“  
„Natürlich, Morgan! Nur zu.“  
Der Braunhaarige nickte ihm noch zu und ging nun wieder nach Oben in seine Kabine.  
Er setzte sich die Kopfhörer und merkte das gerade ein neues Lied angefangen hatte. So nahm er einen Schluck von seinem Kaffee und öffnete das Brotpapier um sich das Muffuletta an zu sehen. Das Brot war traditionell mit Mortadella, Schinken, Provolone und Olivensalat gefüllt. So wie es sich gehörte und auch schön dick belegt. Er lächelte und biss hinein.  
Seine Augen weiteten sich kurz. Nicht schlecht! Für ihr erstes Muffuletta war es wirklich lecker und er nahm noch einen Happen zu sich. Da würde er sie aber wirklich Loben!  
  
  
  
Vaggie sah genervt drein als Charlie mehr dem Radio lauschte als ihr zu zuhören. Sie hatten sich in ein nettes kleines Café nahe des Garden District gesetzt. Es war gut Besucht und die Menschen vergnügten sich bei Beignets und Milchkaffee. Dann ertönte wieder die Stimme dieses nervigen Radiohost, welcher der Blonden komplett den Kopf verdreht hatte und Vaggie sah wie Charlie verliebte Richtung Lautsprecher sah.  
Nun hob die Schwarzhaarige ihre Hand und schippte ein paar mal vor dem Gesicht ihrer Mitbewohnerin, welche verwirrt drein Blickte, völlig aus ihrer Trance gerissen.  
„Tut mir leid, Vaggie! Ich war irgendwie...wo anders?“  
„Bei diesen Idioten?“  
Fragte sie ganz direkt und Charlie seufzte schwer.  
„Was hast du gegen ihn, Vaggie? Er hat weder dir noch mir je etwas getan und er hatte viele Möglichkeiten dazu. Ich weiß, er ist manchmal schwierig aber das macht ihn noch lange nicht zu einem schlechten Menschen.“  
Die Schwarzhaarige lehnte sich etwas zurück.  
„Ich kann es dir nicht genau sagen. Es ist irgendwas an ihm... seine Aura? Irgendwie strahlt er Gefahr aus und ich habe das Gefühl das wir seit dem du mit ihm zusammen bist, beobachtet werden. Ich hab einfach ein ungutes Gefühl.''  
Aufmerksam hörte Charlie ihr zu. Sie selber hatte sich nie in seiner Gegenwart unsicher gefühlt und verstand daher auch nicht was ihre Freundin meinte. Doch anscheinend machte sie sich wirklich sorgen.  
„Charlie... sei ehrlich. Was weißt du über ihn? Irgendetwas von seiner Vergangenheit? Ich meine, ihr kennt euch zwei Monate, da sollte man doch etwas über den Anderen wissen.“  
Die Blonde nippte an ihrem Milchkaffee.  
„Nicht viel. Aber er weiß auch kaum etwas über mich. Ich hab ihm genau so nichts über mich erzählt, sondern nur das nötigste.“  
Im Grunde hatten sie den selben Wissensstand über den jeweils anderen.  
„Aber wenn es dich beruhigt, werde ich vorsichtig sein, in Ordnung?“  
Vaggie sah sie eine weile einfach nur an. War es so schlimm das sie sich um ihre Mitbewohnerin sorgte? Sie traute diesen Alastor einfach nicht. Er hatte etwas Gruseliges an sich und sie hatte das Gefühl das Charlie mit dem Feuer spielte.  
„Du würdest mit doch sagen wenn er dir etwas tut oder Charlie?“  
Charlie hob eine Augenbraue.  
„Ja doch, Vaggie. Aber er ist wirklich lieb zu mir und ich fühle mich wohl mit ihm an meiner Seite.“  
Sie sah zu den Lautsprechern wo Alastor immer noch sprach.  
  


**„ Das war Annette Hanshaw mit I Must Have That Man und damit ist meine Sendezeit auch leider wieder vorbei meine Ladys und Gentleman. Es war mir ein großes Vergnügen für Ihre Unterhaltung gesorgt zu haben. Wir sehen uns Montag wieder und Genießen Sie das Wochenende!“**

  
Charlie lächelte bei seinen Worten. Er war einfach wunderbar!  
  
**„Oh! Eine Sache habe ich noch vergessen. Charlie? Wenn du zuhörst, das Muffuletta war wirklich köstlich! Ich danke dir!“**  
  
Nun lief sie rot an und Vaggie verdrehte erneut die Augen.

„Siehst du! Er ist wunderbar!“

„Du bist furchtbar, wenn du verliebst bist. Er hat dir viel zu sehr den Kopf verdreht.“  
Nun zuckte Charlie mit den Schultern und legte ihre Hände auf die nun stark geröteten Wangen. Ja, sie war hoffnungslos in ihn verliebt. Nein, nicht verliebt! Sie liebte ihn wirklich! Auch wenn Vaggie der Meinung war, dass es zu früh war so etwas zu behaupten.  
„Wolltest du nicht eigentlich die Freiheit genießen?“  
Fragte Vaggie und riss sie damit wieder aus den Gedanken.  
„Tu ich doch trotzdem. Beziehung heißt doch nicht das ich gefangen bin.“  
„Wie du meinst. Lass uns weiter.“  
Charlie nickte etwas genervt. Sie mochte Vaggie und im Grunde waren sie Freunde geworden, aber ihr verhalten Alastor gegenüber nervte sie sehr. Immerhin war die Blonde doch alt genug um auf sich auf zu passen.  
So rief die junge Frau die Bedienung und bezahlte.  
„Oh! Ich muss nachher einmal am zum Hafen!“  
Viel ihr ein.  
„Was willst du denn da, Charlie?“  
„Zu Anthony. Er hat da seine Wohnung und ich wollte ihm ein Buch vorbei bringen, um das er mich gebeten hatte.“  
„Der liest?“  
„Ja, natürlich.“  
Die Blonde setzte ihren Glockenhut auf und seufzte. Warum musste Vaggie an jeden meckern der männlich war? Langsam verließen sie das Café und gingen zum Hafen, in den Händen noch ihre Taschen vom Einkaufbummel.  
Sie unterhielten sich entspannt doch dann wurde Charlie mit einem mal von hinten am Arm gepackt. Überrascht drehte sie sich um, doch als sie sah, wer sie gepackt hatte, weiteten sich ihre Augen.  
Vor ihr stand ein schlanker junger Mann mit schwarzen, nach hinten gekämmten Haaren und grünen Augen.  
,,Seviathan?''  
Fragte sie verwirrt und der Mann lächelte, doch ehe er etwas sagen konnte, schlug Vaggie ihm die Hand vom Arm der Blonden.  
,,Finger weg! Wer zur Hölle sind Sie?''  
Fauchte sie ihn an. Der Becher hob eine Augenbraue.  
,,Seviathan von Eldrich, Charlottes Verlobter.''  
Charlie versteckte sich etwas hinter Vaggie, die sich vor sie stellte.  
,,Ich komme nicht mit, Sev! Hier ist meine neue Heimat außerdem ist das eine Zwangsverlobung.''  
,,Charlie, nun sei nicht kindisch. Wir hatten doch eine schöne Zeit.''  
,,Wir waren Kinder!''  
Fauchte Charlie. Wie hatte er sie gefunden? Hier kannte nur Vaggie den den Grund warum sie hier war und diese schien genau so überrascht zu sein wie sie selber.  
Seviathan machte einen Schritt auf sie zu.  
,,Ich liebe dich nach wie vor, Charlie. Bitte komm mit mir zurück.''  
Er drängte Vaggie beiseite und wollte wieder nach der Blonden greifen, da verpasste Charlie ihm eine Backpfeife.  
,,Lass mich in ruhe! Ich werde nicht mit kommen!''  
Überrascht blieb er stehen und rieb sich die Wange. Bevor er etwas sagen konnte, nahm Charlie die Hand ihrer Mitbewohnern und ging weg.  
,,Charlie, warte doch!''  
Aber sie hörte nicht und ging weiter so dass sie ihn einfach stehen ließen. Alastor trat aus der Dunkelheit der Gasse hervor, er hatte die gesamte Szene mit angesehen, da sein Schatten Charlie beobachtet und ihn alarmiert hatte, und gereizt ballte er seine Fäuste. Charlie war also verlobt, ja? Und sie hatte ihm das nicht erzählt.  
Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe doch dann kam ihm eine Idee und er sah zu seinem Schatten.  
,,Mein Freund... ich hab da so eine Idee!,,  
Verkündete er nun mit einem Lächeln. Auch sein Schatten bekam ein breites grinsen und Alastor ging auf den immer noch verärgerten Seviathan zu. Ohne um Erlaubnis zu bitten, legte er seinen Arm um den Becher, der ihn nun perplex an sah.  
,,Unerwiderte liebe ist etwas furchtbares, nicht wahr?''  
,,und Sie sind jetzt wer?''  
Fragte der junge Mann den Braunhaarigen welcher nun laut auflachte.  
,,HAHA! Oh, ich bin jemand der in Zeiten wie diesen anderen wünsche erfüllen kann.''  
Er lies den Jungen los und umkreiste ihn mit hinter den rücken gelegten Armen und leichten Fußes.  
,,Vielleicht ein kleiner Blick in die Zukunft? Einen Rivalen ein bisschen Leid zu fügen oder gar das Mädchen der Träume für sich gewinnen, auch wenn man die Fackel alleine trägt? Ja? Oh, ich kann behilflich sein. Natürlich nicht ohne Gegenleistung. Du bekommst was du willst und was war ist verloren. Aber wen interessiert schon die Vergangenheit wenn die Zukunft so golden glänzt, nicht war? Vor allem mit einem äußerst hübschen Rock wie dem deinen.''  
,,Und das soll ich glauben?''  
Skeptisch hob der Schwarzhaarige eine Augenbraue und Alastor lachte wieder auf.  
,,Oh! Du willst einen Beweis? Den sollst du bekommen.''  
Er schnippte mit den Fingern und schon viel der Becher nach hinten weg, als wenn ihm jemand die Beine weg gezogen hatte. Verwirrt richtete sich Seviathan wieder auf und sah wie Alastor auf den Boden zeigte. Nun sah er ihn! Seinen Schatten der nicht synchron an dem Braunhaarigen klebte und mit löchrigen Grinsen zu lachen schien.  
,,Was zur...''  
,,oh, verzeih. Mein Schatten ist etwas frech, musst du wissen.''  
,,W-wie ist das möglich?''  
Der Junge kroch ängstlich ein Stück von Alastor weg.  
,,Noch nie etwas von Voodoo gehört? Sehr nützliche Magie, weißt du? Herrlich, einfach wunderbar!''  
Grinsend steckte sich Alastor eine Zigarette an.  
,,Nun, mein junger Freund, es ist sehr praktisch Kontakte zu den Schatten zu haben. Folge mir einfach und ich werde dir helfen.''  
Heiter drehte der Braunhaarige auf der Hacke um und machte sich summend auf dem weg richtig seines Hauses.  
Kurz sah Seviathan ihm nach und überlegte. Dieser Mann war irgendwie unheimlich, vor allem mit diesem seltsamen Schatten an seinen Fersen.  
Der Schwarzhaarige schluckte, doch dann stand er auf und holte den Andern schnell auf.  
,,Und Sie können wirklich helfen?''  
,,Natürlich! Ich habe schon vielen verzweifelten Menschen geholfen die Liebe ihres Lebens für sich zu gewinnen!''  
,,a-also sind sie Profi?''  
,,Durchaus, mein naiver junger Freund.''  
,,Und was willen sie dafür?''  
,,Mein Lieber... Ich bin nur ein armer Sünder der noch ärmeren Sündern helfen will. Über die kleine Gegenleistung sprechen wir wenn wir an meinem 'Arbeitsplatz' sind.''  
Mit einer überschwänglichen Bewegung der Hand, beendete Alastor das Gespräch, rauchte seine Zigarette auf und schweigend schlurfte Seviathan ihm hinterher, wobei er nervös an seinen Fingern spielte. Kurz schielte der Braunhaarige zu dem Becher und sein Grinsen wurde breiter, worauf seine Grübchen tiefere Kuhlen in sein Wangen bohrten.  
Oh, wie herrlich einfach es war dumme Menschen zu manipulieren und dieser Bonzen war keine Ausnahme. Er würde seine liebste Charlie von ihm befreien und hatte zusätzlich wieder eine Seele als Opfer für die Geister. Herrlich! Dies hier war einfach sein Spiel! Frauen konnte man bezirzen und Nudniks wie diesen das Blaue vom Himmel lügen. Natürlich würde Alastor diesen Deal so legen, dass er gar nicht verlieren konnte!  
Alles andere wäre Zeitverschwendung.  
Elegant legte er seine Hände hinter den Rücken, immer noch weiter sein Liedchen summend, während der Becher ihm mit Sicherheitsabstand folgte.  
Nach einer weile kamen sie an dem kleinen Haus mit dem Schuppen, nahe des Bayou an und Seviathan stoppte.  
,,Ich weiß nicht ob ich wirklich hier sein sollte.''  
Sagte der Schwarzhaarige eingeschüchtert und blickte zu den Beeten, die den Kiesweg entlang zum Haus waren. In ihnen befanden sich eine Vielzahl Kräuter und Blumen und es roch nach Thymian und Rosen.  
Mit seinem üblichen Pokerface lächeln sah er zu dem Jungen.  
,,Du kannst jeder Zeit umdrehen, mein Freund.''  
Alastor ging nun in das Haus und lies die Tür offen.  
Seviathan schluckte und nahm allen mit zusammen um Alastor zu folgen.  
Verwirrt sah er sich in dem Häuschen um. Der junge Mann sah zu dem Hirschkopftrophäen, blickte zu dem vollen Bücherregalen und zu der Küche, die in dem Wohnzimmer war, in dem sie direkt beim betreten standen.  
Alastor schon das eines der Regale beiseite und hinter diesem erschien nun eine Tür.  
Er öffnete sie und ging hinunter die Treppe, wieder folgte der Schwarzhaarige ihm und sie kamen in einem Keller an. Von der decke hingen getrocknete Kräuter, die Regale waren voll mit Kerzen, Bücher und Gefäßen mit einer Flüssigkeit darin. Es gab zwei Tische. Einen kleinen mit allerlei Werkzeug und Messern und einen größeren mit zwei Stühlen. Es roch komisch metallisch und mit einem Fingerschnippen von Alastor ging das Licht an. Der Braunhaarige setzte sich und winkte Seviathan zu sich dieser kam zögernd, doch ehe er sich von selbst setzten konnte, schob Alastor Schatten seinen Stuhl vor, so das er automatisch auf den Sitz plumpste. Der Braunhaarige grinste breit.  
,,Nun, du willst dieses Mädchen wieder für dich, nicht wahr?''  
,,J-ja. Wir sind eigentlich seit unser Kindheit befreundet gewesen und später eben zusammen.''  
,,Und was hat dies geändert?''  
,,Sie hat sich irgendwann von mir einfach getrennt, nur wussten wir beide zu diesen Zeitpunkt nicht, das unsere Eltern uns verloben wollten. Da ich sie noch liebte, hat es mich gefreut, Charlotte leider nicht. Aber ich weiß das sie mich noch liebt!''  
Alastor stützte seine Arme auf den Tisch und legte sein Kinn auf seine Handrücken.  
,,Interessant.''  
Doch dann stand er auf und ging zu dem Regal wo er ein winziges Fläschchen mit einer klaren Flüssigkeit heraus holte.  
,,Ich könnte dir helfen. Aber natürlich nicht ohne, nun, passenden 'Anreiz' dafür.''  
,,Geld also?''  
,,Oh, mein Freund, es gibt weit es interessantere Dinge als Grün.''  
Alastor setzte sich wieder und sein Schatten grinste breit hinter ihm.  
,,Geld ist zwar nett, aber bei weitem nicht das wertvollste der Welt. Machen wir einen Deal. Wie heißt du?''  
,,Seviathan von Eldrich.''  
,,Nun gut, von Eldrich: Ich gebe dir etwas womit du dein Mädchen wieder zurück gewinnen kannst, dies wird aber nur möglich sein wenn sie bis dahin niemand anderen geliebt hat. Denn dann würde die Wirkung dieses kleinen Trankes auf diese Person übergehen.''  
,,Also ist das eine Art Liebestrank?''   
,,Richtig. Es wird dafür sorgen dass sie die Person die sie zuletzt geliebt hat, wieder liebt, jedoch wirkt er eben nicht, wenn sie derzeit verliebt ist oder wieder war.''  
Herr Gott, wie oft sollte er das denn noch sagen? Dieser Becher war wirklich nicht schlau...  
So verdrehte er die Augen als der Jobbie nervös auf seine Stuhl hin und her rutschte um zu überlegen.  
,,U-und was wollen Sie dafür?''  
Das Grinsen von Alastor wurde breiter und legte seine weißen Zähne frei, die einen schönen Kontrast zu seiner braunen Haut gaben.  
,,Nun, das ist eigentlich ganz einfach. Wenn der Trank nicht klappt oder nach deine Tod...''  
Er lehnte sich zurück.  
,,Gehört deine Seele mir.''  
Überrascht weiteten sich Seviathans Augen und er mustertet Alastor eindringlich.  
,,Meine Seele? W-wie...''  
,,Oh! Das lass mal meine Sorge sein. Weißt du, meine Freunde aus den Schatten sind sehr Hungrig und brauchen ab und an ein paar Seelen. Dann sind sie auch gewillt mir dabei zu helfen Menschen wie dir zu ihrem Glück zu verhelfen. Es ist ein geben und nehmen und was ist schon die Seele im Vergleich zu einem Leben mit einer schönen Frau. Lass die guten Zeiten rollen, mein Freund.''  
Nun streckte er dem Jüngeren seine Hand entgegen.  
,,Haben wir einen Deal?''  
Seviathan sah auf die Handfläche und zögerte, doch dann griff er nach dieser und besiegelte damit den Deal. Er spürte einen Ruck durch seinen Körper fahren und Alastor lachte.  
Es war so einfach Menschen dazu zu bringen einen Deal mit ihm ein zu gehen. Auch einst Husk war ein leichter Fisch gewesen. Es gab nur zwei Menschen denen er keinen Deal anbieten würde.  
Rosie und seiner liebste Charlie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UFF!!!! Kapitel7. Eigentlich war noch eine weile weitere Szene geplant, aber dann wäre es zu groß geworden, daher werden wir diese wohl in Kapitel 8 erleben!  
> Danke fürs lesen!


	8. Pikantes Jambalaya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sind wir wieder bei der Schließung der Gastor... gut, wir bieten nur noch zum mitnehmen an und auf kurz oder lang geht es sicher wieder in Kurzarbeit. Aber, mäh...  
> Wieder ein Kapitel bei dem ich ein Ereignis in das Nächste verschieben muss. So viel verraten,: Eine Szene mit Seviathan und Alastor. Sonst würde ich auf zwanzig Seiten kommen und das ist für einen FF zu lange in einem Kapitel, finde ich zumindest.   
> Hier haben wir nun ein netten Kapitel in dem es etwas zur 'Sache' geht...  
> Viel Spaß! 

**Alastor singt** , _Charlie singt_ , _**beide singen**_

  
Charlie seufzte und sah dem Regen zu, wie er die Straßen von New Orleans überschwemmte. Die Menschen um sie herum brachten sich in Sicherheit während sie selbst geschützt unter einem Vordach stand. Ihre Finger umklammerten den Griff ihrer Handtasche und sie lehnte sich müde an die Wand. Gut, damit hatte sich wohl der Tag mal nur für sich erledigt!   
Nachdenklich sah die junge Frau hinunter auf ihre Schuhe. Wenn Seviathan hier war, wussten ihre Elten vielleicht auch wo sie war?  
Nein! Sie würde nicht zurück nach New York. Niemals!   
Die Blonde musste mit Alastor reden. Er sollte die Wahrheit erfahren und würde sicher auch nicht zu lassen, das man sie trennte. Zumindest hoffte sie dies. Ihm verschwiegen zu haben bereits Verlobt zu sein, Unfreiwillig oder nicht, war kein schlauer Zug von ihr gewesen, aber vielleicht verstand er sie ja?   
Nervös strich sie sich ein paar Strähnen hinter ihr Ohr und wippte mit den Füßen, bis sie aus dem Augenwinkel heraus einen all zu bekannten blonden Schopf sah, der mit einem Regenschirm an ihr vorbei huschte. Sofort blickte sie zu dem jungen, großen Mann.  
,,Anthony!''  
Der Blonde blieb stehen und drehte sich zu ihr. Seine Lippen formten sich zu einem Grinsen.  
,,Puppe! Was machst du denn hier so alleine? Und dann noch im Regen!''  
,,Ich wollte mir eigentlich einen schönen Tag machen, aber der fällt wohl nun ins Wasser und da es vorhin noch gar nicht nach Regen aus sah, hab ich auch keinen Schirm dabei...''   
,,Achterball! Aber Hey! Komm doch mit zu mir. Dort ist es warm und trocken und dann machen wir uns eben einen schönen Nachmittag zusammen.''  
Nun grinste auch Charlie und nickte zustimmend.  
,,Das klinkt nach einer wundervollen Idee!''  
Heiter kam sie mit unter seinen Regenschirm und so gingen sie zu der kleinen zwei Zimmerwohnung. Angel machte erst einmal Tee und setzte sich zu Charlie auf das Sofa, welche das heiße Getränk dankend entgegen nahm.  
,,So, Püppchen! Was gibt es neues?''  
Fragte Anthony sie nun einfach mal. Sie hatten sich schließlich längere Zeit nicht mehr gesehen.  
Charlie biss sich auf die Unterlippe und überlegte ob sie mit ihm über Seviathan und Alastor reden sollte. So seufzte sie.  
,,Ich glaube ich hab ein großes Problem...''  
,,Dein Herzblatt bekommt keinen hoch?''  
Verwirrt blickte sie Anthony an.   
,,W-Wie kommst du denn jetzt da drauf?''  
,,Nur so.''  
Nach einer weile des Anstarrens musste Charlie dann doch kichern.  
,,Du bist unmöglich. Nein, das ist nicht das Problem. Es ist...weit aus komplizierter.''  
,,Komplizierter als ein schlaffer Pimmel?! Da bin ich aber mal gespannt.''  
Kurz schloss sie die Augen und atmete einmal tief ein und aus.  
,,Es ist so... ich bin damals bevor ich nach New Orleans kam, von Zuhause weg gelaufen weil meine Eltern mich einfach mit meinem Ex verlobt haben.''  
Seine Augen weiteten sich und eine weile wusste Anthony nicht was er sagen sollte.   
Doch dann lachte er laut.   
,,Du...Du bist Verlobt?! Hahahahahahaha!''  
,,Ja und das ist alles andere als witzig. Ich will diesen Mann nicht heiraten!''  
Immer noch lachend wischte er sich die Tränen aus dem Augenwinkel.  
,,Püppchen! Mit dir wird es nie langweilig. Du hast dir New Orleans beliebtesten, aber auch prüdesten Jungessellen geschnappt, der sonst jede Frau abgewiesen hat, obwohl du Verlobt bist? Wow! Das nenn ich aber mal dramatisch!''  
,,Das ist nicht witzig! Ich liebe Alastor und ich will mit ihm zusammen sein!''  
,,Dann musst du es ihm sagen! Wenn du es weiter verschweigst, wird es immer schlimmer und wenn er es irgendwann auf andere Wege heraus findet, wird er dich verlassen. Du sagtest doch das du zu dieser Verlobung gezwungen wurdest.''  
,,Ja, aber was wenn mein Verlobter mich einfach wieder mit nimmt?''  
,,Das werden Alastor und ich schon verhindern. Sei einfach ehrlich zu ihm und wenn er dich wirklich liebt, dann werdet ihr das schon schaffen, Kleines.''  
Charlie lies sich in das Sofa sinken und nippte überfordert an ihrem Tee.  
Sie wollte nicht von hier weg, weg von ihren Freunden und auch nicht weg von Alastor.  
Hier hatte sie endlich Leute gefunden die sie nicht wegen ihrer Privilegien mochten, sondern für die Person die sie nun einmal war und nach und nach merkte sie das sie selbstbewusster und bestimmter wurde.  
,,Nun reden wir aber mal Tacheles: Du wurdest also von deinen Eltern verlobt, ja? Also heut zu Tage machen das nur Bonzen. Was mich zu dem Schluss führt, das du kein einfaches Mädchen bist.''  
Die junge Frau biss sich auf die Unterlippe bei seinen Worten. Man mochte vielleicht schnell glauben das Anthony dumm war, aber er war genau das Gegenteil davon. Der Blonde war scharfsinnig, Schlau und gerissen.  
Sie beobachtete wie Angel sich mehr zu ihr wandte und seinen Arm auf der Rückenlehne legte um ihr interessiert in die Augen zu sehen.  
,,Sei ehrlich mit mir, Charlie.''  
Ein schlucken kam von ihr und nun nickte die junge Frau.  
,,Meine Eltern sind Lucifer und Lilith Magne aus New York. Mein Vater hat einige Zuckerrohplantagen in Kuba und meine Mutter ist eine berühmte Sängerin.''  
,,Also haben die eine menge Grün.''  
,,Ja. Eigentlich war auch immer alles in Ordnung. Meine Eltern haben mich sehr liebevoll und fürsorglich gewesen.''  
,,Und wie kam es nun zu der Verlobung?''  
,,Seviathan, mein Verlobter, ist mein Exfreund. Wir waren ein paar Monate zusammen und kennen uns seit der Kindheit da unsere Familien befreundet sind aber...''  
Sie seufzte schwer.  
,,Aber ich konnte nie wirklich mit ihm ernste oder vernünftige Gespräche führen. Er ist... nicht sehr schlau, wirklich auf eine dumme Art und weise albern und anstrengend. Deshalb hab ich mich auch von ihm getrennt, aber mein Vater hat einfach mit seinen Eltern die Verlobung beschlossen.''  
,,Und er hat sich auch nicht mehr davon abringen lassen?''  
Ein nicken kam und sie stellte die Tasse ab um ihre Beine an ihren Körper zu ziehen und diese zu umarmen. Niedergeschlagen legte sie ihren Kopf auf ihre Knie.   
,,Ich verstehe schon warum er es gemacht hat. Ich hatte meinen Eltern nicht von der Trennung erzählt und er sah sicher dass es eine gute Verbindung war unsere Familien zu vereinen aber ich verstehe nicht warum er so stur war und die Verlobung nicht löste, obwohl ich ihn drum gebeten habe.''   
Lächelnd legte Anthony seine Hand auf ihre Schulter .  
,,Mach dir keinen Kopf. Es wird alles gut. Kommen wir mal zu was positiven! Wie läuft es denn mit Grinsebacke?''  
Jetzt brachte Charlie ein lächeln hervor. Anthony hatte recht, es brachte nichts jetzt schon Panik zu bekommen und so wurde sie leicht rot, wenn sie an Alastor dachte.  
,,Ich hab ihm letztens Muffuletta gemacht und zur Arbeit gebracht und nun will er Sonntag für mich kochen.''  
,,Uh! Du gehst zu ihm?''  
,,Ja. Vaggie will ihn eh nicht bei uns haben und ich bin schon echt gespannt wie er lebt!''  
,,Und wie seine Bettwäsche aussieht!''  
,,Angel!''  
Er lachte und stand auf. Fast tänzelnd ging er zu einem Schrank und holte dort eine Flasche hervor. Charlie las auf dem Etikett Rum und darunter ''A''. Der Blonde ging Kurz in die Küche und füllte den Inhalt in eine andere Flasche. So kam er mit dieser zu Charlie zurück und reichte ihr diese.  
,,Hier! Bei eurem romantischen Essen, serviere ihm das hier und er wird dir zu Füßen liegen! Trink es aber auch erst da.''  
Meinte Anthony grinsend, während Charlie kurz den Deckel löste und daran roch.  
,,Es riecht Süß..Nach Vanille und Zimt.''  
Ein bisschen wie das Parfüm ihres Liebsten.  
,,Du weißt das Alastor süßes nicht mag?''  
Fragte sie ihn und der Mann winkte ab.  
,,Vertrau mir einfach.''  
Mit einem Satz war er wieder neben ihr und warf die Beine übereinander.  
,,Lass und eine Runde lästern!''  
Meinte er vergnügt und so redeten die Beiden noch ein wenig.  
Nach einigen Stunden war es bereits Nacht und Anthony rief einfach einmal bei Husk in der Bar an um zu fragen ob Alastor da war um Charlie nach Hause begleiten zu können, da er selbst bald los musste um zu arbeiten. Zum Glück war der Braunhaarige dort und sagte zu seine Liebste in wenigen Minuten ab zu holen. Beide warteten sie vor der Wohnung von Anthony.   
Zum Glück hatte es mittlerweile aufgehört zu Regnen und es roch nach nassem Stein, während die Luft recht schwül war. Irgendwann stupste Anthony sie an.  
,,Da kommt ein Becher auf uns zu.''  
Meinte er und zeigte in dessen Richtung. Charlie sah in diese und ihre Augen weiten sich als sie den Schwarzhaarigen erkannte.  
,,Das ist mein Verlobter...Seviathan.''   
Angel musterte den jungen Mann weiter.  
,,Zum Glück hat sich dein Geschmack verbessert!''  
Charlie nickte kurz und ging auf den Anderen zu.  
,,Was willst du noch, Sev? Ich komme nicht mit.''  
Dieser griff einfach ihren Händen.  
,,Charlotte, ich bitte dich. Lass es uns doch einfach noch einmal versuchen.''  
Bettelte er er schon fast und die Blonde löste sich von ihm.  
,,Ich habe NEIN gesagt!''  
Sein Blick viel auf Angel.  
,,Der..der Typ da... ist das dein Neuer? Willst du deswegen nicht mit?''  
,,Was redest du da? Er ist ein Freund nicht mehr und das würde di...''  
Weiter kam sie nicht, da Seviathan ihr ein kleines Fläschchen mit einer klaren Flüssigkeit vor ihre Stupsnase hielt.  
,, Charlie... ich bitte dich um einen einzigen gefallen. Bitte trink dies. Danach lasse ich dich auch in ruhe und ich werde auch deinen Eltern nicht erzählen wo du bist, versprochen!''  
Misstrauisch sah Charlie die Falsche an und schielte kurz zu Angel, welcher mit den Schultern zuckte. Doch dann nahm sie es an sich.  
,,Wehe dir das ist ein Trick!''  
Andererseits war Seviathan nicht schlau genug für so etwas.  
Die Blonde öffnete das Fläschchen und trank es in einem Schluck aus. Genervt warf sie die Flasche beiseite und sah nun in die hoffnungsvollen Augen das Schwarzhaarigen.  
,,Und was sollte das nun bringen? Verschwinde endlich aus meinem Leben!''  
Rief sie und sah wie er blass wurde.  
,,H-hat es nicht geklappt?''  
,,Was hat nicht geklappt?''   
Maulte Charlie ihn an und verlor langsam alle Geduld, während es wieder sachte an fing zu regnen und einige tropfen ihren runden roten Wangen herunter liefen.  
,,Sev, ich weiß nicht was du hier versuchst, aber ich habe es dir schon einmal gesagt, ich liebe dich nicht mehr und ich will meine Ruhe vor dir haben. Du wirst mich hier nicht weg bekommen, denn New Orleans ist meine neue Heimat. Außerdem gibt es bereits jemanden an meiner Seite, den ich liebe.''  
Doch ehe ihr Verlobter noch etwas als Antwort stammeln konnte, hörte sie jemanden ihren Namen rufen. Als sie die Stimme erkannte, drehte sie sich lächelnd um und sah Alastor etwas weiter weg von ihnen entfernt ihr grinsend zu winkend. Ihre Augen funkelten und heiter rannte sie auf den Braunhaarigen zu, welcher ihr gleich seinen Schirm entgegen streckte und ihr einen sachten Kuss auf die Lippen hauchte, als die junge Frau bei ihm war. Sein Blick wanderte zu Seviathan der kreidebleich wurde und zu realisieren schien, das man ihn über den Tisch gezogen hatte während Alastors Schatten aus sah als wenn er heimisch lachen würde.  
,,Ist alles in Ordnung, mon cher? Du siehst so aufgewühlt aus.''  
Meinte er fürsorglich zu Charlie und strich ihr sachte die Regentropfen aus ihrem Gesicht.  
,,Es..es ist Alles gut, Al. Aber ich muss dir etwas beichten. Lass uns einfach weg von hier.''   
Bat sie und Alastor gluckste amüsiert. Seine herrliche loyale und wunderschöne Charlie! War sie nicht Goldwert? Welch eine Unterhaltung doch diese Szene gewesen war, die er aus den Schatten heraus beobachtet hatte.  
Anthony stemmte die Hände in den Hüften, während er Seviathan beobachtete.  
,,Ich nehme mal an das du armer Becher einen Deal mit unserem Voodoodaddy gemacht hast, nicht wahr?''  
Ein langsames nicken kam und der Blonde klatschte in die Hände.  
,,Tja, das ist schon hart Blöd einen Deal mit ihrem neuen Stecher zu machen.''  
,,I-ich wusste nicht...''  
,,Das ist doch der Sinn hinter so einem Deal, Blödkopf. Tja, deine Seele gehört ihm.''   
Mit diesen Worten ging er noch einmal in seine Wohnung um sich einen Schirm zu besorgen und lies Seviathan im Regen stehen.

  
Charlie holte tief Luft nachdem sie ohne Pause ihm alles erzählt hatte, jedes kleine Detail und so schielte sie schüchter zu Alastor, welcher so unglaublich ruhig war.  
,,Also will er dich zurück holen?''  
Fragte der Mann sie, wobei er sie etwas mehr neben sich drückte, damit sie besser unter den Schirm passte. Ein nicken kam von der Blonden welche ihren Blick von ihm ab wand.  
,,Alastor... Ich hätte es dir viel früher sagen sollen, das weiß ich, aber ich wusste nicht wie und hatte Angst das du mich dann vielleicht abstößt oder...''  
Weiter kam sie nicht, denn er drehte sie vor sie und küsste seine Liebste einfach auf die Lippen. Überrascht weiteten sich ihre Augen und verwirrt stand sie still da, als ihre Lippen sich wieder trennten und er sie mit einem sanften liebevollem Lächeln an sah.  
,,Charlie, es gibt nichts was mich davon abhalten könnte dich zu lieben. Noch nie hat mich zuvor eine Frau so in ihren Bann gezogen wie du und egal was kommen mag, ich werde hinter dir stehen und dich beschützen.''  
Gebannt hörte sie ihm zu, während ihr Mund sich fassungslos immer weiter öffnete. Er hatte es wieder geschafft, wieder geschafft sie dazu zu bringen ihm noch ein Stück mehr zu lieben und das obwohl sie dachte das ihre Liebe schon ihre Obergrenze erreicht hatte.  
Dieser Mann..er war alles für sie geworden und sie konnte sich einen anderen an ihrer Seite nicht mehr vorstellen.  
,,Alastor, Ich liebe dich und es tut mir so Leid das ich so schwach war und es dir nicht erzählt habe. Das letzte was ich möchte ist dich verletzten. Ich bin nur...einfach keine starke Person.''  
Von ihm kam ein amüsiertes Geräusch.  
,,Oh! Es gibt einen einfachen Trick dagegen.''  
Meinte er lieb und sie gingen weiter. Unter einem kleinen Vordach spielte eine Straßenband. Gut geschützt vor dem Regen, der mittlerweile wieder stark auf die Straßen New Orleans nieder viel.  
,,Meine Mutter sagte immer, das schwäche nichts schlimmes ist. Zeig es anderen nur nicht.''  
Sie war aufmerksam bei seinen Worten und schmiegte sich etwas an seinen Arm.  
,,Aber wie? Wie kann ich das vor anderen verstecken? Ich meine, man merkt so was doch.''  
,,Ich gebe dir nun einen Rat den meine Mutter mir zu ihren Lebzeiten gab: Lächle, denn ohne bist du nie ganz angezogen.''  
Eine Augenbraue der Blonden hob sich.  
,,Und was hat das mit Stärke zu tun?''  
,,Haha! Liebes, es ist ganz einfach. Was denken die Leute wenn sie jemanden Lächelnd sehen?''  
,,Das man fröhlich oder glücklich ist.''  
,,Richtig. Niemand weiß was wirklich hinter einem Lächeln steht. Es lässt einen Überlegen und stark wirken, während das runzeln der Stirn anderen genau zeigt das du angreifbar bist.''  
,,Also eine Art Selbstschutz? Ist das der Grund warum du immer lächelst?''  
Kurz sah er sie überrascht an, doch dann schüttelte er den Kopf.  
,,Nicht ganz. Mir wurde es eben einfach so erzogen, aber irgendwann erzähl ich dir darüber alles, Schatz!''  
Eine weile dachte sie über seine Worte nach. Er hatte ja schon recht und im Grunde war es einen versuch wert!  
Alastor wirkte nie schwach oder verletzlich. Sein breites Lächeln welches diese niedlichen Grübchen in seine Wangen bohrte war fast allgegenwärtig! Selten setzte er es ab oder lies hinter es blicken. Doch dann spürte sie wie er stehen blieb.  
,,Charlie, vergiss das Vergangene und lass uns in die Zukunft sehen. Die Welt steht uns doch offen und was zählt ist das hier.''  
Er nahm kurz ihre Hand und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Knöchel.  
,,Lass uns die Straßen dieser Stadt erobern und gemeinsam durchstreifen.''  
Sein lächelnd wurde breiter als er hörte das die Musikanten eine neue Melodie spielten, welche er erkannte. Dies war genau das was seine Charlie nun brauchte.  
,, Tanz mit mir, Schatz!''  
Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, warf er den Schirm beiseite und nahm ihre Hand, während seine andere auf ihrer Hüfte lag. Vorsichtig fingen sie an sich im Takt der Melodie zu bewegen wobei die jungte Frau nun auch ein Lächeln hervor brachte und Alastor selbst anfing zu singen-

**,,L is for the way you look at me**   
**O is for the only one I see**   
**V is very, very, extraordinary**   
**E is even more than anyone that you adore can**

**Love is all that I can give to you**   
**Love is more than just a game for two**   
**Two in love can make it**   
**Take my heart and please don't break it**   
**Love was made for me and you''**

Die Wangen der Blonden leuchteten fast in der Dunkelheit und ihre Obsidianaugen konnten nicht anders als zu strahlen, während ihr Herz einen Schlag aus setzte. Vergessen war der Regen der ihre Kleidung nass und schwer werden lies, während ihre Haare lediglich noch von ihren Hüten geschützt waren und nach dem Solo des Klarinettenspielers ebenso Charlie sang.

_,,L is for the way you look at me_   
_O is for the only one I see_   
_V is very, very, extraordinary_   
_E is even more than anyone that you adore can_

_Love is all that I can give to you_   
_Love is more than just a game for two_   
_Two in love can make it_   
_Take my heart and please don't break it_   
_Love was made for me and you''_

Ihr anfänglicher sachte Walzer verwandelte sich in eine leidenschaftlichen Foxtrott. So sangen sie nun zusammen.

_**,,Love is all that I can give to you** _   
_**Love is more than just a game for two** _   
_**Two in love can make it** _   
_**Take my heart and please don't break it** _   
_**Love was made for me and you** _

_**Love was made for me and you** _   
_**Love was made for me and you''** _

Bei dem letzten Wort warf Alastor Charlie über seinen Arm, während er sich etwas nach vorne beugte. Die Blonde lachte und sah nun in seine verträumten Augen. Langsam richtete sie sich wieder auf und konnte nicht anders als ihn zu küssen.  
Alastor stimmte nur zu gerne mit ein. Ja, er liebte diese Frau so sehr. Nicht einmal ihre Berührungen störten ihn, wie es sonst bei anderen Menschen der Fall war. Sie durfte ihn ohne fragen anfassen, denn sie war etwas besonderes. Sein Engel und sein Licht in der Dunkelheit! 

Interessiert beobachtet Charlie Alastor wie geschickt er das Gemüse schnitt. Er legte ein beachtliches Tempo vor, während Hähnchen, Garnelen und Wurst bereits in der Pfanne brutzelten.  
,,Ich bin beeindruckt, Al! So etwas könnte ich nicht. Denn ich muss dich verwarnen! Kochen ist nicht meine stärke und wahrscheinlich würdest du an einer Lebensmittelvergiftung sterben.''  
Er lachte laut.  
,,Also wenn du mal vorschlägst für mich zu kochen, werde ich gewarnt sein, dass du mich beseitigen willst?''  
Sofort weiteten sich ihre Augen.  
,,Nein! Oh Gott! Ich würde dich niemals los werden wollen!''  
,,Ich nehme dich beim Wort aber wenn du Lust hats. Könnte ich es dir eines Tages beibringen. Das hier zum Beispiel ist das Jambalayarezept meiner Mutter!''  
Alastor nahm das Fleisch aus der Pfanne und warf nun nach und nach des Gemüse hinein.  
Es war immer wieder aus neue Faszinierend was Alastor alles konnte und des öfteren fragte sie sich ob es etwas gab, worin er kein Talent hatte.  
Sachte gab er ihr nun einen Kuss auf die Stirn.  
,,Magst du uns schon einmal den Tisch decken, Liebes? Essen dauert zwar noch ein wenig, aber was erledigt ist, ist erledigt.''  
Sagte er sanft zu ihr und zeigte ihr noch wo alles stand nachdem sie zu stimmte. Summend stellte sie Teller und Gläser auf, legte das dazu gehörige Besteck hinzu, wobei sie sich etwas in dem kleinen Haus um sah. Die Hirschtrophäen an der Wand, hatte Alastor selbst geschossen. Wieder etwas was er konnte: Jagen! Auf dem Kamin stand ein Foto von ihm als kleiner Junge mit einer jüngeren Rosie und einer weiteren Frau.  
,,Sag mal, Al, auf dem Foto da hinten, ist das deine Mutter?''  
Er drehte sich zu ihr.  
,,Aber gewiss doch!''  
,,Eine hübsche Frau.''  
Meinte sie lieb und holte aus ihrer Tasche nun die Flasche, die Angel ihr mitgegeben hatte. Sie goss sich und ihm etwas davon ein und stellte dem Mann das Glas hin, welcher nicht ahnte, was genau er da trinken würde.  
,,Danke, Schatz und ja, das war meine Mutter. Sie hätte dich geliebt.''  
Charlies Harz machte einen Sprung.  
,,Wirklich?''  
kKichernd hob Alastor das Glas und leerte es in zwei Zügen.  
,,Auf jeden Fall. Meine Mu...''  
Weiter kam er nicht. Er schmeckte etwas all zu vertrautes. Vanille, Zimt, Honig, ein hauch von Chili.  
Sein sonst so braunes Gesicht wurde kreidebleich und sein Lächeln sank.  
,,Ch-Charlie? Wo...wo hast du den Alkohol her?''  
Die Blonde legte den Kopf schief.  
,,Angel hat mir den gegeben. Er meinte dass es dir gefallen würde.''  
,,Dieser miese kleine...''  
Schon spürte er die Hitze in sich auf steigen. Alastor schaltete den Herd aus und packte die erschrockene junge Frau am Arm, wobei er sie zur Tür führte.  
,,Ahahaha! Ich dummer Mann! Mir fällt ein das ich noch etwas wichtiges zu erledigen habe, Schatz! Da müssen wir wohl unser Essen verschieben. Schade aber auch.''  
Doch als er sie aus der Tür schieben wollte, stemmte sie sich mit allen Vieren vom Türrahmen ab.  
,,Alastors! Was ist los mit dir? Du lügst mich grade an!''  
Rief sie nun empört und wurde endlich los gelassen.  
,,Du musst gehen, Charlie. Ich..''  
Nervös rieb er sich den Arm.  
,,Ich kann grade für nichts garantieren.''  
Fragend ging sie an ihm vorbei und nahm ihr Glas.  
,,Hat es damit zu tun? Wenn ja: Was ist das denn?''  
Der Braunhaarige biss sich auf die Unterlippe, versuchte sein inneres zur ruhe zu bringen, welches bereits nach ihren Berührungen schrie.  
,,Das...das was Anthony dir gegeben hat, ist ein Aphrodisiaka. Ich hab es selber für ihn her gestellt.''  
Eine weile sah Charlie ihn überrascht an.  
,,Warum stellst du so etwas her?''  
Er seufzte schwer und bettelte schon fast das sie ihn alleine lassen sollte.  
,,Oh, Charlie, bitte. Geh einfach und...''  
,,Nein. Sag es mir.''  
Die junge Frau blieb hartnäckig und in diesem Moment verfluchte Alastor sie dafür. So schlang er seine Arme um sich.  
,,Ich stelle es her um etwas Grün nebenbei zu verdienen, da es sich auch sehr gut bei Mimzis Angestellten verkaufen lässt.''  
Er beobachtete wie sie zu grübeln begann. Wahrscheinlich war ihre nächste Frage woher er so etwas konnte, doch wie so oft überraschte die Blonde ihn und hob nun ihr Glas zu den Lippen um es aus zu trinken.  
Fast zeitgleich viel Alastors Kinnlade herunter und seine Augen weiteten sich.  
,,Ch-Charlie?''  
Sie kam auf ihn zu und griff sachte nach dem Kragen seines Hemdes, rutschte zu seiner Krawatte und öffnete diese, ohne sie von seine Hals zu ziehen.  
Ihre Finger fingen an mit seinem Kragen zu spielen, ihre Augen auf sein Gesicht gerichtet.  
„Schick mich nicht weg, Al, sondern lass uns das zusammen durch stehen.“  
Sachte glitten die Hände der Blonden zu seiner Weste, öffneten Knopf für Knopf während er kein Wort heraus brachte.  
„Ich liebe dich.“  
Flüsterte Charlie in einem süffisantem Ton und mit verträumtem Blick.  
„Und ich möchte dein sein, Alastor, voll und ganz. Auch im Bezug auf das Körperliche.“  
Sie strich vorsichtig die aufgeknöpfte Weste von seinen Schulter. Sein Körper wurde starr, während sein Geist sich durch das Aphrodisiaka vernebelte und nur noch ihre Gesten und Stimme wahr nahm, das Unwohlsein bei der Idee mit ihr etwas zu tun, was er immer abgelehnt hatte, ignorierte. Nun öffnete sie sein Hemd, fing an seine Hals zu küssen und mit ihren zärtlichen Fingern über seine Brust zu streichen.  
„I-Ich hab das .. noch nie gemacht.“  
Kam es unsicher von ihm. Charlie stoppte kurz in ihrer Bewegung. Wenn sie ehrlich war, hätte sie nicht gedacht das jemand wie er noch nie mit einer Frau geschlafen hatte. Immerhin war ihr durchaus bewusst das viele Damen ihn anhimmelten. Anthony hatte es zwar vermutet, aber dran geglaubt hatte sie nicht.   
,,A-Also wir...wir müssen nicht...''  
Flüsterte sie doch etwas nervös. Ihre Hände glitten aus seinem Hemd und griffen nach den Schnallen seiner Hosenträger.   
Sie blieb in dieser Position und wartete darauf das er entweder von ihr ging oder ihr bestätigte das es in Ordnung war, auch wenn ihr Verstand von dem Trank bereits nur noch an das Eine denken konnte und sie ihn am liebsten die Kleidung vom Leibe reißen wollte. Doch dann spürte Charlie wie Alastor seine Arme um sie schlang und seine Gesicht für einen Moment in ihrer Halsbeuge vergrub. Sachte öffnete er den Reißverschluss ihrer Kleides während die junge Frau nun die Klipps seiner Hosenträger öffnete. Sie spürte wie nun er ihren Hals anfing zu Küssen, seine Hände über den nun freien Rücken strichen. Alastor hob seinen Kopf um ihr in die Augen zu sehen, doch schon zog Charlie ihn zu sich runter um ihn leidenschaftlich zu Küssen. Ohne weiteren widerstand stimmte Alastor mit ein und es dauerte nicht lange, da zog die Blonde ihn an der losen Krawatte Richtung Schlafzimmer, sich immer wieder küssend und nach und nach eine Spur aus Kleidung legend. Kurz stoppte Charlie als sie ihm über den Rücken strich und dort Unebenheiten bemerkte.  
„Al...was sind das für Narben?“  
Keuchte sie zwischen seinen Küssen.“  
„Nicht wichtig.“  
Er hob sie hoch, worauf Charlie ihre Beine um seine schlanke Taille schlang und trug sie zum Bett, auf das er die Blonde nun fallen lies. Als er sich auf das Bett kniete, richtete sie sich etwas auf, legte ihre Hände in seinen Nacken und zog ihn über sich, während sie sich wieder mit dem Rücken auf das Laken sinken lies. Sofort drückte der Braunhaarige seine Lippen auf die ihren, lies seine Zunge in ihren Mund gleiten und verwickelte Charlie in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss, der kaum Möglichkeiten zum atmen gab. Die junge Frau zögerte keine Sekunde in diesen ein zu stimmen, lies eine Hand über seinen Rücken streichen und die Andere sich in sein dickes braunes Haar vergraben. Sie winkelte ihre Beine etwas mehr an und Alastors Lippen wanderten zu ihrem Hals um auf diesen eine Spur aus Küssen zu legen. Seine Zunge glitt über ihre Halsschlagader, spürte wie ihr heißes Blut darin pochte und eine seiner Hände sich in den blonden Lockern verwickelten.  
Alastor lies sich nur noch von seinen Instinkten leiten, auch wenn etwas in ihm weiter versuchte gegen die Wirkung an zu kämpfen, erfolglos. Sachte drang er in sie ein, spürte wie sich ihr weiches, nasses Fleisch eng um sein Glied legte, den Schauer, der durch ihre Körper ging und wie sich Charlies Fingernägel in seine Schulterblätter bohrten, während sie so herrlich aufmauzte und er sich anfing in ihr zu bewegen. Erst nur vorsichtig und ungeschickt, doch lies ihn dieser seltsame Rausch euphorischer werden und so stieß er bald schneller in sie ein. Keuchend lies er seine Stirn gegen ihre Schulter fallen, bis er merkte wie Charlie ihn sachte zur Seite drückte. Der Braunhaarige ging der stillen Aufforderung nach und lies sich neben ihr nieder, ohne zu zögern erhob sich die junge Frau, setzte sich auf ihn, nahm ihn wieder in sich auf.   
Sie fing an ihre Hüften auf und ab zu bewegen, während Alastor seine Beine hinter ihrem Rücken anwinkelte, um ihr etwas halt zu geben. Mit halb geschlossenen Augen sah er zu Charlie hoch. Wie wunderschön sie doch war! Er liebte sie einfach und vergötterte alles an ihr. Es musste einfach Falsch sein einen Körper so zu begehren! Wie ihre reine Porzellanhaut durch die untergehende Sonne golden gefärbt wurde, ihre herrlichen Büste mit den rosigen Spitzen, die im Takt ihrer Bewegungen hüpften und ihre wundervolle Stimme, die diese unanständigen Geräusche von sich gab. Oh dieser köstliche Anblick! Noch nie hatte er Lust daran empfunden einen nackten Körper zu betrachten, doch Charlie änderte alles! Sie krempelte sein inneres komplett um, nahm sich seiner an und lies ihn wie einen dummen Jungen da stehen, der von nichts eine Ahnung hatte.   
Doch als sie ihre Hüften kreisen lies, löste sie etwas ihn ihm aus, worauf er nicht anders konnte als laut auf zu stöhnen. Automatisch legte sich seine Hand auf seinen Mund.   
Überrascht sah die junge Frau zu ihm, doch dann lächelte sie und beugte sich herunter. Sie nahm seine Hand von seinen Lippen und kam mit ihrem Gesicht näher an sein Ohr.  
„Nicht, Al. Ich will dich hören.“   
Der Mann nickte zögernd und vorsichtig nahm Charlie ihm die Brille ab.  
„Liebes... ohne die sehe ich rein gar nichts.“  
Flüsterte Alastor und sah zu ihr hoch, wie sie für ihn nur noch verschwommen war, als sie die Brille auf den Nachttisch platzierte.  
„Du brauchst auch nichts sehen.“  
Kam es bestimmt von ihr und sie griff nach seinen Händen. Charlie sah auf diese und musste lächeln. Was ein schöner Kontrast seine gebräunte Haut mit ihrer hellen, ja fast weißen ergab.  
Die Blonde schloss die Augen und fing wieder an sich auf ihn zu bewegen ohne seine Hände los zu lassen, die mit ihren verwoben waren. Sie spürte wie er sich endlich fallen lies und nicht mehr gegen ankämpfte, wie er seinen Rücken bog und neben seinem schnellen Atmen immer wieder auf keuchte. Mal Laut, mal leise.   
Sein Verstand balancierte am Rande des Wahnsinns und sein verräterischer Körper bog sich ihr entgegen wie billiges Fleisch, wollte mehr von alle dem, mehr von dieser unerträglichen Nähe die er selbst so sehr gemieden und abgelehnt hatte. Er nahm nur noch ihre Bewegungen wahr und ihre Stimmen die zu einer leidenschaftlichen Musik verschmolzen und von den Wänden seines Schlafzimmers hallten. In ihm machte sich ein seltsamer Druck breit. Mit jeder Minuten die verging in der Charlie sich ihn nahm, jeden seinen Namen tragenden Ruf aus ihren herrlich roten Lippen und jedem Hüften kreisen, welches ihn für wenige Sekunden aus der Bahn warf und schwindelig werden lies, wurde dieser größer, raubte ihm den Verstand. Alastor lies ihre Hände los und krallte sich in das Laken. Er hatte keine Kontrolle mehr. Weder über Körper noch Stimme, geschweige denn über seine Gedanken, die sich nur noch um seine Liebste kreisten und darum bettelten ihr die Welt zu Füßen zu legen. Es war als wenn sich unter ihm ein alles verschlingendes Loch auftat, in das er fiel. Halt! Er brauchte einen Halt um sich nicht vollkommen zu verlieren. So richtete er sich auf, bis er saß, ohne Charlie zu verlieren, vergrub eine Hand in ihre blonden Locken, während sich die andere um ihre Taille schlang, auf das ihre verschwitzen Körper aneinander klebten, sie ihre Arme um ihn legte und er seine Beine zu einem Schneidersitz kreuzte nun in ihrem Takt seine Lenden zu bewegen. Alastor klammerte sich fest an Charlie, als sich in ihnen Beiden dieses laute, intensive Hoch breit machte, von dem er nicht herunterkam, als er spürte wie sich ihre nassen, engen Wände euphorisch fester um seinen Schaft klammerten und um ihn pulsierten als wenn sie den letzten tropfen Lust aus dem Mann heraus drücken wollten. Ja, fast wimmernd versteckte er sein Gesicht in ihrer Halsbeuge, spürte wie die junge Frau schwer atmend und unter schauern ihre Nägel fester in seine Schulter grub und es nicht wagte sich von ihm zu lösen, während ihr Körper merklich zitterte. Der Braunhaarige lies sie vorsichtig los, glitt aus ihren Armen und lies sich erschöpft in die weichen Kissen fallen.  
Geschwächt stieg die junge Frau von ihm herunter, gesellte sich neben ihn und legte ihren Kopf auf seine Brust.  
Langsam kam Alastor wieder zu Atem während seine Hand durch den blonden Schopf strich.  
,,Gut... So war das nun nicht geplant.''  
Gestand er Charlie, welche amüsiert gluckste und sich wieder fing.  
,,So etwas plant man ja auch normalerweise nicht, Al. Aber ich hoffe das ich nicht gleich aufwache und alles war ein Traum.''  
Alastor kicherte.  
,,Du hast unanständige Träume, Schatz!''  
Leicht schlug sie ihm auf die Brust und richtete sich etwas auf um auf ihn herunter sehen.  
Ihre Lippen bildeten sich zu einem süffisanten Lächeln.  
,,Ich habe hunger.''  
Kam es von ihr und nun richtete sich auch der Braunhaarige etwas auf.  
,,Oh! Ich könnte das Essen noch einmal warm ma...''  
Weiter kam er nicht da sie ihn zurück drückte und ihm direkt in die Augen sah.  
,,Dummkopf. Das meinte ich nicht.''   
Verwirrt beobachtete er wie Charlie sich über ihn beugte, sich zwischen seine Beine drängte. Erst drückte sie ihre Lippen fest auf die seinen, küsste ihn bestimmt, doch gingen diese schnell auf Wanderschaft, seine Wange entlang, zu seinem Hals, runter die Brust.  
,,Ch-Charlie? Ich weiß nicht ob ich das...''  
Ihr Kopf sengte sich weiter, ignorierte was er sagte und erreichte seine Lenden.  
,,Schatz? Reicht das nicht für... Oh je!''  
Brachte er nur noch hervor als ihre Lippen ihr Ziel erreichten, seine Augen sich hoch drehten und er nur noch scharf durch seine Zähne Luft ziehen konnte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh je! O//////////O Da habt ihr eure erste Sexszene! Dummer Entjungferungssex wie es sich gehört! Ich mag den Gedanken das Charlie Top und Alastor Bottom ist. Aus versehen hatte ich ja schon Insanity gespoiler, daher müsste ich die Szene noch mal neu schreiben XD  
> Hoffe sie hat euch gefallen=)   
> _____________________  
> Lied: L-O-V-E Nat King Cole


	9. Der Puppnmacher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> !!Triggerwarnung!!!  
> Ja,ja... Ich hatte diese schon in Kapitel 1 raus gehauen, aber dieses hier brauch eine Sondermeldung, mir tatsächlich selber schlecht wurde (auch wen das lesen der Recherche und nicht das schreiben der grund war). Alastor wird hier jemanden eine Geschichte erzählen die nicht jeder ab kann. Es ist ein Creepypasta und ich werde im Nachwort erwähnen um was es sich handelt. Dieser Part wird Unterrichten angezeigt, so dass ihr überspringen könnt, wenn es nichts für euch ist!

Sein Blick war auf die Decke gerichtet und seine Beine und Kopf ruhten auf den Armlehnen des Sofas. Alastor Gedanken kreisten um die vergangenen eineinhalb Wochen in der Charlie fast jede Nacht mit ihm das Bett teilte. Es verlief anders als er geplant hatte. Ihm war durchaus bewusst dass es zu einer Beziehung gehörte und eine Frage der Zeit war, so etwas mit ihr zu tun aber doch nicht so und vor allem hätte er nie in seinem ganzen Leben gedacht das Charlie so... ''lebhaft'' in dieser Sache war. Es war eine ganz andere Seite seiner süßen Liebsten und auch wenn er den Akt an sich als anstrengend und seltsam empfand, so gefiel ihm diese Seite an ihr auch. Charlie zog ihn in eine ganz neue Welt der Lust und Schmerzen, die aufregend und erregend zu gleich waren. Sie zeigte ihm was sie mochte, fand heraus was ihm gefiel und ihre geschickten Finger holten ihn komplett aus seiner Komfortzone um ihn in eine ungewohnten Situation zu werfen in der er lernen musste die Kontrolle ab zu geben und sich einfach fallen zu lassen, etwas was ihm die ersten Nächte sehr schwer viel, vor allem als sie ohne das Aphrodisiaka Sex hatten.  
In sein Blickfeld kroch eine Fliege über das Holz der Decke und er atmete einmal hörbar aus.   
Charlie war Segen und Fluch zu gleich und sein widerspenstiger Körper sehnte sich erneut nach ihrer wärme, der zarten weichen Haut und diesem herrlich duftenden Haar. Oh dieser verfluchte Duft der sich in seiner Nase fest gesetzt hatte als wenn er aus Pheromonen bestehen würde und selbst jemanden wie ihn, der nie zuvor den Wunsch oder das Verlangen nach ein bisschen nookie hatte, wurde von ihm verführt und dazu gebracht seine Stimme laut von den Wänden schallen zu lassen. Zwischen Bissen, Küssen und Nägeln die sich ins Fleisch schnitten. Charlie versteckte seine Narben unter ihren Markierungen und zeigte damit das er ihr gehörte, jedoch tat er ähnliches mit ihr und es war ein wahres Wunder das nicht schon lange diese nervige Pachuca einer Mitbewohnerin auf seiner Türschwelle stand und ihn wie eine Bestie an schrie. Sein Blick verdunkelte sich bei dem Gedanken an Vagatha. Diese dumme Dora, die versuchte Charlie davon zu überzeugen sich von ihm fern zu halten. Es wurde langsam Zeit mit ihr mal ein ernste Wörtchen zu reden und ihr klar zu zeigen das sie sich raus zu halten hatte. Mit einer eleganten Bewegung richtete er sich auf und streckte sich ausgiebig. Sein Blick viel auf das Wasserglas in dem er sich spiegelte. Von ihm kam ein amüsiertes Schnaufen und er griff nach seinen Zigaretten um sich einen Gasper an zu zünden. Einen Vorteil hatten diese Spiele mit Charlie ja: Er schlief gut. Sehr gut sogar. Nicht seine üblichen zwei bis drei Stunden, sondern mehr als sechs. Ja, am Wochenende hatten sie sogar Zwölf Stunden zusammen geschlafen. Der Braunhaarige setzte sein Lächeln auf und erhob sich nachdem er einen weiteren Zug seiner Zigarette genommen hatte und den Rauch auf dem Weg zur Kellertür in einem langem Strahl ausatmete. Alastor öffnete diese und ging die Treppe hinunter. Man musste ja mal gucken ob sein Besucher endlich wach wahr, nicht wahr?  
Zu lange sollte der arme Becher auch nicht alleine sein.  
Unten angekommen, blickte er zu Seviathan, welcher gefesselt auf einem Stuhl saß. Sein Bewusstsein war noch nicht wieder gekommen und so setzte Alastor sich auf dem Tisch vor dem Schwarzhaarigen. Dabei rauchte er entspannt seine Zigarette weiter und wippte ein bisschen mit den Beinen hin und her.   
Langsam erwachte Seviathan. Wo war er nur? Das Licht war gedämmt und es roch metallisch. Irgendwo her kannte er diesen Geruch. Seinen Kopf hebend, sah er nun in das Gesicht des Mannes, mit dem er einen Deal ausgemacht hatte. Dieses unverkennbare Dauer Grinsen eines Dämons! Der Blick es jungen Mannes ging weiter durch den Raum und er erkannte den Ort wieder. Die beiden Tische, Stühle, volle Bücherregale, die Kräutersträuße welche von der Decke hingen. Alastor schnippte und das Licht wurde heller.  
„Gut geschlafen?“   
Fragte er und der junge Mann wurde blass.  
„D-Du hast mich rein gelegt!“  
Rief und versuchte sich von den Fesseln zu befreie welche ihm an den Stuhl banden, erfolglos.  
„Du hast sie verführt und dafür gesorgt dass diese dumme Flasche nicht wirkt, wenn sie überhaupt gewirkt hätte.“  
Alastor gluckste amüsiert über den Ausbruch des Schwarzhaarigen.  
„Oh! Zweifle ja nicht mein Können an, mein dummer Freund, und ich kann dir so viel sagen, dass es mit dem Verführen eher anders herum war, lange bevor du hier aufgetaucht bist, waren wir schon ein Paar.“  
Seviathans Augen verengten sich.  
„Und dann machst du mit mir diesen Deal?“  
„Natürlich. So konnte ich mir sicher sein dass sie es ernst meint und ich ihr vertrauen kann. Zum Glück ist sie ein braves und loyales Mädchen, Haha!“  
Heiter klopft Alastor sich auf dem Oberschenke und der Jüngere biss ich auf die Unterlippe.  
„Du wirst dich noch wundern! Charlotte ist nicht dieses liebe, unschuldige Mädchen, was sie vorgibt zu sein!“  
Alastor rutschte vom Tisch herunter und drückte seinen, nun auf gerauchten, Gasper aus. Dabei hörte er Seviathan weiter zu.  
„Sie... Sie ist stur und wie ein alles verzehrender gieriger Succubus! Sie wird dich auss..“  
„Genug jetzt.“  
Unterbrach Alastor. Er wusste doch schon das Charlie gierig danach war und auch wenn ihn das etwas überforderte, so konnte er sich darauf einlassen, für Charlie.  
„Ich denke meine Beziehung hat dich nicht wirklich zu interessieren. Du solltest dir eher Sorgen um dich selbst machen.“  
Meinte der Braunhaarige lächelnd und sah wie Seviathan noch blasser wurde.  
„Kommen wir zu einem anderen Thema.“  
Sprach Alastor heiter. Er hatte keine Lust mehr mit ihm über Charlie zu reden, denn diese ging ihn einfach nichts mehr an. Dafür könnte er wohl ein bisschen mehr Angst vertragen. Immerhin hatte der Schwarzhaarige ein ziemlich loses Mundwerk, dafür das er grade gefesselt war.  
„Hast du schon einmal etwas vom Puppenmacher gehört?“  
Fragte er den Becher nun einfach welcher nur ein heißeres „nein“ von sich gab.  
Alastor grinste und blickte kurz zu seinem Schatten, welcher sich gierig die Hände rieb. Das würde ein Spaß werden!   
Der Braunhaarige ging zu dem kleinere Tisch, auf dem allerlei Werkzeug lag und fuhr mit den Fingern drüber.  
„Der Puppenmacher war ein Chirurg aus London, der vor einigen Jahrzehnten die Armut des Landes ausnutzte und aus verschiedenen Waisenhäusern kleine Mädchen im alter von Neun bis Elf kaufte.“  
„A-aber das ist doch gut, oder? Ich meine, er hat den Mädchen ein neues Zuhause gegeben.“  
Unterbracht Seviathan ihn und Alastor lachte laut. So ein Nudnik!   
„Oh, ob es sich für die Mädchen lohnt, wirst du erfahren wenn du mir zu hörst.“   
Seviathan wusste nicht was er grade fühlen sollte. Dieser Mann vor ihm, mit diesem freundlichen lächeln, war ein Monster und bei seinen Worten, wurde ihm immer bewusster dass diese Geschichte keine Gute war. So fuhr Alastor fort.  
„Er nahm die Mädchen auf, wusch sie und päppelte die halb verhungerten Dinger auf. Doch wenn sie Gesund waren und sich vom Leben im Waisenhaus erholt hatten, nahm er sie mit in seine Klinik.“  
Er nahm sein Messer und strich etwas mit dem in einem Lederhandschuh gehüllten Finger über die Klinge.  
„Dort betäubte er sie und bereitete sie für eine Operation vor.“  
Sein Grinsen wurde zu einer fiesen Grimasse.  
„Er amputierte ihnen die Beine bis zu den Knien und die Arme bis zu den Ellenbogen.“  
Sein Blick wanderte zu Seviathan der verwirrt zu ihm sah.  
„a-aber wieso?! Sie waren doch gesund!“  
„Damit sie sich nicht mehr bewegen konnten aber das ist noch nicht alles. Er schneidet ihnen die Stimmbänder durch, damit sie nicht reden können.“  
„Wozu? Das sind doch noch Kinder!“  
Alastor ignorierte Seviathans Worte.  
„Nachdem er an den Knochen der Mädchen Metallstangen mit Schlaufen befestigt hatte, lies er erst einmal die Wunden verheilen, pflegt die Wunden um sie vor Infektionen zu schützen. Natürlich nur wenn sie die Prozedur überlebten. Aber das taten sie meistens.“  
Er sah wie der Jüngere immer blasser wurde und nicht verstand was diese Geschichte sollte. Es war einfach nur eine kleine psychische Folter und dass war das, was Alastor am meisten Spaß machte.  
„Wenn alles verheilt war, betäubte er sie erneut um ihnen die Zähne heraus zu ziehen, damit sie nicht beißen konnten. Auf das Zahnfleisch fixierte er ein gummiartiges Gebiss, damit es ästhetisch aus sah. Wenn auch dies verheilt war folterte und erniedrigt er sie auf brutale Art und Weise Monate lang. Bis sie psychisch wie auch Mental nichts weiter als leere Hülle und unterwürfige Sklaven waren. Am Leben und dennoch Tod. Zum Schluss entfernt er ihre Augen, tauschte sie durch welche auf Glas aus, und sorgte dafür das sie taub wurden.“  
Seviathan übergab sich nun. Warum erzählte dieser Becher ihm diese Geschichte und wer tat jungen Mädchen so etwas an?  
Er brauchte eine weile um sich wieder zu fang und sah, alleine vom zu hören, müde und erschöpft zu Alastor.  
„W-warum tat er das?“  
„Er nannte es Lolita Sklaven Spielzeug. Diese Mädchen wurden lebende Sexpuppen.“  
„Was zur... warum erzählst du mir so etwas? Verdammt noch mal! Was für ein kranker Mensch tut so etwas Mädchen an?!“  
Alastor gluckst amüsiert.  
„Die Welt ist voll mit Menschen wie ihm. Mag sein dass in deine Welt volle Geld und Luxus so etwas nicht üblich ist, aber viele Menschen aus deiner Schicht haben ihre versteckten widerwärtigen Perversionen und sie haben auch das nötige Grün um diese hinter verschlossenen Türen ausleben zu können.“  
Er sah wie der Schwarzhaarige an fing zu zittern.  
„Und du hast nun so etwas mit mir vor, oder warum erzählst du mit das?“  
Nun brach Alastor in Gelächter aus.  
„Bei allen Loa und so wahr mir der letzte Funken beistand Gottes zur Verfügung steht: Nein! Um Himmels willen! Ich habe gar kein Interesse an so etwas niedrigen. Ich will nur Seelen für meine Freunde und ein paar Zutaten für Tränke und der gleichen sammeln.“  
„Zutaten?“  
„Richtig.“  
Mit dem Messer in der Hand ging er auf Seviathan zu.  
„Jedes einzelne Organ...“   
Er tippte mit der Messerspitze gegen die Brust des Jüngeren, zeigte danach mit dieser auf dessen Magen. Obwohl ihm der Geruch von Erbrochenem in die Nase stieg, lächelte er.  
„...kann für einen Trank, Salbe oder Paste verwendet werden, die gegen oder bei Krankheitsbefall des jeweiligen helfen kann.“  
Der junge Mann schaffte es ein kleines Stück mit den Stuhl von ihm weg zu rücken.  
„H-hey! Der Deal war, dass du meine Seele bekommst wenn ich sterbe!“  
„Richtig. Ich bringe dich um, bekomme deine Seele, weide deinen Körper aus und werde dafür sorgen das keiner ihn je wieder findet. Niemand wird wissen wo du bist und was passiert ist. Das Beste daran ist, dass meine süße Charlie ihre Ruhe vor dir haben wird.“  
Seviathans Augen weiten sich und Schweiß lief ihm langsam die Schläfe herunter. Erneut versuchte er nun sich von den Fesseln zu befreien, doch je mehr er an ihnen zog, umso fester wurden diese.  
„Verdammt das kann doch nicht dein Ernst sein! Du kannst doch nicht einfach Leute umbringen, weil du sie von Charlie fern halten willst! Das würde sie nicht einmal wollen!“  
Alastor griff nach dem Kinn des Anderen und hob es an.  
„Oh, das ist mir durchaus bewusst dass meine Schöne es nicht gut heißen würde, was ich mit anderen Menschen anstelle, denn während ich der Schatten bin ist sie das Licht. Wir sind verschieden und brauchen doch den jeweils Anderen um zu existieren.“  
Der Schwarzhaarige schluckte.  
„Das ist keine Liebe, sondern Obsession.“  
„Oh, vielleicht ist es auch einfach beides und damit kann ich leben, denn Charlie ist mein und ich werde ihre reine Seele beschmutzen und ihr die aufregenden Seiten der Schatten zeigen, auf das ihr Licht noch heller in meiner Dunkelheit strahlen kann!“   
Sein Grinsen wurde teuflischer und lies die weißen Zähne aufblitzen, während aus seinen Augen Wahnsinn sprach.  
„Und nun kommen wir zu dir, mein naiver, junge Freund!“

Alastor wische sich den Schweiß von der Stirn und sah sich das Chaos an. Zu Frauen war er bei der Prozedur immer vorsichtig und sachte gewesen, aber bei Männern sah es anders aus. Seviathan lag mit offenem, von Schnitten verzierten Körper in einer Blutlache auf dem großen Tisch. Um ihn herum standen Gläser mit Formaldehyd worin sich seinen Organe befanden. Lediglich der Darm hing aus ihm heraus, denn einen solchen hatte Alastor noch in Reserve. Seine Kehle war durch geschnitten und die leeren Augenhöhlen wirkten als wenn sie den Braunhaarigen an starrten, auch wenn ihnen die Augäpfel fehlten.   
Da hatte sich der Junge mit dem falschen angelegt.   
Ja, Alastor konnte Menschen Wünsche erfüllen, ihnen macht und Ruhm, die Liebe ihres Lebens oder Gesundheit schenken, aber alles zu einem angemessenem Preis. Üblicherweise hatte er es nicht Eilig die Seelen seiner Opfer ein zu sammeln, aber dieser Nudnik war ihm ein Dorn im Auge und wollte ihm seine Liebste nehmen. Die erste und einzige Frau, für die sein verdorbenes schwarzes Herz schlug und welche die innere Kälte in ihm zum schmelzen brachte.  
Alastor schnippte mit den Fingern und das Blut auf seinem Körper verschwand. Niemals würde er zu lassen das jemand ihm Charlie weg nahm und schon gar nicht so ein Hohlkopf wie dieser von Eldrich. Während sein Blick über den Körper des armen Bechers glitt, wurde ihm irgendwie flau im Magen. Dieser Kill war nicht so befriedigend wie sonst.  
Alastor hatte früh gelernt Spaß daran zu haben anderen schaden zu zu fügen, sie zu foltern, auf zu schlitzen und nach und nach ihnen die Innereien zu entnehmen. Mit jeden einzelnen Schnitt, jede weiteren Wunde machte sich üblicherweise Zufriedenheit in ihm breit. Aber nicht dieses mal.   
Etwas änderte sich. Die Zahl seiner Morde war nicht mehr so hoch wie früher und das Bedürfnis Leben zu nehmen war geringer geworden. Angestrengt fuhr er sich über den Nacken und drehte sich um um unzufrieden mit seiner Arbeit die Treppe hinauf zu steigen. Das Chaos würde er später mit den Geistern und seinem Schatten beseitigen. Der Braunhaarige ging ins Bad um sich etwas frisch zu machen und sich neue Kleidung an zu ziehen. Danach nahm er seinen Schirm und ging hinaus in den Regen. Alastors Blick wanderte gen Himmel. Es regnete schon seit Tagen fast ohne Unterbrechung und nichts deutete darauf hin, dass sich dies bald änderte. Auf kurz oder lang würden die Ufer des Mississippi und des Bayou überträten, die Stadt fluten und einiges an Chaos anrichten. Er selber hatte in seinem Haus nichts zu befürchten da dies durch einen Zauber geschützt war. Diesen hatte seine Mutter höchst persönlich gesprochen und er war weiterhin aktiv. Ja, Susan war ohne Menschenopfer mächtig geworden, etwas wozu er keine Geduld und Zeit gehabt hatte. Sein Vater hatte genau diesen Tod verdient und auch wenn er sich von diesem befreit hatte in dem er den Weg der Menschenopferung ging, musste er diesen nun weiter führen um Marinette zufrieden zu stellen. Es gab kein zurück mehr, aber er empfand dies im Grunde auch nicht als schlimm. Nur dank dieser konnte er seinen Schatten nutzen um Charlie zu beschützen. Er folgte ihr oft und behielt sie im Auge, so das Alastor gleich eingreifen konnte wenn etwas passierte.  
Alastor würde sie beschützen und nicht zu lassen dass ihr jemand weh tat. Jeder der sie nur schief an sah, würde sterben und der Weg zum Tode würde qualvoll sein. Er würde dieses seltsame ungute Gefühl, welches sich derzeit in ihm breit mache, ignorieren.  
Seine Füße trugen ihn leicht und ganz von alleine in die Sichelstadt. Sein Ziel war Husks Speakeasy am Jackson Square, denn das was er nun gebrauchen konnte, nach einer solch erfolgreichen Schlachtung, war ein gutes Glas Gin Tonig mit zwei, drei Eiswürfeln darin.  
Die Seitengasse war schnell erreicht und nach dem klopfen, durfte er sofort hinein.  
Husk sah von der Bar auf und verdrehte die Augen als er Alastor sah, goss ihm aber sofort etwas ein und stellte das Glas auf den Stammplatz des Braunhaarigen, doch bevor Alastor die Theke erreichen konnte, sprang ihn jemand in den Rücken und zwei schlanke, blasse Arme schlangen sich um ihn, in einer Hand ein leeres Tablett.  
„Al!“  
Rief Charlie heiter und kuschelte sich kurz an ihn. Der Mann lächelte und drehte sich in ihrem Armen zu ihr um. Sachte hob er ihr Kinn mit Daumen und Zeigefinger an um ihr einen sachten Kuss auf die Lippen zu geben.  
„Schönen guten Abend, mon cher!“  
Er legte seine Hände auf ihre Wangen und drückte diese leicht.  
„Ich hoffe du hast den gestrigen Tag ohne mich genossen.“  
„Nein...Ich hab dich vermisst.“  
Er lachte und küsste sie erneut sachte. Sie konnte so unglaublich niedlich sein!  
„Ich setz mich an die Bar, nicht das ich dich noch ablenkte.“  
„Ja, bringst du mich nachher nach hause?“  
„Natürlich.“  
Er löste sich von ihr, setzte sich nun zu Husk, wo er sich gleich für seine Drink bedankte und einen Schluck zu sich zu nehmen, während er Charlie etwas beobachtete. Heiter tänzelte sie zwischen den Tischen hin und her, sammelte Gläser ein, die sie zum Tresen brachte und verteilte neue. Ab und an unterhielt sie sich mit den Gästen. Sie kichert immer wieder heiter auf und er selbst merkte nicht einmal wie sein Blick verträumt wurde, bis ein räuspern ihn in seiner Faszination unterbrach und der Braunhaarige sich zu Husk umdrehte.  
„Meine Herren... verknallt bist du ja noch nerviger...“  
Knurre der Barmann und verdrehte die Augen.  
„Warst du damals anders?“  
Fragte Alastor ihn überraschend und so hörte er kurzzeitig auf Gläser zu polieren. Er hatte nun damit gerechnet das der Becher, wie sonst auch, nicht drauf einging oder es abwinkte. Immerhin lies Alastor sich nicht gerne in die Karten gucken. Doch dann räusperte Husk sich.  
„Nein...ich war viel zu sehr in Sara verliebt.“  
Husk Gesichtsausdruck wurde nostalgisch, jedoch auch Traurig. Der Braunhaarige musterte ihn eine weile und nahm erneut einen Schluck es seinem Glas.  
„Ich habe noch nie für einen anderen Menschen so empfunden und wenn ich ehrlich bin, verstehe ich dieses plötzliche Gefühl nicht, auch wen ich weiß das es Liebe sein ist.“  
Gestand er ehrlich und Husk sah ihn ungläubig an. Dieser Holzkopf wirkte so beunruhigen menschlich. Irgendetwas stellte Charlie mit ihm an, was seine Gesichtszüge weich, seine Augen leuchtend und sein Herz wärmer machte. Nie hätte Husk gedacht dass so etwas Alastor passieren konnte, doch seit dem dieser jung Rock in das Leben des Radiomoderators getreten war, änderte sich etwas.  
„Liebe kann man auch nicht verstehen, Alastor. Sie kommt und geht wie sie will und für jeden Menschen gibt es einen Anderen, es ist nur die Frage, ob du dich darauf einlässt oder nicht.“  
Ein kurzes amüsiertes Geräusch kam von Alastor.  
„Du bist nüchtern, hab ich recht?“  
„Ja...Klappe jetzt..“  
Der Braunhaarige kicherte und zündete sich nun eine Zigarette an.  
Es war erstaunlich wie weise Husk sein konnte wenn er nichts trank. Er würde wohl rechten haben und auch wenn Alastor das alles nicht verstand, würde er seine Charlie nie wieder her geben. Ihr Berührungen, Duft und ihr Lächeln war zu seiner eigene Droge geworden und genau diesen Rausch brauchte er.  
Immer wieder trafen sich sein Blick mit dem der jungen Frau, welche ihm ihr schönstes Lächeln schenkte und der Mann merke wie genau dies sein Herz erwärmte.

Charlie wischte die letzten die letzten Tische ab und sah zu Husk.  
„Soll ich dir noch irgendwo bei Helfen?“  
„Ne...geh ruhig schon nach hause... Alastor wartet sicher schon auf dich.“  
Heiter bedankte sich Charlie und ging noch schnell auf die Toilette. Die junge Frau wusch sich die Hände und sah eine weile in den Spiegel. Charlie gluckste amüsiert und nahm ihr Halstuch ab, unter dem sie einige Flecken und leichte Bissspuren an ihren Hals versteckt hatte. Vorsichtig fuhr sie sich mit den Fingerspitzen über diese und ihr Herz schlug höher.   
Vier Monate war sie nun hier in New Orleans. Vier Monate in der sie so viel neues kennen gelernt hatte, Freunde gefunden hatte die nicht ihren Status als reiches Mädchen ausnutzen wollten und diesen unglaublichen Mann getroffen hatte, der stets darauf bedacht war für ihr wohl zu sorgen, der ihr diese unglaubliche Stadt nahe gebracht hatte und ihr hoffnungslos den Kopf verdrehte.- Nein, einen anderen Mann konnte sie sich nicht mehr an ihrer Seite vorstellen. Zwischen ihnen stimmte einfach alles. Als wenn sie füreinander gemacht waren. Noch nie hatte sie für jemanden so bedingungslose Liebe empfunden.   
Doch es gab etwas was einen Schatten auf dieses Glück warf und so senkte sich Charlies Lächeln.  
Vaggie. Oh, sie mochte Vaggie als Freundin wirklich sehr und solange nicht des Thema Männer angesprochen wurde, hatten sie viel Spaß zusammen und das Leben in ihr gemeinsamen Wohnung war sehr angenehm, aber ihr ewiges Genörgel an Anthony und vor allem an Alastor war sehr anstrengend. Es wurde schlimmer nachdem ihr aufgefallen war, das sie nun mit ihm schlief und so langsam fühlte sie sich nicht mehr wohl in der gemeinsamen Wohnung. Sie wollte Vaggie nicht vor dem Kopf stoßen, aber Charlie wollt auch nicht mehr hören wie schlecht Alastor doch für sie war, denn es war genau das Gegenteil.  
Seufzend legte sie sich das Halstuch wieder an und wusch sich noch einmal das Gesicht, ehe sie aus der Toilette ging, sich von Husk und den Türsteher verabschiedete um hinaus zu Alastor zu gehen, welcher grade seinen Dincher weg warf und den letzten Rest Rauch au seiner Lunge atmete. Er hielt ihr den Schirm hin, damit sie mit unter konnte und reichte Charlie den arm, welche sich nur zu gerne an diesen klammerte.  
Sofort steig ihr der Geruch seines Parfüms in die Nase, vermischt mit einem hauch seines Zigarettenrauches. Zufrieden schloss sie kurz die Augen als er ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn gab und spürte in sich wieder diese angenehme Ruhe. Nein. Es war kein Fehler sich auf Alastor ein zu lassen.  
Schweigend und eng aneinander gingen sie langsam Richtung Maple Street die Ruhe war nicht unangenehm, sondern entspannend und angenehm, doch in Charlie arbeitete es. Wenn sie ehrlich war, hatte sie keine Lust nach Hause zu gehen, aber sie wollte Alastor auch seinen Freiraum geben.   
Doch am Ende beschloss sie ihm die Entscheidung zu lassen.  
„Alastor?“  
Von ihm kam ein summendes Geräusch.  
„Kann ich heute Nacht bei dir schlafen?“  
Fragte Charlie und sah ihm direkt an. Überrascht blieb der Braunhaarige stehen und er blickte in ihre Augen während seine Wangen sich röteten.  
„Charlie... so sehr ich deine Gegenwart in den Nächten schätze, so sollten wir doch zumindest ein ganz klein wenig vorsichtig sein wenn wir, nun..du weißt schon was, machen.“  
Verwirrt erwiderte sie seinen Blick und wenn sie genauer drüber nach dachte, hatte er recht. Nun viel ihr auch auf, dass sie immer miteinander schliefen, wenn sie die Nacht über bei ihm war und sie vielleicht etwas zu gierig war.  
„Oh Gott, Alastor! Ich meine nicht das wir..ähm... ES dann tun! Nein, nein! Ich wollte einfach nur bei dir schlafen...nicht mit dir.“  
Winkte sie nun schnell ab.  
Beide sahen sich eine weile mir roten Kopf an. Doch dann mussten sie doch lachen. Es war schon erstaunlich, dass sie beide es nicht beim Namen nannten.  
„Al, ich mag nur grade nicht zu Hause sein, weil ich etwas Streit mit Vaggie.“  
Sanft stellte er sich vor sie und strich ihr über die Wange.  
„Nun, Natürlich darfst du, Liebes.“  
Sie sahen sich mit verträumten Blick an. So war es gut. Sie sollte sich von dieser Vagatha entfernen und der beste weg dahin, war es wenn sie bei ihm schlief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Na, ihr? Was ist denn da mit Alastor los? Man weiß es nicht, hehe!  
> Die Creepypasta die Alastor hier erzählt heißt Lolita Slave Toy. Auf Wattpad findet man diese zb. und ich musste beim Lesen wirklich inne halten. Für BAS sie selbst zu schreiben war einfacher, da ich nicht aus der Sicht des Chirurgen schreiben musst und Alastor keine ekeligen Gedanken beschrieb.Ich danke euch fürs Lesen und werd mich auch gleich auf Kapitel 10 stürzten! 


	10. Radio bei Nacht

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starten wir hier mal etwas ruhiger! Dieses Kapitel ist etwas anders, ruhiger, als die Anderen und es machte tatsächlich Spaß es zu schreiben, auch wenn es mir nicht gut ging. Ich mag die Beziehung der beiden mittlerweile sehr und die Geschichte geht andere Wege als mal geplant. Hoffentlich gefällt euch der Fluff und Schmalz!  
> Viel Spaß^^

**Alastor,** _Charlie, **Beide**_

  
  


Müde öffnete die junge Frau ihre Augen und spürte die Wärme und das auf und absenken der Brust ihres Liebsten unter sich. Ihr Blick wanderte hoch zu Alastors schlafenden Gesicht. Ein Lächeln bildete sich auf ihren Lippen. Sachte platziere Charlie einen Kuss auf seine Brust und richtete sich auf. Sie streckte sich kurz und lies ihre Beine aus dem Bett baumeln.  
Das Leben mit Alastor war wunderbar und es herrschte absolute Gleichberechtigung.  
Während andere Männer von ihren Frauen erwarteten, dass sie den Haushalt zu führen hatten und Essen auf den Tisch bringen sollten, machten sie und Alastor alles zusammen. Nun gut, sie waren nicht verheiratet sondern nur ein Paar, aber dennoch teilten sie sich die Hausarbeit. Ja, Alastor hatte ihr sogar verboten zu kochen, nachdem sie zwei mal fast die Küche in Brand gesteckt hatte, bei dem versuch ihm etwas zu Essen zu zaubern, als er von der Arbeit kam. Er kochte, sie deckte den Tisch. Charlie wusch ab, Alastor trocknete ab. Sie fühlte sich so unglaublich frei bei ihm, denn er lies ihr den Freiraum den sie brauchte und stand immer hinter ihr. Etwas was ihr Ego doch sehr streichelte und ihr Selbstbewussten förderte. Zufrieden wollte die Blonde sich erheben um den Frühstückstisch zu decken, doch sofort schlang sich ein Arm um ihre Taille, zog sie zurück auf das Bett. Charlie lies sich mitziehen und kicherte als sie küsse auf ihrer Schulter.  
„Guten Morgen, Al!“  
Kam es gut gelaunt von ihr und der Mann unterbrach sie weiter zu küssen.  
„Morgen, Liebes. Du mal früher wach als ich?“  
Flüsterte der Braunhaarige gegen ihre Haut und platzierte eine weiteren Kuss auf dieser, während seine Hand auf ihrem Bauch ruhte und sein Daumen über den Stoff ihres Nachtkleides strich.  
Charlie drehte sich zu ihm und schlank ihre Arme um seinen Nacken.  
„Ja, das kommt auch mal vor. Ich dachte ich könnte schon einmal den Tisch decken.“  
Sagte sie lächelnd und stupste seine Nase mit der ihren an.  
„Mh...so lange du die Finger vom Ofen oder dem Herd lässt, klinkt das nach einer guten Idee!“  
Alastor grinste bei seiner Aussage und so schlug Charlie ihm sachte mit der Hand auf den Hinterkopf.  
„Du kannst so gemein sein!“  
Rief sie und Alastor lachte leicht auf.  
„Und doch weißt du dass ich recht habe. Ich mag meine Küche und würde ungern eine neue kaufen müssen.“  
Neckte er sie weiter und Charlie blies schmollend ihre Wangen auf. Eine weile sahen sie sich in die Augen, doch dann kicherten sie wie die zwei verliebten Narren, die sie nun einmal waren.  
„ich werd noch schnell duschen gehen, mon cher. Deckt du aber ruhig den Tisch. Wenn ich fertig bin, mache ich dir Pfannkuchen!“  
Schlug der Braunhaarige vor und sofort leuchteten Charlies Augen auf.  
„Oh ja!“  
Der Mann bekam noch einen Kuss, dann standen sie beide auf und Alastor ging in Bad. Noch etwas verschlafen, drehte er das Warmwasserventil auf und lies es etwas laufen, damit es die Richtige Temperatur erreichte. Er wandte sich dem Spiegel zu und zog sich sein Nachthemd aus. Alastors Blick wanderte über die kleine Anrichte und er musste unweigerlich amüsiert glucksen. Früher befand sich hier lediglich Rasiermesser, Pinsel, Schaum, Parfüm,seine Zahnbürste und Pasta so wie Pomade, Kamm und eine Nagelschere. Ein paar der Dinge waren im Spiegelschrank, aber alles im allen war nur der Notwendigste vorhanden. Doch nun wo Charlie sehr viel Zeit bei ihm verbrachte, tummelten sich unter den schlicht schwarz gehaltenen Gegenständen bunte Cremes, Schminke verschiedenen Damenparfüms, Lockenwickler, Schmuck,Haarspangen, drei verschiedene Bürsten und alles was Frau meinte zu brauchen. Nicht zu vergessen diese seltsame Topfpflanze von der Charlie meinte, sie würde das Bad lebendiger machen. Wer brauchte bitte im Bad eine Pflanze? In dem kleinen Duschregal sah es nicht anders aus. Sie infiltrierte sein Haus und gab diesen langsam aber sicher ihre eigene Note. Seit dem er aus Boston wieder gekommen war, hatte dieses Haus so etwas nicht mehr gehabt. Rosie hatte es für ihn neu eingerichtet nach dem er alt genug war um alleine zu Leben und in das Haus zurück wollte in dem er aufgewachsen war. Von damals waren nur noch Sachen geblieben, an dem ihm etwas lag.  
Es war... schön. Ja, tatsächlich gefiel es ihm das Charlie sich hier breit machte. Es war als wenn wieder Leben in diese vier Wände kam. Auch wenn dies hieß hässliche Topfpflanzen im Bad zu haben.  
Zufrieden putzte Alastor sich die Zähne und rasierte sich ausgiebig, ehe er seine Brille abnahm, sich die Nachthose auszog, in die Wanne stieg, den Vorhang vor zog und sich unter den Duschkopf stellte.  
Als das Wasser sein Haar benetzte und langsam an ihm herunter lief, schloss er für einige Sekunden die Augen und Atmete tief ein und aus. Diese vollkommene Entspannung die ihn durchfuhr war so unglaublich herrlich. So konnte es gerne blieben.  
Der Braunhaarige griff nach seinem Haarwaschmittel und verteilte es in dem dichten Schopf. Nachdem dies heraus gespült wurde, nahm er sein Duschgel und den Lappen und wusch sich.  
Fertig mit der Morgentoilette wickelte Alastor sich ein Handtuch um die Hüften und ging zurück ins Schlafzimmer. Er kicherte als er sah, dass Charlie bereits das Bett aufgeschüttelt und ordentlich zusammen gefaltet hatte. Schnell zog er sich etwas frisches an, setzte seine Brille auf und ging in die Küche, wo Charlie grade wieder aus der Haustür kam mit frischen Blumen für den Küchentisch in der Hand. Das tat sie einmal die Woche. Sie pflückte Blumen aus dem Garten und stellte sie auf den Esstisch.  
Ein kleines Ritual, welches auch seine Mutter geführt hatte und so beobachtete er wie sie die Blumen in die Vase tat.  
„Das Bad ist frei, Liebes.“  
Meinte Alastor lieb zu ihr und Charlie ging auf ihn zu.  
„Gut! Dann werde ich mich nun frisch machen.“  
Er bekam noch einen Kuss und sah ihr nach diesem nach.  
Wie schnell er sich doch an das Leben mit einer Frau an seiner Seite gewöhnt hatte. Es gab nur selten Tage, wo Charlie nicht um ihn herum war und an diesen vermisste Alastor sie. Ihr Lächel, Stimme, die Art sie sich bewegte.  
Mittlerweile konnte er sein Vergangenes Ich nur noch väterlich belächeln, welches gemeint hatte dass jemand wie er sich nie verlieben würde, bis dieses junge blonde Ding kam und ihm vollkommen den Kopf verdrehte.  
Der Braunhaarige stellte sich lächelnd in die Küche und holte die Eier und Schüsseln aus einem Schrank. Geschickt trennte er Eigelb von Eiweiß, worauf er ersteres mit Mehl, Backpulver, Zucker, und Milch zusammen mit einer Prise Salz zu einem Teig verrührte. Zum Schuss schlug er das Eiklar steif und hob es unter die Masse. Alastor schaltete den Herd an und als sich die Pfanne auf der Flamme befand lies Alastor ein Stückchen Butter hinein.  
Entspannt schaltete er das Radio an und lies summend den ersten Pfannkuchen hinein. Nebenbei Setzte er eine weitere Pfanne auf in der er für sich Spiegeleier und Speck fertig machte.  
Ja, die Pfannkuchen waren ganz für Charlie, da er nach wie vor süßes nicht mochte.  
Nach und Nach machte er weitere Pfannkuchen fertig und stapelte diese auf Charlies Teller, während er seinen bereits an seinen Platz stellte. Zum Schloss garnierte er ihr Essen mit einem Stückchen Butter und Ahornsirup. In dem Moment, wo er dieses auf ihren Platz stellte, kam auch Charlie um die Ecke.  
„Mh...Das riecht unglaublich Lecker.“  
Kam er gut gelaunt von ihr und sie gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. Er konnte nicht anders als breit zu grinsen und schon bald setzten sie sich um zu Essen während sie sich entspannt unterhielte  
Mit einem mal klingelte das Telefon und so sahen beide verwirrt zu dem gerät. Normal rief eigentlich niemand bei ihm an.  
Alastor stand auf und ging zu diesem um ab zu nehmen.  
„Schönen Tag, für sie gibt es einen Anruf aus dem Radiosender in New orleans, möchten sie das Gespräch entgegen nehmen?“  
Fragte eine weibliche stimmte, die zu einer Telefonistin gehörte. Der Braunhaarige seufzte.  
„Gerne, vielen Dank, Miss.“  
„Ich verbinde sie jetzt, schönen Tag noch.“  
Alastor lehnte sich etwas an die Kommode und hörte nach einem knistern die stimme seines Chefs Laynolds.  
„Ah! Guten Morgen, Stimme von New Orleans und mein bester Mann im Sender!“  
Rief dieser seltsam gut gelaunt.  
„Mister Laynolds! Was kann ich gegen...ich meine für Sie tun?“  
Seine kleine Gemeinheit wurde ignoriert und sein Chef redete weiter nervend gut gelaunt.  
„Oh, wir haben ein kleines Dilemma im Sender, Morgan. Evens ist ausgefallen und wir bräuchten einen Ersatzma....“  
„Oh nein, Laynolds!“  
Unterbracht der Mann seinen Chef sofort.  
„Ich habe heute Abend einen Tisch reserviert und werde diesen bestimmt nicht stornieren!“  
„Nun kommen Sie, Ich bin schon den ganzen Tag jemanden zu erreichen. Ich denke ihre Puppe wird Verständnis dafür haben wenn sie einspringen.“  
Charlie kam zu Alastor als dieser Lauter würde und legte den Kopf schief.  
„Nichts da! Es ist ihr einziges freies Wochenende und wir....“  
„Morgan! Normal werden Sie immer von so etwas verschont aber heute müssen auch Sie mal in den sauren Apfel beißen! Halb Neun beginnt ihre Schicht. Schönen Tag noch.“  
Ohne eine Möglichkeit des weiteren Protestes legte Laynolds auf und lies den Braunhaarigen bildlich gesehen im Regen stehen. Ja... sein Chef wusste das man einer langen Diskussion mit Alastor besser entgehen sollte, da er andere in Grund und Boden redete bis er gewonnen hatte.  
Seufzend hing er den Hörer auf und sah geknickt zu Charlie.  
„Lieblings, wir müssen unser Essen wohl verschieben, ich wurde grade davon in Kenntnis gesetzt das ich heute Nachtschicht machen darf.“  
„Oh.“  
Entwich ihr etwas traurig. Doch dann zog der Mann sie an sich.  
„Dann müssen wir unser Date wohl an einen anderen Ort verlegen.“  
Verwirrt hob sie den Kopf und schlank ihre Arme um ihn.  
„Wie meinst du das?“  
„Nun, ich zeige dir heute Abend einfach mal wie ein Radiomoderator arbeitet.“  
Langsam weiteten sich die Augen der Blonden und sofort erkannte Alastor das ihr diese Idee gefiel.  
„Darfst du das denn einfach?“  
„Pff! Was will er machen? Mich raus werfen? Dann verliert er seine besten Mann.“  
Gab er selbstgefällig von sich.  
  


Die Tür zur Kabine öffnete sich und heiter schon Alastor Charlie hinein.  
„Nicht so Schüchtern, Liebling!“  
Rief er heiter. Der Braunhaarige sah kurz zu der Scheibe die den Moderator von den Technikern trennte und bemerkte sofort die verwirrten Gesichter. Einer der Männer stand auf um zu ihm zu gelangen.  
„Morgan? Chef rastet aus wenn der mitbekommt das du einfach jemanden mit gebracht hast.“  
„Alles gut! Der hat mir mein Date versaut, also bring ich mein Date eben hier her.“  
kam es mit breiten grinsen von ihm, während Charlie rot anlief. Der andere Becher rümpfte kurz die Nase und verschwand wieder zurück in den anderen Raum. Gut gelaunt zog Alastor Charlie einen Stuhl vor und als sie saß, schloss er ihr einen weiteren Kopfhörer an. Er setzte sich neben sie.  
„So, Schatz. Wir warten noch bis das Lied zu ende ist, dann können wir los legen.“  
„Wir?“  
Er ignorierte was sie sagte und holte ihnen noch einen Kaffee. Seiner schwarz, ihrer mit Milch und drei Würfeln Zucker. Alastor zog noch den Aschenbecher an sich und legte Zigaretten und Feuerzeug auf den Tisch.  
Als das Lied beendet war, schob er das Mikrofon einfach zwischen sich und Charlie und schaltete es an.

**„Guten Abend, New Orleans! Heute habt Ihr das vergnügen mit Morgan in der Nacht, aber ich bin nicht alleine. Sondern habe ich für heute eine reizende Assistentin bei mir. Darf ich Ihnen Miss Charlie vorstellen? Sag doch mal hallo, Liebes.“**

Meinte er grinsend und sah nun einfach zu der Blonden die verwirrt die Augen aufriss.

_„H-Hallo?“_

Brachte sie nur noch hervor und blickte in Alastors noch breiter grinsendes Gesicht.

**„Wir begleiten Sie heute zusammen durch den Samstag Abend und hoffen dass Sie unsere gemeinsame Show genießen. Hier haben wir nun Bye Bye, Blackbird on Gene Austin. Bleibt dran!“**

Er gab den Technikern ein Zeichen, welche die Platte abspielten und so schaltete er das Mikrofon aus. Die junge Frau schnappte laut nach Luft.  
„Um Gottes willen, Alastor!“  
„Nicht so schüchtern, Liebes. Entspanne dich und genieße die Unterhaltung.“  
„Ich hab das noch nie gemacht!“  
„Oh, es gibt für alles ein erstes mal, und ich denke dies wissen wir beide doch am Beste....“  
Die Tür schepperte auf und der Techniker von vorhin kam hinein.  
„Verdammt noch mal! Ist das Ihr Ernst, Mister Morgan? Sie können doch nicht einfach Ihr Mädchen mit moderieren lassen!“  
„Meine Herren, ihr stellt euch auch alle an. Was spricht dagegen?“  
„Das sie erstens hier nicht hier arbeitet und zweitens eine Frau ist! Das hier ist ein Männerjob!“  
Alastor konnte förmlich das klicken in Charlies Kopf hören, welche empört auf stand.  
„Ach! Und Sie meinen dass eine Frau diesen Job nicht hin bekommt?“  
Rief Charlie empört,  
„Ich werd es Ihnen das Gegenteil beweisen!“  
Entschlossen sah sie zu dem Braunhaarigen.  
„Lass uns die großartigste Show aller Zeiten hinlegen!“  
Alastor erhob zufrieden grinsend seine Kaffeetasse und prostete ihr zu.  
„Da bin ich doch sofort dabei.“  
Meinte er gut gelaunt und so setzte sich Charlie wieder zu ihm. Fluchend verließ der Mann die Kabine und das junge Paar sah sich grinsend in die Augen.  
„Sei einfach du selbst, Charlie. Mach es dir Bequem, trink einen Schluck Kaffee und Lausche der Musik. Ich bin mir sicher dass du mit deiner charmanten Art die Leute verzaubern wirst.“  
Sie nickte und griff nach seiner Hand.  
„Ich hoffe du hast recht.“  
„Natürlich.“  
Sachte gab er ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn.  
„Es ist ganz einfach. Siehst du die Zettel vor uns.“  
Er schob ihr das Papier hin.  
„Auf diesen steht was wir berichten sollen, welche Lieder wir in welcher Reihenfolge abspielen und und und.“  
Aufmerksam hörte sie ihm zu, sog alles auf was wichtig war, während Alastor ihr weiter erklärte was zu tun war.  
Nach drei Liedern schaltete Alastor das Mikrofon an und Charlie begann die Moderation.

_„Das war When the Red, Red Robin Comes Bob- Bob- Bobbin' Alone von Al Jolson, Ladys und Gentleman. Wir hoffen das euch der Song gefallen hat.Hoffentlich genießen sie ihr Wochenende, nicht war, Mister Morgan?“_

**„Richtig, Miss Charlie. Feiern Sie ausgiebig und wir beiden Hübschen begleiten Sie weiterhin mit der passenden Musik dazu. Vor allem nun wo es endlich nach langer Zeit mal nicht regnet.“**

Die junge Frau sah auf den Zettel.

_„Hier habe wir nun Baby Face von Jan Gerber. Bleiben Sie dran.“_

Sie schaltete das Mikrofon aus und sah grinsend zu ihm. Der Mann ihre Hand zärtlich und lehnte sich zurück.  
„Siehst du! Es geht ganz einfach. Du bist ein Naturtalent!“  
„Ich muss sagen...es macht Spaß!“  
Rief Charlie heiter. Ja! Das gefiel ihr. Es war Interessant Alastor voll und ganz in seinem Element zu sehen. Immer mehr gewöhnte sie sich an die Arbeit, fand noch viel mehr Selbstvertrauen. Der Braunhaarige war sehr geduldig, erklärte alles mit sanfter stimme und half ihr aus, wenn sie ins schleudern kam. Als Alastor damals angefangen hatte, war es bei ihm auch anders gewesen.  
Grinsend beobachtete er Charlie wie sie sich die Zettel genau an sah, ihre Augen immer mehr leuchteten.  
Doch dann hörte er das spielen einer Gitarre und ihm kam eine Idee.  
„Charlie! Lass uns New Orleans etwas einmaliges geben!“  
Fragend sah sie ihn an als er das Mikrofon anschaltete doch sie verstand schnell und fing an zu singen.

_She's resplendent, so confident_

Fing Charlie an und Alastor begleitete sie bei jeden zweiten Satz.

**_La Seine, La Seine, La Seine_ **   
_I realize I'm hypnotized_   
**_La Seine, La Seine, La Seine_ **   
_I hear the moon singing a tune_   
**_La Seine, La Seine, La Seine_ **   
_Is she devine? Is it the wine?_   
**_La Seine, La Seine, La Seine_ **

_I don't know, don't know, so don't ask me why_   
_That's how we are, the Seine and I_   
_I don't know, don't know, so don't ask me why_

**_That's how we are, the Seine and I_ **

Wieder spielte ein Gitarrensolo und der Braunhaarige sprang nun einfach auf und zog Charlie von Ihrem Platz. Sie Lachte und beide fingen an zu tanzen, während Alastor nun seinen Part sag, wobei Charlie nun seine Platz bei jeden zweiten Satz einnahm um mit ihm zu singen.

**I feel alive when I'm beside**

**_La Seine, La Seine, La Seine_ **

**From this angle like an angel**

Er drehte sie im um die eigene Achse, während sie ihre Hacken und Füße im Takt schwangen und nun zusammen ihre Stimme erhoben. 

**_La Seine, La Seine, La Seine_ **   
**_I don't know, don't know, so don't ask me why_ **   
**_That's how we are, the Seine and I_ **   
**_I don't know, don't know, so don't ask me why_ **   
**_That's how we are, the Seine and I_ **

_Upon the bridge_

**My heart does beat**

_Between the waves_

**We will be saved**

_The air we breathe_

**Can you believe?**

**_Learn to forgive upon the bridge_ **

**_That's how we are, the Seine and I_ **   
**_That's how we are, the Seine and I_ **   
**_That's how we are, the Seine and I_ **   
**_That's how we are, the Seine and I_ **

So wiegten sie sich in den letzten klängen mit und als als das letzte Instrument seinen Part beendete, schaltete Alastor das Mikrofon aus. Sein blick wanderte zu den Technikern hinter der Glasscheibe, die sich nur noch die Hände an die Stirn schlugen. Sichtlich hatten die netten Herren aufgegeben den Star des Senders ins gewissen zu reden und resignierten.  
Die beide setzte sich wieder und führten immer wieder lachend ihre Show weiter. Sie merkten gar nicht wie schnell die zeit verging und es kurz vor sechs an der Tür klopfte, nachdem sie sich verabschiedet hatten, und der Moderator für die Wochenendfrühschicht hinein kam.  
„Guten Morgen, Backer! Haben Sie gut geschlafen?“  
Fragte Alastor heiter und streckte sich ausgiebig.  
„Morgan... sie sollen ganz dringen in Chef sein Büro und ihre Freundin mit nehmen. Der ist stinksauer.“  
„Ahahaha! Das wird schon!“  
Winkte der Braunhaarige ab und so verabschiedeten sich beide von dem anderen Mann.  
Charlie spielte nervös mit ihren Fingern.  
„Alastor? Wir bekommen bestimmt eine menge Ärger.“  
„Ja, das werden wir.“  
So öffnete er die Tür und kaum streckte Der Braunhaarige den Kopf hinein, traf ihn auch gleich die gesamte Ladung an Wut.  
„MORGAN, SIE VERDAMMTER IDIOT!“  
Schrie Laynolds ihn an.  
Charlie schloss eingeschüchtert die Tür hinter ihnen und sah zu Alastor, welcher immer noch lächelnd und erhobenen Hauptes zu einem Chef sah.  
„Warum Idiot? New Orleans hat etwas einmaliges hören dürfen und das war Unterhaltung und seit langsam mal wieder eine grandiose Show!“  
„Grandiose Show? Sie schleppen aus Trotz Ihre Freundin hier her und lassen sie mit moderieren! Verdammt noch mal, Morgan! Eine Frau hat die Finger vom Mikrofon zu lassen! Das ist keine Arbeit für Weiber!“  
„Was wäre den eine geeignete Arbeit für Frauen, Cheffchen?“  
Die Blonde klammerte sich etwas an Alastors Arm und sah zu Boden.  
„Heiraten, Kinder bekommen, Haushalt machen und verdammt noch mal Essen auf den Tisch bringen!“  
Schrie Laynolds.  
„Dazu sind Frauen da! Wir Männer bringen das Geld nach Hause und die Frauen kümmern sich um den Nachwuchs. So war es immer und so wird es immer sein, das wissen Sie doch genau!“  
Alastor wollte grade etwas sagen, da fasste Charlie allen Mut zusammen.  
„Das ist nicht fair!“  
Rief sie.  
„Wir sind nicht weniger wert nur weil wir Frauen sind!“  
„Miss, Sie sollten ganz kleine Brötchen backen, ich habe Sie grade sehr gefressen!“  
Wütend biss Charlie sich auf die Unterlippe und ballte die Fäuste zusammen, worauf Alastor sich schützend vor sie stellte.  
„Das sehe ich anders.“  
Er blickte kurz aufbauend zu seiner Liebsten.  
„Wissen Sie, Laynolds. Frauen reisen nicht in andere Städte, zeugen dort Kinder obwohl zuhause der Mann wartet. Sie verlassen dieses Kind und die Männer nicht, mit denen sie außerehelich zu tun hatten, kommen nach 8 Jahren dann plötzlich wieder, weil sie sich an dieses Kind erinnern und ihr Mann keine Kinder zeugen kann. Auch würden sie ihren ehemaligen Geliebten nicht vor den Augen des Kindes erschießen, das Kind dazu zwingen mit ihnen nach Boston zu gehen und es dort, in einer vollkommen fremden Umgebung, wo jeder ihn hasst, ein zu sperren. Sie würden das Kind nicht dazu bringen sich zu ändern, ihnen die Kindheit nehmen und es deswegen mit einem Ledergürtel schlagen, wo sie die Kappe in das Fleisch bohrt bis es blutet nur weil das Kind Dinge tut, die für Kinder typisch sind.“  
Verwirrt sah Laynolds den Mann an, welcher einen Blick auf die Zeitung, die auf dem Schreibtisch lag, erhaschte.  
„Ich denke, die Welt wäre eine bessere wenn man Frauen mehr vertraue würde.“  
Er ging auf seinem Chef zu und reiche ihm die Zeitung, die er sich von dem Tisch nahm.  
„Ich wurde fast mein Leben lang von Zwei sehr starken Frauen fast alleine groß gezogen und bin daher auch ein Verfechter der Emanzipation. Von daher...wünsch ich ihnen einen schönen Tag noch und lesen sie sich mal die Zeitung in ruhe durch.“  
Er drehte sich weg.  
„Komm, meine Liebe, wir gehen nach Hause.“  
Das Paar verließ die Räumlichkeiten und immer noch schockiert sah Laynolds auf die Titelseite. In großen Lettern stand dort :

„Ein Engel im Radio“  
  
  


Mit einem Satz sprang Charlie auf die niedrige Mauer und balancierte auf dieser, die Hände von sich gestreckt um Gleichgewicht zu behalten. Alastor spazierte brav neben ihr.  
„Du schmollst.“  
„Nein, Al! Tu ich nicht.“  
„Doch, doch! Ich kenne dich mittlerweile sehr gut. Normalerweise würdest du mir ein Ohr abkauen mit allem möglichen was dir nun durch den Kopf geht, Schatz, und seit der kleinen Konfrontation eben, bist du stiller als ein Grab.“  
Ein seufzen kam von ihr.  
„Weißt du... ich glaube ich bin in der falschen Zeit geboren.“  
„Oh, das denke ich nicht.“  
„Doch. Die Welt ist noch nicht bereit für Frauen mit eigenem Kopf, eine die sich nicht mit den üblichen Frauenarbeiten zufrieden gibt. Ich will nicht einfach nur einen Mann heiraten, ihm kontinuierlich Kinder gebären und zuhause auf ihn warten dass er von der Arbeit kommt, während das Essen auf dem Herd kocht.“  
„Gewiss nicht, du bist eine schreckliche Köchin.“  
Sie blieb stehen und sah ihn an.  
„Alastor, bitte zieh das nicht ins lächerliche. Ich will... einfach nur frei sein! Ich möchte gehen wohin ich will, machen was ich will und... lieben wen ich will.“  
Alastor, der ebenso stehen geblieben war, sah zu ihr hoch.  
„Dann tu dies, Liebes. Niemand hat das Recht dich zu etwas zu zwingen, was du nicht willst oder aus dir etwas zu machen, was du nicht bist.“  
„Alastor..“  
Eine weile sahen sich die Beiden an, doch dann setzte Alastor sich wieder in Bewegung und Charlie tat es ihm gleich.  
„Weißt du, Charlie. Es gab eine Zeit, da hat man versucht aus mir etwas zu machen, was ich nicht war. Ich habe mich gewendet und gekämpft und einiges an Narben davon getragen, psychisch wie auch körperlich. Am Ende, habe ich meine Freiheit gefunden und stehe nun hier vor dir, als unabhängiger Mann. Aber alleine, hätte ich es nicht geschafft. Manchmal brauch man einen anderen um frei zu sein.“  
Die Blonde stieg von der Mauer und stellte sich vor ihm.  
„Wer war es bei dir?“  
„Rosie.“  
Sie musterte ihn und sah in seine Braunen Augen, die sich etwas hinter der Brille versteckten.  
„Du hast gesagt... das du für die Gleichberechtigung bist und die Geschichte die du erzählt hast...es war deine, hab ich recht?“  
Der Mann nickte und legte ihr sachte die linke Hand auf die Wange, an welche sich Charlie sofort schmiegte.  
„Ja, das war meine Geschichte. Männer halten sich für etwas großes. Aber Frauen, Liebes, sie bekommen Kinder, etwas was wir nie aushalten würden, sie tun alles für ihre Lieben und beklagen sich nicht. Meiner Meinung nach sind sie das stärkere Geschlecht.“  
vorsichtig legte die junge Frau ihre Hände auf seine schultern. Noch immer liebte sie den Duft seines Parfüms und diese faszinierende Ausstrahlung die von ihm aus ging.  
„Du bist genau in der richtigen Zeit geboren, Charlie. Denn sie brauch Frauen wie dich.“  
Nun konnte sie nicht anders als zu lächeln, sich kurz auf die Zehenspitzen zu stellen und ihm einen kurzen Kuss zu geben.  
„Alastor, weißt du was ich mir wünsche? Für die Zukunft?“  
Seine Hand rutschte sachte zu ihrem Haar ohne den Blick von ihr zu nehmen.  
„Nein, verrätst du es mir?“  
Sie nickte.  
„Ich Träume davon eines Tages in einem kleinen Haus zu wohnen, rundherum Wiesen und vereinzelt ein paar Bäume, mit einem Job, der halbwegs gut bezahlt ist und mir Spaß macht, wo ich sein kann wer ich will und frei sein kann von allem was von mir verlangt wird.“  
„Dann solltest du dir diesen Traum erfüllen. Ich glaube fest daran dass du es schaffst.“  
„Alastor, Ich lebe nicht alleine in diesem Haus, sondern mit einem Mann, der akzeptieren kann das ich nicht devot zuhause sitzen kann und über meinen Körper und meinem Leben selbst bestimmen will. Der mich liebt, so wie ich bin. Ich sehe.. ich sehe dich mit mir in diesem Haus.“  
Nun weiteten sich seine Augen und Alastor merkte wie sein Herz höher schlug. Sie war so...herrlich. So einfach erfrischend anders und so wunderbar chaotisch.  
„hast du mir grade indirekt einen Heiratsantrag gemacht?“  
Fragte er sie liebevoll lächelnd. Charlie wurde rot als sie selber über ihre Worte nach dachte und merkte, dass es zwischen den Zeilen durchaus einer sein könnte, sie lies von ihm ab, drehte sich schüchtern von ihm weg und knetet nervös ihre Hände.  
„A-also ja...äh nein! Ich meine...nur wenn du dir das auch... vorstellen kannst. Wir sind ja noch jung und oh je, i-ich werd dich nicht z-zwingen und...“  
Ehe sie weiter sprechen konnte, drehte Alastor sie zu sich, beugte sich etwas herunter und drückte seine Lippen gegen die ihren. Charlie stockte kurz, doch dann schloss die junge Frau die Augen und erwiderte denn Kuss, während ihre Hände sich wieder auf seine Schultern legten und von dort aus über seinen Rücken fuhren. Es dauerte eine weile, ehe er sich wieder von ihren Lippen löste, jedoch sein Gesicht nicht all zu weit weg von ihrem hielt.  
„Ich kann mir das durchaus vorstellen, Charlie. Ich Liebe dich. Mehr als alles andere auf dieser Welt und mehr als ich je zuvor jemanden geliebt habe.“  
Wenn Alastor ehrlich war, war er selbst überrascht über diesen Verlauf und seine Zustimmen. Er hatte nicht einmal drüber nach gedacht. Er sah einfach nur ihn ihre großen Obsidianaugen und hatte das Gefühl dass es richtig war.  
Sachte legte sie ihre Hände auf seine Schultern.  
„Ich liebe dich auch, Al. Mehr als du dir vorstellen kannst.“  
Charlie lehnte ihre Stirn an seine.  
„Also sind wir jetzt Verlobt?“  
„Sieht so aus. Aber es Fehlen noch die Ringe. Ich würde sagen wir holen besorgen und welche und feiern dann zusammen.“  
Alastor presste sie mehr an sich, vorauf sie kicherte.  
„Oh! Ich muss aber vorher noch einmal nach Hause zu Vaggie um mir neue Sachen zu holen.“  
„Du hast noch mehr Kleider? Ich dachte die sind schon alle bei mir.“  
„Noch lange nicht, Liebster!“  
„Dann auf auf!“  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wieder ein langes Kapitel.  
> Zur Weihnachtszeit etwas mit Herz! Ob es so bleibt? Eher nicht, immerhin ist die Autorin ein Arsch. Alastor befindet sich derzeit im wandel und Charlie tut ihm gut. Das war so nie geplant, aber ich hab es ihm doch gegönnt, zumal es strikt auf das Ende zu geht ;-)  
> Ich werde nun in die Winterpause gehen, meine Lieben. Was heißt, BAS kommt erst wieder so Mitte Januar, aber vielleicht hab ich noch zum 24ten oder Silvester ne kleine Überraschung für euch <3  
> Schöne Weihnachten und guten Rutsch euch!
> 
> Lied: La Seine and I - Vanessa Paradis, Sean Ono Lennon


	11. Aussprache

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Früher als geplant kommen wir Zurück aus der Winterpause und eines ich kann euch sagen: Ich habe gut vorbereitet! Nur weiß ich nicht welches Ende es nehmen wird... was hättet ihr gerne für eins? Happyend? Ein ungutes Ende?  
> Vorschläge werden gerne entgegen genommen!   
> Viel Spaß euch!

„Nein! Das kommt überhaupt nicht in Frage!“  
Beleidigt sah Rosie zu Alastor, während Charlie weiter versuchte ihn zu überzeugen.  
„Ach, komm, Alastor, Das könnte Lustig werden. Alle unsere Freunde wären da.“  
„Grandios. Ein ständig betrunkener Barmann und der nervige Strichjunge...“  
Antwortete er und Rosie zählte weiter auf.  
„Deine Kollegen, ein paar gute Bekannte, oh, und Mimzi wird sich auch kommen wollen!“  
„Ich habe nein gesagt! Warum eine Verlobungsfeier? Reicht nicht die Hochzeit?“  
„Stell dich nicht so an! Meine Herren! Da will man seinem Ziehsohn und der zukünftige Schwiegertochter etwas Gutes tun und du zickst hier herum, undankbarer Kerl! Wie kannst du deiner hübschen Verlobten so einen Wunsch abschlagen?“  
„Wunsch? Du hast ihr dies erst eingetrichtert! Außerdem wird es nur wieder ausarten. Ich kenne deine Feiern nur zu gut, Rosie!“  
Alastor verschränkte die Arme vor seiner Brust um seine Position zu festigen während Rosie gespielt schockiert eine Hand auf ihre Brust legte und hörbar nach Luft in ihre Lungen zog.   
„Alastor! Was denkst du von mir? Charlotte, hast du das gehört!“  
Besagte jung Frau legte ihre Hand auf Alastors Arm, welcher sich lockerte und sein Blick sanft wurde.  
„Bitte, Alastor. Ich würde so gerne die Verlobung feiern und ich mag Rosies Idee sehr. Ich meine... es wäre doch unser Feier, oder?“  
Als Rosie sah, wie er Charlie zögernd in die Augen blickte, nutzt sie den Moment seines ein Knickens.  
„Wenn das deine Mutter hören würde. Ihr geliebtes Kind und ein und alles will seine Verlobung nicht feiern! Sie wäre Maßlos enttäuscht, vor allem wenn sie erfahren würde, dass ihre hübsche Schwiegertochter sich eine solche Feier wünscht. Ich höre schon ihre klagende sti...“  
„Herr je, ist ja schon gut!“  
Murrte er nun während es ihm schwerer viel sein Lächeln zu behalten. Charlie quietschte freudig auf und sprang von dem Gartenstuhl auf, auf dem sie saß, um ihren Verlobten zu umarmen.  
„Oh! Danke, Al! Das wird wunderbar!“  
Rief sie freudig aus. Der Braunhaarige seufzte schwer, gab ihr aber einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Gut, nun hatte er sich entscheiden Sesshaft zu werden, da musste er nun auch mit den Konsequenzen leben und sei es hier bei Beignets und Kaffee in Rosies riesigen Garten zu sitzen und über eine Verlobungsfeier zu reden, die er eigentlich gar nicht wollte, aber für Charlie zu stimmte. Auf der anderen Seite hätte Rosie nicht locker gelassen und wahrscheinlich einfach eine veranstaltet.   
Rosie wollte immer mit dem Kopf durch die Wand um ihren Willen zu bekommen und wenn er so drüber nach dachte, hatte es immer funktioniert.   
Als Charlie sich freudig strahlend zurück setzte, blickte er in den grauen Himmel. Es sah wieder nach Regen aus, auch wenn es angenehm warm war an diesem Spätsommer Nachmittag. Der Wasserspiegel des Mississippi war bereits erhöht und würde nicht mehr lange brauchen, bis er über die Ufer trat.   
Grade blendete er das Gespräch der beiden Frauen aus und schloss einen Moment seine Augen.   
Sein Leben nahm erschreckend schnell eine Wende. Noch vor sechs Monaten hatte ihn dies alles nicht interessiert. Liebe, verloben, heiraten...Sex? Er lebte für sich und seine Arbeit für die Loa, speziell Marinette. Kümmerte sich um sich selbst und war damit im großen und ganzen sehr zufrieden gewesen. Er hatte aufgehört zu hinterfrage ob das was er tat richtig war und was er anderen damit an tat. Doch nun? Seit dem er diesen Seviathan beseitigt hatte, welches vor gut einem Monat war, hat Alastor keinen weiteren Kill gehabt und langsam fragte er sich ob sein plötzliches Schludern und die Unmotivation weiteren Menschen nach dem Leben zu trachten, nicht doch noch Folgen haben würde. Marinette war bekanntlich sehr ungeduldig und dass ihr treuster Diener sich in Faulheit suhlte und lieber die Zeit zwischen den Laken mit diesem blonden Rock verbrachte, als ihr neue Seelen zu bringen, gefiel ihr sicherlich nicht. Fakt war, auf kurz oder lang würde er mit ihr reden müssen, ihr alle erklären. Es war zumindest besser als es wortlos schleifen zu lassen.  
Vierzehn Jahre lang hatte er ihr ein bis zwei Seelen im Monat beschert. Im ersten Weltkrieg noch viele mehr, als er 1916 eingezogen wurde. Nun waren es innerhalb der Zeit in der er Charlie kennen gelernt hatte grade mal zwei.   
Wieder die Augen geöffnet, viel sein Blick auf die junge Frau, welche über etwas kicherte, dass Rosie gesagt hatte. Unweigerlich wurde sein Lächeln breiter. Seine Mutter hätte sie sehr gemocht und vielleicht war es an der Zeit, Charlie mit an ihr Grab zu nehmen. Sie einander vor zu stellen. Dies hier war etwas das Susan sich für ihm gewünscht hatte. Ein Leben mit einer hübschen Frau an seiner Seite, jemand der ihn liebte und ihm gut tat und Charlie war diese Frau.  
„Alastor?“  
Unterbrach ihre Stimme nun seine Gedanken und so schielte er zu ihr.  
„Entschuldige, meine Schöne. Was hast du gesagt?“  
„Ob wir Vaggie einladen können?“  
Fragte sie nun mit Nachdruck und Alastor hob eine Augenbraue.  
„Liebes... von mir aus ja, aber wenn ich ehrlich bin, glaube ich nicht dass sie kommen wird. Immerhin ist Vagatha nicht gut auf mich zu sprechen, wie du weißt.“  
Charlie seufzte schwer und der Braunhaarige beobachtete wie ihr blonder hübsche Kopf zu arbeiten begann. Schnell waren ihre dunklen Augen wieder auf ihn gerichtet und wirkten entschlossen.  
„Und wenn du noch einmal mit ihr redest? Ich meine einfach in ruhe und alleine. Vielleicht hört sie dir ja zu ihr könnt dieses Missverständnis klären.“  
Eine weile sah er sie schweigend an, nicht wissend ob er diesen Gedanken gut finden sollte, doch dann kam ihm ein Einfall und er lächelte wieder.  
„Nun, Liebes. Wenn du es dir so sehr Wünschst, geh ich diesem natürlich liebend gerne nach!“  
verkündete Alastor und spürte wie Rosie ihn ahnend angrinste. Charlie atmete erleichtert aus.  
„Ich danke dir, Al. Das bedeutet mir wirklich sehr viel.“  
Sachte griff sie nach seiner Hand und drückte diese leicht, während der Braunhaarige amüsiert gluckste. Oh, er würde ihr diesen gefallen tun und sich mit dieser störenden Pachuca auseinander setzten. Aber nicht auf die Art und Weise wie seine schöne, naive Prinzessin es sich vorstellte.   
Es war an er Zeit seinen Standpunkt deutlich zu kennzeichnen auf dass er Charlie endlich für sich alleine hatte.

Eine Weile starrte Alastor die Klingel der Tür an. Na, mal sehen wie sich Vagatha benahm und wie sehr er ihr Angst machen musste, damit sie Charlie endlich in Ruhe lies. Ein leicht genervtes Seufzen entwich seinen Lippen und so betätigte er den Knopf. Mit einem Schnippen, entsorgte er seinen Zigarettenstummel und blickte auf das Holz, welches sich nun öffnete.  
Vaggie sah fragend in sein Gesicht während Alastor lächelte und sie begrüßen wollte.  
„Hal...“  
Weiter kam er nicht, da sie die Tür sofort zu schmettern wollte, worauf er schnell genug reagierte um seinen Fuß in den Türspalt zu stecken und diese wieder auf zu ziehen.   
„...lo!“  
Wütend funkte die junge Frau ihm an.  
„Was wollen zu, Mister Morgan? Ich habe kein Interesse daran mit jemanden wie Ihnen zu reden!“  
Fauchte sie und der Braunhaarige lachte.  
„Oh, glauben Sie mir, ich bin genau so wenig daran Interessiert mit Ihnen zu reden, aber es gibt jemanden der möchte dass wir uns verstehen.“  
Ihre Augen wurden größer und sie sah ihn überrascht an, wobei sie sich auf die Unterlippe biss.  
„Charlie?“  
„Richtig.“  
Nach kurzem zögern lies sie ihn hinein, worauf er kurz triumphierend schnaufte und hinein ging, hoch die Treppe in die kleine Wohnung. Sein Blick schweifte durch das helle Wohnzimmer, in dem er sich nun befand. Es war gemütlich dekoriert und er erkannte ganz genau, für welche Dinge Charlie hier verantwortlich war.  
Vaggie stellte sich auf sicherer Distanz zu ihm vor die Tür und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.  
„Nun, ich höre.“  
Sagte die Schwarzhaarige den Blick fest auf den Mann gerichtet, welcher sein Lächeln nicht ablegte.  
„Charlie möchte dass wir uns Aussprächen, weil sie Sie auf unserer Verlobungsfeier dabei haben möchte.“  
„Ich soll also zusehen wie sie sich nach und nach langsam in ihr verderben stürzt?“  
„Oh, glauben Sie mir, Miss Hernandez, nichts liege mir ferner als unserer hübschen Charlotte schaden zu zufügen.“  
„Dann sollten Sie die Finger von ihr lassen!“  
Fauchte die junge Frau und der Braunhaarige konnte nur die Augen verdrehen.  
„Was habe ich je getan dass Sie mich so sehr verachten?“  
„Es ist alles was sie ausmacht, Mister Morgen. Ihr Möchtegern elegantes Auftreten, die Art und Weise wie Sie sich bewegen, dieses heuchlerische Lächeln. Ihre gesamte Aura strahlt Gefahr aus und ich lasse nicht zu dass Sie Charlie ins verderben stürzen.“  
Nun lachte Alastor laut.  
„Oh, dafür haben Sie aber bis jetzt nicht viel getan, beziehungsweise Charlie mit ihrem Gezicke immer weiter in meine Arme getrieben. Was meinen Sie denn warum sie nicht mehr so oft hier ist? Sie darf bei mir sein, wer sie will, machen was sie will und ich versüße ihr die Tage wo ich nur kann, anstatt sie dauernd dazu zu bringen zu machen was ich will, an ihren Freunden zu meckern und sie...“  
„Schluss jetzt!“  
Unterbach Vaggie ihn wütend.  
„Sie haben sie manipuliert und ihre Naivität ausgenutzt, Mister Morgen! Sie haben mit ihrem widerlichen gespielten Charme ein junges Mädchen dazu gebracht ihnen näher zu kommen und nutzten nun ihre Verliebtheit aus!“  
„Haha, hören Sie sich überhaupt selber zu?“  
Alastor setzte sich in Bewegung und ging Langsam auf sie zu, doch Vaggie sah ihm mit sturen Blick in die Augen. Nein, sie würde ihm nicht ausweichen.  
„Meine Liebe, ich nutze Charlie keines Wegs aus. Sie hat sich selbst für mich entscheiden und ich mich genau so für sie. Es gibt nur eine Person die einen Schatten auf unser Glück wirft und Charlie sehr, sehr traurig macht.“  
Kurz vor ihr Blieb er stehen, konnte hören wie die Schwarzhaarige nun laut schluckte und sich etwas an dem Türrahmen drückte.  
„Und dies sind Sie, Miss Hernandez.“  
Er beugte sich zu ihr vor, starrte in die dunkelbraunen Augen, die ihn so zwiegespalten ansahen. Eine Mischung aus Furcht und Zorn.  
„Ich werde nicht zu lassen, dass Charlie traurig ist, Vagatha.“  
Schnell lies die junge Frau ihren Rücken am Türrahmen vorbei gleiten und wollte schnell in die Küche rennen , da hörte sie ein Fingerschnippen und war mit einem mal in einen ganz anderen Raum. Verwirrt sah sie sich um. Sie sah, Kräuter, die von einer Decke hingen, zwei Stühle, zwei Tische, auf dem kleineren lagen allerlei Werkzeug und an der Wand stand ein Bücherregal. Es sah aus wie ein Keller.  
„Was zur...“  
„Willkommen in meinem Arbeitszimmer, meine Liebe, fühlen sie sich ganz wie zuhause!“  
Vaggie sah verwirrt zu ihm, doch als er näher kam, von dem kleinen Tisch ein Messer nahm, ging sie ängstlich rückwärts  
„Wie sind wir hier hin gekommen?!“  
Rief sie, spürte aber dann das Regal hinter sich. Aus Reflex, ging sie einen Schritt vor, drehte sich in dessen Richtung worauf es zu wanken begann. Nun sah sie was sich in diesem befand. Es waren allerlei Einmachgläser und darin befanden sich Organe.  
Ehe sie etwas sagen konnte, griffen Ranken aus Schatten nach ihren Handgelenken und Beinen, drehten sie so, dass sie Alastor ansehen musste, welcher wieder auf sie zu ging, einen Finger in die Höhe hob und diesen belehrend hin und er schwingen lies  
„Na na, wenn man irgendwo zu Besuch ist, randaliert man doch nicht, Vagatha.“  
Verzweifelt versuchte sich die Schwarzhaarige zu befreien, schaffte es jedoch nicht.   
„Was zur Hölle bist du?!“  
Alastors Grinsen wurde breiter.   
„Wann hab ich Ihnen denn das Du erlaubt? Nun, wie dem auch sei. Ich habe viele Namen: Voodoomeister, Schattenmann, Dämon, Teufel, Magier, Zauberer aber am Ende bin auch ich nichts weiter als ein Mensch, der sich nur etwas mit Geistern und Schatten auskennt.“  
Vaggies Augen wurden größer als er seine Hand um ihren Hals legte, das Messer in der anderen an ihre Wange heilt und nur sehr sachte ihre Kehle drückte. Langsam kam sein Gesicht dem ihren näher, bis seine Lippen auf Höhe ihres Ohres war.  
„Ich verrate Ihnen nun etwas, Vagatha. Jeden der Charlie auf unangenehme Art und Weise zu nahe kommt, versucht sie mir weg zu nehmen oder ihr in irgendeiner Form schaden zu fügt, dem werde ich höchst persönlich den Loa opfern, ihm bei lebendigen Leibe aufschneiden, nach und nach alle Organe entfernen und sie so verarbeiten das sie nicht mehr erkennbar sind. Glauben Sie mir, wenn ich ihnen sage, dass man bis jetzt keine Leiche meiner Opfer gefunden hat und ich mach dies hier schon seit vierzehn Jahren.“  
Er spürte wie Vaggie anfing zu zittern, wie sich Todesangst in ihr breit machte und dies war nach langer zeit wieder ein Triumph für den Braunhaarigen. Doch leider würde er diesen nicht nutzen können und so schnippte er mit den Fingen, worauf sie sich wieder in der Wohnung befanden. Das Messer in seiner Hand verschwand und er zog sich zurück. Die immer noch festgehaltene Vaggie, sah ihn verwirrt an.  
„Die ganzen Vermisstenfälle aus der Zeitung warst du?“  
„Richtig.“  
„Und nun willst du mich umbringen?“  
„Oh, am liebsten würde ich Sie jetzt sofort umlegen, Miss Hernandez. Doch leider hängt meine Verlobte sehr an Ihnen, von daher haben Sie noch mal Glück gehabt.Aber....“  
Die Ranken verstärkten ihren Griff, worauf die junge Frau vor schmerzen auf keuchte.  
„... sollten Sie mir weiter in die quere kommen und Charlie wieder belästigen, war dies das Letzte was Sie getan haben.“   
Sein Blick wurde finster und sein lächeln breiter. Doch dann ließen die Ranken Vaggie los und Alastor ging zur Wohnungstür. Vaggie sank auf dem Boden und blickte auf ihre Gelenke. Keine spuren des eben erlebten Quetschens waren zu sehen, doch tränen bildeten sich ihn ihren Augen, während sie zu dem Mann an der Tür blickte, welcher die Tür öffnete.  
„Ich hoffe sie haben ihre Lektion gelernt, Charlie wird sicher demnächst ihre Sachen holen und gänzlich zu mir ziehen, einen schönen Tag noch.“  
Mit diesen Worten Verlies er die Wohnung. Teil Eins seines Planes war schon einmal erfolgreich, folgte teil zwei. Er war sich ziemlich sicher das Vaggie nicht so schnell aufgeben würde, aber genau das war der Punkt und er musste nur noch einmal mit Charlie reden, dann wäre er diese nervige Göre endlich los.

Die Blonde saß in einem Café nahe der Maple Street und wartete dort nervös. Gedankenversunken nippte sie an ihren Milchkaffee. Hoffentlich konnten Alastor und Vaggie ihre Differenzen klären und es würde ruhe herrschen. Das war derzeit ihr größter Wunsch. Doch als sie vom weiten schon ihren Verlobten sah und dieser sich ohne ein Lächeln angestrengt über den Nacken fuhr, erlosch augenblicklich ihr letzter Funken Hoffnung. Verwirrt stand sie auf und rannte von der kleinen Terrasse aus zu ihm.  
„Alastor? Alles in Ordnung?“  
Fragte sie besorgt und legte ihre Hände auf seine Wangen. Etwas niedergeschlagen sah der Braunhaarige in ihre Augen.  
„Nun ja, Das Gespräch lief nicht ganz so wie erhofft.“  
Gestand er ihr.  
„Sie... hat überhaupt nicht zugehört und ich bin deswegen etwas ausgerastet und habe die Fassung fast verloren.“  
„Inwiefern?“  
Ihre Daumen strichen beruhigend über seine Haut. Alastor konnte nicht anders als sie an sich zu ziehen.  
„Ich hätte ihr beinahe eine Ohrfeige verpasst.“  
Sagte er mit ernstem aber reumütigen Ton. Charlies entsetzest Gesicht zeigte ihm, dass er auf dem richtigen Weg war.  
„Ich hab es nicht getan! Zum Glück konnte ich mich noch fangen. Aber ich sage dir wie es ist, Charlie, sie will einen Keil zwischen uns ziehen und es wird immer schlimmer. Ich habe wirklich keine Lust mich so beleidigen zu lassen. Ja, ich bin vielleicht manchmal etwas schräg und eigen, stichel gerne, aber ich habe ihr nie einen Grund gegeben mich so zu hassen.“   
Sagte er ehrlich und seufzte.  
„Gut, ich hätte eben gerade nicht so aus der Haut fahren dürften. ich verstehe wenn du nun böse mit mir bist, weil...“  
„Oh nein, Alastor! Ich könnte dir nie wirklich böse sein.“  
Rief sie sofort und drückte ihm ohne Vorwarnung einen Kuss auf die Lippen, den sie so schnell wieder löste, dass er nicht einmal mehr reagieren konnte.  
„Ich weiß doch das Vaggie so stur ist, Liebster. Es tut mir leid. Ich hätte dies nicht von dir verlangen sollen.“  
Nun hob Alastor seine Hände zu ihren Gesicht und strich ebenso mit dem Daumen über ihre Wangen.  
„Du hast es nur gut gemeint, Liebes. Aber vielleicht solltest du zu ihr, sie war doch sehr erschrocken über mein Verhalten und ich schäme mich nun dafür.“  
Von der Blonden kam ein nicken.  
„Ich glaube du hast recht, wartest du hier?“  
„Natürlich.“  
Der Braunhaarige gab ihr noch einen Kuss ehe er sie gehen lies und sich auf ihren Platz auf der Caféterasse setzte. Es gab nun zwei Möglichkeiten, dies hier ging daneben und sie glaubte Vaggie mehr als ihm oder sie würde dieser dummen Dora keinen Wort glauben und sich endgültig von ihr lösen.  
Charlie stand schon bald vor der Vertrauten Tür und schloss diese auf. Sie ging wie ihr Verlobter zuvor die Treppe hoch und öffnete die Wohnung.   
„Vaggie?“  
Rief sie und trat weiter hinein. Ali sie in der Küche Geräusche hörte, ging sie in dessen Richtung und fand Vaggie, welche sich tränen aus den Augen wischte. Die schwarzhaarige zuckte erschrocken zusammen. Als erneut ihr Name gerufen wurde, doch sofort gehrte Erleichterung ein.  
„Charlie! Oh, Charlie, du bist endlich wieder zuhause!“  
rief sie und umarmte die Blonde Frau, welche ihre Arme um sie legte.  
„ja, Al hat mir erzählt was passiert ist und mich auch drum gebeten nach dir zu gucken.“ Sofort löste sich Vaggie von ihr und sah sie entsetzt an.  
„Dieser Bastard hat dir alles erzählt?“  
„Vag...es tut im Leid das er so ausgerastet ist, dass wollte er nicht.“  
„Er wollte es nicht? Verdammt Charlie! Sei nicht so naiv! Der hat dies alles hier geplant um uns auseinander zu bringen, dass hat er selbst zu mir gesagt. Du hast dich auf einen Schattenmann eingelassen und merkst es nicht einmal! Er ist das pure Böse und...“  
Rede nicht noch einmal zu über Alastor!“  
Unterbrach Charlie nun wütend die andere Frau, welche sie perplex an sah.  
„ Ja, Alastor ist exzentrisch und etwa eigen, aber er ist nicht das als was du ihn dar stellen willst.“  
„Sei nicht blind, Charlie. Er versteckt etwas vor dir. Der Typ ist ein Monster und bedient sich dunkler Magie.“  
„Oh, komm, Vaggie! Meinst du wirklich ich wäre so dumm und merke nicht das das er mir etwas verheimlicht?“  
Vaggies Augen wurden größer.  
„Du weiß es?“  
„Ich weiß nicht was genau und ich will es auch nur von ihm hören, daher werde ich das was du gesagt hast auch nicht glauben. Alastor soll es mir selbst sagen.“  
„Du.. du Akzeptierst es einfach? Charlie, er ...“  
„Schluss jetzt! Er soll die Möglichkeit haben sich zu erklären und so leid es mir tut, du warst von Anfang an dabei ihn schlecht zu machen, was mich dazu bringt ihm mehr zu glauben als dir. Nicht ein einziges mal hast du versucht nett zu ihm zu sein, weil er dir von Anfang an ein Dorn im Auge war.  
„Aber ich hatte recht, Charlie!“  
„Ja? Auch mit Angel als du ihn schlecht gemacht hast? Oder Husk? Du siehst, ich lebe noch und mir geht es besser als je zuvor!“  
Charlie fuhr sich angestrengt durch das Haar und musste die Tränen ihrer Freundin ignorieren.  
„Sie hatten alle drei schon die Möglichkeiten mir etwas an zu tun und ich stehe immer noch vor dir. Egal wer, ob Angel, Husk oder besonders Alastor, ich kann bei ihnen sein wer ich will und sie würden mich immer unterstützen. Dies hätte ich mir auch von dir gewünscht, Vag. Ich habe mir meinen Weg selbst ausgesucht und egal was Alastor mir verheimlicht, ich weiß dass er es mir irgendwann sagen wird und ich ihm dann gegebenen falls hinaus helfen kann, bei was auch immer, denn ich liebe diesen Mann mehr als alles andere auf dieser Welt.“  
Vaggie legte sich schockiert die Hand auf den Mund.  
„Charlie, du bist vollkommen besessen von diesen Mann.“  
Eben genannte zuckte mit den Schultern.  
„Ich sehe darin kein Problem. Nun, ich komme die Tage meine restlichen Sachen holen, denn ich werde zu Alastor ziehen. Ich kann es nicht mehr ertragen wie du über ihn oder die Anderen redest und will es auch nicht mehr tolerieren wie du versuchst mir deinen willen auf zu zwingen.“  
Als Charlie sich umdrehen wollte um zu gehen, griff Vaggie nach ihrem Arm.  
„Du machst einen großen Fehler Charlie! Ich habe mich vielleicht bei den Anderen geirrt, aber Alastor Morgan ist ein Wolf im Schafspelz! Ich habe es mit eigenen Augen gesehen. Er benutzt irgendeine Schattenmagie...ich glaube Vood...“  
Sie konnte nicht einmal ausreden, da riss sich Charlie los.  
„Du hältst mich wirklich für dumm, oder?“  
„Nein, nein, nein! Hör mir doch bitte zu!“  
„Das tue ich und ich denke ich habe meinen Standpunkt in der Sache klar gemacht, oder nicht?“  
„Wenn du diesen Weg gehst, wirst du nie wieder hinaus finden.“  
„Das möchte ich auch nicht. Ich habe mir dies alles ausgesucht und ich werde nicht mehr zu lassen das du schlecht über ,meine Freunde oder Alastor redest. Ich hab es schon viel zu lange durchgehen lassen, aber damit ist nun Schluss.“  
Der blick der Blonden war fest und bestimmt, während sie ihn die tränennassen Augen ihrer eigentlichen Freundin sah. Warum dachten alle sie würde es nicht merken das Alastor etwas verbarg. Etwas was ihr nicht gefallen würde. Aber Charlie glaubte fest daran dass sie ihm helfen konnte, ihn aus der Dunkelheit holen konnte, die ihn die ganze Zeit umgaben. Immer ein Stückchen mehr.  
„Mach es gut, Vaggie.“  
Waren ihre letzten Worte und so lies sie Vaggie alleine zurück. Die Schwarzhaarige hörte wie sich die Tür schloss und krallte sich weinend in ihr Haar. Charlie merkte doch gar nicht in welcher Gefahr sie sich begab! Mit wackeligen Beinen ging sie zum Fenster, sah wie dort Alastor schon auf seine Verlobte wartete, welcher die junge Frau gleich in die Arme nahm. Vaggie schluckte schluchzend und wandte ihren Blick zum Telefon ab. Es gab nur noch eine Möglichkeit Charlie zu retten... auch wenn dies das schlimmste sein würde, was sie tun könnte. Schweren Schrittes ging sie zu der Theke, nahm den Hörer ab und wartete auf die stimme einer Telefonistin. Vaggie seufzte zitternd als sie endlich jemanden am Hörer hatte.  
„H-halle, Vermittlung? Können sie mich nach New York weiter leiten? Ich würde gerne ein Telefonat zu Magne Anwesen haben.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> Ah! Wie hab ich unsere beiden Lovebirds doch vermisst! Es wird spannend, liebe Leser.  
> Da ist wohl Alastor nicht der einzige mit einer kleinen Obsession und Charlie scheint genau so einen wandel durch zu machen. Ich hoffe ihr hattet euren Spaß und bis zum nächsten Kapitel!


	12. Eiskuss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Verzeiht die lange Wartezeit. Ich hatte mich in Ideen, die absolut alber waren verrannt und kam mit dem schreiben nicht weiter, so hab ich dieses Kapitel noch mal neu schreiben müssen und bin mit dem Ergebnis weit aus zufriedener als zuvor! Auch haben wir wieder etwas Pikantes, welches aber für Leser, die solchen Inhalt nicht mögen, klar gekennzeichnet ist und überflogen werden kann. Euch viel Spaß beim Lesen der Verlobungsfeier unserer Lovebirds!

**Alastor sing,** _Charlie singt, **Beide singen.**_

Die Nacht war angenehm kühl und eine willkommene Abwechslung zu dem schwülen Saal, in dem er sich bis eben aufgehalten hatte. Er lehnte sich etwas an das Gelände des Balkons und sah zurück zu den Gästen, welche, mit von der Luft glänzenden Gesichtern, sich fröhlich Musik und Schwarzgebranntem hin gaben. Wie er es befürchtet hatte, hatte Rosie wiedereinmal übertreiben. Doch irgendwie regte es ihn nicht einmal auf. Ja, er war tatsächlich sehr entspannt und innerlich ruhig. Gelassenheit lag auf ihm. Ob es dem Alkohol zu verdanken war, den er bereist reichlich zu sich genommen hatte? Grade dachte er nicht einmal daran, dass Marinette ungeduldig auf die nächste arme Seele wartete.   
Stattdessen nahm er sich seine Zigaretten und Feuerzeug es oder Tasche, zündete sich einen Glimmstängel an und atmete einen tiefen Zug ein, ehe er den Rauch langsam aus seinen Lungen stieß. Schnell war die Schachtel wieder in seinen anthrazitfarbenem Anzug verschwunden und er richtete sich den Kragen seines roten Hemds. Wieder nahm er einen Zug und sah inmitten der anderen Menschen seine Liebste, die ihn ihrem weißen Flapperkleid aussah wie ein Engel. Sie unterhielt sich mit seinem Chef und immer wenn sie lachte, bewegte sich die große Feder an ihrem Stirnband im Takt . Oh, wie sie so viel heller strahlte als alle Anderen. Er beobachtete wie sie an ihrem Glas nippte, dort eine Spur roten Lippenstiftes hinterließ und dem Mann vor sich genau zuhörte, wobei sie ihre Stola etwas zurecht rückte und die Fransen am Ende ihres Kleides sich im leichten Windhauch der offenen Tür bewegten, welcher durch den Raum strömte.  
Doch schnell vielen ihre großen Augen, mit den langen Wimpern und der tiefschwarzen Iris, auf ihn. Die Blonde entschuldigte sich bei ihrem Gegenüber und bewegte sich nun auf ihren Verlobten zu, wobei sie im vorbei gehen einem Kellner ein Glas mit Gin entwendete. Kaum war Charlie bei ihm, bekam sie einen Kuss auf die Stirn und reichte dem Mann das Getränk.  
„Du bist so alleine. Alles in Ordnung, Schatz?“  
Fragte Charlie und stellte sich neben ihn, wobei ihr Kopf an seiner Schulter lehnte.  
„Alles bestens, Liebes. Ich brauchte nur etwas frische Luft.“  
Er nahm einen Schluck von dem Getränk und sah wieder zu ihr, wie sie zufrieden lächelnd Richtung Tür sah.  
„Dein Chef hat sich bei mir entschuldigt. Er sagte er war nur so aufgebracht weil du immer so stur deinen willen durchsetzten musst.“  
„Haha, der Mann kennt mich mittlerweile zu gut.“  
Charlie kicherte bei seiner Aussage.  
„Er meinte er hätte sich später noch einmal die Aufnahmen angehört und hat mich gefragt, ob ich mir nicht auch vorstellen könnte beim Radio zu arbeiten.“  
Überrascht aber freudig lächelnd weiteten sich seine Augen. Oh, der gute Laynolds war doch immer noch belehrbar. Alastors selbst wollte man einst nicht nehmen, wegen seiner dunklen Hautfarbe. Doch Hartnäckigkeit und zwei „zufällig“ zeitgleich tödlich verunglückte Mitarbeitet, brachten dem Braunhaarigen doch noch zu seinem Wunschberuf.   
„Oh! Du wärst der erste weibliche Radiomoderator! Das klinkt doch wunderbar.“  
„Ja, schon, aber ich weiß nicht. Es ist doch eher dein Fachgebiet.“  
„Es könnte auch deines werden. Ich meine, stell dir uns Beiden doch einmal in einer gemeinsamen Show vor. Ganz Louisiana würde uns hören und wir würden ihnen gemeinsam den Tag versüßen. Es wäre auch ein Schritt in die Gleichberechtigung.“  
Ihr Blick wurde nachdenklich und schweifte zu ihm herüber.  
„Da hast du recht. Ich denk drüber nach.“  
Alastor nickte zufrieden mit dieser Antwort. Ja, sie würde wunderbar im Radio sein.  
Charlie lies vom Geländer ab und stellte sich vor ihn um ihre Arme um seine Taille zu legen, worauf auch der Mann sie ihn die Arme schloss, nachdem er seinen Dincher weg geworden und das Glas abgestellt hatte.  
„Al?“  
„Mh?“  
„Erinnerst du dich was ich zu dir gesagt habe, als wir unsere erste gemeinsame Nacht miteinander hatten?“  
„Was meinst du von den vielen Dingen die gesagt wurden an diesen Tag?“  
„Als ich sagte ich möchte dir gehören. Nun ja... Ich gehöre nun dir aber was ist mit dir? Gehörst du auch mir?“   
Sie sah zu ihm hoch, blickte in seine verwirrten Augen.  
„I-ich weiß... dass ist bestimmt eine ziemlich dumme Frage, immerhin wollen wir im Frühling heiraten, aber...aber ich würde es einfach gerne aus deinem Mund hören.“  
Eine weile starrte er sie einfach an, nicht wissend was er darauf sagen sollte, doch dann kam sein Lächeln zurück.  
„Natürlich gehöre ich auch dir, Charlie.“  
Erneut drückte er ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn.  
„Weißt du, Anfang dieses Jahres dachte ich noch, ich könnte Dinge wie Liebe nicht fühlen und dann kamst du. Du bist einfach in Huskers Bar geplatzt, hast dich neben mich gesetzt und hattest mich von Anfang an in deinem Bann.“  
Erinnerte er sich zurück. Damals hatte er noch vor gehabt sie zu töten und ihre schöne weiße Haut mit roten Schnitten zu verzieren. Nun tat er dies auf andere Art und Weise. Er bedeckte er diese mit Flecken seiner Küsse und zarten Bissspuren. Eine für ihn doch zufrieden stellende Alternative. Zumindest was sie betraf.  
„Wir sind Beide so unterschiedlich und doch auch gleich. Es ist fast so, als wenn ich nun komplett wäre. Etwas was ich zuvor nie gefühlt habe.“  
Gedankenversunken sah er zurück zu der Tür, merkte gar nicht wie seine Liebste ihn anstrahlte. Sein Leben war komplett auf den Kopf gestellt. Ein Blondes Chaos hatte einfach seine Komfortzone eingerissen, alles in Trümmer verwandelt, ihn am Kragen gepackt und in eine andere Welt gezogen. Eine Welt die er nie gekannt hatte. Fern von Voodoo, Hass und Gewalt mit einem ehrlichen Lächeln auf den Lippen. Nein, in dieser brauchte er sich nicht zu schützen, nicht stark zu tun wenn er es nicht war. Je mehr Zeit verging, sie um ihn herum schwirrte, desto weniger wollte er sie in seine Dunkelheit ziehen. Viel lieber lies er alles auf sich zu kommen.  
Eine Melodie drang in sein Ohr und er fing an breiter zu grinsen.  
„Lass uns Tanzen, Schatz!“  
„Sehr gerne sogar.“   
Kicherte Charlie und ging mit ihm zur Mitte des Balkons.  
Alastor legte seine Hand auf ihre Hüfte, während die Andere eine ihrer griff. Als Charlies freie Finger auf seiner Brust ruhten, fingen sie an sich zur Melodie zu bewegen, wobei der Braunhaarige nicht widerstehen konnte und anfing mit zu singen.

**It only took a kiss to know this**   
**Baby, I'm in love with you**   
**One look is all it took**   
**To say I do**   
**And, baby, when you smile I'd walk a mile**   
**Oh, just to be with you**   
**For a chance at that glance**   
**That says "me too"**

**So when it comes to those other guys**  
 **This may come as no surprise**  
 **I don't get jealous, I don't worry**  
 **'Cause I love you**  
  
Sachte drehte der Braunhaarige Charlie um sie selbst, schloss sie gleich wieder in seine Arme und wankte im Takt der Melodie mit seiner Liebsten, deren Hände nun Beide auf seiner Brust ruhten.

I _t only took a kiss but what a kiss_  
 _And, baby, I love you_  
 _What a look, oh, your look_  
 _That says I do_  
 _And, baby, I agree, I'd rather be_  
 _Nowhere else but here, my dear_  
 _There's no place_ , **no place**  
 _I feel so safe_ **, so safe**  
 _Than here with you,_ **here with you**

_It's like finding a **penny and picking it up**_   
_**And all day you'll have good luck** _   
_It only took a look_   
**It only took a smile**   
_**It only took a kiss** _

Das Klavier spielte im Hintergrund ein Sole und während sich das junge Paar weiter eng tanzend in den Armen hielt, sahen sie sich verliebt in die Augen. Die Hände der jungen Frau wanderten hoch und legten sich um seinen Nacken.

 **It only took a kiss to know this** / _I know, you said that_  
 **Baby, I'm in love with you** / _You're in love with me_  
 **One look is all it took** / _You know I love you too_  
 **To say I do**  
 **And baby when you smile, I'd walk a mile** / _why should I question_  
 **Oh, just to be with you** / _how I feel for you_  
 **For a chance at that glance** / _you make me feel brand new_  
 **That says me too**

 _ **So please believe me when I say**_  
 _ **I've never felt this way**_  
 _ **And trust me with your heart**_  
 _ **I knew right from the start**_  
 **It only took a look, it only took a smile, it only took a kiss**  
 _It only took a look, it only took a smile, it only took a kiss_  
 _ **It only took a look, it only took a smile, it only took a kiss**_

Beide blieben sie zu den letzten Klängen stehen und sahen sich tief in die Augen. Langsam senkte senkte der Mann seinen Kopf, schloss langsam die Augen und wollte seine Liebste grade küssen, da wurden sie unterbrochen.  
„Ist ja schon fast widerlich wie kitschig romantisch ihr Beide seid. Bäh!“  
Rief Anthony grinsend während er mit Husk auf die Beiden zu kam.  
Überrascht löste sich das junge Paar voneinander und blickte zu den Anderen, die mit einer großen klobigen Flasche und drei Tumblern, vor ihnen stehen blieben.  
„Wir dachten uns das der gute Al etwas zu nüchtern ist, Der kann ja noch tanzen!“  
Meine Husk und hob die Flasche kurz zur Ansicht hoch.  
Charlie grinste breit als sie sah wie Alastor die Augen verdrehte.  
„Ich merk schon, drei Gläser, drei Herren, dass wird wohl ein kleines Männergespräch. Dann lass ich euch mal alleine und suche Rosie.“  
Meinte sie heiter und blickte noch einmal zu ihrem Verlobten.  
„Wir sehen uns gleich wieder.“  
Versprach die Blonde und löste sich von ihm. Die Männer sahen ihr kurz nach, wendeten sich aber schnell einander zu. Sie zündeten sich alle drei Zigaretten an. Danach öffnete Husk die Flasche und verteilte die Gläser. Als jeder etwas zu trinken hatte stießen die drei an.  
„Auf die Zukunft.“  
Rief Anthony heiter und die Anderen stimmten ein.  
“Passt auf, Mädels! Den hab ich noch es Soldatenzeiten aufgehoben. Hab ihn damals Geschenk bekommen. Der hat es in sich.“  
Meinte Husk und Alastor winkte ab.  
„Zum Glück kann ich ab.“  
Kaum hatte der Braunhaarige seinen Satz beendet, da nahm er auch schon mit den anderen Drei einen kräftigen Schluck. Sofort verzogen Alastors und Anthony das Gesicht und husteten.  
„Bei allen Loa, Husker! Was ist das für ein Fusel? Der brennt einem ja alles weg!“  
Sprach Alastor krächzend und Anthony nickte zustimmend.  
„Und der steigt einem direkt in die Birne!“  
Fügte der Blonde noch hinzu.  
„Stellt euch nicht so an! Das ist guter alter Navyrum! Der macht es Bengeln wie euch erst richtige Männer!“  
Lachte der Größere und gönnte sich wieder einen Schluck.  
Alastor nahm erst einmal einen Zug von seiner Zigarette.  
„Und ich hatte gehofft hier halbwegs nüchtern heraus zu kommen.“  
Gestand er und atmete den Rauch aus.  
„Wenn du den so lange aufbewahrt hast, warum machst du ihn denn dann jetzt auf?“  
„Nun, Al. Ich hab den für besondere Anlässe aufgehoben. Eigentlich für die Hochzeit meiner Tochter. Aber da mir dies genommen wurde, nehmen wir eben deine Verlobung. Immerhin hätte ich nie gedacht dass ein mieser Bastard wie du einmal ein hübsches kleines Frauchen bekommt.“  
Kurz betrachtete Alastor den Schwarzhaarigen.   
„Ich hätte es selbst nicht für wahr gehalten.Da will man nur einen netten kleinen Kill haben und schon läuft alles aus dem Ruder.“  
„Ich bin froh darüber, Alastor. Charlie zeigt, dass in dir doch noch ein Mensch steckt.“  
„Richtig!“  
Stimmte Anthony zu.  
„Und 'ne prüde Jungfrau ist er nun auch nicht mehr!“  
Kurz sahen die beiden anderen Männer genervt zu dem Blonden, welcher lachte und einen zweiten Schluck vom Rum nahm.  
„Das ist etwas positives! Sex entspannt und macht glücklich. Außerdem sind deine Augenringe verschwunden, Al! Das heißt du schläfst besser und alles dank unserer kleinen Prinzessin. Die hat dich bei den Eiern.“  
„Was auch immer...“  
Kam es nun doch etwas genervt von dem Braunhaarigen.  
„Nicht so schüchtern, Mister Grinsebacke! Dein Mäuschen erzählt mir schon so das eine oder andere pikante Detail aus euren heißen innigen Spielchen. Immerhin sind sie und ich beste Freunde und was ich da so höre...holla die Waldfee!“  
Alastor verdrehte die Augen. Das einzige was ihn wirklich an Charlie störte stand hier grade vor ihm, grinste doof in seinem cremefarbenen Anzug, rosa Hemd und zum Anzug passender Fliege und wusste genau über sein Liebesleben Bescheid.   
„Hätten wir keinen Deal, würde ich dich beseitigen...“  
„Ach was, du hast schon Andere mit einem Deal umgelegt. Du tust es nur nicht, weil du weißt dass Charlie und ich dicke sind!“  
„Pfff... Als o...“  
„Schnauze jetzt! Ich will, wenn ich ehrlich bin, nichts über Al's beschissenes Sexleben erfahren, Anthony. Also klappe und sauft endlich weiter!“  
Mischte sich Husk ein worauf der Blonde mit den Schultern zuckte. Da wollte er Mister Unantastbar einmal ärgern und Husk lies ihn nicht.  
„Gut! Dann eben anderes Thema. Es gibt in letzter Zeit erstaunlich wenig Vermisstenfälle. Was ist denn da los, Grinsebacke?“  
Ein schweres seufzen kam von dem Braunhaarigen, der von Husk neu ausgeschenkt bekam und wieder an seinem Glas nippte auch wenn er schon spürte wie sein ohnehin schon angeheiterter Verstand weiter vernebelte.  
„Irgendwie fehlt mir derzeit die Motivation Seelen zusammen. Mein letzter Deal war auch mein letzter Mord und das war dieser dumme Van Eldrich Bengel.“  
„Uh, das ist doch eigentlich etwas gutes, oder?“  
Alastor schüttelte den Kopf während er seine nun auf rauchte Zigarette weg warf und Husk ihn prüfend an sah.  
„Lass mich raten: Es hat für dich Konsequenzen.“  
„Richtig. Der Loa dem ich diene ist bekanntlich sehr ungeduldig und ich hab ihr Jahre lang so viele Seelen gegeben. Nun nicht mehr und ich spüre wie meine Kraft schwindet.“  
„Hä? Warum zum fick deine Kraft?“  
„Husker, mein Guter, streng dein Köpfchen doch einmal an. Je mehr Seelen ein Voodoomagier, der diesen Weg wählt den ich genommen habe, den Loa opfert, um so stärker wird er. Wenn er kaum bis keine mehr liefert, nehmen ihm die Loa langsam die Kraft, die sie ihm einst zur Verfügung stellten. Es ist ein geben und nehmen. Meine Kraft ist sehr zurück gegangen und ich kann meinen Schatten nicht mehr so viel Freiraum geben wie früher.“  
„Das klinkt als wenn du in echt großer Scheiße steckst.“  
„Jupp. Langsam brauch ich wieder ein Opfer, weil sonst könnte es sein dass sie meine Seele will.“  
Überrascht sahen Beide zu Alastor, der nun auch sein zweites Glas leerte.  
„Nun denn, die Herren, ich finde schon einen Weg dies zu verhindern.“  
„Wirst du es ihr sagen?“   
Fragte Angel nun und lies sich von Husk sein Glas erneut füllen.  
„Charlie? Ich weiß es nicht. Aber sie ist nicht Dumm. Es würde mich nicht wundern wenn sie es von alleine heraus findet.“  
Beide Männer nickten. Das war sie wirklich nicht. Doch mit einem mal musste Anthony kichern.  
„Wir sind schon ein interessanter Trupp an Sündern. Der Strichjunge und ehemaliger Junkie, ein ausrangierter, Dauer saufender und spielsüchtiger Ex-Soldat und der Serienmordende Voodoodaddy.“  
„Oh ich denke wir wissen alle Drei ganz genau dass wir nicht im Himmel landen werden.“  
„Hehe, Auf keinen Fall.“  
Sagte Husk grinsend zu und Anthony hob das Glas.   
„Auf dass wir uns eines Tages wegen unserer Sünden in der Hölle treffen!“  
„Auf die Sünde!“  
Stimmten die anderen Beiden zu und stießen zusammen an. In wenigen Zügen waren die Gläser leer und noch bevor Husk vorschlagen konnte, Nachschub zu holen, kam auch schon Charlie zurück.  
„Na, ihr?“  
Kam es heiter von ihr und sie sah, wie Anthony und Alastor leicht schwankten. Was auch immer Husk aufgetischt hatte, es hatte bums.   
„Ich würde gerne meinen Verlobten einen Moment entführen, wenn ihr nichts dagegen habt. Ich müsste kurz mit ihm unter vier Augen reden.“  
Meinte die junge Frau mit einem seltsamen, fast teuflischen Grinsen.  
Alastor sah sie fragend an.  
„Worum geht es denn?“  
„Och... nichts schlimmes. Na! Lass uns in unser Zimmer gehen. Da können wir in ruhe...“reden“.“  
Ohne ein weiteres Wort, ging Charlie hinein. Die drei Männer sahen ihr verwirrt nach und beobachteten wie sie einem Kellner einen Sektkübel und zwei Gläser klaute.  
Nun musste Anthony lachen, da er durchaus verstand was Charlie vor hatte. Alastor richtete seine Krawatte und verabschiedete sich von den Anderen, wobei er beim gehen doch merkte, dass er ein bisschen viel getrunken hatte.  
Husk hob eine Augenbraue.  
„Will sie etwa....“  
„Jupp, den sehen wir heute Abend nicht mehr wieder, denn unsere kleine Prinzessin vernascht den nun.“  
Lachte der Blonde weiter.

Charlie sah noch einmal zu Mimzi, ehe sie den Raum mit Sektkübel und Gläser verließ, hinter ihr ein nicht mehr ganz so nüchterner Alastor und schon musste die Blonde breit grinsen, als die Kleinere vor Wut bei diesen Anblick kochte. Sie hatten eine kleine Auseinandersetzung die sich um Alastor drehte. Charlie wusste ja, das Mimzi in ihn verliebt war, aber sie lies sich von ihr sicher nicht beleidigen. Hoffentlich hatte diese dumme Dora nun verstanden wessen Mann Alastor war.  
Charlie erreichte als erste das Zimmer, welches Rosie ihnen für die Nacht bereit gestellt hatte. Schnell stellte sie Kübel und Gläser auf den Nachtisch und versteckte sich hinter der noch offenen Tür. Als Alastor hinein kam und verwirrt durch den Raum sah, sich offensichtlich wunderte, seine Verlobte nicht zu sehen, schloss sie diese schwungvoll. Der Mann drehte sich erschrocken um, grinste aber als sie Hüften schwingend auf ihn zu kam.  
Nun verstand auch er was sie mit „Reden“ meinte. So nahm er sie in die Arme, als sie bei ihm angekommen war und sein Gesicht zu sich herunter zog um ihn innig zu küssen.  
Stück für Stück viel Kleidung auf den Boden.  
„Hat dich wer geärgert dass du mit einem mal zu über mich her fällst?“  
Fragte er zwischen den Küssen als er grade Freiraum bekam um sein Unterhemd aus zu ziehen.  
Die Blonde öffnete ihren BH und kicherte. Er kannte sie doch zu gut.  
„Mimzi spielte wieder die eifersüchtige und wenn sie so weiter macht, zünde ich sie bald an.“  
Nun musste Alastor lachen.  
„Wird mein Engel etwa zum Teufel?“  
„Ich hab vom Besten gelernt.“  
Nun lachten sie zusammen., doch kaum war das letzte Stück Stoff verschwunden drängte Charlie ihren Liebsten zum Bett

>>>>>>>>>>!!!Sexueller Inhalt!!!<<<<<<<<<<

Mit sachter Gewalt zwang Charlie Alastor sich auf die Bettkante zu setzten, während sie weiter vor ihm stand. Ihre Hände strichen von seinem Hals, zu seinen Schultern, langsam ein Stück seinen Rücken herunter während Alastor seine auf ihre Hüften lagen. Sie sahen sich einfach in die Augen. Er spürte wie sich ihre Knie auf das Bett drückten, sich links und rechts neben seinen Lenden platzierten, doch der Braunhaarige wagte es nicht seinen Blick von ihren Augen zu nehmen. Sie senkte ihren Kopf und erneut trafen sich ihre Lippen. Dieser Kuss war anders. Bittersüß, Provokant, Verspielt und Fordernd. Charlie biss ihm auf die Unterlippe, zog etwas an dieser bis sein Fleisch sich aus ihren Zähnen befreite und in ihm wie so oft diesen seltsamen Schauer und Verlangen entfachte. Er merkte wie sein Körper nach dem ihrem schrie, sie berühren wollte. Doch schon drückte die junge Frau ihn auf die Decke, orderte mit einem leichten Kopfneigen an, dass er es sich bequem machen sollte.  
Alastor rutschte zu den Kissen in die er nun seinen Rücken bettete, während Charlie auf ihn kroch. Ihre geschickten Finger fuhren über seinen Bauch, strichen sachte über seine Narben, hoch die Brust während die Augen der Blond auf ihn gerichtet waren. Als sie ihn so betrachtete und sich gierig auf die Unterlippe biss, fühlte Alastor sich für einen kurzen Moment wie ein Reh, dass vor einer hungrigen Raubkatze stand, ohne Chance auf einen Fluchtweg. Gezwungen sich der Situation hin zu geben.   
Keuchend schloss er die Augen, als sie ihn in sich eindringen lies und lies dieses schöne Wesen sein Unwesen auf ihm treiben. Wie sie ihre Hüften hob und sengte, ihre Nägel, die leicht über seine Haut kratzen und ihr Blick, der immer noch auf ihn gerichtet war.   
„Ch-Charlie.“  
Stöhnte Alastor laut und sie beugte sich zu ihm herunter um seinen Hals zu küssen, während ihre Hände weiter ungeniert seinen Oberkörper erkundeten.   
Langsam richtete sie sich wieder auf, saß grade auf ihm und fing an sich schneller zu bewegen.  
Der Braunhaarige legte die Hände auf ihre Oberschenkel welche sich etwas in das weiche Fleisch bohrten, klare abdrücke hinterließen. Dies hier war ihr Spiel! Sie hatte die Oberhand, die er ihr auch lies. Alastors Hände wanderten ihre Seite entlang, bahnten sich langsam den Weg zu ihren Brüsten und umschlossen diese. Keuchend sah er zu ihr hoch, spürte wie das Fleisch unter seinen Fingern nach gab und beim lockern des Griffes wieder in seine Form zurück sprang. Als seine Daumen bestimmt über ihre Brustwarzen strichen, gab Charlie ein genüssliches Geräusch während ihrer schnellen Atemzüge von sich.   
Seine Hände glitten wieder ihre Hüften herunter, entlang der seidigen Oberschenkel zu ihren Kniekehlen.   
Mit einer geschickten Bewegung drehten sie sich und Charlie, welche freudig auf quietschte, lag nun mit dem Rücken in den weichen Kissen. Alastor beugte sich über sie. Seine Lippen strichen über ihren duftenden Hals, platzierten einzelne Küsse entlang der Halsschlagader, während seine Hand zum Nachttisch hinüber griff und einen Eiswürfel aus dem Sektkübel hervor holte.  
„A-Alastor.“  
Hauchte die junge Frau und einen kurzen Moment zuckte sie zusammen, als sie die Kälte auf ihrer Brustwarze spürte. Grade danke Charlie dem Alkohol dafür, das er ihn experimentierfreudig machte und auf Ideen brachte, denn mit einem solche Zwischenspiel hatte sie nicht gerechnet.  
Ihre Hände krallten sich etwas in das Laken, während der Braunhaarige den Eiswürfel etwas um ihre Spitze kreisen lies, fasziniert beobachtete wie sich diese verhärtete und seine Liebste genüsslich seufzte.  
Das Eis wanderte weiter zu der anderen Brust, tat das selbe wie bei der Ersten. Alastor lies den Würfel wieder zur Mitte ihres Brustkorbs gleiten und schob ihm langsam ihren Körper entlang bis zu ihren Bauchnabel in dem er ihn lies, während Charlie die Kälte eine Gänsehaut bescherte und ihr Atem erneut schneller ging.  
Kurz öffnete sie die Augen, als Alastor sich über sie Beugt, die junge Frau spürt, wie er seine Lippen um ihre Brustwarze legte und an dieser saugte, keuchte sie Lustvoll auf. Seine Zunge folgte der Wasserspur auf ihrer Haut, biss sachte in ihre andere Spitze, was sie dazu brachte auf zu stöhnen, und bahnte sich dann seinen Weg weiter hinunter zu ihrem Bauchnabel. Dieses herrliche Gefühl vom wechsel des kalten Wassers zu seiner heißen Zunge raubte ihr förmlich den Verstand und Charlie konnte nicht anders als vor Erregung zu zittern. Sie merkte nicht einmal wie Alastor sich einen neuen Eiswürfel nahm, welcher nun von ihrem Bauchnabel aus weiter herunter glitt, bis er zwischen ihre Beine wanderte und an einer empfindlichen Stelle zum stillstand kam. Charlie schnappte überrascht nach Luft als Alastor den Würfel ihren Kitzler umkreisen lies, über den Nervenknopf fuhr und der Druck verstärkt wurde. Sofort winkelten sich ihre Beine an und zuckte immer wieder wenn Alastor etwas unerwartetes tat. Sein Kopf hob sich von ihrem Bauchnabel hoch, ohne dass er seine Arbeit beendete. Er hockte sich zwischen ihre Schenkel, beobachtete genau wie ihr Rücken sich bog und sie sich auf die Unterlippe biss um nicht noch lauter zu stöhnen, während Charlie immer wieder wimmernde Geräusche und erstickendes Keuchen von sich gab. Sachte platzierte er Küsse auf ihr Knie. Wieder beugte er sich leicht nach vorne und ohne Anflug von der sonstigen doch noch recht verklemmte Art seinerseits, drang er mit zwei seiner Finger in sie ein. Als diese sich in ihrem nassen Inneren krümmte und Charlie kein Zeit ließen, dass ganze zu verstehen, bewegte Alastor seine Ziffern in ihr, drückte auf empfindliche Stellen, ohne die Arbeit mit den Eiswürfel zu vernachlässigen, welcher gelegentlich von seinem derzeitigen Ort, die Innenseite ihrer zittrigen Schenkel entlang glitt nur um nach wenigen Sekunden wieder den weg zurück zu finden. Die junge Frau konnte nicht anders als Laut und Leidenschaftlich auf zu schreien. Ihr Rücken bog sich immer mehr und ihr Kopf warf sich zur Seite, während sie unanständiges Keuchen von sie gab. Als das Eis geschmolzen war, ersetze der Mann es durch seine Zunge, wärmte mit dieser den nun kalten Bereich und lies seine Finger weiter ihr Inneres massierte. Mal langsamer mal schneller.  
Der Braunhaarige sah zu Charlie hoch, als sie ihre Finger in seinen Schopf krallten, beobachtete genau wie sie darauf regierte und nicht überhörbar, schien er das Richtige zu tun.   
Doch als er spürte wie ihre Wände anfingen um seine Finger zu krampfen, zog er sie zurück, ehe Charlie ihr hoch erreichen konnte. Verwirrt und atemlos sah sie zu ihm herunter, wie sich seine Haare aus ihren Fingern lösten und seine Lippen sich den Weg hoch zu den ihren küssten. Ehe er diese erreichte, hob er seinen Kopf. Charlie sah ihm verzweifelt in die Augen.  
„Al, warum hörst du...auf?“  
Als Antwort bekam sie nur ein süffisantes Grinsen und so nahm er einen weiteren Eiswürfel aus dem Kübel, welchen er sich in de Mund schob. Er beugte sich über die Blonde und legte nun seine Lippen auf die ihren, während seine Zunge ihren Mund öffnete und das Eis ihn diesen gleiten lies.  
Charlie stimmte begeistert in dieses Spiel mit ein und gab ein erstickendes keuchen von sich als sie spürte wie er sich in Position brachte und langsam in ihr gereiztes Inneres eindrang. Dieses herrliche Gefühl der Fülle, welches sie durchfuhr, als wenn ihre Körper füreinander gemacht waren. Die junge Frau legte ihre Hände auf seinen Rücke, während er sich in ihr zu bewegen begann ohne dabei sanft zu sein.   
Die Beine der Blonden schlangen sich um seine Hüften während der Eiswürfel in ihren Mündern langsam schmolz. Alastor spürte wie sich ihre Nägel tiefer in seine Schulterblätter bohrten und ihr Atem zwischen dem stummen Keuchen abermals schneller wurde. Der Braunhaarige stieß fester in sie ein, wurde bestimmter, worauf Charlie den Eiskuss löste und laut auf zu stöhnen, während Alastor den Eiswürfel zur Seite spukte. Seine Hand fuhr über ihren Schenkel und während Charlies stöhnen immer lauter wurde, ihre Körper sich ihm entgegen bog, er an ihren Brustwarzen knabberte, merkte Alastor ebenso diesen mittlerweile all zu bekannten Druck in sich, der nun auch seine Stimme lauter werden lies, und ihn dazu brachte sich an die junge Frau zu klammern, bis sich dieser in ihnen löste. Laut stöhnend, presste er Charlie fester an sich, bis die ersten Wellen ihres hoch sich lösten, sie ihn sanft und wimmernd von sich drückte, während sie zitternd versuchte ihren Atem wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Charlie spürte wie ihr Inneres immer noch zuckte. Langsam drehte die Blonde ihre Kopf in die Richtung des Mannes, welcher neben ihr lag und seinen Arm auf seine Augen gelegt hatte um sich langsam wieder zu fangen.

>>>>>>>>>>!!!Ende!!!<<<<<<<<<<

Charlie konnte nicht anders als zu lächeln.  
„Du solltest öfter etwas mehr trinken, Al.“  
Er nahm den Arm von seinen Augen und drehte seinen Kopf zur ihr.  
„Ah, nein, danke.“  
Von Charlie kam ein Kichern und so schmiegte sie sich zufrieden an ihn.  
„Ich denke, es wird dauern bis wir wieder zu den anderen gehen,“  
„Oder wir lassen es blieben. Ich denke die wissen alle warum wir nicht mehr vor Ort sind und wenn ich ehrlich bin, kann ich auf die Blicke und das Gekicher verzichten, Liebes.“  
Die Blonde Konnte nicht anders als laut auf zu lachen.  
„Gut, einverstanden, aber dann sage ich dir gleich, dass dies hier eine lange Nacht für dich wird.“  
Es kam ein seufzen von Alastor.  
„Alles was sich die zukünftige Misses Morgan wünscht. Doch erst einmal brauchen wir eine kleine Stärkungsmittel, liebes.“  
Er nahm die Gläser von dem Nachtisch, reichte sie Charlie und öffnete nun mit einem Lauten knallen, die Sektflasche, welche er schnell aus dem Bett hielt, als er merkte das diese zu schäumen begann. Die junge Frau beobachtete wie ihr Verlobter die Gläser in ihren Händel füllte.  
„Und auf was stoßen wir an?“  
Fragte Alastor und nahm ihr ein Glas an, nachdem er die Flasche in den Kübel zurück stellte.  
Charlie überlegte kurz doch dann grinste sie.   
„Auf uns und dass uns heute Nacht die Eiswürfel nicht zu schnell ausgehen.“

Ein Letztes Dampfen der Bahn gab lies die Passagiere sich von ihrem Plätzen erheben. Sie drängten sich an die winzigen Türen und stiegen nacheinander aus. Als sich die Traube aus Menschen löste und es ruhiger wurde, stiegen die letzte beiden Gäste aus. Ein Mann im weißen Anzug und Lachsfarbenen Weste stieg aus, sah den Bahnsteig entlang und strich eine verirrte blonde Strähne in das mit Pomade nach hinten gekämmte Haar, ehe er seinen weißen Zylinder wieder aufsetzte.. Der Becher mit den schwarzen Augen, breiten Lächeln und rosigen Wangen, stellte die Koffer ab und drehte sich erneut zur Tür des eisernen Gefährt. Er hob eine Hand und half einer großgewachsenen Frau hinaus, mehr als einen Kopf größer als ihr Begleiter, die ihre Blonde Mähne untypisch für diese Zeit lang und offen trug. Ihre Raubkatzenaugen, deren Farbe an Flieder erinnerten, trugen lange Wimpern und auf den Lidern befand sich sanfter violetter Lidschatten. Ihre schönen langen Finger, legten sich auf die Hand des Mannes und so stieg sie mit ihrem endlos langen Beinen aus dem Zug.  
„Luci, mein Liebster. Du bist dir sicher dass sie mit kommen wird?“  
„Ahahaha, wir sind ihre Eltern. Charlotte hat mit zu kommen!“  
Die Größere verdrehte die Augen. Sie würde ihren Mann einfach wie immer machen lassen und dann versuchen den Mist den er anstellte wieder grade zu biegen. Dieser Holzkopf. Der Mann nahm nun die Koffer erneut auf, während sich seine Frau bei ihm einharkte.   
„Uns hätte bewusst sein müssen dass sie sich in New Orleans auf hält. Immerhin hat sie sich immer schon für diese Stadt und die vielen verschiedenen Kulturen begeistert.“  
„Ja, das stimme ich dir zu, Lilith. Aber es wäre auch zu einfach gewesen. Nun denn, Liebste! Wir sind hier und ich bin mir sicher dass wir unser Töchterchen schnell finden.“  
„Und den Mann von dem diese Vagatha sprach!“  
„Pff... der wird noch sein blaues Wunder er...“  
„Lucifer....“  
„Ja ja! Schon gut.“   
Er seufzte einmal schwer. Ja, wer auch immer dieser Alastor Morgan war, der ihm sein kleines Mädchen weg nehmen wollte, er würde ihm schon zeigen, wo sein Platz war, egal was er dafür tun musste.

* * *

  
Song: It Only Took A Kiss – Big Bad Voodoodaddy, Meaghan Smith

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Da haben wir die vorletzte Erotikszene und an sich denke ich auch das letzte entspannte Kapitel. Ich kann so viel verraten, dass sich die Ereignisse nun etwas überschlagen werden.  
> Außerdem habe ich beschlossen nach BAS ein altes Projekt aufleben zu lassen, welches sich rund um die Vergangenheit von Alastor dreht, wie ich sie mir vorstelle: Wie er zum Mörder wurde, wie er sich durch das Leben kämpfte und am Ende doch in der Hölle landete. Dieser Al wird sich drastisch von unserem hier unterscheiden und ich sage vorweg, auch wenn es einen weiblichen Gegenpart für ihn gibt, wird dies KEINE Liebesgeschichte.  
> Seit gespannt auf Kapitel 13.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Entschuldigt erneut das Warten, ich kam nicht wirklich zum schreiben, da die Arbeit mehr zu einem Kampf mutierte, als alles andere und ich bin froh wenn ich um August/ September meinen neuen Job antreten kann. Viel Spaß nun mit Kapitel 13!

Der Gehstock klackerte geräuschvoll auf dem Kopfsteinpflaster während in der Luft ein Geruch von frischem Brot lag. Lucifers Gesicht wanderte durch die Gesichter der Menschen, die seinem Weg kreuzten.   
Wo auch immer seine Tochter hier war, er würde sie finden. Zu schade das diese Vagatha nicht wusste wo Mister Morgan mit Charlotte lebte. Der Chef vom Radiosender wollte es ihm auch nicht verraten, aber es war schon mal gut zu wissen, dass der Becher Urlaub hatte.   
„Wir finden sie schon, Luci.“  
Sprach nun Lilith mit ihrer ruhiger melodischer Stimme, welche bei ihrem Mann eingeharkt war und eher in die Schaufenster blickte, als auf andere Dinge zu achten.  
„Ich hoffe! Und dann mach ich diesen Sap einen Kopf kürzer!“  
„Lucifer... lass ihn uns doch erst einmal kennen lernen. Vielleicht passt er ja zu Charlotte.“  
„Pfff! Ich will den gar nicht kennen lernen. Setzt unserer Tochter Flausen in die Ohren, verlobt sich einfach mit ihr! Zu meinen Zeiten hat man noch bei den Eltern um die Hand der Liebsten gehalten.“  
„Ja...und mein Vater hat Nein gesagt. Wir haben trotzdem geheiratet.“  
„Das war etwas ganz anderes!“  
Lilith verdrehte die Augen.  
„Vielleicht hätte ich mich doch lieber für deinen Bruder Michael entscheiden sollen.“  
„Wie bitte!?“  
„Nichts, nichts, Luci. Ich hab mit mir selbst gesprochen.“  
Winkte die Größere nun ab und strich sich ein paar der blonden Strähnen hinter ihr Ohr.  
Sie liebte ihren Mann, aber er konnte doch sehr anstrengend sein. Einer der Gründe warum ein Kind mehr als genug war. Zum Glück war Charlie nie ein anstrengendes Kind gewesen, auch wenn sie ihren eigenen Kopf hatte.  
Genervt seufzte der Kleinere als er erneut Musik vernahm.  
„Wir sind nun schon drei Stunden unterwegs und hören schon die siebte Straßenband! Was zur Hölle läuft in dieser Stadt nur Falsch?!“  
„Ich finde es wundervoll.“  
Kurz schielte der Blonde zu seiner Frau. Nun, es war logisch gewesen dass sie dies alles hier mochte, so viele verschiedene Menschen, die ganze Musik und diese freundliche Aura der Stadt. Dinge die Lilith und Charlotte magisch anzogen. Wie die Mutter, so die Tochter!  
Etwas gestresst kniff Lucifer seine Augen zusammen, massierte sich den Nasenrücken. Diese Suche war jetzt schon anstregend. Viele Leute kannten diesen Mann, ja sogar Charlotte war bereits sehr bekannt als Frau an seiner Seite, doch niemand wusste oder sagte ihm wo er wohnte. Die einzige Information die Vagatha ihnen geben konnte war, dass er wohl abseits der Stadt wohnen sollte. Doch abseits dieser gab es nur Häuser der Cajun, anderer Immigranten und den Bayou. Sollten sie nun an jedes einzelne Häuschen anklopfen und nach diesem Nudnik fragen? War durchaus eine schlechte Idee wenn man mit maßgeschneiderten Kleider aus Paris dort hin ging, wo die Leute von der Hand in den Mund lebten und ihre Nahrung genau einteilen mussten. Irgendwo dazwischen war seine geliebte Tochter!  
Eine Kinderstimme drang in sein Ohr, wurde mit jeden Schritt lauter, so dass diese Lucifers Aufmerksamkeit erregte und er seine Augen öffnete. Der Bonzen sah einen Jungen, der auf einer Holzkiste stand. Neben ihm eine weitere Kiste mit Zeitungen, eine davon in der Hand und die neusten Nachrichten ausrufend.  
„Extrablatt! New Orleans beliebtester Radiomoderator feierte Verlobung! Alles wissenswerte lesen sie hier!“  
Krächste der Bengel laut. Sofort lies der Blonde seine Frau los, lief auf die andere Straßenseite, wurde dabei beinahe angefahren und gab den jungen eine Münze. Er entriss ihm fast die Zeitung und kehrte zu Lilith zurück, die ihn verwundert an sah.  
„Luci...du sollst vorsichtiger sein.“  
Er hörte ihr nicht einmal zu und sah sich den Artikel an. Das Foto zeigte deutlich Charlotte, welche glücklich an einem großen, jungen Mann mit dunklen Haaren, breiten Schultern und gebräunter Haut geschmiegt war. Sie posierten für das Foto und sofort empfand der Blonde Hass für diesen Mann, der ihm seine Tochter nahm und dabei dieses selbstgefällige arrogante Lächeln auf den Lippen trug.  
„Das darf doch nicht wahr sein!“  
Fluchte er. Lilith verdrehte erneut die Augen und nahm ihm die Zeitung einfach weg.  
„Oh! Was für ein hübscher junger Mann! Ich muss sagen, Charlotte hat Geschmack. Da möchte man ja gerne auch noch mal jung sein.“  
„wie bitte?“  
„Nichts, Nichts, Lucilein.“  
Kurz schnaufte der Mann empört, doch nahm er sich das Papier zurück und las sich den Artikel durch.  
„Die Feier war in der so genannten Winkler Villa... Vielleicht finden wir die eher und dort auch mehr Informationen.“  
Die Größere zuckte mit den Schultern. Das Einzige was sie wollte, war ihre Tochter sehen und wenn diese Jemand nettes gefunden hatte, mit den sie ihr Leben verbringen wollte, freute sich Lilith für Charlotte!  
„Gut, dann lass uns diese Villa suchen und... Luci?“  
„Ja, meine Schöne?“  
„Benimm dich bitte...“

Heißes, duftendes Wasser umschloss ihre Haut, während Charlie es sich in der Wanne bequem machte, die einiges größer war, als die zuhause.  
Perfekt! Es war alles durch und durch Perfekt! Auch wenn der grade genossenen Luxus in Rosies Villa wirklich gut tat, so hatte Charlie gelernt, dass sie dies alles nicht brauchte um zufrieden mit sich und ihrem Leben zu sein. Sie war frei, konnte gehen wohin sie wollte, hatte Freunde gefunden, die für sie da waren, einen Job, die Möglichkeit einen noch besseren zu bekommen und diesen wundervollen Mann an ihrer Seite, der sie bei all ihren vorhaben unterstützte, ihr so viel Selbstwertgefühl und Selbstbewusstsein geschenkt hatte und versprach ihr zu gehören. Noch nie hatte sie sich so wunderbar und besonders gefühlt und die frühere Einsamkeit war wie weg geblasen.  
Die junge Frau seufzte zufrieden als sich zwei gebräunte Arme um sie schlossen. Charlie entkam ein kichern, schmiegte ihren Rücken mehr gegen Brust und Bauch ihres Liebsten, der sein Kinn auf ihre Schulter legte.  
„Na, Schatz?“  
„Na, Liebste“  
Sie sahen sich zufrieden in die Augen und Charlie gab Alastor einen Kuss auf die Wange.  
„Kopfschmerzen schon Besser?“  
„Ja, ich war nun zum Glück nicht sturzbetrunken. Auch wenn der Navyrum von Husker wirklich direkt in Leber und Hirn schoss.“  
„So schlimm?“  
Kicherte sie schadenfroh, wurde dafür etwas mehr an den Mann gedrückt der ihr einen leichten Klaps auf den Oberschenkel hab.  
„Lass und gleich mit Rosie noch einen Kaffee trinken und dann nach Hause, Charlie.“  
„Gut, aber lass uns noch irgendwo etwas essen gehen.“  
„Und morgen ins Theater?“  
„Oh ja!“  
So steig das Paar aus der Badewanne, zog sich um und spazierte entspannt den langen Flur, Richtung Essbereich entlang. Es war bereits vier Uhr Nachmittags und Rosie war sicher dort um Kaffee und Kuchen zu genießen. Doch als Alastor die Tür öffnete, sie Beide Rosie grade begrüßen wollten, durchfuhr Charlie der Blitzt, als sie sah, dass die Ältere nicht alleine war und wer bei ihr am Tisch saß: Ihre Eltern.  
„Hallo, Charlotte. Lange nicht gesehen.“  
Sagte ihre Mutter mit sanften Ton, während ihr Vater mit verschränkten Armen bockig in seinen Stuhl versank, sie wütend anstarrte. Sie fror förmlich ein, sah die Beiden einfach nur an. Auch Alastor sah verwirrt drein, musterte das Ehepaar Magne genau und begriff, dass es sich hier um Charlies Eltern hielt. Sie hatte viel von ihrem Vater. Die rosigen Wangen, die schneeweiße Haut. Doch ihre Schönheit, die endlos langen Beine und Wimpern, so wie dieser zarte Goldton ihrer Haare, kam von ihrer Mutter. Rosie stand auf und ging an ihnen vorbei. Sachte legte sie Alastor die Hand auf die Schulter.  
„Hierbei kann ich euch Beiden nicht helfen.“  
Flüsterte sie ihm zu und verließ den Raum. Geistes gegenwärtig nahm der Braunhaarige die Hand seiner Verlobten und lächelte ihr sanft zu.  
„Alles wird gut, meine Liebste, nichts kann uns mehr trennen.“  
Aus ihrer Trance gerissen sah sie ihn mit großen Augen an und nickte, ehe sich Beide dem Ehepaar gegenübersetzten, Alastor schob Charlie den Stuhl vor und stellte sich bei den Beiden vor, wobei er Lilith einen Kuss auf den Handrücken gab und Lucifer die Hand reichte, welche jedoch nicht einschlug. So setzte er sich einfach.  
„Ich komme nicht zurück!“  
Sprach Charlie sofort. Schweigen legte sich über die vier als einer von Rosies Bediensteten Kaffee verteilte, die Kanne auf den Tisch, zusammen mit Zucker und Milch stellte und wieder verschwand. Erst jetzt fing Lucifer an zu „sprechen“  
„Dass hast du nicht zu entscheiden!“  
„Doch! Es ist mein Leben!“  
Lucifer Sprang von seinem Stuhl auf und schlug mit den Fäusten auf den Tisch.  
„Dein Leben? Du bist 21! Was weißt du schon vom Leben?!“  
Sofort tat es ihm die Blonde gleich.  
„Ich weiß dass ich nicht Seviathan heiraten will!!“  
Kurz sah Alastor weg als dieser Name viel. Gut... dieser Goof war zum Glück weg und nicht mehr Charlies Problem. Er bemerkte nicht einmal wie ihn Lilith beobachtete.  
„Lucifer, Charlotte... benehmt euch bitte und setzt euch hin.“   
Mahnte die Größere nun mit ernster Stimme und Beide setzten sich hin.  
„Papa... nun hör zu. Ich werde hier bleiben. Ich liebe Alastor und will mit ihm mein Leben verbringen. Wir sind vielleicht in vielen Sachen sehr unterschiedlich, aber wir haben auf sehr viel gemeinsamen. Wir singen und tanzen zum beispie....“  
Weiter kam sie nicht, da sie sofort von ihrem Vater unterbrochen wurde.  
„Was denkst du was du hier tust? Denkst du singend mit diesem Nudnik durch die Straßen tanzen wäre die Erfüllung?! Das Leben ist kein Musical, Charlotte!“  
„Oh.“  
Mischte sich Alastor nun ein.  
„Da mögen Sie reicht haben, Mister Magne, aber wenn es das nicht ist, machen wir es zu einem.“  
Charlie sah sofort lächelnd zu ihm.  
„Wissen Sie... Ihre Tochter ist für mich etwas ganz besonderes, so abgedroschen das auch klingen mag, so ist es auch die Wahrheit und denken sie nicht nur weil ich lediglich Radiomoderator bin und dazu auch noch eine dunklere Hautfarbe habe, dass ich nicht für Charlie sorgen kann. Sie scheinen die Dinge nur oberflächlich zu betrachten, dabei steckt in mir und ihr so viel mehr.“  
„Viel mehr? Sie handeln nicht mal mit Aktien!“  
„Oh, dass werde ich auch gewiss gar nicht erst anfangen! Ich glaube nicht dass dies lange gut gehen wird, zu viele Köche versalzen die Suppe, wie meine liebe Mutter immer sagte.“  
Grade als Lucifer wieder sprechen wollte, schnitt Lilith ihn ab.  
„Ich finde Ihre Einstellung lobenswert, Mister Morgan. Sie scheinen ein gescheiter, junger Mann zu sein.“  
Im Gegensatz zu ihrem Mann, war Lilith durchaus begeistert von ihrem Schwiegersohn in Spe. Er war nicht nur hübsch an zu sehen, nein, auch sehr höflich, schien etwas im Kopf zu haben und alleine durch die Blicke die er mit ihrer Tochter austauschten, diese minimalen Gesten der Zuneigung die sie immer wieder teilten, merkte sie, dass er es wirklich ernst mit Charlie meinte. War es nicht genau dass worauf es ankam?  
„Ich will aber keine Enkel von dem da! Was ist der eigentlich? Mexikaner? Deutscher? Sind Deutsche eigentlich farbig??“  
Fragte der Blonde und verschränkte bockig die Arme.  
Alastor wollte grade andeuten dass er Kreole war, doch Charlie dränge sich vor, mit einem bösen Lächeln auf den Lippen.  
„So?“  
Ihr grinste wurde breiter und sie sah ihren Vater provokant an.  
„Vielleicht ist ja das Erste schon unterwegs.“  
Kam es von ihr. Augenblicklich verschlucke Alastor sich an seinem Kaffee, von dem er grade trank, drehte schnell seinen Kopf zu ihr.  
„Ch-Charlie?!“  
Leicht trat sie ihm auf dem Fuß, versuchte ihn damit zu symbolisieren dass er ruhig sein sollte, während ihr Vater rot vor Wut anlief.  
„Du bist Schwanger?! Von diesen Palookas?!  
„Vielleicht.“  
„Bushwa!“  
„Glaub was du willst, Dad!“  
Mit diesen Worten stand sie auf, zog ihren Verlobten förmlich mit.  
„Das Gespräch ist für uns zu Ende. Ich werde nicht mit zurück kommen, sondern hier blieben wo ich hin gehöre. Mama? Lass uns Beide Morgen einfach mal im Café Du Monde treffen, so gegen Nachmittag?“  
Lilith lächelte, ignorierte ihren vor Wut kochenden Mann und den verwirrten Alastor dabei.  
„Gerne, Kind. Ich möchte alles über deine Zeit hier erfahren.“  
Beide Frauen nickten sich zu, doch dann verließ das junge Paar den Raum.  
„IST DAS IHR ERNST?!“  
Rief der Blonde wütend.  
„Luci... sie hat dich angelogen. Wäre sie schwanger, hätte sie nicht Kaffee getrunken und so überrascht wie der arme Bengel eben war, ist ihr diese Idee uns, oder eher dich, damit zu schockieren ganz spontan gekommen.“  
„Meinst du?“  
„Ja...“  
Lucifer atmete erleichter aus.  
„Ein Glück.“  
„Luci?“  
Als ihr Mann zu ihr sah, packte die Größere ihn augenblicklich am Kragen.  
„Ich warne dich, stößt du unsere Tochter noch weiter weg von uns, werde ich dir sehr sehr weh tun und du kannst dich darauf einstellen den Rest deines Lebens auf dem Sofa zu schlafen, denn selbst die Gästezimmer werde ich abschließen und die Schlüssel weg werfen! Du hattest deinen Wunschschwiegersohn. Charlie wollte ihn nicht und er ist spurlos verschwunden. Nun bin ich an der Reihe und ich Wünsche mir Mister Morgan an ihrer Seite. Hast du verstanden?“  
Überrumpelt und Angsterfüllt sah der Bonzen seine Frau an. Sie war an sich eine ruhige, entspannte Person, doch wütend konnte sie dem stärksten Mann der Welt in die Flucht schlagen.  
„Haben wir uns Verstanden, Mister Magne?“  
„J-ja...schon gut, schon gut!“  
So lies sie ihn los. Lucifer richtete sich erst einmal die Fliege und sah nachdenklich auf seinen Kaffee.  
Gut... die Runde ging an Charlotte...aber was wenn niemand mit bekam, dass Morgan etwas passierte? Wenn er einfach still und heimlich verschwand? Es gab sicher die eine oder andere Person in New Orleans die für ein bisschen Grün alles taten, und die gab es nur zu suchen.

Mit einem klirren warf Alastor Husk das Geld auf dem Tresen und nahm diesem die Flasche Rum ab.  
„Da hat sie dich aber sicher aus den Schuhen gehauen.“  
Meinte der Barmann und beobachtete den Jüngeren, wie er die Flasche in seine Tasche steckte.  
„Durchaus. Zum Glück war es ein Bluff. Aber es hat mir auch gezeigt dass ich an vieles nicht gedacht habe. Dieses ganze Liebesding ist immer wieder seltsam.“  
Gestand er ihm.  
„Jap. Das ist es wirklich. Und du willst vor ihr nun das Aphrodesiaka machen? Ist das so schlau?“  
„Nicht ganz.. sie will das ich ihr zeige wie man es macht.“  
Überrascht atmete Husk den Rauch seines Gasper aus.  
„Und sie hat noch nie gefragt, warum du so etwas kannst?“  
„Nein, seltsam oder?“  
„Ja, schon.“  
Beide sahen sich kurz an und zuckten mit den Schultern.  
„So gerne ich die Kleine habe, manchmal denke ich die hat genau so einen Schuss weg wie du, Alastor.“  
„Mh... Möglich ist das. Sie war heute mit ihrer Mutter ein bisschen im der Stadt bummeln. Misses Magne hat ihr verraten dass Vagatha ihnen erzählt hat, wo sie nun ist. Herrje, ich hab sie noch nie so wütend erlebt. Aber wie dem auch sei. Ich muss los, Anthony bekommt noch seine Flasche von dem Aphrodisiaka.“  
Husk hörte ihm zu. Er hatte Charlie noch nie wirklich wütend gesehen und konnte sich kaum vorstellen wie diese in einem solchen Zustand war. Aber dann viel ein allbekannter Name.  
„Der schon wieder. Aber gut... und lass dich nicht von Charlies Alten zu sehr nerven. Du weist doch was man sagt: Siehst du im Bayou den Schwiegervater winken, wink zurück und lass ihn sinken.“  
Alastor musste auflachen bei dem was Husk sagte, doch dann verließ er das Speakeasy und machte sich auf dem Weg zum Hafen. Seine Gedanken kreisten um die Begegnung vom gestrigen Tag. Das waren also seine Schwiegereltern. Wenn Alastor ehrlich war, konnte er ihre Mutter weitaus ernster nehmen als diesen Clown von Vater. Doch es hatte ihm auch zum nachdenken gebracht. Als Charlie log und meinte dass sie vielleicht bereits schwanger war... ihm war das Herz in die Hose gerutscht und er hatte angst bekommen. Ein Kind? Er? Gut, sie taten nicht wirklich viel damit es nicht geschah...aber er war definitiv nicht bereit für so etwas. Würde er überhaupt ein guter Vater werden? Immerhin hatte er nie ein gutes Beispiel dafür gehabt. Gestresst blieb er am Hafen, kurz vor Anthonys Wohnung, stehen und rieb sich die Schläfen. Der Kopf des Braunhaarigen dampfte. Er verstand nicht was Charlie mit ihm anstellte, wie sie ihn nach und nach umkrempelte, ihn an sich band und zu ihrem machte, Marinette saß ihm im Nacken, wartete auf ein neues Opfer, schon viel zu lange, nahm ihm langsam seine eigentliche Macht, dann dieser Cholerische Schwiegervater und nun die Erkenntnis, dass aus ihnen zwei bald drei werden könnten. Wieso hatte sich dies alles geändert? Er war doch immer zufrieden mit seinem Leben gewesen. Zufrieden schon, aber glücklich?  
Mit müden Augen wanderte sein Blick die Straße entlang, während er sich eine Zigarette anzünden wollte. Glück gegen Macht? War dies wirklich der richtige Weg? In seinen Gedanken, merkte Alastor nicht wie sein Schatten versuchte ihn zu warnen, er seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich ziehen wollte. Das Letzte was Alastor spürte war ein dumpfer Schlag auf dem Hinterkopf, wie alles dunkel wurde, noch bevor er den Boden erreichen konnte.  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kleiner Cliffhanger gefällig? Bitteschön^^  
> Kapitel 14 ist auch schon vorbereitet und dank Urlaub sehe ich positiv drein, dass es auch diesen Monat kommen wird! 


End file.
